Tears & Cookies
by RainySunnyEnding
Summary: On November 2nd 1993, a screaming baby was delivered. The proud parents named the tiny baby Blaine. Five months and six days previously, Elizabeth and Burt had held their baby boy. On May 27th 1993, Kurt was born. This story starts exactly twenty-three years after the first event. These two boys would grow up and love each other. This is the story of Tears and Cookies. Tues updates
1. Oh, why you look so sad?

**Well, this is it! I have been working so hard on this, and it is finally upload day! Drum roll, please...**

**I've been reading Klaine fanfics for ages now, especially Coatsy's "Something's Coming" (if, by some miracle, you come to read my stuff but haven't heard of her, please please PLEASE check her out!) and so I decided to add my own to the growing mass! The title came to me in a flash of inspiration whilst writing the first chapter - it will be explained later on! As far as the other characters go, I will incorporate all of them. However, I understand that things don't remain as they are in highschool, so a lot might change. However, the character history is the same, so Kurt and Blaine still met on that pretty impressive little stair on that Dalton staircase. We have a lot to thank that hallway for!  
**

**As for the first chapter, it sort of wrote itself. It is a common misconception that authors write books - the charcters do. I got to the end of this chapter and was quite happy with how it went. Then, I started writing the next chapters, and this one looks pretty dull now!  
**

**The rating I gave it will be aparent in a couple of chapter's time, so, if you are that-way-squeamish, then just just my notes before each section for a warning!  
**

**So, enough talking from me at the minute; please enjoy and review. And if you don't enjoy, then the review will be even more welcome!**

* * *

**Prologue **_(one in summary bar was cut short)_

On November 2nd 1993, a screaming baby was delivered and Mrs Anderson held her son for the first time. Her husband smiled down at the young boy. The proud parents named the tiny baby Blaine.

Five months and six days previously, Elizabeth and Burt had held their baby boy. His eyes were bright and smiling and he was only minutes old. On May 27th 1993, Kurt was born.

This story starts exactly twenty-three years after the first event. These two boys would grow up and love each other. This is the story of Tears and Cookies…

* * *

Bang!

"I'm back!" Blaine's voice travelled down the corridor and reached Kurt, who was lounging on their bed, going over the lyrics to the current chart hits on his iPod. He didn't hear the sound of his boyfriend's call, and instead Blaine was met with Kurt singing: "_So will someone come and carry me home tonight_ / _The angels never arrived / but I can hear the choir_ / _so will someone come and carry me home__."_

Blaine smiled at the front door, shook his head gently, and picked up the carrier bags to take them into the kitchen. He took the bread out and put it in the breadbin. Next, the vegetables went in a box by a wall and were covered with a Hessian bag. He stocked the fridge next: the meat, milk, yoghurts; finally, he took out the bottle of champagne and placed it in the fridge on the wine rack. As he was doing so, he heard Kurt again:_ "__I'm at a payphone trying to call home / All of my change I spent on you_."

Blaine put his shopping bags away in the cupboard where the couple kept them, and made his soft way along the carpeted hallway to their bedroom. By the time he reached the door, Kurt was almost screaming: "_But you didn't have to cut me out / Make out like we never happened and that we were nothing _/ _I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger /_ _And that feels so rough__."_ Now worried, Blaine pushed open the door just in time to see Kurt rip his headphones from his ears and bury his face in his pillow.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?" Blaine was at his boyfriend's side in an instant, leaping on to the bed to rub his shoulders in an attempt to stem the sobbing. "Come on, Kurt? Sugar?" Kurt slowly rolled over to reveal his face and Blaine gasped. Rivers were cut down his skin: rivers of tears, rivers of blood. Blaine saw now that the pillow had been stained red and some blood had been smudged on his boyfriend's face. He grew angry. He withdrew his hands from Kurt's shoulders and turned them into fists. He clenched and unclenched them, trying to curb his fury. His face grew tense and his bones were more defined and he searched Kurt's face, taking in every cut and every patch of red. Soon enough, Kurt's cheeks grew the same colour as the blood, and Blaine attempted to stop making him feel uncomfortable.

"Who?" he asked. "Who was it? Who did this?" With every sentence, his voice grew louder, harsher. Kurt seemed to shrink away from him, and he forced himself to calm, just a little bit, to make him feel more comfortable. Kurt's puppy dog eyes gazed into Blaine's stormy pupils, and Blaine melted. His anger dispersed and he calmed, realising it was more important to calm his boyfriend than to attack the one who brought harm on him.

"Kurt, what happened? Please, tell me." Blaine's soft voice soothed Kurt and he sat up and took a deep breath.

"You… you know that new cream you got me? The one from Sephora?"

"Yeah, sure. Infact," Blaine paused, a smile on his face, "I got you some more!"

Kurt's face fell, if that was even possible as it looked like his whole world was trapped at the bottom of the Grand Canyon. "NO! It was awful! The brand should be stopped and any remaining bottles taken to a huge pit and burned because it made me breakout and gave me spots and I had to try and get rid of them so I picked them and then they bled and now my face looks like this!" He had to stop talking merely for the fact that he didn't pause for any of his long speech. Now, as he gulped in air into his tired lungs, Blaine watched him and he started to smile. Kurt's eyes grew angry; could his boyfriend not understand the distress that this whole event had caused him? Did he find it funny that Kurt now looked like a pizza slash horror movie victim?

Seeing Kurt's obvious discomfort, Blaine stood and went to their ensuite bathroom to get some tissues. He dampened one and brought it back to Kurt, sitting next to him on the bed and carefully brushing away the blood, then discarding the dirty tissue. With the next one, Blaine dried his face, and all trace of the previous blood massacre had vanished. "There," Blaine whispered, staring at the gorgeous face sat opposite him. "All gone."

At the same time, the boys leant forwards and their noses brushed slightly before their lips met. The previous awkwardness in the room dissipated. Kurt moved further on to the bed and leant back, letting the pillows take his weight. Blaine followed him, letting his arms take his weight as he ended up lying on top of his boyfriend.

"I should have a breakdown more often!"

* * *

**Right. What did you think? As I said at the top, please review. I can't say how important they are to me. I don't care if you loved it or hated it, just give me some feedback?**_  
_

**I feel like I should do a million and one shoutouts! I shall do the most important one: my betareader, the beautiful and crazy talented girl that is IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside. Without her, this story would never have left my fingertips. She's helped with inspiration, with word changes, typos, support, everything! So, thank you, so, so much!  
**

**This chapter remains unnamed, and I am more than willing to receive suggestions, either through PM or a review. You'll get a mention if you come up with one that I love!  
**

**I feel like I've got so much more to say still, but all the nervousness has just got to me and I can't think of a single thing. I will upload every Tuesday with this story, some time in the evening (UK time).  
**

**Thank you for reading it, it means one hell of a lot!  
**

**R/S Lu  
**


	2. I don't wanna miss a single thing you do

**Wow, I was _not_ expecting that! Thank you guys so much. I had hit 100 views before even 24 hours had passed and I cannot tell you how amazing it felt to watch my views climb from 20 to 50 in a matter of hours!**

**I have decided to name all of my chapters after dongs sung in Glee or lyrics in them. A lot of them do not relate to the Kurt/Blaine pairing, but just seem to fit. If you see a future chapter without a title, that probably means that I couldn't find anything, so please review or PM me with ideas.**

**A further note in that same vein - I'd love to hear from you guys and so I was rather disappointed to receive only one signed review for my first chapter, in comparison to the 120 who read it. Even if you hated it, please tell me! Even if you only want to say "waffles" or "table" or WHATEVER, I'd just love to put names to those anomynous readers.  
**

**Am-y, you've been brilliant. I said I'd mention you! You cheer me up when I'm feeling down and make me laugh when all seems dark. You're the perfect friend when all isn't well, but light up the room when all is. You're a fantastic writer and an amazing friend. And I've never had so many hugs in one day :)  
**

**Anyway, I shall stop rabbiting now - enjoy, and review!  
**

* * *

**Story so far...****  
**

Blaine comes home from shopping to find Kurt crying in the bedroom. His face is covered in spots which he has picked. Blaine comforts a very upset Kurt.

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

"You feeling better now?"

A devious smile spread across Kurt's face. "Much better, thank you."

"Well, get dressed and I'm cooking you dinner. And _then_ we're going out, so make sure you look beautiful." Blaine leant over Kurt and gave him a quick peck on the end of his nose, escaping the room before Kurt had time to say, "Hey! Don't I always?"

With Blaine working in the kitchen, Kurt lay back in bed. His previously bloodied face was lit up with one of his famous smiles. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, reliving the previous hour. His breathing not yet steady, air rushed out of his lungs in intervals. He could have lain there for hours, until Blaine's voice called out from the kitchen, "erm, you do know we'll be leaving here in two hours, don't you?"

Kurt's eyes bulged. He sat up and threw the covers off of him, leaping out of the bed and into the ensuite in the same move. He yanked the door to the shower open and let it snap shut behind him. He fiddled with the temperature dial before pressing a button and hot water rushed down his body. With his face up, Kurt saw the droplets speed down and they bounced off his skin. He ran his fingers back through his hair, bringing them back behind his ears to ensure that the water got to every lock. Some water dropped off his hair and trickled down his back, following the exact same line that Blaine had kissed earlier. Kurt shivered, smiled, and turned the water pressure down to apply shampoo.

* * *

Blaine reached for the plates with the gold scalloped edges and put them in the plate warmer. He remembered his mum always saying that hot meals should be served on plates with 'the chill taken off them'. He smiled at this anecdote from his childhood, and turned back to the counter to remove the homemade ice cream from the freezer and stir in the dough. The remaining dough he flattened and put on a baking sheet and into the oven. With the dessert complete, he returned to preparing the main.

* * *

As Kurt stepped out of the shower, he grabbed his towel off of the rack and knocked some bottles off the bathroom counter. He winced, but luckily none of them were breakable. He wrapped the towel around his lower half before bending down and sorting out what had fallen. He picked up the moisturiser first, and that went straight in the bin with a satisfying thud. Next, he picked up his concealer and, with a quick glance in the mirror as he put it back next to the sink, he noted to himself that he would need to use it before going out later. The final thing on the floor was Blaine's. As Kurt picked it up to inspect it, a mischievous glint appeared in his eye and he pushed his lips out to form a sly smile. Not tonight, he thought, as he walked back to the bedroom and slipped the pot away in the top drawer of his bedside table. Not tonight.

* * *

While Kurt slowly selected what to wear, Blaine did the final touches on the dishes. He put the starter on the table, wiped his hands on the dishcloth that was hanging on the oven door, and turned around to survey his work. He smiled, knowing that Kurt would be happy with his efforts. As he glanced down to see what he was wearing, he grinned. They were the clothes that he'd been wearing all day that he'd had to throw back on hurriedly before leaving Kurt in the bedroom and starting the cooking. Kurt would go mad if he went out in these. He made a mental note to shower and change before leaving and called Kurt, prompting him to hurry up and get his ass in the kitchen to eat. Moments later, he appeared, putting an elegant hand on the doorframe and tilting his head. "How do I look?" His voice had an unusually deep, reverberating, Tracy Chapman sound to it that sent tingles down Blaine's neck and spine.

"A-amazing," stuttered Blaine like a foolish schoolgirl. Kurt made his way over to Blaine and knotted his hands together behind his boyfriend's neck.

"Good." Kurt leant forwards and kissed Blaine; a kiss that lasted for several minutes. Eventually, Kurt broke away and unlinked his hands, standing as if to say 'well, how was it?'

Blaine brought his left hand behind his head in an awkward move. "Ahem, well, dinner's going cold." He took his right hand out to gesture at the table where the food lay, waiting to be eaten. He was inexplicably nervous.

Five minutes later, Kurt had finished his starter and was ready for the next course. Blaine was sat opposite him with half his plate full, but feeling unable to eat it due to the butterflies in his stomach. He took the plates to the sink ready to wash later, opened the fridge and pulled out the champagne that he had stashed on the wine rack earlier that day. He got two crystal glasses and filled one for Kurt, passing it to him before he poured one for himself and put it on the table. He got the chicken breasts out of the oven and served them with the vegetables that he had been steaming, then set one plate in front of Kurt and put the other in his own place. He sat, lifted the champagne glass and said "a toast is in order, I do believe?" Kurt flushed.

"A toast to the amazing, brilliant, cute, darling, elegant, frightfully gorgeous, hot, inspiring, jovial Kurt. Or, as I like to call you, my boyfriend." He leaned over the table to receive a short kiss that ended up lasting nearly a minute. Their food going cold beneath them, Blaine broke away and started to eat with unfamiliar butterflies in his stomach. Kurt looked down at his plate and squealed "ooh, breast. I don't get that very often!"

Blaine choked and a horrified Kurt brought his palm to his mouth, eyes wide. Tears streamed down his cheeks for the second time that day, only this time with laughter. Blaine finally swallowed his mouthful and started laughing; the table rocked with the weight of both boys leaning on it and laughing into it. The awkwardness had gone and Blaine, with tears in his eyes, looked into those opposite him. "Oh, Kurt. Happy Birthday!"

* * *

**This chapter was originally going to have twice as many events in, but it would have been about three times the length! So, I cut it here. The next chapter will start from about ten minutes on (yes, this one afternoon - evening will last about five chapters!)**

**A shoutout to one of my best friends: I-might-BE-slightly-INSANE. She's got a Harry Potter story going at the minute which she has put on hold, so if everyone goes and pesters her, that would be great :) I'm finding it really hard to not write your name but I guess rules are rules :/ So, I thought I'd do a quick shoutout to tell everyone how amazing you are. Oh, and do you know our prom table name? Or IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside? Oh, and today I-might-BE-slightly-INSANE has sent me the start of her new story. So prod her and she might get it up soon :)  
**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**So, once again, thank you for reading. If you got this far, you can write "purple monkeys" in your review so that I know you read to the bitter end. Our secret, okay? ;)  
**


	3. Beautiful

**Oh wow.**

**When I first got my fanfiction account, I thought that I might use it to read my best friends' work (IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside and I-might-BE-slightly-INSANE). When I first broadened my reading, I thought that I'd just read a few and then get bored. When I first wrote a story, I thought that only my friends would read it and it'd be the only story that I'd upload. When I first got the idea for Tears & Cookies, I thought that I'd never upload it. When I first published it to this website, I thought it'd get at most 100 views.**

**It already has. In fact, the first chapter got exactly 117 views before I uploaded number 2. Within four hours after that, the number had more than doubled. I cannot believe how many people have read this. Three weeks on from first uploading this, I am looking at my traffic stats and seeing nearly 300 views. Yes, from 117 to 297 in a week. I am more than a bit happy!**

**I have so far received 7 reviews (6 signed, 1 unsigned). So that's 70p for charity. I have a designated money box for it and I am filling it up with 10p pieces. I need to hurry up and empty it into charity box before it overflows!**

**You may recall that I said the last chapter was original chapter was going to have the events from this chapter in it too, but I cut and split it because it seemed like a good place to stop. Well, I'm glad I did! This chapter is almost twice as long as the last one, and if I'd kept them together, this would now be impossibly long!**

**Stupid thing, I can't get this formatting to work: where it says "I 3 U", imagine the 3 as a heart, written Facebook or Skype-style.**

**So, I shall stop rabbiting now and let you read it. Enjoy, and please please please review!**

* * *

**Story so far...****  
**

It is Kurt's 23rd birthday. Blaine comes home to find him crying. He finds out the problem and then cooks him dinner. They leave the house in the direction of the theatre...

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

The conversation had flowed about work, life, people, fashion, the Warblers. Now, with empty plates, Kurt leaned back in his chair and threw his hand behind his head. "_That_, Mr Anderson, was fantastic."

"Thanks! But… I believe the best is yet to come."

Kurt's eyes lit up at the prospect of receiving something as nice as that last course had been, better even, then deflated with the thought of eating any more. "I'm going to explode!"

"Trust me, you'll want to make room!" Blaine teased. With a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes, he turned to the freezer and pulled open the door, extracting an ice cream tub. He had disguised his dessert in an old tub to trick Kurt into thinking it was simply a shop-bought vanilla ice cream. He dumped the ugly carton in front of Kurt, then got two bowls from the cupboard and an ice cream scoop. Finally, he opened the oven door. His timing had been spot on, and he scraped the contents of the baking sheet on to a plate. He set the plate down in front of his boyfriend and Kurt's eyes started to well up again, this time in happiness.

"Oh, Blaine!" Behind a misty screen of tears, all Kurt could now see was a blurry outline of a heart-shaped cookie. "Oh, my Blaine," Kurt repeated.

"Open the tub then!" Blaine sat down and bounced in his chair like an impatient puppy. His eyes were wide with anticipation. Kurt took the backs of his hands to his eyes to crudely wipe away the tears from his eyes and then tugged at the lid of the box, wondering why his boyfriend was getting so excited at a box of vanilla ice cream. When it finally popped open, Kurt caught his breath at the back of his throat, eyes continuing to leak. Blaine had made cookie dough ice cream - his all-time favourite - and had spelt out "I 3 U" on the top with chocolate drops. Kurt brought his palm shakily to his mouth and sobbed with sheer happiness.

Opposite him, Blaine wasn't sure if he should be overjoyed or concerned. The man he loved was being really emotional recently and he didn't know if it was a phase that would pass or if there was an underlying problem. His worries were pushed from his mind as Kurt stood up, opened his arms, and practically fell on Blaine, showering him with kisses wherever he could reach skin. Blaine laughed him off and Kurt flopped back down on to his chair and proceeded to scoop the ice cream into his and Blaine's bowls.

* * *

When the meal finally finished, Blaine stacked the final plates next to the sink and gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek before going into the bathroom to have a shower. Kurt sat where he was for a few minutes longer, revelling in the romantic that Blaine had become. He leant his elbows on the table in front of him and cupped his face in a tulip-like pose, his chin on his hands. His eyes were facing the window but he took no notice of Columbus outside. Instead, he was wondering what the rest of the night would be like. Where was Blaine taking him? He'd been secretive about tonight for months; Kurt had pestered him, convinced that he'd give up and tell him what was going on, but to no avail. His brain was still working overtime to figure it out. After all, he had to know what to wear! He had put some clothes on after his shower just to eat in, and Blaine seemed happy enough with them. But this was his birthday! He had to wear something nice. Something suitable. As this new thought occurred to him, he stood, pushing his chair under the table and strolling into the bedroom. He stuck his head around the bathroom door as Blaine had the water turned down to lather shampoo into his hair.

"Honey?"

Blaine looked up, hearing his voice. "Mmm?"

"Where are we going?" Kurt pleaded. Blaine smiled and turned around so that Kurt could only see his perfectly rounded backside and his soapy curls. "Please? I need to know what sort of clothes to wear."

Blaine considered this and turned back to face Kurt. "Wear something nice. And smart. Got to be smart. No navy or red, but something that would work well with those colours. Wear something that you wouldn't mind people seeing you in. Don't take too many layers, but make sure you take something which can be left if you do get cold." Kurt looked alarmed. "No, not to abandon it, but just that you would trust other people not to steal." Kurt furrowed his brow, confused. Blaine just laughed and turned the pressure up again, turning his back once more on Kurt as he shut the bathroom door and strode over to his wardrobe.

With the doors wide open, he stared in. His eyes brushed his entire collection, and then flew back again. His brain ticked over; firstly, he was wondering what he could wear. Secondly, he was wondering where the hell they could be going. And thirdly? Damn, Blaine's body was hot.

He turned his back on his clothes and pictured, mentally, what he'd like to wear. He considered what trousers he could wear first. He had bought a pair of jeans the other day. But no, they're red. Perhaps his cream cut-offs? No, too casual. And black work trousers with navy, just no! So, that left his jeans. Did he want skinnies or flares? Skinnies! He hadn't worn anything else since that stupid wide legged trouser obsession four years ago. He pondered what skinny jeans he had. Obviously there was blue, but that didn't feel quite right. Grey? They had a few rip holes around the knees, so probably weren't smart enough. What else? White! Would white work? He racked his brains for any reason as to why his white jeans wouldn't be suitable. His conclusion was: nothing. Right, white skinnies it was then!

With half of his outfit planned, he turned back to his wardrobe and located the jeans, pulling them out. He hung them where he could look at them while selecting what to wear on his top half. He picked up, and put back down, his Lady Gaga t-shirt. He figured that, whatever the event was, it wouldn't suit it. The next item to be discarded was his button up pink shirt. He didn't want any stupid remarks, not tonight. He spied a shirt at the back of his wardrobe and pulled it out to get a closer look. He had hardly worn it - a cream button up short sleeved shirt with a wide pale green gingham pattern. He titled his head to one side, then the other. It was a nice shirt. And, he thought, it was perfect for the occasion! He held it up next to his jeans and his heart sank. With the cream, it clashed horribly with the white. Disappointed, he went to replace the shirt. However, he paused. A green leg was hanging over the top of his chest of drawers. Of course! Last week he had bought himself a pair of bright green skin-tight jeans, only to discover that he needed a belt to go with them and he didn't have one that would suit it. And then… his brain sped at 100 miles per hour. He had bought a belt! He dived into his top drawer and pulled out the black and gold belt with a cheer. Replacing the white jeans, he grabbed the green ones and pulled them on, before remembering the trousers he already had on and, blushing, had to remove those before attempting again to wriggle into his new jeans. He slid the belt on and his heart leapt. They were now a perfect fit! He tore his shirt off, eager to see his entire outfit. Not bothering to undo most of the buttons on the green shirt, he slid it over his head, doing up the final buttons, then undoing two of them again. He admired the look in his full-length mirror and smiled. Perfect!

* * *

Meanwhile, Blaine had finished his shower and was now drying himself. He wrapped his towel around his waist and stood over the sink, shaving his skin. With smooth cheeks, he decided to move onto hair next and his hand went down on his gel. Only he didn't pick up his gel. His hand held only air. Now off auto-pilot, he looked at the surface next to the sink, searching for his vanished hair product. At that moment, Kurt came in and Blaine caught his breath. His boyfriend looked even more stunning now than when he had poked his head around the door ready to eat. Now, he looked good enough to eat! Quickly shaking his head to rid it of any thoughts of that kind, he resumed his search. Kurt leaned over him and grabbed his concealer, standing in front of the mirror to make his perfect face as flawless as he could get it. Blaine still stood, bemused.

"Kurt, have you seen my gel?"

Kurt's eyes showed a shocked, puzzled expression. "Is it not on the side?" Blaine pointed to the spot where it always sat. "Oh," was all that Kurt could reply with. "Maybe you ran out?"

Blaine raised his gorgeous dark eyebrows in mocking. "Yes Kurt. And maybe the moon is actually home to millions of tiny, purple ants called Thud and every night they sit watching reruns of Doctor Who."

Kurt giggled. "I see your point. But no, I haven't seen it." Kurt's face was unreadable, but not that Blaine doubted him anyway.

"Oh, well I guess I'll keep trying!" He squeezed Kurt's shoulders as he shimmied past him and out into the bedroom. He had picked his outfit out months ago, but little things had been slowly added to his collection. He opened up his own wardrobe and stepped into a pair of boxers after sliding his towel off. He pulled his grey jeans on and put his arms into a short sleeved white shirt. He buttoned it up and then pulled his navy woollen vest over his head. He smoothed it down and then thought about it; it would be cold later but at the minute it was still boiling hot outside. Maybe he should wear his braces (red and blue striped, of course) first, then put his vest on later? Confident with that decision, he tugged the vest off again. He grimaced as he saw his hair getting messed up, but then smiled when he thought of how much Kurt loved his curls. However, the grimace soon returned when he realised how public his hair would be later. He dug his hand around in his drawer and pulled out the red-and-navy-striped bowtie that he had got especially for the occasion. He decided to put his braces on first and he clipped them in place. He tied the bowtie with perfection (well, it should be after all those years!) and then rummaged around in his sock drawer. He laughed as his hand closed on what he was looking for and pulled out the pair of socks that Kurt had had made for him. At the time, he knew it was perfect for this event. Kurt had been clueless.

The socks were navy, red and white. Down the front was a navy and red striped tie, surrounded by a white shirt, and that by a navy blazer with red piping. The toe and heel were red, and around the top of the sock, the words 'Warbler Blaine' were written in white cotton. Blaine sat down on the bed and tugged them on, pulling his polished black shoes over the top of them. He grabbed his messenger bag with the sheet music in (for emergencies) and stuffed his vest inside. He then continued the search for his elusive hair gel.

As Kurt finished concealing the worst of his scars, he grinned at the spot where Blaine's gel had once sat. He had waited for this day for weeks. Months. No, years! Kurt strolled out the bathroom to find Blaine rummaging around in his bag and lying on the floor to check under the furniture. Kurt blushed a little as he saw his boyfriend just laying there, his hands pressed to the floor and head titled slightly to peer around. He coughed politely to make his presence known and Blaine looked up.

"Oh, there you are. You look…" Blaine was at a loss for words and Kurt started to worry. Seeing his boyfriend's discomfort, Blaine pushed himself from the ground and went to stand next to Kurt, looking at the same level as himself in preparation to kiss the other boy. "Beautiful," he concluded and brought his lips in for a tender kiss. As he pulled away, Kurt was staring straight into his hazel eyes, and seemingly looking right into his soul.

"I like it when we're the same height," he exclaimed. Blaine grinned and looked down to see the shoes on his feet next to Kurt's bare ones. Kurt's toes wriggled slightly and Blaine bit his lip.

"Five more minutes. Just five, I promise, and then we'll go!" Blaine started searching the room again and Kurt watched for a few seconds before grabbing a pair of socks from his own sock drawer and heading out of the room, into the lounge.

Kurt flopped down on the sofa and pulled his socks on. They were nothing special, just black ankle socks. He remembered Blaine's Warbler socks that he'd seen him wearing and his curiosity for the night increased. Although, he considered with a less excited part of his mind, he did wear them a lot. Like, at least once a week. And most of the time more often than that! Kurt sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he'd just have to wait and find out. He wandered over to the front door of their apartment and picked up his brown brogues, loosening the laces and slipping his feet in, before kneeling on the floor to tie them again. He got up and grabbed his cream summer jacket for in case it got cold later.

He meandered back over to their bedroom door and leaned in, face leaning on the hand that held on to the doorframe. Blaine saw him, glanced at the clock on the wall and stood up. He picked up his bag off the floor and flung it over his shoulder. He walked past Kurt and out into the corridor, grabbing Kurt's coat on the way.

"Right, that's it - I give up!" Blaine announced.

Kurt grinned. He turned to glance at the top drawer of his bedside cabinet through the gap in the bedroom door before following Blaine out the door, towards the theatre.

* * *

**Well, how was that? Did you like it? If so, review. If not, REVIEW!**

**My dad booked a holiday on Saturday, so I am going away. Yes, I am going away THIS SATURDAY! And no, I am not going to abandon you. There will, unfortunately, be no wifi where I am staying, but I have asked Coatsy if she'd be kind enough to upload for me while I'm away, and guess what? She said yes! So I shall be busy scribbling away these next few days to make sure that everything is ready for her to just log on and upload. I have also given her permission to sabotage my author's notes, so make sure you say hi to her! Chapters 4 and 5 will be uploaded by her, and hopefully, while I'm away, I will be able to write chapter 6. So all is well!**

**in the next chapter I am going to begin to introduce my original characters (OCs). I am going to give fair warning now; I will introduce most of the Ne Directions at some point (not quite yet), but be prepared for change. I understand that things change after high school, so I may well break up your favourite pair. I am sorry, but I always strive to write my stories realistic over happy and cheerful.**

**And yes, I couldn't resist getting a Doctor Who mention in there! I mean, who hasn't made a link? I'll say three things: childishness, the Boy Who Waited, and bow ties. And if you have no clue what I'm talking about, find a hole and crawl into it with your computer and spend three whole hours researching Doctor Who. Okay? Okay? Good.**

**On a brief side note, there is currently a spider hanging above my head and I am terrified of spiders. And the dark. But right now, it's the spider that's bothering me. :/ Oh shit; it's gone.**

**Right, I'm going to finish quickly. I can't thank you enough for reviewing, favouriting, alerting, or even just reading.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**Oh, I found the spider by the way. When it crawled on my neck.**

**If you were brave enough to read all the way to here, say "ants called Thud" in your review!**


	4. Raise Your Glass

**Here's chapter 4! I am in Spain at the minute, probably relaxing by the pool - jealous? ;) No, seriously, I love you all SO much, you have no idea. I bet I'll be thinking of you even as you read this. I'm going to miss you so much for these two weeks!**

**I have left you in the brilliant hands of Coatsy. She is writing Something's Coming, True Colours and a collection of Klaine drabbles. If you haven't checked her out, please do right now. And, as she's uploading this, she may well leave you a lickle message!**

* * *

**Hey guys! Coatsy here! RainySunnyEnding has foolishly trusted me to upload her story whilst she's away, but luckily for you guys I'm only going to be doing this twice :) I personally love this story so I am honoured that my dear friend has bestowed upon me the task of delivering in to you guys. I'll be logging in to check her account every so often so - even if RSE doesn't normally - I'll most likely reply to your reviews :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy! Xx**

* * *

**Story so far...****  
**

It is Kurt's twenty-third birthday and Blaine comes home to see him crying. He comforts him and then he cooks Kurt a meal. They get ready and go out for Kurt's secret 'birthday treat'.

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

As they neared the little theatre, Blaine stopped walking and drew Kurt around to face him, still holding his hand. With his free hand, he cupped his boyfriend's cheek, marvelling at how that face could still make his heart hiccup all these years on.

"Kurt. I've never been one for romance, as you well know. It baffles me as to how you can create perfect situations for me to just fall in love with you all over again. I can't do speeches; I sometimes feel like I'm just going to start stuttering and, and then go off on a tangent, probably a lot like the one that I feel like I'm headed on now. For your birthday I- I wanted something special. And I racked my brains for what I could do. You've been working so hard recently, and I've been busy too and as much as I'd've loved to take you to Broadway for a weekend, I knew our schedules couldn't cope with it. So I arranged this instead. I have no idea what you're going to think of it, but I just pray that, however much I fail at romance and surprises, you'll still love me at the end of the night. No, don't talk. Just- just let me finish. I set this up months ago and have been working on it ever since. And I may have to abandon you during the night, or you could come with me, or whatever, but, oh - just enjoy it!"

Kurt's face had been a map of agreement, bashfulness, laughter, adoration, understanding, shock, rejection, confusion and, finally, love. He gazed into the eyes of the boy opposite him and squeezed the hand that was still held in his. "You are going nowhere without me."

Blaine visibly relaxed. "That was all you could extract from that?"

"Of course!" Kurt grinned and pecked the shorter man's cheek. Blaine copied the action and then tugged at Kurt's hand, leading him towards the entrance in a way that was similar, but a lot less awkward, to how they had run down that corridor when they had first met.

"In which case, we'd better get backstage!"

* * *

They ran through the entrance hall hand-in-hand past some confused looking faces. Some smiled at the twenty-three year old being dragged along by his twenty-two year old boyfriend as if they were still teenagers. No one frowned at the fact that the two boys were clearly in a relationship. Nobody seemed to care that they were gay. Everyone just looked happy, but it didn't stop Kurt from staring at the floor  
to watch out for any potential feet that may trip him.

Blaine slowed as they reached the door to backstage. He dropped Kurt's hand, attempted to straighten his ungelled hair, and grabbed the hand again in a more comfortable position. He then pushed the door open to a sea of red and navy and a roar of "Blaine!" and "Sir, good to see you!" and the inevitable "Mr Anderson, I'm scared and I'm going to let you down and…"

Blaine silenced them all by raising his free hand. "Guys! Calm it, okay?"

A blanket of silence fell on the boys; nervous and excited alike. Their eyes wide, they waited for their leader to speak again.

"Right. We've sold almost all the tickets, so remember to project - bodies absorb sound, so we need all the energy we can get out there. For those of you that this is your first performance, all I can say is…"

As Kurt watched him talk, he saw Blaine change from a childish, loveable puppy dog, to a commanding, admired figurehead, who happened to be equally as loveable.

"And for those of you who don't know him, this rather gorgeous man standing next to me is Kurt." The group of boys all nodded knowingly.

"Happy birthday!" A lone voice called out from the group and the boy looked around him, embarrassed at the fact that no one else had spoken up. Kurt was confused as to how this boy knew, but smiled none the less, his blush from Blaine's introduction staying subtle.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I don't know your name?"

"Tyler. Tyler Scott. I- I hope you have a good night, Sir." The crimson spread further across the young boy's cheeks.

"Well thank you Tyler. But please call me Kurt; Sir sounds so formal!"

The blush on Tyler's face lessened and a smile replaced it. "Okay Kurt."

Blaine's eyes traced the gorgeous dimples in Kurt's cheeks when he smiled. He wanted to kiss every inch of the other man's face, but knew it would be inappropriate to do so in front of his students. He turned back to his Warblers to give them some final encouragement.

"Guys, you are going to be great. You always are, and tonight is going to be no exception. I want you to enjoy it. Sure, it's a big crowd, but most of you have seen bigger. For those of you with solos, I know you'll nail them. I've had a poster stuck up at the back for those who get nervous, so look at that instead of the audience and  
you'll be fine. And for the big finale, you know what to do. Jack, you know what to say. I'll do what I need to. So, until then, good luck!"

The boys clapped and cheered their leader as he left the room again, still clutching onto his boyfriend's hand. Kurt looked over his shoulder at them as he was dragged out of the door again. With the big door shut behind them, they were standing once again in the entrance hall. Blaine now took Kurt's other hand in his free one and they stood facing each other. "My birthday treat is watching your Warblers perform?"

Blaine looked embarrassed. "Uh, yeah. I told you I failed at roma-" He was cut off as Kurt planted a kiss on his lips. They pulled away with Blaine blushing.

"I love it! And I'm always saying how I want to see them perform more; you must have been planning this for months!"

"About half a year," Blaine admitted with a shrug.

"Wow. Goodness! But what was that about; the big finale? Why were you being so secretive about it?"

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't want to repeat myself to them, that's all." Blaine's eyes shifted off Kurt's face to look at a spot on the floor just behind him.

"Oh, right. So, what is it then?" Kurt countered.

"You'll have to wait and see!" Blaine looked again at Kurt's face, smiling.

* * *

The pair made their way to their seats on the front row and sat, facing the stage. Blaine set his bag down on the floor between them. Kurt recognised the set, but couldn't quite remember where from. It looked like scaffolding with several platforms on it. There were steps to each level and a railing at the back.  
Suddenly, it hit him: Animal! Kurt hid his face behind his hand in embarrassment, remembering what that performance had been like. He recalled the conversation just afterwards…

_"Are you okay? You kept making those weird faces the whole song."  
"Those weren't weird faces. Those were my sexy faces."  
"It just look like you're having gas pains or something."_

Kurt shuddered, but withdrew the hand from his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blaine shaking. He turned his head to see that Blaine had been watching him the whole time, and he was now laughing uncontrollably at the effect that the set had had on him. Kurt slapped his arm playfully and sat, crossing his arms, facing the stage.

"Hey, I'm sorry babe," Blaine murmured into his ear, leaning forward and enveloping Kurt in an awkward side-hug. He leant his head on Kurt's shoulder, rubbing his chin along the fabric of his shirt, before lifting his head again and kissing Kurt on his ear and releasing him.

Kurt looked mock-offended at his boyfriend and uncrossed his arms, leaning his left one on the armrest between him and Blaine and then proceeded in clicking his fingers and beckoning him over with his index finger. When Blaine leant in, he met him halfway and rested the hand underneath Blaine's chin while he kissed him softly on the lips.

"Now, eyes front - it'll start soon."

The houselights dimmed and seventeen teenage boys walked on to the stage and stood in the dark. Suddenly, the lights came on them and a short, dark-haired boy, who Kurt recognised as Chris stepped forwards. The music started playing and he started to sing.

"_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on._

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong._

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down._

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy._

_You brought me to life._

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine._"

He moved back into the pack and the group of boys started dancing. They all sang as one.

"_Let's go all the way tonight;_

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance, until we die._

_You and I,_

_Will be young forever._

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage Dream;_

_The way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep;_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back."_

At this, the Warblers peeled off and climbed the set to reach different platforms. They continued singing, with Chris taking every other line, the way that Blaine had done all those years ago when they had first met.

"_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._"

Now, the Warblers all faced the wings and left just Chris facing forwards, a blue spotlight on him.

"_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach._

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets._

_I finally found you:_

_My missing puzzle piece._

_I'm complete._"

The boys now walked across the scaffolding and down the levels so most of them were at the bottom. The taller ones stood at the back and the shorter at the front so as Chris started singing again, he walked forwards, off the platform, and walked down the boys' hands like they were steps. All the time he looked forwards and Kurt wondered why he wasn't screaming in fear.

"_Let's go all the way tonight;_

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance, until we die._

_You and I,_

_Will be young forever._

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage Dream;_

_The way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep;_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me._

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._"

With Chris now safely back on solid ground, the group started dancing again. Chris's vocals shone over the volume of the others' voices.

"_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._"

Now Chris took the improvised sub line as the Warblers sang the chorus again.

"_You make me feel (Yeah!)_

_Like I'm livin' a (Like I'm livin' a)_

_Teenage dream (Teenage Dream)_

_The way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep. (I can't sleep)_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back._

_Don't ever look back._

_My heart stops (yeah)_

_When you look at me._

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back._"

What little music that was previously playing now stopped and the group were left completely _a cappella_.

"_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._"

They finished with a flourish and all stood up straight with their hands crossed over their bodies. The audience, including Kurt, went wild. They gave a standing ovation, clapping and cheering like their lives depended on it. The Warblers who had previously been looking slightly nervous, now just stood, smiling widely. Grins were etched onto the faces of all the boys. As the cheers finally died down, another boy stepped forwards. Kurt looked puzzled as to who he was and turned to face Blaine as if asking for confirmation that he was new.

Blaine nodded. "Paul Gray," he leant over to whisper into Kurt's ear. "Joined about three months ago. Voice of an angel." He leant back after imparting his wisdom about the boy who was now starting to speak to the crowd.

"Thank you everyone," he said, the grin never leaving his face. "And thank you all so much for coming. As all of you are no doubt aware, 'Raise Your Glass' is a night dedicated to the man who is Kurt Hummel. And, if we could get a spotlight? There were go." Kurt turned bright red as he was lit up by a bright white light. "Now, six months ago, when our leader, Blaine, started preparing this night for Kurt, I was still stuck back in Illinois, where I lived hoping every day that I'd be lucky enough to join the brilliant Dalton Academy. And then, three months later on, my parents finally agreed to let me come and board at the great school. Within about a week, I was in the Warblers and we were preparing for this great night. So," Paul paused, "I believe our next song needs a little bit of an introduction. When Kurt and Blaine were both blushing schoolboys - and sorry Sir, but the guys made me say that - Regionals were fast approaching and the Warblers needed a song that they were going to perform for their opening number. The gang were hard at work and studying when Blaine burst in and started singing 'Misery'. After it ended, Kurt said that Blaine was taking all the solos and not letting anyone else sing. Well Kurt, he took that in mind and has arranged the song as you are about the hear it. No longer Blaine and the Pips. Enjoy it, everyone!"

As Paul stepped back into the group, the a cappella singers began humming.

_Paul: Oh, yeah_

_Oh, yeah_

_Anthony: So scared of breaking it_  
_That you won't let it bend_  
_And I wrote two hundred letters_  
_I will never send_

_Daniel: Sometimes these cuts are so much_  
_Deeper than they seem_  
_You'd rather cover up_  
_I'd rather let them be_

_Tyler: So let me be_  
_And I'll set you free_

_All: I am in misery_  
_There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah_  
_Why won't you answer me?_  
_The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

_Peter: Girl, you really got me bad_  
_Chris: You really got me bad_  
_Jack: Now I'm gonna get you back_  
_Simon:I'm gonna get you back_

_Amos: Your salty skin and how_  
_It mixes in with mine_  
_The way it feels to be_

_Completely intertwined_

_Jesse: Not that I didn't care_  
_It's that I didn't know_  
_It's not what I didn't feel_  
_It's what I didn't show_

_Henry: So let me be_  
_And I'll set you free_

_All: I am in misery_  
_There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah_  
_Why won't you answer me?_  
_The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

_Peter: Girl, you really got me bad_  
_Chris: You really got me bad_  
_Jack: Now I'm gonna get you back_  
_Simon:I'm gonna get you back_

_Robert: You say your faith is shaken_  
_You may be mistaken_  
_Luke: You keep me wide awake and_  
_Waiting for the sun_

_Wayne: I'm desperate and confused_  
_So far away from you_  
_Mark: I'm getting there_  
_I don't care where I have to roll_

_Bill: Why do you do what you do to me? Yeah_  
_Ben: Why won't you answer me, answer me? Yeah_  
_Bill: Why do you do what you do to me? Yeah_  
_Ben:Why won't you answer me, answer me? Yeah_

_All: I am in misery_  
_There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah_  
_Why won't you answer me?_  
_Your silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

_Peter: Girl, you really got me bad_  
_Chris: You really got me bad_  
_Jack: Now I'm gonna get you back_  
_Simon:I'm gonna get you back_

_All: Girl, you really got me bad_  
_You really got me bad_  
_Now I'm gonna get you back_  
_I'm gonna get you back_

Blaine watched his Warblers fondly; they were doing an excellent job, and Kurt looked so happy it was as though he was about to sprout wings and fly about the room. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand as he pulled the programme out of his bag and handed it to him. Kurt's mouth fell open. 'Raise Your Glass - a night with the Warblers dedicated to the beautiful Kurt Hummel' was emblazoned across the cover, on a backdrop of the classic navy and red blazer. Tears streamed down Kurt's face yet again and Blaine pulled him into a hug as the Warblers started singing 'Silly Love Songs' while they handed out GAP bags to every member of the audience. Kurt saw the bags and laughed, remembering the time when Blaine had serenaded Jeremiah, causing him to lose his job. He returned his focus to the stage for the chorus.

_You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs, (Ooooh...)  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no, (Ooooh...)  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs, (Ahhhh...)  
And what's wrong with that? (What's wrong with that?)  
I'd like to know, 'Cause here I go again, (bab bab bab ba bab ba)_

* * *

"Kurt, this next song you and Blaine once sang to Santana. But when we sing it now, the words apply directly to you, okay?" Henry had stepped forwards and now addressed Kurt before turning back to the other boys and nodding, their voices carrying the melody and Henry taking the first verse.

"_Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Under estimated, look, I'm still around._"

Daniel came forwards to join him for the chorus.

"_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect_

_To me._"

The pair took each other's hands for the rest of the song and sang to each other, causing a lump in Kurt's throat as he watched the couple. When the song finished, they stood apart and bowed, turning to face the Warblers to bow again, and then melted back into the group. Simon climbed to the top of the scaffolding structure and the other Warblers stood underneath him. Most stared at the back of the room and Kurt turned to see it read the poster that Blaine had stuck on the wall for them to look at if they got too nervous: 'Courage'. Kurt grinned and turned back to the stage to watch Simon belt out the chorus of the song he was singing:

"_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?_"

Blaine turned and saw tears streaming down his boyfriend's cheeks, a tentative smile on his face. Blaine leant his head on his shoulder, and Kurt turned to see the curls on the younger boy's head. He kissed them lightly before resting his head on Blaine's. He closed his eyes and let the song lull him until he was gently drifting off. He was soon awakened by loud clapping in his ear and his 'pillow' being yanked from under his head as Blaine stood up to clap the boys. The houselights came up again and the stage was plunged into darkness as the singers hurried off and into the wings. Blaine looked down at the small figure of his boyfriend and he offered him his hands to help drag him to a standing position. Kurt gave him a sneaky peck on the nose as he got up. Picking up his bag, Blaine slung it over one shoulder and held out his arm on the other side for Kurt to snuggle into him as they walked. They followed the crowd to the bar and grabbed their drinks that Blaine had pre-ordered and then found a quiet table in a corner of the room. They sat across from each other, holding hands and staring into each others eyes, not saying a word. Finally, when both glasses were empty, Kurt exploded.

"How could you have done all this without telling me? How did you organize all of this? Why did you not tell me that you've been organising this for six months? When did Henry and Daniel get together? How was Paul so confident? When did you become so totally and utterly adorable and brilliant and gorgeous and… mine?"

Blaine grinned and, seemingly in answer to all of Kurt's questions, he leant over the table and kissed him gently on the lips. Kurt's mind went numb as he felt nibbling on his bottom lip and he moaned softly, allowing Blaine access to his mouth and permitting his tongue to explore his teeth, the roof of his mouth, and the inside of his cheeks.

Finally, the pair separated and grinned at each other, their eyes glistening softly. A microphone crackled and an announcement was sent to the speakers on the walls. "This is you five minute call. Tonight's performance of 'Raise Your Glass' shall start again in five minutes. Please make your way back to your seats. Thank you." The woman's voice stopped and the chatter in the room started again. Blaine stood up and put his bag over his shoulder again.

"I'll see you in there. Just need to pop to the loo, okay?" He leant down and pecked Kurt on the cheek again before turning heel and heading out of the room. Kurt sighed and stood up also, taking their empty glasses to the bar to make the job of the wait staff easier. He left them on the side and made his way back to the auditorium. He reached his seat and sat down, grinning as he saw the GAP bag at his feet. Although the seat next to him was empty, he still felt like Blaine was watching him. He had warmth in his heart and a smile on his face as leant relaxed in the velvet-covered seat of the theatre. Then the houselights dimmed.

* * *

Kurt's smile vanished. He wanted Blaine next to him for the second half. He wanted to hold his hand and whisper to him. He wanted- no, he was just being silly. Blaine would be back soon. Until then, it'd be stupid to worry. He watched the stage, now without the Animal set, but with a purple piano. Trying to concentrate, Kurt watched as a nervous-looking Tyler appear from the wings, alone.

"Hi everybody. This is- this…" As he faltered, Kurt saw his gaze flick to the back of the room and alight upon the poster. He cleared this throat and continued. "This is my first performance with the Warblers and it is a great honour to be here for Kurt's birthday. For-" He was cut off as a cheer arose from the audience and Kurt's cheeks turned red. When the applause had quietened down, Tyler spoke again. "For the next song, we're going to turn the lights up, and I want everybody to reach into your bags and pull out the yellow sunglasses. Now, a bit of background information for this song. Kurt left Dalton to return to McKinley. Blaine stayed at Dalton. The two still met up regularly, but now that Kurt was in his final year of high school, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his boyfriend. So, this was kind of Blaine's audition for New Directions. Right, everybody got their sunglasses on? Okay, lights please!" He called to the lighting engineers and slid on his own pair of sunglasses as the brightness increased to allow the audience to still see the stage. The other Warblers then came on, in a huddle and all wearing their yellow sunglasses. Kurt looked around, now panicked. Where was Blaine? He wouldn't want to miss this song. Then the lead vocals started and Kurt did a double take. He couldn't see the man singing the lyrics, but he knew the voice. The Warblers started dancing, still keeping in a tight huddle. Why won't they move? Then, as the song neared its end, the split perfectly down the centre to reveal a short man with grey jeans and a white shirt with striped braces: Blaine.

"_It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone  
It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone  
But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime  
It's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_"

The song ended and Kurt shot up, applauding his boyfriend with flushed cheeks and a silly grin. Blaine caught his eye and winked, and Kurt felt like he was a puppet who'd just had their strings cut. His knees went weak and he collapsed back into his chair, resting his cheek on his hand as he gazed up at the man onstage.

"Hi everyone! I want to thank you all again for coming. I think my boys did a marvellous job of that first set; can we have another round of applause for them please?" Blaine stepped back to face the Warblers, who were all standing red-faced and grinning, and he clapped them with his hand hitting his wrist as the crowd behind him went wild. Kurt leapt up and cheered, adding a sneaky wolf whistle in and blushing as Blaine turned around and saw him at it. It pleased him to see a slight tinge appear on Blaine's neck as well and Kurt sat back down again giggling like a teenager.

"Well, without much further ado, I think we should get on, yeah?" Blaine looked like an excited puppy as he leapt across the stage and met the purple piano. He sat down at the stool and raised his hands above the keys. A boy walked over and started to sing with him, a hand rested on his shoulder.

_Robert:I really can't stay.  
Blaine: But baby, it's cold outside.  
Robert:I've got to go away.  
Blaine: But baby, it's cold outside.  
Robert:This evening has been...  
Blaine: Been hoping that you'd drop in.  
Robert: ...so very nice.  
Blaine: I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.  
_

Blaine flicked away the boy and shook his head, titling it to the side as if to imply he wasn't good enough.

_Mark:__My mother will start to worry.  
__Blaine:__ Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
__Mark:__ My father will be pacing the floor.  
__Blaine:__ Listen to the fireplace roar.  
__Mark:__So really, I'd better scurry.  
__Blaine:__ Beautiful, please don't hurry.  
__Mark:__ But maybe just a half a drink more.  
__Blaine:__Put some records on while I pour._

_Wayne:__ The neighbours might think.  
__Blaine:__ Baby, it's bad out there.  
__Wayne:__ Say, what's in this drink?  
__Blaine:__ No cabs to be had out there.  
__Wayne:__ I wish I knew how...  
__Blaine:__ Your eyes are like starlight now.  
__Wayne:__ ...to break the spell.  
__Blaine:__ I'll take your hat; your hair looks well.  
_

Halfway through Wayne singing, Blaine sat up straighter as if he was trying to impress him, then a note later he slumped over, exaggerating an act of dismissal as he again waved the boy away. Another approached.

_Amos:__ I ought to say no, no, no, Sir.  
__Blaine:__ Mind if I move in closer?  
__Amos:__ At least I'm gonna say that I tried.  
__Blaine:__ What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
__Amos:__ I really can't stay.  
__Blaine:__ Baby, don't hold out.  
__Blaine (Amos):__ Ah (Oh),  
__Amos and Blaine:__but Baby it's cold outside._

_Jesse:__ I simply must go  
__Blaine:__ But, baby, it's cold outside  
__Jesse:__ The answer is no  
__Blaine:__ But, baby, it's cold outside  
__Jesse:__ This welcome has been...  
__Blaine:__ How lucky that you'd drop in  
__Jesse:__ ...so nice and warm.  
__Blaine:__ Look out the window at that storm.  
_

When the next two boys got dismissed the walked off together and sat in a huff at the front of the stage, leaning against each other, acting as if they needed support.

_Luke:__ My sister will be suspicious  
__Blaine:__ Gosh, your lips look delicious  
__Luke:__ My brother will be there at the door.  
__Blaine:__ Waves upon a tropical shore.  
__Luke:__ My maiden aunt's mind is vicious  
__Blaine:__ Ooh, your lips are delicious  
__Luke:__ But maybe just a cigarette more  
__Blaine:__ Never such a blizzard before  
_

Blaine looked mock horrified at the song coming out of Luke's mouth and shook his head vigorously before he was even talking about his aunt. Luke's voice trailed away on the final line and he ran off to sit with Mark.

_Anthony:__ I've gotta get home.  
__Blaine:__ But baby, you'll freeze out there.  
__Anthony:__ Say, lend me your coat.  
__Blaine:__ It's up to your knees out there._

_Anthony: You've really been grand.  
Blaine: I thrill when you touch my hand.  
Anthony: But don't you see.  
Blaine: How can you do this thing to me?  
_

He was sent away with a single, simple flick of the wrist before Blaine hit the keys again.

_Peter:__ There's bound to be talk tomorrow.  
__Blaine:__ Think about a life long sorrow.  
__Peter:__ At least there will be plenty implied.  
__Blaine:__ If you caught pneumonia and died.  
__Peter:__ I really can't stay.  
__Blaine:__ Get over that hold out.  
__Blaine (Peter):__ Ahh (Oh),  
__Blaine and Peter:__but Baby it's cold outside!_

Blaine slumped over the keys after the final chord and Bill and Ben made a thing of rushing over to comfort him. Kurt puzzled, wondering what he was doing. Jack turned to face their leader, then looked to the audience. "Blaine first sang that song one Christmas for the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular, yet he needed someone to practise with beforehand; a someone called Kurt." Kurt blushed at the memory of the boy shamelessly flirting with him and remembered having a distinct urge to leap on him and pin him to the ground. He shook his head to clear his mind. Why would that memory be useful again now? He had known that Blaine hadn't felt the same way at the time. Why would Jack be bringing that up now…? "Well, it was during that practise that Blaine started to have… feelings, shall we say, for Kurt." Blaine sat up and looked at Jack with wide eyes. Kurt giggled a little bit; that line had clearly not been in the script! He hid behind his hand and gazed at the stage through his fingers.

"Well, he's now had the privilege of dueting this song with eight other boys. And Blaine, opinions?"

The curly-haired boy stood up and walked over to meet Jack in the centre of the stage. "There's no contest!" He announced to the crowd, with a timid grin on his face. His eyes flicked down to the middle of the front row and alighted upon Kurt, who was now squirming with embarrassment. "No one compares to you, Kurt. And there is nobody else who I'd rather sing this last song with." He held out his hand and Kurt gaped at him. "Come on - sing with me?"

Kurt shook his head wildly and sank further into his hair, hoping to hide. When a bright spotlight lit him up, he closed into himself more. Blaine walked to the front of the stage and jumped down, taking Kurt's hand and dragging him to the steps at the side and before he knew what was happening, Kurt was standing on the stage in front of a sea of welcoming eyes. "Uh, hi," Kurt ventured, speaking to the room.

Blaine snapped into action. "Right, lights down please? Right down. Everyone, glasses off." He threw his own to a nearby Warbler who collected some more, including Kurt's, and took them to the wings before returning back on stage with another GAP carrier bag.

"And if you could reach into your own bags, that'd be great folks!" Jack added as he was swarmed, the boys all grabbing something from the bag he was holding. Kurt just looked about him, confused as to what was happening. He noticed that Blaine hadn't gone to receive whatever it was from the bag, and was instead talking to him. Kurt tried hard to concentrate but the words washed over him. After about thirty seconds, Blaine looked at him expectantly.

"So, you got that, yeah? Just like we did back then. And stop worrying, because you and I are going to KILL this thing!" He grinned and went to stand in the old Warbler formation, motioning for Kurt to do the same. The taller boy walked in a daze to his spot and turned back to see the audience… flooded with light? Each one held a plastic wick in their hands, with a flickering orangey light emitting from them. He recognised them and immediately Blaine's words came flooding back to him. He shot his boyfriend a narrow eyed 'I'll get you later' look before hearing his cue in the Warblers' melody and stepped forwards, opening his mouth, taking a deep breath, and starting singing.

"_The power lines went out  
And I am all alone,  
But I don't really care, at all  
Not answering my phone."_

Blaine stepped forwards just as he had done all those years ago at Regionals.

"_All the games you played,  
The promises you made.  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains._"

Blaine had swapped so he was standing on the other side of Kurt, and now Kurt walked backwards to where his boyfriend had been standing.

"_Lost sight,  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me._"

They stood still and sung at each other, about three foot apart.

"_Blow the candles out.  
Looks like a solo tonight.  
I'm beginning to see the light.  
Blow the candles out.  
Looks like a solo tonight.  
But I think I'll be alright._"

They faced the audience and sung to them.

"_One day,  
You will wake up  
With nothing but "you're sorrys"_"

Blaine turned, with love in his eyes, to gaze at the face he loved more than anything else in the world.

"_And someday,  
You will get back_"

They kept their eyes locked on each other.

"_Everything you gave me._

_Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light._

_Blow the candles out (the candles out)_

_Looks like a solo tonight (solo tonight)_

_But I think I'll be alright._"

As their last note faded away, the theatre erupted with cheers, applause, wolf whistles, chants (mainly of 'kiss, kiss, kiss') and still flickering candles being squashed between enthusiastic hands as clapping levels went past 120dB. Kurt winced at the volume, but turned to Blaine, whose face mirrored his own with sheer happiness. They hugged, tears streaming down their faces as the Warblers bowed behind them. They quickly pulled apart to join them; Blaine's bow was methodical and professional, Kurt's was more of an excited curtsy. Grins were smeared over both of their faces and the curtains fell, blocking the cheers from the audience, but amplifying the cheers of the boys. The couple were thumped on the back or hugged, depending who the boy was. Several mocked Blaine's choice for the final song, saying "a break up song? Seriously dude?" while others were too overcome with emotion to talk. They finally moved backstage, Kurt with a hysterical Tyler clinging onto him and Blaine with an arm fondly hung around his neck on the opposite side to the blond-haired boy.

* * *

"Blaine! That was amazing!" Kurt was still breathless from his time on the stage when they were standing in the dressing room after having said goodbye to all of the Warblers. "I- I can't believe you arranged this all for me! When I found out that the Warblers were performing, I- I had no idea. Just, wow!" Kurt let out a quiet scream of happiness.

"Glad you liked it," Blaine teased, snaking his arms around the taller man's waist. "So do I get a gift too?" His wide puppy dog eyes made Kurt's insides turn and his head go fuzzy. He leant in and felt Blaine's lips on his own, increasing and reducing pressure. He pulled away and grabbed one of Blaine's hands.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**Well, I hope that was okay! The formatting nearly made me have a breakdown - why does everything change when you move it from Word to ? Seriously? Anyway, I shall expand on my OCs in the future. ****But now you've met Blaine's Warblers! YAY! ****For the full set list, see below.**

* * *

**'Raise Your Glass' - a night with the Warblers dedicated to the beautiful Kurt Hummel**

*Teenage Dream (lead by Chris)

*Misery (solos by all)

*Silly Love Songs

*Perfect (duet with Henry and Daniel)

*Somewhere Only We Know (lead by Simon)

**INTERVAL**

*It's Not Unusual (surprise guest star)

*Baby It's Cold Outside (guest star as lead)**  
**

*Final song**  
**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review! If you've read to here, write "Hey, Soul Sister" in your review. It is my alltime favourite Warbler  
song and I had to exercise so much restraint to not include it!**


	5. Need You Now

**I have no idea how many reviews or views I have got for the last chapter - perhaps Coatsy may be kind enough to check and post below?**

**For those of you who get easily offended, please do not read this chapter. I rated this fic M for a reason, the reason being this chapter and any future ones possibly like it. However, I'd still like to hear back from you, so please feel free to still leave a review even if you don't finish reading this chapter. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Hey guys! :) I have no idea how mainy views Lu had before the last chapter, but I _do_ know that now she has 832! :D As well as 3 favourites and 13 alerts! So I'd just like to say thank you on her behalf - I know how hard she works on this story, and how much she loves all you guys - and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Now this chapter is _definitely _M rated. I remember when Lu first showed me this, I was like _Wooaaahhhh that's way further than I expected her to go!_ but it is amazingly written. I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

**Oh and lots of hugs to Paddyofurniture and I-might-BE-slightly-INSANE for reviwing the last chapter! :) Xx**

* * *

**Story so far...****  
**

It is Kurt's twenty-third birthday and Blaine has cooked him a meal and then took him out to watch his Warblers perform at an event dedicated to Kurt.

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

The pair reached their front door and Kurt leant against the wall while Blaine fished around in his pocket for the keys. He slid the right one into the lock and heard a click before pushing the door open and stepping back to let Kurt in ahead of him. He locked the door once they were both inside and threw the bunch of keys into the tray in the hallway.

Kurt wandered into the lounge and relaxed on the couch; his body at one end, feet at the other. Blaine followed him and lifted up Kurt's legs, putting them on his lap when he sat down. He smiled happily at the man sitting next to him. Blaine glanced to the clock on the mantelpiece. It read 11:29.

"Kurt. It's half past eleven. You are now officially twenty-three years old!"

"Ooh, so it is!" Kurt grinned. "Well, how about my first kiss being twenty-three?"

Blaine smiled and slid up the sofa under Kurt's legs. When he was close enough, Kurt reached a hand to Blaine's head and brought his face nearer still. His fingers played with the curls on his boyfriend's head and he was glad that he'd prevented him from gelling his hair for once. Their faces only centimetres apart, Kurt could smell the Werther's on Blaine's breath that he had been chewing for most of the walk home. They closed their eyes and their heads travelled the last couple of centimetres to reach their goal. Their lips finally met and they tried a few tentative kisses before kissing properly. Blaine's right hand slid down the remaining distance of Kurt's thigh to settle on his lower back. The other hand cupped Kurt's pale cheek. Kurt, however, was not wasting a second of Blaine having unkempt locks and both of his hands were caressing the back of Blaine's head, letting his curls slide through his fingers.

They drew apart for a brief moment before tilting their heads the other way and starting again. Blaine's hand left Kurt's lower back and climbed up his spine, making Kurt tingle with anticipation as it returned to an even lower spot, before repeating the whole process again. Kurt kept one hand feeling Blaine's soft hair but moved the other down to his cheek, stroking his thumb backwards and forwards over the soft skin on Blaine's face. His little finger fondled his ear and Blaine leant his head to a larger angle so as to trap Kurt's hand against his neck. Kurt lifted up a curl and rubbed it between his forefinger and thumb, putting it down after a couple of seconds and moving on to the next one. Blaine finally managed to get his hand under Kurt's shirt and Kurt's body rippled as he felt the cold hand on his warm back. He leant his head back, breaking the seal between his and Blaine's lips and Blaine leant in and started nibbling Kurt's chin. He then licked down his neck and finished up nuzzling at where it met his chest. Kurt nibbled on Blaine's earlobe, brushing his cheek against Blaine's. The hand that had found solace in Blaine's hair now brushed down his face, fingers moving to feel the contours as he reached his chin. A flat palm swept down his neck and pressed on his toned stomach.

Suddenly, as if they were robots being instructed, the pace picked up. Kurt was breathing louder and faster into Blaine's ear. Blaine's hand moved from Kurt's back and alighted on his thigh, but the rubbing continued. He let out a moan as Kurt followed suit. Blood rushed around his body until it all arrived in one place. Their lips returned to each other. They started panting and Blaine felt his boyfriend tense. Lips still locked, the shorter boy moved the hand from Kurt's thigh and took it under his knees. The other hand fell from his face and rested on his back as Kurt replaced both his hands in a tight embrace behind Blaine's neck. Slowly, Blaine stood up, making sure he had Kurt's weight balanced in his arms. He felt the room with his feet to make sure he didn't bump into anything as he kept his eyes shut and his lips pressed firmly against Kurt's. He walked the few metres down the corridor until he reached their bedroom door. Luckily, it had been left open so he only had to kick it shut behind them. He walked over to the bed, laying Kurt down on it before scrabbling on top of him.

The buttons on Kurt's shirt were being strained by Blaine forcefully pulling it off of him. He sat on Kurt's bulging lower midriff, his feet tucked under his back. Kurt joined in now, unzipping Blaine's jeans while Blaine worked on undoing Kurt's belt. Kurt reached up to Blaine's neck and grabbed his face, pulling it forcefully towards his own and clashing their lips together. He worked at Blaine's bowtie, getting it undone and flinging it across the room. He tugged at the bottom of Blaine's woollen vest and Blaine lifted his arms up and quickly drew his lips away from Kurt's to allow him to rip it over his head. Their lips quickly returned and now it was Kurt's turn to try his hand at speed-undoing buttons. Blaine resumed undoing Kurt's and they finished at the same time, ripping the shirts off of each other. These too were thrown as far away as they could manage as Blaine took Kurt's hands and forced them both to stand up so as to finish taking off their bottom halves. They shared an awkward laugh, lips still glued together, when they realised they were both wearing bright pink boxers. Both pairs were straining with the size of what lay beneath them and the boys ripped them off each other.

Still panting heavily, they clambered back onto the bed. Kurt shuffled backwards, facing the ceiling and Blaine followed him, looking down at the bed and the older boy. Kurt's hands found Blaine's hair again and pulled it towards him, fingers massaging the scalp and tongue darting around the mouth that his lips were still attached to. Blaine let his forearms take his weight but lowered his body onto Kurt's, their chests touching and ribcages rising in sync.

The couple rolled over a few tines, changing position. Kurt was on the top when they both felt an urgent need for release and they rolled a further time so that Blaine was once more lying on Kurt. Blaine withdrew his lips and wriggled his hips, eliciting a moan from Kurt. Blaine soon followed with a deeper sounding groan and his lips found Kurt's chin, then chest, then shoulder. They stayed there as he started to suck.

* * *

As light from the window fell on the bed, the boys slept on. Blaine had his left arm wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist, and Kurt was keeping it in place with a firm grip on Blaine's hand. Blaine's lips were pressed into Kurt's neck, and a red bruise was situated and Kurt's shoulder - a reminder of the height of the previous night's passion. The twenty-three year old lay with the twenty-two year old and they breathed slowly but together. As one boy's naked chest rose, the other's sank, and then this pattern continued as the other breathed in.

Both with messy hair, the boys looked made for each other. Their early morning innocence made the pair delightfully adorable. As a particularly bright ray of sunlight hit the window, Kurt stirred with a groan. He felt Blaine's arm around his waist and smiled sleepily, eyes remaining shut as he softly rubbed his knuckles with his thumb.  
His other hand was brought to his mouth to suppress a yawn and he felt movement behind him as Blaine, clearly awake, started licking and nibbling softly at the skin at the back of Kurt's neck.

Being a Saturday, Blaine had the day off, but Kurt still had to go to work. He moved his head gently to look at the clock to see the time and was surprised to see that the clock read 09:53, thinking that it had been earlier. Slowly, he turned around to face his boyfriend and Blaine had to tear his lips away from the back of Kurt's neck and instead had to open his eyes to find his lips: soft, delicate and highly kissable.

"Morning sleepyhead," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips.

"Mmm..." was as much of a reply as Kurt got as he felt his lower lip being nibbled.

"I need to get ready for work soon." Kurt managed to pull his lips away from Blaine's and instead the rested forehead-to-forehead, the ends of their noses gently pushed together as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Mm, no you don't." Blaine replied.

Kurt frowned. "How do you mean?"

"I mean, it was your birthday yesterday and you've been overworking and this has been planned as your day off for weeks; I rang them up last month to tell them that you'd be with me and that I couldn't possibly spare you."

"Oh," Kurt whispered. "Well then, I guess we can spend the rest of the morning in bed."

"Nope!" Blaine said, suddenly acting very awake and pecking Kurt on the nose before getting out of bed, throwing the sheet off of him to reveal his bare body. "We're going shopping!"

* * *

**I hope that was okay. I wasn't really comfortable with going into any ****more detail, or lengthening the readable time frame. I apologise about ****the ending, Blaine sort of got a bit overexcited and said that and I ****couldn't stop him. And then he went ahead and told me what'd be **  
**happening in the next chapter as well, so I shall probably be writing ****that as you read this. In Spain. Hah! No, seriously, I'll be missing you guys like mad and thinking about you all the time. I cannot tell you how inredibly grateful I am to all of you, be you new readers or friends, readers or reviewers. I love you all.**

**Well, I shall be back for your next installment. I promise angst, and lots of it! I hope you have enjoyed being looked after by Auntie Coatsy. ****What do you say to her?**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**If you read this far, say "I like pink butterflies" in your review. ****Seriously, how do I think of these?**


	6. Gives You Hell

**I'm back! I have missed you guys so so much, I cannot possibly tell you! Even when I was read by the poolside, or looking out of the view from the upstairs lounge (designated 'Lu's writing room'), I was thinking of you. You were on my mind every single day. I was getting updates from the simply amazing Coatsy about views and reviews. And I had a mini heart attack. Seriously guys? Since I've been away, they've almost DOUBLED! I was just over 500, I have now hit the 1000! When I heard I giggled like an idiot for about three hours. Just- wow!**

**I've been doing some calculations, and I think I may need Coatsy to upload the next chapter for me again - I am going to the Olympics! I shall try, but if not then I'll write out author's notes and whatever and leave it unto her. I don't know how many people have been watching Londond 2012, but the gymnastics is seriously worth a couple of hours of your time. I've been hooked. I never got to do it as a child (one of the few I know), but now really want to start (I think I may be a lickle bit late though)...  
**

**Anyway, I wrote this chapter about a week ago. I struggled with the nicknames and shops without internet, so I hope I've got them okay? I did a quick search yesterday, and hhgregg seemed appropriate? I was thinking of the one in Easton Shopping Centre, for the geography to add up. But I live in the UK and have never been to the US :/ Let me know if it's okay in a review, or else give me another idea, and I'll change it.  
**

**I have to thank Coatsy for the 'baby penguin' nickname. I was really struggling, then she suggested that and it was just perfect. So, thanks you!  
**

**I need to stop rambling... just read it! :) -I apologise in advance for the 'Story so far' this time, I just can't say those words, so I try to skip around it. Yeah, I somehow managed to write a whole chapter about sex, but just can't write... the word :)  
**

* * *

**Story so far...**

Kurt's birthday has been a mix of emotions, culminating in the Warbler concert that Blaine organised for him: 'Raise Your Glass'. They went back to their apartment, enjoying each other's *ahem* company. Waking up in the morning, Blaine tells Kurt that he doesn't have to go to work, but instead of snuggling back down, Blaine announces that they're going to go shopping...

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

"So, what sort of thing were you looking for, sirs?"

Kurt and Blaine were stood in hhgregg looking for a new audio centre.

"Something big and expensive and red. Has to be red!"

Kurt tutted at his boyfriend and turned to the store assistant. "Ignore him, please. Red would not go with our colour scheme. And we can't afford anything too expensive; neither of us earn a lot of money unless the Warblers win Nationals or something."

"The Warblers?" The assistant frowned. "The Dalton Academy Warblers?"

"The very same," Blaine supplied, a broad smile appearing on his features. "Why? Have you heard of them?"

"I should very much hope so! My son performs with them. He's the tall guy who often stands at the back. Gorgeous voice though. Apparently he had a solo last night. I had to miss it unfortunately; had a meeting I couldn't get out of."

Blaine's face screwed up with concentration. "Baby, It's Cold Outside," he said after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Pardon?"

"He sang 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' last night, yeah? Anthony. Tall, ginger hair, always smiling?"

"Yeah," the man laughed. "That's my boy! So you went to the thing last night?"

"Oh God, sorry! I'm being so rude." He stuck his hand out to be shaken. "Blaine Anderson. Director of the Warblers. And this," he pushed Kurt forward, "is Kurt Hummel. The man who last night was arranged for, and my boyfriend."

Kurt winced, expecting immediate disapproval from the man. He was mistaken.

"Kurt! I've heard so much about you mate. My boy is always going on about how out and proud you are. He'd love to be as confident as you are. And obviously he is thoroughly jealous of the relationship you have with Blaine. I mean, what gay kid wouldn't be? It's a pleasure to meet you. An absolute honour."

As Kurt was embraced in a tight hold with the shop assistant, he looked at Blaine, who was just standing there as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

"Uh, thank you,"he said, peeling the man off of him. He glanced at his name badge. "Thank you, Derek."

The man beamed. "Now, I think I have just the thing you are looking for."

* * *

"Yes, we have one in stock. Would you like it delivering?" Kurt looked back at the display version of what they were buying: a shiny cream centre that was able to take CDs, vinyls, cassettes, iPods, and even had the function to record things sung into the attached microphone and played on the attached mini keyboard. You could also hook it up to an iPad and dissect music from it if you had the right app. It was smaller than he might have expected, and a lot cheaper too, but it had a gorgeous sound, as proved with a quick play of 'Raise Your Glass' and Blaine testing out the recording function with 'Hey, Soul Sister'.

"No, I'm sure we can manage to fit it in the car. And carry it to it," Kurt added when Derek started to flex his muscles in preparation for helping them with their task. "But could you keep it here until we've finished everywhere else? It wouldn't do to have it stolen whilst sitting in our car in the parking lot!"

"Yeah, of course. Just come to the desk when you're done. Do you want to pay for it now or then?"

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Blaine cut over him. "Now. At least at way I can put a limit to what else he buys!" He looked adoringly at his boyfriend as he received a scowl from the taller boy, quickly silenced by a peck on the nose.

Derek blushed at the obvious display of affection. "Well, we'll get that sorted then."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the couple left the shop hand-in-hand and made their way over to the furniture shop. The doors swooshed open as they made their way inside and swiftly over to the sofa section. They collapsed on the nearest one and, as always, Blaine pretended to search for the remote and point it an an invisible television. They snuggled together to watch whatever programme it was that their imaginations could create.

Blaine looked to Kurt and grinned. He turned to him and set a fist under his chin to lean on, looking serious. "Why am I here?"

Kurt looked confused for a second, but then his face lit up with recognition. He too took a serious tone. "Because you are. The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous. And sometimes - very rarely - impossible things just happen and we call them miracles. And that's the theory. 900 years, never seen one yet. But this would do me." He shifted a bit. "Now get upstairs. She's Amy and she's surrounded by Romans. I'm not sure history could take it."

Blaine giggled. "Still get me every time, that line! But that episode is so sad. I mean, she can't remember him. I don't know what I'd do if you ever forgot me."

Kurt gave him a look. "Anderson. Blaine Anderson, from Westerville. My boyfriend. How can I forget you?"

"I love you."

Kurt smiled and bit his lip. He considered his response for a few seconds and relished the look of panic that shadowed 'Anderson's' face. He stood and walked a few metres away from the sofa. When he looked back at Blaine, his face was showing a mixture of confusion, fear and hurt. "I love you too, you daft banana." Relief flooded over Blaine's features. "But I'll love you a lot more if you follow me."

The confused look fell upon Blaine once more, but he gave in to his boyfriend's strange request. He went to hold his hand and walk with him, but Kurt moved ahead and swayed his hips, teasing him. Blaine shook his head to remind himself that they were in a public place, and followed. They left the sofa section and then passed through the office and kitchen sections. Kurt kept shooting cheeky looks behind him.

Finally, they reached the most hidden part of the store and Kurt dodged between the beds to reach the most secluded bedroom, laid out with wardrobes, cupboards and a super king sized bed. Kurt was now sprawled across the last of these items with a look that said "come-and-get-me" plastered across his face. Blaine was only too happy to oblige and it wasn't long before they were lying next to each other on the bed, just gazing into each others eyes and kissing softly. Neither of them were interested in making a move; they realised they were in a shop on a bed that wasn't their own, but they relished the fact that they could just lie and look at each other.

Knowing that if they stayed there much longer, people may start to appear and the situation may get awkward, the couple went to the kitchen area of the shop. They weren't looking to buy anything, just browsing and passing the time, having fun together. They looked through all the different taps that they could get, and opened every fridge to check how much space there was compared to their own (in most occasions, not a lot). Counters were swept past and cupboard doors opened and shut. When enough was finally enough, they left, taking care to 'turn off' their imaginary television on the way out.

"Where to next?"

"Well, I promised the guys that I'd look into finding a more exciting costume for Sectionals. I was thinking bowties. Like what I was wearing last night. What do you think?"

"It was a great bowtie. Although..." Kurt leant forwards to growl into Blaine's ear, "it looked so much better on the bedroom floor."

"Haha, easy! Right, I'll go and look for them then. How about you look at the iPads in hhgregg. You never know, I might just buy you one if you're lucky."

"You big kid! You want one more than me!"

"True. But I prefer spoiling you."

Kurt stuck his tongue out. "Meet you at the pickup desk in half an hour?"

They synchronised watches and went their separate ways after sharing a quick kiss. Kurt grinned, remembering a time when Blaine would rather die than be seen doing anything so bold in public. Now, he didn't care who saw. Better still, he wanted the whole world to see! Kurt found the Apple area of hhgregg quickly and got playing on a white third generation iPad. He took pictures, checked his emails and flicked through ebooks. He spied an approaching store assistant and smoothly left the slim screened beauty, choosing to instead browse through the different cases available.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry sir, I hope you weren't waiting long. How can I help?"

"I bought something from here a while ago and I was wondering that, if it was still available, I could order 17 of them?"

"Certainly, sir. Do you have a stock number?" Blaine dug around in his pockets to find the bit of paper that he'd written the number on. He showed it to the man, and quickly they had the bowties on the screen."And 17 of them, you say?"

"Actually, we'd better make that 18; I don't trust the boys enough to not lose them!"

The man grinned. "My wife is always having a go at me for losing things; I bet you're much the same with yours."

Blaine tried to keep any emotion away from his face. "Uh, yeah, something like that."

"Anyway sir, anything else?"

"Well, I was thinking of going for a complete wardrobe mixup... I don't suppose you have grey shirts?"

The man pushed a few buttons on the computer. "These do you?"

"Yeah, perfect, thanks! And, while you're at it, red jeans?"

A few more buttons were pressed and two options came up. "Flared or straight leg?"

"Straight please."

"Right, so just these? 18 of all of them? And what sizes?"

"Ah, that's a very good point. Actually, I think I'll just get the ties now; I don't know what sizes I'll need for the shirts and trousers."

"Okay. Delivery should take up to a week. Do you want home or store delivery."

"Store would be best I think; then I can come in with the sizes I need for the other clothes."

"Right, of course. Well, if you stick your card in the machine; is the price okay? And can we take your name please?"

"Blaine Anderson."

"Thank you. And contact number?"

Blaine gave the assistant his mobile number.

"Alright." The man smiled. "We'll give you a ring when they arrive and we can sort out those other clothes for you."

"Great. Thanks."

Blaine turned away from the desk, pleased with his decision. He could already picture the boys onstage; everyone would be shocked that they weren't wearing their blazers. Besides, the Warblers had been in those blazers for far too long; it was time for a change. The smile on his face broadened as he remembered the first time he saw Kurt wearing the Dalton blazer. With the thought in his mind of the first time they sang onstage together, he didn't notice the man in front of him until he'd walked right into him.

"Sorr-"

Blaine's apology was cut short as he looked at the man. He took in the smile and the eyes. Then his stomach turned and his happy memories were replaced with only sad ones: of fallouts and screaming at Kurt in a carpark, of pain and blindness, of fear and mistrust.

"Sebastian."

The man grinned. "Nice to know that you remember me, Blaine. Where's Old Betty White?"

"Kurt's... around."

"Right. Well, when you see him, say hi from me, yeah?"

"What do you want, Sebastian?"

"That's not very nice; bump in to an old friend and treat him like he's your worst enemy. I thought we'd put this all behind us."

"Yeah, shame; so did I. But then you visited my parents. My dad wasn't happy about me being gay, but he was living with it. And then you ruined it. You never said; why did you tell him that Kurt and I were no longer virgins?"

"Oh, so you're denying it now? He's your dad, I just wanted to get him in the picture. Besides, your dad had always preferred me to that prancy smurf. I was just helping you along to the same realisation."

"You sick bastard."

Sebastian's grin broadened. "Still rubbish at insults then. Mind you, I have to admit that your singing has improved. I never thought that even possible."

"Flattery: never your strong point. But when did you hear me sing?"

"My my, you are slow on the uptake." He laughed. "Last night. I went to Raise Your Glass. You were great. Your Warblers were good. Kurt..." he paused and grimaced slightly. "Kurt was as good as expected."

Blaine folded his arms and leant back slightly to take in the monster standing in front of him. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Well, he never did have that - what's the word - sex appeal. Even his poor singing got overshadowed by the fact that he was about as attractive as a sunburnt Dracula."

Blaine laughed in disbelief and shook his head, unable to listen to what the madman was saying.

"You know, I think enough is enough. You always knew that the two of you would never work. He's the 'baby penguin' to your 'sex on a stick'. Why don't you end the misery of your relationship with him and start something better with me?"

"Something better? Grilled Cheesus! When will you understand that I love him? I'll say it again: I-Love-Kurt. You? You're the 'Misery' to his 'Teenage Dream'. And you know what? I can't listen to this any more!"

Blaine turned and stormed towards the exit. A voice called after him: "Raise Your Glass to him as much as you want Blaine, but as far as I can see, it's empty!"

* * *

Kurt stood by the collection desk, waiting. He checked his watch: forty five minutes had passed since he'd said goodbye to Blaine - he must have been held up somehow. Deciding that the best thing to do would be to get the centre ready to put in the car, he walked up to the desk and gave his name. They disappeared to find it. He looked around to watch other shoppers. A little boy and his mother were looking at the televisions, a family of four were deciding which camera to buy, and a teenage couple were playing with the iPads as he had been doing; the boy was holding the girl in various hugs and snapping the camera. He kissed her on the cheek and took a photo, only for the camera to capture their confused faces as they turned to watch the man who had walked past them so angrily. Kurt heard the woman return with the audio centre as he watched the man. His jaw was clenched and his arms stiff by his sides, fists hanging rigid by his legs.

Blaine marched towards the desk. "Are you ready to go?" His voice was harsh and bitter. Kurt furrowed his brow and leapt forwards to support the weight of the centre as Blaine had rushed to pick it up by himself and head for the exit. Kurt shot a glance to the woman as if he was confirming that he knew who this man was and no, he wasn't stealing it. He half-walked, half-ran to the car and dug in his pockets to find the key to unlock the boot. Blaine managed to lift it up by himself and he slammed the door shut with it in the boot, slamming the passenger door behind him only seconds later.

Kurt stood and watched, not finding a reason for Blaine's mood. He prayed that it'd pass soon and he'd be able to tell him about it. He sighed and made his way to the driver's door, opening it, getting in, shutting it and turning on the engine.

* * *

**:/ I am really not sure about this chapter. I was going to cut it halfway through, but decided to leave it as one. I've started writing the next one already, and that is also looking like being a long one. But hey! Oh well.**

**And, erm, yeah. I wasn't going to keep it all sweet and cuddly for long. Sorry! But the next few chapters will remain quite angsty. All may seem well, but I have to tip their world every once in a while. It may well not be fun to read, but it is so refreshing to write. Although, understand this: I hate fanfics where they break up in one chapter and you read three more chapters, to discover that the author hasn't updated and they're still apart. Or when they go completely out of character and Kurt just walks away from Blaine when he leaves Lima. I won't do that. Klaine are meant to be together. If they fall out, know that they'll be happy again by the next chapter, two at most. At the minute, I have no desire to split them up, but if the plot calls for it in the future, know that I couldn't keep that up for a whole week, and that they'll be together again by the end of the chapter. I am killing all future suspense? Maybe.  
**

**I need to do a shoutout: paddyofurniture. You have made me smile so much with your comments and PMs. I still find it mad that people have somehow stumbled upon T&C without hearing of IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside, but you are living proof of that. And every time I think of that, I do a funny little scream :) Just... THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**If, by some small miracle, you are another, and haven't heard of Coasty, go there NOW. She is... argh, words just can't describe her! I cannot thank her enough for looking after T&C while I was away, nor for texting me every day and telling me what was going on in the crazy land of fanfiction. In my eyes, you deserve some sort of medal. And something way more than a Mojacar box in Dalton colours :P  
**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**I may be, er, sorting something out so that you can see more of me. That is all I am saying for now, but Coatsy and I will both be looking into it when I get back from London/Guildford. I have also been working on some drabbles, including a CrissColfer fic (don't shoot me if you're not that way inclined) and plans are underway for another full-length piece - I am saying no more than that for now!  
**

**I you've got this far, give your self a pat on the back, find and eat a cookie, and write "meerkat" in your review (how the hell did I manage to keep my meerkat obsession under wraps until now?)  
**

**I love you guys so much!  
**

**And I am ACTUALLY going to stop writing now.  
**

**Maybe.  
**


	7. Fighter

**Well, I am here! This has been so complicated to upload; I am currently in Guildford, my home town, having just been to see the Olympics! I hope the formatting is okay as I have had to do all of this via iPad rather than computer.**

**I'm not really very smily at the moment: every time I open my mouth to say anything, I am talked over and ignored, to the extent that I can actually say "Is nobody listening any more?" and still no one reacts. Plus, it is exactly a year ago today that my granddad died. But reviews make me smile?**

* * *

**Story so far...**

After Kurt's birthday, he and Blaine go shopping, only to discover a rather unpleasant surprise: Sebastian.

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

Bang! Beep. Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep beep beep beep. Beep.

Blaine walked away from the microwave and started pacing the room. Kurt, who had been staring out of the window, now looked up at him, worried. He made to stand up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table, but thought it better to leave him. Instead, he drew the pepper pot that was positioned in the middle of the table closer to him and started fiddling with it. He stroked the rim and played with the top, juggling with it and immediately stopping when Blaine's fiery eyes met his wide ones. He replaced the pot just as the microwave gave a loud 'beep' to announce that it had finished. Blaine marched over to it, opened the door and drew out the ready meal. He ripped off the plastic film and picked up a spoon from the draining board, using it to stir the spaghetti carbonara. He then replaced the film lid and shoved the carton back into the microwave, pressing a few more buttons and then resuming his pacing next to the window.

Kurt had watched all of this: his rushed actions, his angry attitude, his not-caring mentality. And he was scared. Blaine sometimes had episodes like this, often when his parents rang or he felt that the judges at competitions had made the wrong call. But he always told him what the problem was, and his bad mood usually dissipated in an hour or so. This was different.

They had both been silent for the whole journey back, Kurt with his eyes in the road and Blaine gripping the armrest with a clawed hand and gaze glued on his lap. Kurt had thought the action strange, as if he was trying to stop himself from crying. And still not a word had passed between them since Blaine arrived to collect the audio centre. As soon as the car pulled up outside their apartment, he had jumped out of the car, slammed the door shut and marched inside the building, leaving Kurt to look around, bewildered, and find someone to help him carry the centre to their door. He had quickly found Sid, a man in his late twenties who lived on the same floor and who happened to have been walking through the carpark. They had shuffled into the lift together, talking amicably as they waited for it to reach the right level, then got out, sharing the weight of the centre and still chatting. They reached the door to Kurt and Blaine's apartment to find the dark haired boy sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees, which were covering half of his face, and his eyes burning a whole in the wall. Sid had stopped talking at this point, his gaze questioning Kurt as to what was going on. Kurt had just shook his head, fished the keys out of his jeans pocket and unlocked the door. Blaine hadn't budged, and all that Kurt could do was say "just in here, Sid" to the man helping him move the audio centre. They had got it into position and Sid had wished Kurt luck with the boy outside. Kurt nodded sadly in reply and walked him to the door, finding Blaine still sitting outside in the same guarded position.

Once Sid had disappeared into his own apartment, Kurt walked past Blaine and sat next to him, facing him, cross legged. He had opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't think of what to say. Instead, he had just placed a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder. Finally, the younger man sprang to life and leapt up, striding into the apartment and heading straight for the kitchen, which is where neither of them had moved from since.

A final 'beep' alerted the men to that fact that the carbonara was ready, and Blaine ignored the rule that it should be left to stand for a minute before serving. He grabbed a plate from the cupboard and scooped out the contents of the container on to it. He then found a fork and a spoon and slid them across to where Kurt sat. After sharing a quick gaze, Blaine walked out of the kitchen and into the corridor, leaving Kurt alone with his dinner. The latter stabbed the fork into the mess of pasta and began to twirl it absentmindedly. So, he's not eating then. And where's he going now? Feeling weight on the fork, Kurt looked down to see all the spaghetti wrapped around it. He sighed and pushed it off, instead eating it properly and selecting a small amount of the pasta and bringing it up to the spoon to twirl it into mouth sized quantities.

* * *

Blaine ran his fingers through his messy curls (he still hadn't found his gel) and turned to the laundry cupboard. He extracted a pillow and a sheet and made his way to the lounge with them. He made up a bed on the sofa, glancing at the centre and smiling sadly. If they hadn't gone shopping, he wouldn't have seen Sebastian. They could have stayed in bed instead, continuing what they had started the previous night. But no. They had decided to go to that stupid shopping centre and buy a stupid-

Blaine collapsed on the sofa, digging his palms into his eyes. He was furious at himself for making them go. Now, they had Sebastian to contend with. Images flashed around his head of when he first met the teen. A Cheshire-cat grin appeared in his mind that all too soon disappeared, to be replaced with a pinched, Queen of Hearts mouth. And the arguing. The shouting and the exasperated tugging of hair. Sebastian at Dalton...

* * *

Blaine walked down the staircase with a spring in his step. His mind was on one thing, one thing only: Kurt. The way how his cheeks dimpled when he smiled, his voice that would put even a finely tuned nightingale to shame, the tinkling chimes in the air when he laughed. There was no question about it; Blaine was smitten. He had never felt so trapped, nor so free. And with happy thoughts of his boyfriend in his mind, Blaine turned right down the hallway as made his way towards the choir room to invite the boys to see West Side Story. He walked in to hear the Warblers, lead by Nick, belting out Uptown Girl.

He stood, watching them, from the doorway. They faced the floor-to-ceiling windows at the back of the room, so barely anyone noticed him standing there. But one boy did. Blaine didn't recognise him, so he thought he could be a freshman. The boy smiled at him flirtatiously, then got up from where he was sitting and took a line of the song: "She'll see I'm not so tough, just because, I'm in love..." All the other boys turned to see where the Warbler was looking and as they approached the chorus, smiles appeared on all of their faces. The new boy dragged Blaine away from the door, a broad grin in his face and they fell into step, performing a complex, but very Dalton, dance sequence. Miss Fisher appeared at the door and brought a finger to her lips, telling the boys to quieter down. Lead by Nick, the boys left the room to stalk their prey. They circled around her, flirting shamelessly. Blaine laughed at his friends, revelling in the knowledge that they hasn't changed bit; it was like he had never left.

Miss Fisher finally managed to push the boys back into their choir room. Blaine took a seat on the nearest sofa as boys came forwards to perform to him. First, the new boy showed him some acrobatic moves, ending up inches away from him. Then, the others took over. Each new dancer was more exciting than the last and it still amazed Blaine as to how talented those boys were. They got back into their formation and everyone danced, facing the doorway. A smile lit up Blaine's face, and his eyes scanned the moving mass in front of him. His eyes rested again upon the boy who he didn't recognise. He was smiling at Blaine, but there was something strangely odd about it, as if there was a bitter evil behind the look rather than a musical happiness. He dismissed this as not knowing the boy well enough. The song ended with Nick singing solo, attempting to jazz up the last line and succeeding greatly.

"You guys killed it, as always!"

"We'd sound so much better with you back in the mix." Blaine laughed as Trent, supported by the rest of the Warblers, tried to convince him to transfer back to Dalton. As flattered as Blaine was, that wasn't the reason why he was here.

"Actually, I'm here to invite you guys to my opening night at McKinley. West Side Story. I reserved a whole block of tickets just for the Warblers. It'd mean the world to me if you guys could come." he added this last bit having already started handing the tickets out. He knew that these guys would do anything for him; he didn't need to try and persuade them. But it was the new guy who spoke up.

"We'll be there. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, eh?"

The boy had introduced himself as Sebastian Smythe. He had looked at Blaine in amusement when asked if he was a freshman, and had suggested that they get a coffee. And, with the benefit of marvellous, brilliant hindsight, he should have said no. He could have seen right there and then what problems the teen could cause for him and Kurt in the future. But he didn't.

* * *

A noise behind him made Blaine start. He drew his hands away from his face, where they had been for the past hour, and straightened, turning around. Kurt was standing in the doorway, his hands gripping his elbows in a protective stance having already changed into his pyjamas. His face was etched with a concern which made Blaine's heart drop a little in his chest. Neither boy said anything, and merely stood, or sat, respectively, looking at the other. Finally, Kurt brought his chin down in a sharp nodding motion and left the room, closing the bedroom door behind him, acknowledging that his boyfriend wasn't coming to bed that night.

Blaine remained staring at the spot where he had stood. His face showed no emotion; he hadn't allowed it to. But, now, it creased up in pain. He hadn't wanted to hurt Kurt, and that was why he had kept his run-in with Sebastian from him. But now he had hurt him in a far worse way: he had upset him. He stood up, considering the idea of following him and apologising and telling him about Sebastian and that he'd never leave him, that Sebastian's threats no longer stand, that he loved him. But his legs didn't move. There was no point; Kurt was now angry, no, furious, at him. And he was allowed to be. God, why did he have to be so _stupid_?

He ripped at the zip on his jeans and pulled them down his legs, leaving him standing in only his boxers. He considered leaving his shirt on to make up for the lack of warmth he'd get for not having his personal water bottle laying next to him, but decided against, and pulled it off, over his head. He climbed on to the sofa and pulled the sheet over him, tucking it under his chin. He rolled over sideways so that he was facing the back of the sofa, and let his mind wander again.

Sebastian. So, he should never have agreed to that coffee in the choir room. But he did.

* * *

They talked for a whole hour about singing, Dalton, the workload. Half way through the conversation, Blaine was finding Sebastian really easy to talk to. Without even thinking about it, he told him about running; escaping from his family, the bullies at his previous school, his old life. A cloud appeared on Sebastian's lit up face and Blaine caught a glimpse of what he now knew was the real Sebastian. At the time, he had just mistaken the look for a brief disappointment in how someone who was so proud of his sexuality could hide it away, even escaping from an environment where he could have stayed and fought. Now he knew that wherever that look was spotted, fists and blood would soon follow.

When he had agreed to meet him for coffee at the Lima Bean, Blaine thought of him as just a friend in the Warblers. He tried to ignore Sebastian's obvious infatuation for him. But similarly, he realised now that he loved the attention. At Dalton, he was a God. At McKinley, not so. Rachel demanded every solo, and all the ones that she was denied were passed on to Blaine, making him initially very unpopular with the other members of New Directions. Thankfully, that phase hadn't lasted long and he was now good friends with them, but for a short time, he craved the friendliness of Dalton and wanted to be reminded of how it felt to be admired. He had let the dragon into his life. And once he'd got his claws in, he was never letting go. But the threats had been the worst...

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning, and Blaine had just spent the last five hours thinking about his early friendship with the tall singer. He had just finished a very unpleasant memory of one night soon after meeting him. It was a night which had culminated in Blaine walking home alone, leaving Kurt in a carpark. To this day, he regretted accepting the offer of a trip to Scandals. All that he could remember of that night was dancing with Sebastian and pulling Kurt on top of him in the backseat of his car. It was certainly not a night to remember.

Suddenly, Blaine heard a noise. It started faint, but quickly grew in volume. Blaine's eyes travelled from where they were staring at the ceiling, to verify the time. It _was_ three. So, surely Kurt wouldn't be awake?

Noiselessly, Blaine stood and padded down the corridor. He stopped halfway down and heard unmistakable, gut wrenching sobs emerging from the bedroom. He started to turn away, but paused. He went up to the door and rested his forehead on it. As Kurt erupted into fresh tears, Blaine's heart broke. Maybe not furious, then. He had promised himself that no harm should ever come to that boy. He had sworn that he'd never let him cry. And yet there he was; crying his heart out because of stupid Blaine and his stupid temper. He mentally kicked himself before knocking tentatively on the door.

The crying subdued almost immediately. Blaine held his breath and his heart hammered in his chest. He wasn't sure if he should speak or stay quiet. He was still pondering when a broken voice whispered from the other side of the door.

"Blaine?"

Blaine's heart shattered and he made his mind up. He put his hand on the door handle and pushed down, letting the dim light from the hallway engulf the pitch-black room. He walked in and clicked the door softly shut behind him. Knowing that Kurt always slept on the side of the bed furthest from the door even if he was alone, Blaine clambered up, under the covers and then shuffled forwards, arms outstretched. When he reached Kurt, he felt his body rock with silent tears. He wriggled a tiny bit further forwards before engulfing the frail boy in a tight embrace. Kurt dug his face into Blaine's chest, drenching it within half a minute. All Blaine could do was remain silent as he rubbed Kurt's back and bury a kiss on his forehead. Eventually, the sobs lessened and he felt the older boy relax slightly as exhaustion overcame him. Blaine followed him into the Land of Nod only two minutes later, his arms still wrapped tightly round Kurt's torso.

It would all be alright. It would have to be...

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Personally, I am not fan of this chapter. I think it started off and ended okay, by the middle had to be edited and re-edited SO many times! It was Coatsy who said at I needed to add in a scene to confirm that Blaine wasn't going to come to bed. So, it is because of her that that section exists. She gave me a brilliant example, which I shall post below... surprise :)**

* * *

"Blaine, please," Kurt stood at the end of the sofa here Blaine lay, his hair sticking out in different directions from where he'd been running his fingers through it. "Just come to bed."  
Blaine kept his face buried in the back cushions of the sofa, his heart breakibg at the distress in Kurts voice as he silently willed his boyfriend to just leave him alone. He needed space to clear his head after his run-in with Sebastian at the mall, but the only way he could think of to do that how now ended up with Kurt getting hurt by the one person he trusted to never do such a thing. Blaine bit his lip when Kurt spoke again, sounding close to tears. "I- I don't know what's wrong, but just- Just come to bed. Please." But Blaine just pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. "Fine," Kurt huffed, now sounding angry rather than upset, and Blaine couldn't decide which was worse. "Stay out here then, but you can't shut me out forever. You're going to have to tell me what's wrong at some point." Blaine listened to him leave the room in the direction of their bedroom, waiting to hear the sound of the door shutting behind his chestnut-haired lover.  
He heard Kurt's footsteps pause by the door, whispering a broken "I love you" before leaving all together.  
Blaine turned to stare at where Kurt had left the room, a few silent tears falling down his face.

* * *

**So! Isn't she amazing? But I didn't feel like I could use her writing in my story, although it was too good to just ignore. IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside is her name on here, so please go and read her stories if you haven't already. And go and prod her to get a move on with some more dribbles! ;P**

**The next chapter I will introduce Kurt at work. I'll probably include a week in a chapter (just to contrast from the two days in seven chapters!) but I can never trust my characters not to go against what I want them to do. In short, I want to get to the ND reunion as quickly as possible.**

**I've been reading Dalton. If you haven't read it, please do. It is amazing; when I first heard of it I thought it was maybe going to be okay. I was wrong. It. Is. Totally. Awesome. And I should really stop with the AVPM references, shouldn't I?**

**You'll hear from me again tomorrow, as I upload my first CrissColfer fic!**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_

* * *

**I want to know more about you - if you get this far, please tell me something that makes you happy :)**


	8. The greatest gift of all

**Well, I lied. Once again I have failed to write more than a couple of hours in a chapter. But, for the first time, I am really happy with this chapter. As in, every time I read it I squeal. I know that isn't very good, to go fangirl over your own work, but I don't care! I am so happy at the minute, because the feedback I have already got for this chapter is so positive! I sent it to Coatsy and told her to give me a commentary, and her excitement levels gradually increased as she went along :) She is a _fabulous_ beta, and a _brilliant_ friend. Without her, I would never have _dreamed_ about writing T&C. Hell, I probably wouldn't even be watching Glee! Well, apart from the Warbler scenes, of course!**

**For anybody who reads Something's Coming but doesn't read True Colours (silly people), you may not be aware that IThinkILeftMyBoatOutside is currently on hiatus. I know, I cried too. But she promises me that this is a good thing. Plus, I am kind of her beta so get to read her things anyway... YAY! But, she will be back soon. So, yeah, just to let you know...  
**

**I have a message for Sam: Get. An. Account. There are loads of people who have ff accounts but never publish anything. Some then go on to write and publish some stuff, but if you really don't want to, it'd still be great for you to be able to favourite and review stories. For example, I only give 10p if it is a _signed_ review. And then, if you change your mind later on, you can upload something! Pweas do it? For me?  
**

**For all of you who have read, favourited, alerted or reviewed Ijsoh, THANK YOU! I was texting Coatsy and was hysterical when it was nearly 50 views. I said that I'd go mad if it reached 100 views before midnight EST. I reached _250_ views before midnight EST! I cannot thank you guys enough. I would give you all hugs if I could!  
**

**The biggest thank you, however, has to go to Lydia. She has been my best friend for five incredible years. I know she always used to get annoyed when I would go on about Glee, or the Warblers, or Klaine. But she put up with it. And now, when she moved all the way to Aussieland just to get away from me (teehee!) she tells me that I may have converted her! She even wants to read T&C in school, or at night as her bedtime reading. Lyd, I cannot begin to tell you how much that means to me. You may not understand everything that happens in this chapter, but I hope my quick explanation on Skype helped somewhat. Just... thank you. You believe in me and that means the world. Oh, and I know you're not the emotional wreck that I've become recently, but if you start tearing up while reading this in school... sorry? Just tell everyone that your best friend is too awesome ;)  
**

**Right. Erm, where was I?  
**

**There is bad language in this chapter. I feel like I shouldn't have to say it, but I guess that's because I am so used to swearing myself. Everyone who sees me thinks me innocent. Mwahaha! They be so wrong!  
**

**This is a long A/N, isn't it? I suppose I'd better just leave you to read it! Enjoy, and review!  
**

* * *

**Story so far...**

Kurt's birthday happiness bubble was shattered after he and Blaine went shopping and Blaine bumped into Sebastian. There ensued the Silent Treatment as Blaine tried to get his thoughts straight and Kurt looked on, helplessly. After Blaine decides to sleep on the sofa, Kurt goes to bed in tears and Blaine, hearing this, gets into bed and holds him close...

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

Kurt loved his job; he really did. But he loved Sundays more.

Kurt had started as a visual assistant for Tommy Bahama in Columbus, but very quickly climbed the ranks to reach his current position as retail visual manager. He was very lucky with his hours; he went in for 9:15 every morning, then broke for lunch at 11:30. He had to be back at the store by 12:45, to work through to 4, when he could return home and wait for Blaine, who'd usually come in at about 5:30. While Blaine had to work Monday to Friday, with the odd weekend here and there, Kurt worked Monday through to Wednesday, then had most the week off before having to go back to work on Saturdays. As a result, the two barely saw each other during the day unless Dalton was on vacation or Kurt felt like travelling a bit in his lunch break (Easton was on the north side of Columbus, anyway). Sundays were the only days they had fully to themselves. Every week they'd do something special, to celebrate being together. This week, Kurt had been really looking forward to it, wondering what on earth Blaine could do to top the Friday night. Now, he was dreading it. He considered ringing up Gina and asking her if she wanted to hang out. They had started working at Tommy Bahama on the same day and had remained close friends ever since. Apart from the guys in New Directions, 'Blaine and the Pips' and, obviously, Blaine himself, Gina was Kurt's closest friend. Even the fact that Kurt had practically become her boss did not upset Gina at all. Quite the opposite in fact; she was glad that he had made a name for himself. For her, this had always been a temporary job before the man of her dreams came and swept her off her feet. Of course, that was three years ago. She was still waiting.

Kurt opened his eyes for the first time that Sunday morning to see Blaine's naked chest. It was still stained with glistening tear tracks and Kurt could feel a pair of lips still pressed deeply into his hairline. He smiled sadly. Perhaps the nightmare that was yesterday was simply that: yesterday. Maybe Blaine would tell him what was wrong and the two of them could work it out, together. It was a possibility that he wouldn't have to contact Gina, and the Sunday that he dreamed of would be no different. He allowed a proper, albeit hopeful, smile alight upon his face, removing his head from where it had been resting under Blaine's chin and lips. His boyfriend stirred.

"Nngghfhh..." Blaine complained at the loss of contact, rearranging his arms to pull Kurt's head back towards his lips and giving his forehead a short but tender kiss before his eyes flickered open. He smiled, seeing his boyfriend's messy bed head when he was usually so particular about his hair. Kurt grinned back, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. Blaine's eyes searched Kurt's face, taking in every contour, every line, every... tear? Blaine's face fell as he remembered the events if the previous day. His face now raw and emotionless, he peeled his arms away from the tight grip they had had around Kurt and stumbled out of bed, towards the wardrobe to grab some clothes quickly before leaving the room.

Kurt sat bolt upright. "Blaine!?" When the only reply he received was the sound of water running in the shower in the main bathroom, Kurt broke down again. What had he done? Why didn't Blaine tell him what he had done wrong? He brushed the back of his wrist furiously across his face, smudging his tears. This couldn't go on. He forbade himself from crying any more, threw the covers off of himself and plodded into the ensuite to have his own shower. He'd call Gina when he got out.

* * *

"And you don't know what's up?"

It was two hours later, and Kurt was sitting in his favourite cafe, clutching desperately at the mug in his hands. Being a regular, the owners had got bored of wasting paper cups on him, and he came in so often that it seemed his own mug was only fair. It was pale blue in colour and had rows of different emoticons, now worn through age.

"No. No, I don't," Kurt admitted, sadly. "He was fine when he left to get the bowties. I've checked my phone a thousand times to check if I missed a call or something, but no. He could have met his dad in there, but his parents haven't been near Columbus for years; besides, he'd tell me about it. He wouldn't've been angry if they weren't in stock, just maybe a bit disappointed. I really don't know what's wrong, G!" He slammed his elbow on to the table and rested his cheek on his fist, staring at the table.

Gina reached out and held the hand that was still clutching his coffee mug. "Hey... I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready?"

Kurt nodded bluntly. "Yeah. But I want to help him be ready. What is the point in saying I'm always there for him when something like this happens and he shuts me out?"

"Sometimes people just don't know how lucky they are to have someone to help them through, clearly Blaine included. Or perhaps he thinks you need protecting."

"I can take care of myself."

"Hey, I know you can. But it doesn't stop the fact that he loves you and doesn't want any harm to come to you, 'kay?"

"Yeah, I s'pose."

Gina grinned. "Now, you need to tell me all about Friday night, okay? And leave nothing out! I want to hear about every second. Gimme the gory details, come on!"

Kurt smiled, blushed, and rolled his eyes. "_Every_ detail?"

* * *

Blaine had managed to get out of the house while Kurt was in the shower. His boyfriend always took ages to look perfect, but it always worked. He loved to see him fresh out of the shower; hair damp and smelling of raspberries. This morning, though, he couldn't stay and see him; his brain was still going mad with thoughts about the Dalton Ice Queen. He had managed to get out of the apartment quickly after his own shower, running his fingers through his unkempt curls whilst deciding where to go. He'd decided on the park, and made his way there with his hands buried deep inside his pockets.

Now, sitting on the park bench, Blaine heard the sweet sound of birdsong as he let his mind drift to much darker subjects. He remembered being blinded by the tall Warbler on the run-up to Valentines' Day. But that was nice Sebastian. He remembered after Dave had attempted to take his life, how the Warbler had suggested a truce. That was false Sebastian. He remembered after Kurt had left and he was forever waiting for texts for him. His phone was constantly going off in lessons, but the sender wasn't Kurt. Kurt wouldn't send messages like _"He's finally gone? Good riddance! Your friend Sebastian told me about the two of you. Is it true?"_ or _"Your bags are outside. Don't call in when you pick them up."_

Kicked out of his home, he had had nowhere to go. He couldn't even afford to stay in a cheap motel as his dad had kept all of his money. Mr Schue had caught him one morning before school in a nearby bus shelter. He'd only been living rough for a couple of nights, but the teacher acted like it had been for six years. He forbade him from going back, and insisted that he stay with him and the new Mrs Schue. He'd found it awkward at first, but soon grew to love it there. Until Sebastian found out.

He'd come to spy on Blaine after hearing that he'd been kicked out. When he'd found out that he was living with not just one teacher, but two, Sebastian had the power to end everything: the careers of Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury, the school life of Blaine, the possibility of Blaine's future successes, Glee club at McKinley High, _everything_. And although ignoring Sebastian would have been lovely, it simply wasn't an option. While giving in to his numerous and ridiculous demands didn't sound wise, in truth it was the only option available in Blaine's mind...

* * *

"No way! He actually arranged all that for you?"

Kurt nodded, a huge smile on his face.

"Wow. You're one lucky bitch to have him as a boyfriend! I wish I had someone as great as him..." She stared off into space, her newly refilled coffee cup releasing steam to blur Kurt's view of her dreamful face slightly. Kurt himself let his brain visit a dreamworld too, reliving every detail of what he hadn't got round to telling Gina about. However, their dreams were both rudely interrupted as a boy, possibly sixteen years old, walked past their table.

"Redhead!"

Gina's attention snapped to the boy. "Captain Obvious!"

Kurt pitted society. She couldn't walk down a street without some idiot yelling "redhead!" after her. They clearly had no eyes; her hair was very definitely not red. It couldn't have been more orange if it came from a bottle! She merely sighed now and shrugged to Kurt, acting nonchalant. Kurt could tell that inside, she was hurting.

* * *

Blaine had thought long and hard about what to do for their Sunday treat to better Friday night, but hadn't come up with anything. In the end he had decided that they would just spend a snugly day on the sofa watching DVDs. But, yeah, that idea kind of went down the pan. His mind got lost again in that dear time when he had realised his feelings for Kurt. It had taken the death of a beautiful bird to make him come to his sentences. "Poor Pav," he said to nobody in particular; possibly one of the children who were playing with a football about ten yards away. But mainly to the heavens, where, if he believed in God, he knew Kurt's beloved yellow-feathered friend would be singing his heart out. Listening to Kurt singing 'Blackbird' had lit up his world. Without that song, he wouldn't be living with his brilliant boyfriend, playing manager to one of the most successful show choirs in Ohio. He loved Kurt. He was lucky to have him.

A smile played with Blaine's features as he sat and thought. He was lucky. And Kurt deserved to have a happy boyfriend. Sure, this situation wasn't ideal. Sebastian would always be a black cloud threatening the happiness of their lives. But Kurt didn't need to know that. But, Kurt did need to know that he was loved. And, quite suddenly, Blaine knew what was going to be special about this Sunday and he leapt up to arrange it.

* * *

"So, no special Sunday treat yet then?"

"No. And to be honest, I doubt that I'll even be getting one. I mean, I spent the morning asleep and the afternoon here, with you."

Gina pouted. "Am I not good enough for you?"

Kurt was saved from answering by his phone bleeping from his pocket. He pulled it out and read the screen. "It's from Finn. He's just checking that I remembered about the- _shit! Reunion!_"

"Reunion?"

Kurt remained staring at the screen in mild panic, before physically shaking himself and looking up. "New Directions. We get together once a year and this year was set for next weekend. I'd booked the Saturday off work and Blaine the Friday. I was really looking forward to it, but I'm not any more, not if he's going to continue refusing to talk to me!"

Gina looked at Kurt sympathetically and rested her hands on one of his, squeezing gently. "I think it's time for you to go home. Just let him talk. And if he doesn't, force him to." Kurt still didn't seem convinced. "If there is one thing I know about Blaine, it's that he loves you and hates to see you hurt. Besides, I am bored of sad-Kurt. I want my love-struck loon back!"

They laughed at that and said their goodbyes, hugging outside the shop and then Gina turned right while Kurt went left. On the short walk home, Kurt planned what he was going to say when he saw Blaine and how he could cope with the situation he was met with.

* * *

"Kurt! Kurt! Come here! I'm in the lounge!" Blaine's excited-puppy voice travelled down the hall and Kurt raised an amused eyebrow. So, it would seem that the silent treatment is no more. He is back to his normal, bouncy self. "Very bouncy," Kurt mumbled as he spotted a layer of seeds on the floor of the hallway. He made his way to the lounge to the sound of... chirping?

"Blaine? What in the world is going on? The entrance hall is lined with seeds and- what are you doing with that window?"

The younger boy looked sheepish as he turned around, standing in exactly the right place to obscure Kurt's view. "It's your Sunday treat!" He stepped out of the way to reveal what he had been hiding. There, on a table now placed next to the window, sat a birdcage with a bright yellow canary in it.

"He's called Bocelli."

* * *

**Okay. So, _what do you think? _Please please _please_ review! It makes me happy, and that makes me write better, and that makes... oh, you know what I mean! Just do it!**

**If you have never heard of the name Bocelli before, he is an Italian opera singer, like Pavarotti. Google him if you want to know more about him, or don't if you don't. He is simply a namesake.  
**

**For those of you who have asked for the next installment of Ijsoh, I have got ideas for it, but I probably won't start writing it for a while as I had holiday homework which I _still_ haven't done! However, I've been writing some drabbles which I shall post soon, on days when Coatsy or I aren't uploading anything else. For karatekid1018, the story I told you about will be one of the first to be uploaded.  
**

**I am thinking about rewriting ch1. I just feel that it is a bit boring and we see a not very pleasant side of Kurt. Can I please hear your opinions on this, please?  
**

**For any of you who are interested, It just sort of happened has currently got 356 views, and Tears & Cookies 1,546. I have just realised that I haven't explained why I called it that... I shall try and get it in a future chapter, but for now, know that I named it before I read Dalton, or even saw the Box Scene (which, by the way, was EPIC).  
**

**I swear these chapters keep getting longer... and these author's notes too, actually!  
**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**Well, if you got this far, I believe I owe you more chapters! But, for now, just complete the sentence "**I am lucky because...**" and put it in your review.  
**


	9. Blackbird

**Thank you for the brilliant reception on that last chapter! And also, thank you to all the people who have read my snapshots. I cannot tell you how grateful I am to each and every one of you :)**

**This chapter is my shortest so far. Yes, it was originally going to last a whole week, but I had to cut it where I did for a couple of reasons. Firstly, I still haven't watched the last four episodes of season 3 and need to catch up before I write the reunion. Secondly, I had to read two books over the school holidays and I am only a couple of chapters into the first one. Thirdly, I haven't been getting to sleep until after 4 every night for the past month or so. And when I do, I am woken up by a HUGE spider crawling on my leg. Which makes me get out of bed and stand with a shoe in my hand for half an hour. Which wakes me up and means I have to try even harder to get to sleep. So... yeah...  
**

**I am not going to make promises for the next chapter to be longer. It could well only be the Monday. As much as I would love to give you a special chapter 10, I have got my GCSE results on Thursday, so will no doubt be busy the whole of the day. Oh, and I'll need to be up early so I can't go to sleep late on Wednesday night. But I'll try. I'd rather give you loads of short chapters than go on hiatus, but I will have a break if I need to.  
**

**While on the subject of breaks, Coatsy is still on hiatus and will hopefully be back on Thursday. She has taken a break from uploading but is still writing, and will reply to you if you message her.  
**

**Right, I shall stop here before the A/N is longer than the chapter! Please review; I love to hear back from you, whatever you thought.  
**

* * *

**Story so far...**

After Kurt's birthday, Blaine bumps into Sebastian. They argue and Blaine refuses to talk to Kurt about what was wrong. Finally, Kurt, after talking to best friend Gina, decides to go home and force the truth out of his boyfriend. He doesn't get very far, however, as he walks through the door to discover a new friend - Bocelli the yellow canary.

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

After flying at his boyfriend and attacking his face with kisses, Kurt had crouched to be at eye level with Bocelli. "Hello, you." The bird chirped back at him, hopping curiously to the front of his cage as a face appeared next to the original one and the latter kissed the former's cheek.

"You like?"

Kurt nodded. "Me like a lot."

Blaine bumped him playfully. There was something incredibly adorable about his 23-year-old boyfriend talking like a three-year-old. "You know I love you?"

Kurt, puzzled, looked at his boyfriend. "I believe I may have been told. What's brought this on?"

"Well, I haven't exactly been very pleasant these last couple of days."

"No."

Blaine waited for him to continue speaking. He didn't. "Is that it?"

Kurt shook his head. "I was kind of hoping you'd tell me what the problem was."

"Ah."

Another pause. "Well?"

"Erm, could we sit down first? My back is starting to get a bit numb, standing in this position."

Kurt grinned and grabbed Blaine's hand, leading him over to the sofa so that they could sit down together.

"Go on. What happened?"

"Um, it was when I went to get the bowties. I was at the desk, then turned around, and there he was. Just standing, smiling, and being generally unpleasant."

"Who was? Your dad?"

"God no. Sebastian."

"Sebastian?" All the care and warmth had filtered from Kurt's voice. He knew what that boy had done. Telling Blaine's parents about the extent of their relationship had been a low blow. It had taken a couple of months for Blaine to tell Kurt he'd been kicked out and was living with Mr and Mrs Schuester. Of course, that arrangement had quickly ended and Blaine was given Kurt's old room, Burt doting upon him whilst still warning him to not upset his son. It was a strange arrangement, but strangely worked. It had taken Blaine longer to tell Kurt about Sebastian's demands. Doing his schoolwork for him, Kurt could comprehend. He began to feel a bit uncomfortable hearing about Blaine being made to practise duets with Sebastian. However, he could never forgive making Blaine strip his top half and dance around a pole, even if it did turn Kurt on just thinking about it. Kurt was just thankful that Sebastian hasn't made Blaine do anything more physical, but hadn't been impressed when he learnt the younger boy had said 'I don't mind waiting; it'll make winning you fairly all the better'.

"Did he have anything to say for himself?"

"He said he saw Raise Your Glass. And then started ranting about how he was the one for me. About how you - how did he put it - had as much sex appeal as a sunburnt Dracula." He let out a scoffing laugh.

"Well, he hasn't seen me in the bedroom."

Kurt managed to raise a smile to Blaine's lips. He was still intrigued as to how his boyfriend could be so confident. But... The smile faded and was once again replaced with a frown. "I'm sorry."

Kurt leaned over the small gap separating them and kissed Blaine, softly, on the lips. He elicited a small sigh of pleasure and, very gently, Blaine turned his body a little bit and lay back against the cushions slowly, never breaking contact with the twenty-three year-old's lips. It wasn't frenzied or rushed, like how it had been only a couple of days previously, but showed all that was necessary: their love for one another. Kurt brought one hand slowly down Blaine's side, just feeling the warmth of his body. His own hovered a couple of inches above Blaine's as his hand gently rubbed at Blaine's hip. He felt the younger boy gasp and Kurt pulled away from the kiss, looking into his boyfriend's eyes. "What is it?"

"It's just... every once in a while it fires up. Most of the time it is fine, but sometimes-"

He was cut off as a pair of lips met his hipbone, gently caressing the hurt away. The scar was about three inches long and it made Kurt feel sick every time he thought about it. How someone could do that to such a beautiful boy, he had no idea. And he was completely clueless as to how somebody could do it to their own son.

His lips left the mark on Blaine's hip and their eyes met.

"I love you, but please don't ever do that to me again?"

"I won't. I promise."

Their lips met again, hands stroking the other's hair to soothe them and prove the love they felt. The arguments were over, and they had nothing to do for the rest of the day; they could just sit there, kissing lovingly, for the next three hours. Or, so they thought. Apparently, someone else had other ideas...

"Bocelli!"

"Quick! Catch him!"

"Shut that door!"

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait, GO!"

* * *

**My original plan was to not get Blaine to tell Kurt what was wrong, and just say something along the lines of "it's not you, but I'd rather you didn't know, if that's okay." As you can see... yeah. Appropriate time to say my famous quote? _"It is a common misconception that authors write books. They don't. The characters do."_ I shall get bored of saying that one day...**

**Thank you again to all my readers. It seriously means the world. I promise to try and give you a longer chapter next time. Lyd - I'll try and see if I can fit in a bit of creepy and possessive next chapter, yeah? :)  
**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**Once again, thank you! If you haven't got bored of me yet, why not? ;) No, if you've got this far, give me a prompt for a Snapshot. And grab a cookie :)  
**


	10. The dog days are over

**Well, here it is! I bet you didn't think I could do it, did you? But, finally, this chapter lasts more than just a few hours! YAY! In actual fact, it spans over four days (headed to avoid confusion).  
**

**I can't believe I did this, but in a previous chapter, I said that Blaine was ordering the bowties for the Warblers' Sectionals performance. I am usually so exact with dates and stuff and I just completely forgot! I meant to say Nationals, as is now rectified in this chapter. I might go back and change the mistake in chapter 6.**

**Thank you to I-might-BE-slighty-INSANE for being my beta for this chapter :) And thank GOD you've finally seen Season 3!  
**

**On the subject of watching Glee, I have _finally _caught up! I might have to shift a few things around for the next chapter, but I'll get around it. As for Season 4, this story was always going to be canon until the end of Season 3. I have read spoilers for next season, but have purposefully gone away from them (for example, I know the name of Sue's baby but have used a different name). Also, I am ignoring the hideous episode that will be 4x04. I know of a song that will be in Season 4 (I shan't say it for those of your trying to avoid spoilers) and if Kurt or Blaine sing it then I am actually going to stop watching. Yeah, I may love Glee, but I love Klaine more, and I am not going to sit and watch Ryan split that gorgeous couple up!  
**

**For Coatsy: hello! I hope you enjoy reading this when you get back and tell me what you think :D For those of you who may not know, IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside is one of the best Klaine writers on and you'd be a fool not to check out Something's Coming and True Colours. She also writes Klaine Drabbles, some of which I am uploading for her this week as she is away. Go say hi to her for me?  
**

**I shan't keep you any longer! Go, read the chapter :)  
**

* * *

**Story so far...**

Following Kurt's birthday treat (having Blaine's Warblers sing for him), Blaine bumps into Sebastian, who tells him to break up with Kurt and start "something better" with him. He then ignores Kurt for fear of upsetting him with what had upset him. Having made up and kissed (yes, in that order, what of it?) Kurt and Blaine were interrupted by a fast-flying yellow-feathered creature making his bid for freedom...

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

_Monday_

* * *

"Kurt!"

"Gina!"

The pair embraced and Gina looked questioningly at her best friend's smile and, uh, feathers?

"Is that a new look you're trying out?" She laughed as she pulled several short, yellow feathers from Kurt's hair. He rolled his eyes, but his smile grew even wider. "So, you two sorted everything out, right?"

"Yeah. He told me what was wrong and, to be honest, I don't blame what he did in keeping it from me. But I'm glad we're back to how we were. Well, better."

"Better?" Gina raised an eyebrow.

"Now we've got Bocelli."

"Who?"

Kurt's musical laugh lit up the coffee room. "I'll tell you all about it later, 'kay?"

* * *

"Bill, Ben, sit down. Wayne, get your ass away from that window. Daniel, can you not keep your hands off Henry for just another five minutes? Simon, get away from Mark. And Anthony? I know we all love your clowning around, but we have a Nationals performance to prepare for! Everyone? Thank you."

There was a sound of chairs scraping across the ground as the Warblers settled. The ornate sofas had gone from the room years ago and, when Blaine had first taken up the post of director of the Warblers, he had insisted that they get standard plastic chairs. They were flimsy and cheap and they always had to have some in backup because of the regularity at which they broke. However, Blaine didn't regret his decision. It made the boys equal, and not just to each other, but to other groups. It also meant that he could no longer walk in on any heated make out sessions on the sofas (which he had seen much too much of in his first week).

Blaine pulled his own plastic chair in to complete the circle. "Firstly, I want to congratulate you all for Friday night. Kurt had the perfect evening."

"Did he get any, sir?" Blaine lost his train of thought and he had to look up into a pair of piercing green eyes.

"Thank you, Peter," he said, sarcastically. "I'd like it if you kept comments like that to yourself in the future."

"Sir!" Anthony, who had been squirming around in his chair, now spoke. "Your top button isn't done up..." His voice trailed off and he looked embarrassedly at the floor. Blaine, confused, looked down at his shirt and noticed, to his mortification, that he had a slightly purple mark protruding from beneath his collar. He hastily did his top button up, but not after he had received catcalls from the group. Way to go, Blaine. You did a brilliant job at staying professional there.

Cheeks reddened, he coughed and continued. "Anyway, Nationals. We're lucky that it's so late this year because it meant that we could work on Raise Your Glass, but now we need to concentrate. Kurt and I have out some thought into the costumes. We've decided on red jeans with grey shirts, just to mix things up a bit. I have forms here which I would like you to fill in so that I can order the right sizes. Everyone okay with that? Good. Now we need to decide on our set list. As you know, the theme this year is 'discrimination'. So, any suggestions?"

Hands shot up and Blaine stood to grab a whiteboard pen. He had grown to love the board that the New Directions used during his two years in Lima and had been desperate to implicate a similar system in the private school. He scanned the crowd of blazers before him. "Jesse?"

"Michael Jackson's Black or White?" The grey eyed boy watched while his teacher's face contorted as if in pain, then wrote the song down.

"Anyone else?"

"Everyone's A Little Bit Racist by Avenue Q?" Amos spoke up, his hyperactive nature overshadowing his usually quiet personality as the group giggled, their mutual love for the musical revealing itself.

Blaine grinned too. "Yep, we'll put that one down. Henry? Do you want to contribute?"

The black haired boy was still fighting with Daniel, as his boyfriend was trying to raise his hand. Daniel knew that Henry wanted his ideas put forwards but would always be too nervous to speak up without encouragement. At last, Henry resigned himself to his fate. "I- I was thinking Unwanted. By Avril L-Lavigne."

Blaine looked at the boy as he mentally played the song in his head. "Isn't it quite instrument-heavy, though?"

But Henry had had enough of talking. Daniel elbowed him in the ribs to get him to continue, but the young boy wasn't going to say any more. Daniel sighed, but took over. "Well, he was thinking that a lot of people here have great musical talent outside of singing, but it is never advertised. He thought it would give us a new edge that could shock the judges and he- _stop hitting me_ - he thought we could have musicians as well as dancers." Daniel paused and gave and exhausted, wide-eyed look to his boyfriend, who was still hitting his arm in an attempt to make him stop. "I thought it was a _great_idea sweets, and if you weren't going to tell them then I had to."

"Well I agree; it's a great idea." Blaine turned to the board and wrote the song down right in the centre, and did a quick doodle of a guitar next to it before turning back around. "Any more suggestions?"

* * *

"All I'm saying is that while telling a customer that clothes wouldn't suit them seems like the friendly thing to do, it doesn't do our business any good, especially not if you say 'don't go for those shorts, you wouldn't want to put those legs on show, would you?' and then precede to lead them to the plus size area of the store."

Kurt was exhausted. He hadn't stopped since he had arrived at work that morning, even having to forgo his morning coffee and only getting a ten minute lunch break. While he appreciated the need for him to train new store team members, he wished that they actually arrived with an ounce of sense. He'd never heard of the marketing tactic that said 'insult your customers freely', but if he met the person who set it he would happily go all Jeremy Clarkson on their backsides. He gave a last, exasperated look at the teenaged girl before waving her off and heading, in the opposite direction, to the coffee room.

He walked in and made two coffees, too tired to even pull the low-fat milk out of the fridge instead of the full-fat one, and collapsed at one of the tables. Gina came in and saw him, stifling a giggle. He raised his head to shoot a glare at her but she merely stuck her tongue out and sat down opposite him, grabbing one of the mugs and taking it to her lips. "Training the new recruits?" she queried.

"How d'you guess?" Kurt countered sarcastically and grabbed his own mug, gulping down the warm liquid. When it was empty, he slammed the mug on the table and collapsed once again over it.

Gina raised an eyebrow. "Right. Well. Tell me about this Bocelli while I make you another?" Kurt looked at her gratefully and she stood and took his mug to the kettle. "What happened after you left?"

Kurt lifted his body off the table and stretched his back before talking. "I got in and there was this seed everywhere. Like, lining the floor of the hallway. I followed it, and the sound of chirping, to the lounge and Blaine was stood there, looking all pleased with himself." He stretched again and heard his back click. "It turns out that my Sunday treat was a yellow canary, like the one that got us together. I told you before about Pavarotti, yeah?" Gina nodded. "Well, the new one is Bocelli. Only he's a bit too clever; he has already figured out how to get out of his cage. Twice! We thought yesterday was a fluke, but..." He motioned to his hair, implying the reason for the feathers earlier. "Blaine went to try and get a new cage earlier, before work. One with narrow gaps between the bars and a door which can't be opened by a small, feathered creature!" He grinned, then pounced on his coffee mug as Gina set it down in front of him.

"But you two _have _talked it over, yeah? He told you what was up?"

"Yeah, he did. But... Well, it's sort of personal and, uh, private... so..." Kurt desperately searched for the right words so as not to offend her.

"Kurt? It's fine! Hey, where would the fun be if you told me _everything_that happened between the two of you. Besides, you still haven't told me everything about the night of your birthday, so..."

"And that _also _goes under the heading of personal!" Kurt blushed deeply and Gina merely grinned at him, triumphant.

"Knew it! Ooh, you lucky boy!"

"Mr Hummel?" Kurt looked up to see the same girl that he had been chastising earlier. "I have a customer who wants to know if we have any Warbler socks? I told him they weren't showing up on the system but he said he wanted to talk to someone more qualified. And I was not about to tell someone that hot to just get lost..."

Kurt cleared his throat and tried to sound professional, even though now his entire face and neck were about the same shade as a strawberry and he had a grin as wide as the Atlantic on his face. "Hot, you say?"

* * *

_Tuesday_

* * *

"So now we need to cut the ideas down, and try out any ones that we're not sure about."

Blaine turned to the whiteboard. Sure, they were a long way behind on preparation for Nationals, and leaving work early yesterday to see Kurt probably wasn't wise given the lack of time (but, as he kept telling himself, he needed to sort out the cage anyway as he hadn't managed to do it in the morning, and was anxious of Bocelli once again making his bid for freedom and wrecking the staff room), but how could he resist the chestnut haired boy?

He scanned the songs, ranging from Lady Gaga's Born This Way to Katy Perry's Ur So Gay. "Henry, I want to give your Unwanted a try." The boy turned a bright red colour. "Who here has a skill other than singing that we could use? Anyone plays drums? Guitar? Another instrument? How about street dancing or- or anything! This should be a showcase of talent. Anybody?"

"I can play the ukulele, Blaine."

"Firstly Anthony, thank you for calling me by my name, and not 'sir' or 'Mr Anderson' or, worse still, 'Mr Blaine'. I remember a time when The Warblers were run by council members, and nobody ever called Wesley anything other than Wes. I don't think we dared to (evil gavel). So I'd appreciate it if you all followed Anthony's lead? Okay? And while playing a uke would certainly be... different, I don't think it'd really fit with the song. Nevertheless we'll bear it in mind."

"I don't suppose a clarinet would be useful either, sir?" Daniel relieved a sharp look. "Sorry, Blaine."

"I didn't know you could play."

"I don't. And _OW _Hen, your elbows are sharp!"

Blaine smiled sadly. "We'll, uh, think about it, yeah?"

"I can play the drums Blaine. I've been learning and would love to play onstage. Or at least have a chance to." Robert looked around to see if anyone else wanted a go. Jesse and Mark were shaking their heads reverently.

"I don't think anyone would deny you that chance, Robert. And even if they wanted to, I wouldn't let them."

Peter hugged his best friend quickly and released him before his normally emotionless eyes could shed any tears. "Can I dance, please?"

"Yeah. Is there anyone else who can do a bit of dancing? We can have many people. Amos, don't you dance?"

"Unless Millie is there, no." Amos smiled as he thought of his girlfriend. "I do ballroom and latin, and I don't think they'd be overly suitable. But, Chris, maybe? You do street, yeah?"

"Yeah, count me in." The twins giggled, remembering the last time they had seen Chris dancing, his tiny body moving at fast speeds looking ridiculous, but incredibly skilled.

"How about we try that for now? See where this gets us and add the rest in afterwards? I have the backing track, you can all sing along. If we clear the chairs then we can see some stuff from Chris and Peter. And Robert, I have GarageBand on my phone which you can play on for now as we don't have a drum kit, but I shall definitely look into getting one. Right, everyone stand back if you're not dancing and we'll see how this works..."

* * *

_Wednesday_

* * *

"How was work?"

"Yeah, better. They got rid of that girl. Pity really, I was beginning to enjoy her apologising to me for making eyes at you!"

"Mm, sorry, I can't help looking sexy," Blaine teased.

"How about you? Decide on anything?"

"Not really, we went over a couple of the other songs. I still think Unwanted stands out. After what happened in the rehearsal yesterday, I have told the guys to keep practising it. Henry is even coming out his shell a bit!"

"Woah, not hesitant Henry?"

"If he ever heard that you call him that, he'd go straight back to his old ways."

"Sorry." A pause. "How is the Mark/Simon situation?"

Blaine grimaced. "I think they're trying to concentrate on Nationals for the minute. But I'm having to keep them separated all the time. You know, I always thought it was Mark who initiated the fights, but now I'm not so sure. You take them apart and they both seem like lovely boys, but together... Mm, yeah, in answer to your question, the situation isn't good."

Kurt pouted. "How about we stop talking about the problems of your seventeen teenaged boys, and do something more productive?"

"What would you suggest?"

"Well..." Kurt slid off the armchair and kneeled on the sofa that Blaine was lying on. He bit his lips seductively before joining them with the curly-haired boy's. His hands stoked his soft cheeks and he felt a hand sliding up his neck to fondle his hair. Kurt smiled as he pushed his hands into Blaine's loose hair, their lips still locked. Blaine made a sound and then pulled away.

"That reminds me, I still haven't found my gel. Any ideas?"

* * *

_Thursday_

* * *

"So what are you going to do today?"

"Mm, I'm not sure really. Obviously I need to pack and that will take half the day, but then I also wanted to spend time with my new best friend, so..."

Blaine pouted. "I thought I was your best friend."

Kurt giggled and shuffled closer towards him in the bed. "You _are_, silly! But so is Rachel, and Gina, and, now, Bocelli. Besides," he knotted his arms around Blaine's neck in preparation to kiss him, "you are abandoning me in favour of a group of hormonal teenage boys."

Blaine acted thoughtful. "True... but I'd rather spend all day in bed with MY best friend."

"Aww, aren't you the cutie," Kurt said before his lips met with his boyfriend's. Their noses nudged each other in a sweet Eskimo kiss as their tongues performed an intricate dance. They paused for air. "Do you want me to pop into town later and order your costumes? I notice that, even though you may have claimed that you were visiting me in town merely on the way to the pet shop and the bowties, there is still a pile of forms on the coffee table."

Blaine smiled meekly. "I have a sexy boyfriend; can I help it if I want to skive off to visit him?"

Kurt pulled a face that said 'yeah, he's sexy and I understand your desire to skip work to see him' and then grinned. "So, you want me to?"

"That'd be great." Blaine pressed a quick kiss to his nose then pushed the duvet off himself and got out of the bed. "But now I need a shower."

Kurt pouted, trying to replicate the look that Blaine gave him which always made him give in. "So you're going to wash that gorgeous hair and then cover it with that ghastly substance?"

Blaine considered, then nodded. "Yep!" He popped the p, sending shivers down Kurt's naked back. He turned back to the ensuite and was almost in when Kurt's voiced called him back.

"Can I do it?"

"Pardon?"

"Can I do your hair? I mean, the gel has always been such an important part of your life and I've never had a share of that intimate relationship you share with it. So, if you're going to insist on wearing it, at least let me do it for you?"

Blaine considered, but only for a moment. "Sure!"

And that is how, half an hour later, Kurt was sat on their bed with Blaine between his legs, gently massaging his head.

* * *

"No, you can't get out. Look, you can give me those eyes as much as you want, it won't work! Oh, please don't give me that look."

"Kurt?"

Kurt jumped up as he heard a voice behind him and he brushed his clothes down. "I didn't hear you come in."

Blaine grinned. "I figured!"

Kurt blushed and looked around the room for a distraction. "So, uhm, are you ready to go?"

"Almost. It won't take me very long to shove a couple of shirts into a bag, will it?" At his boyfriend's horrified look, Blaine laughed. "I was _joking_! Come on, you trust me more than that? I did my packing last night. I just need to wash my hair, get changed, and then I'm ready to go."

"Wash your hair? And undo all the careful work that I did this morning? Can I do it again?"

Blaine bit his lip. "Well, you could. Or I could leave it..."

"Leave i- Blaine, what _are _you going in about?"

"You like the crazy hair and I've already spent almost a week with it like that; what difference will another couple of days do?"

Kurt screamed and flung himself at Blaine. Behind him, a startled Bocelli started flapping in his cage and cheeping. The boys laughed but didn't break apart. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine pulled away from Kurt a little bit so that he could look into his eyes as he spoke to him. "Now, how about I get this 'ghastly substance' out of my hair while you get Sid? And tell him we've fixed the cage problem."

Kurt nodded and pulled out of the hug, allowing Blaine to enter their bedroom and shut the door carefully behind him. Kurt turned back to the bird and walked over to his cage, crouching before it. He stuck a slender finger through the bars and carefully stroked the yellow creature's feathery back. The canary quietened and Kurt stood again, leaving the room and remembering to grab a set of keys before he left the apartment.

* * *

"So this is his food. One block should be enough, and there is apple in the kitchen to go in his cage every day, and make sure you remove the pips. Obviously just top the water up if it gets low, and make sure it is clean and unchlorinated. Come in at least twice a day and stick a CD on. His favourite, thank god, is Gaga's Born This Way, but he also enjoys Teenage Dream and why I let Blaine sing to him is beyond me. So, any questions?"

Before Sid could answer, Blaine appeared wearing a top and jeans, rubbing a towel over his hair to dry it. Sid stared.

"Dude, when I saw that the other day I thought I needed glasses. Seriously? That's your normal hair?"

Blaine grinned at his boyfriend's darkened eyes, then addressed Sid. "Yeah, this is pre-gel Blaine. Crazy, huh?"

"Can I... Can I touch it?" Sid's face was lit up in awe and Blaine just laughed.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

It took another half an hour for Sid to leave, his obsession for the hair waning. He promised to take good care of Bocelli, and made sure that he had the phone numbers for both Kurt and Blaine in case there was a problem. Lastly, he was given the spare key so that he could let himself in.

The boys were now sat in Kurt's car, ready to go. Blaine had known that ere was no way that Kurt would leave his baby in Columbus while they were in Lima. Besides, Kurt's car was bigger, and he didn't mind driving. The bags were in the back and they had said a last goodbye to Bocelli. Kurt pulled out of the small carpark and they headed out of the city.

"So where do you want to stop to eat? And how soon?"

Blaine glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It read quarter to seven. "Mm, we could pull into a McDonalds in about half an hour? That way we wouldn't lose any driving time."

"And have that fat go straight to my hips? No chance!"

"Oh come _ooon_, Kurt. One burger isn't going to do your gorgeous figure any harm. You could even have a salad if you're going to be really fussy about it? Pweeeeas?"

Kurt didn't have to take his eyes of the road to know that a strong case a puppy dog eyes was going on. "Oh, alright! But you are _not _going to stink up the car with the smell of meat."

Blaine grinned. "_YES_! One nil to the hobbit!"

Kurt sighed and shook his head lovingly. "I managed to get into town, and I put your order through for the jeans and shirts. They should come in when we get back, along with the bowties that you are so fond of."

A red light showed ahead and Kurt braked to a stop. Blaine leant forwards and gave Kurt a soft peck on the lips. "Thank you."

Kurt blushed and then stuck the car into drive as the lights went green again. "So, what do you think will be the big event this time around?"

Blaine thought. "Mmm, Artie announcing his undying love for Lauren?"

Kurt laughed. "Absolutely no way! I mean, like, that would be totally crazy. You'd be more likely for Susie to get drunk and make a pass at Joe!"

Now it was Blaine's turn to laugh. "Why is she even allowed to come? She's not even four years old and she's being allowed in to an environment with many drunk adults. Well, most of us are adults now if you don't count Brit. Susie hasn't even got as much right to be there as Beth."

"Well, as Beth is almost six, she still isn't really old enough. Plus, her mum isn't alumni of New Directions."

"Well, her adoptive mum."

"True. I think that was habit. But it's not as though Quinn gets to see a lot of her daughter, so why take her to the reunion? Anyway, Sue still shouldn't allow her daughter to come."

"Now that I agree with. So, come on, funniest reunion memory? Or just most memorable?"

Kurt pushed his lips to one side in thought. "That's a tricky one... I don't think I'll ever forget the time that Artie walked in. That was pretty... special."

Blaine nodded thoughtfully, his brain recollecting the precious memory. "How about Sugar making a pass at Mr Schue?"

"Oh god, I'd almost forgotten about that. We were lucky that Emma was pissed out of her mind and having too much of a good time with Puck to remember! She would have been _furious_!"

"God yeah. Hey, wasn't that the first year? When I'd only just graduated and they were coming up to their first year anniversary?"

"Yeah, I think it was. Well one thing is for sure; they're never uneventful these get-togethers!"

"Yeah. Ooh! Pull in at this one!"

As Kurt pulled in at the McDonalds driver though, Blaine's stomach gave an almighty rumble. Kurt giggled. "Hungry?"

Blaine smiled sheepishly. "Maybe I underestimated a bit."

They pulled away with two diet cokes, a honey mustard grilled chicken wrap, a grilled chicken Caesar salad, and an Oreo McFlurry. Kurt had moaned when Blaine had ordered the last item, claiming that it'd be too tempting for him, but Blaine assured him that he was really hungry and he needed something more than just his wrap.

* * *

The rest of the journey was somewhat uneventful. Every so often one of them would remember a funny incident from a previous reunion which would have them both in stitches and Kurt struggling to keep his eyes on the road for the tears of laughter in his eyes. Of course, when Blaine got around to eating his dessert, he spoon-fed most of it to Kurt, shivering at the noises of pleasure the older boy was emitting. When it reached quarter past eight, Kurt made Blaine text Finn to tell him they were about fifteen minutes away. Finn replied almost instantly. "_Thanx guys. I managed 2 get prep done so all u need 2 do 2nite is chillax and enjoy urselves! C u soon_"

Fifteen minutes after that, Kurt turned on to the road he knew more than any other in the world and stopped the car on the drive outside a house about halfway down. "We're here!"

* * *

******Well, that was chapter 10! My first milestone! And I have you guys to thank for that. Without your kind words, I would have probably given up on this. It has caused me so much stress and I am now so Glee obsessed that I have been struggling to concentrate on anything else. And so, as a thank you, I am giving you all a gift:  
For a while now I have wanted to do something to showcase a talent other than writing. I am going to create a WordPress account with factfiles, pictures, alternate chapters, etc. As for the content so far, I have done Blaine's socks, the ones he wore to RYG, as well as a couple of other things. As nothing else is ready yet, I am giving you a sneak preview of the socks as my thankyou gift. I have made it the cover photo of Snapshots, so be sure to check it out if you are interested, and more will follow!  
**

******Teehee! Now you know more about the Warblers! YAY! I have had _so_ much fun on these characters. Two of my best friends gave me a factfile to work on for two of the characters: Amos and Jesse (thank you _SO MUCH_ Amy and Jess!) The others are mine, but I like the fact that a bit of my friends has gone into writing this. For any of you who may be wondering, I created the characters of the twins long before I had read Dalton by CP Coulter, so no, Bill and Ben aren't based on the Brightmans (although if I ever met Evan or Ethan, I wouldn't mind becoming a bigamist!) If you want to find anything out about any of the characters before I get the WordPress site up and running, just PM me and I'll tell you a bit more about them. :)  
**

**************The reference to Jeremy Clarkson springs from the incident a little while ago where he claimed he wanted all the people who striked to be lined up and shot infront of their families. To be honest, there was so much controvrsy about this at the time that I think what he actually initially said has been lost in a horrible black void, but that is the reference that i was getting at.**

******The Avenue Q reference? Yeah... didn't even intend for that to happen! It was only after I wrote that bit in that I typed Darren Criss into the Google search bar (as you do) and saw him at the Avenue Q premiere. I swear I only did it because the song was appropriate. Well, that and the fact that me and my friends were playing that song in our local park after we got our GCSE results.**

******For any of you who didn't see in the Snapshot that I uploaded last Thursday, my results went pretty well :) For any of you who may be interested (though God knows why), I got 1B, 2As and 8A*s, including an A* in English Lit that I really wasn't expecting!  
**

******I have also, finally, found a charity box (why do they always disappear when you need one, eh?) and twenty lovely silver coins went in. The charity was the Costa Foundation, which gives money to help education in Africa. Check it out if you are interested. Further money will go to different charities, so keep reviewing! A full list of reviewer-review-donation will appear on my WordPress site when I get it up and running.  
**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**Well, it seems that, although I am managing longer chapters, my A/Ns are also getting longer (I didn't even think that was possible!)  
**

**If you got this far, say the name of your favourite Warbler (from what you know of them so far) in your review; pick more than one if you want!  
**


	11. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Glee again in nine days! Can't wait! I learnt today that Sky (UK) won't be showing the programme until January. Seriously, guys? I am thankful that I watch it online, so it won't affect me (apart from the fact that the quality is awful). For those of you who live in the US? You lucky, lucky people.  
**

**I am pretty sure I mentioned this, but I thought I'd remind you; this story will be canon up until the end of Season 3. Everything that happened up until then, happened in the past of T&C. And Season 4? The forth episode can go back to the cutting room. Like, NOW, please Ryan!  
**

**I need to thank Coatsy for the title of this chapter. One day I will decide on the song before I write the chapter, but this time she was kind enough to find one for me. So, THANKS YOU!  
**

**For the cool bit? As I upload this, I am on 2300 views and 23 reviews. PRETTY DARN AWESOME! Or is it just me?  
**

**So... here it is! I know some of you couldn't wait for the reunion, so it's here! Drum roll, please Finn?**

* * *

**Story so far...**

After making up, following the fallout over Sebastian, Klaine have a week of the real world. Kurt has to train staff at Tommy Bahama and Blaine hears ideas of what the Warblers want to do for Nationals. Checking that Bocelli will be safe with Sid, the pair leave Columbus and drive to Lima, where a weekend-long New Directions reunion will be taking place...

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

Kurt parked the car outside the house he knew so well and got out, locking it behind him after pulling their bags out ("Blaine, I can manage!") He grabbed Blaine's hand when he appeared from the far side and they walked together up the drive. He glanced at the number on the door (415) before letting himself in.

"Hello!"

"Kurt! Blaine!" Finn got up from the sofa rushed over to the door, carefully dragging his wife with him. He enveloped both boys in a huge hug, then went to sit down on the sofa with Blaine to discuss football.

Kurt grabbed the girl's hands and pulled her in for a long hug. "How are you doing, Rach?"

"Oh, not bad. Yourself?"

"Yeah, good. Actually, brilliant! Blaine arranged a whole concert for me for my birthday and he got on stage to sing for the last set, dragging me up there for the final song."

"Wow! Sounds romantic!"

"Oh, it was. I wish you could have been there; you'd've loved it."

"Well, next time the Warblers perform, I'll do my best to come. I haven't heard them in ages."

"No." He smiled sadly, "I'll get Blaine to give Finn the dates."

The pair finally broke away from their hug and Kurt pressed a caring kiss into Rachel's temple. "Come on. I want to see what damage Finn has done to the basement! We'll grab him and go down, okay?"

He took her hand and lead her carefully around the hallway table to the sitting room where their partners were sat. Blaine stood up when he saw them approach, Finn following suit. The younger boy hugged Rachel tightly before Kurt dropped her hand for Finn to take.

"Guys! I think I can do this; I _have_ lived here for three years!"

"Yeah, but not if we're going downstairs."

"I'm fine!"

Finn shook his head lovingly at her but refused to drop her hand. He let Kurt and Blaine go down the stairs first and he followed slightly behind his wife, making sure she had a hold on the bannister before starting down the steps.

"Wow! This place looks awesome, guys. How long did it take?"

"Long enough." Finn smiled grimly.

"I wanted to help, so he made me test out the mic. For four hours!"

"And you were brilliant, babe. It's no wonder you got your record deal with a voice like that!"

Rachel stuck her tongue out childishly in the vague direction of her husband. He squeezed her hand.

"So will we get the pleasure of hearing you sing on Saturday?" Blaine's voice sounded hopeful and Rachel could imagine his wide, puppy dog eyes begging her.

"Of course!"

He cheered quietly, then surveyed the room. It had been made Rachel-friendly, with nothing to trip over, or precarious objects at hand height. Streamers in gold and silver almost completely covered the white ceiling, and in one part of the room stood all of New Directions' trophies. A table sat against one wall, now empty but to be filled with drinks later. The stage had been set up, complete with drums and microphone stand, ready for a weekend of song, piano positioned beneath it as it couldn't've been lifted up. A poster had been stuck over the loo door that Puck would have been proud of; it showed the traditional 'ladies' symbol with a line next to her representing a washroom stall and a stick man on it, peering over the edge. Blaine heard Kurt's infectious laugh and realised that he had seen it too.

"What are you two laughing at?" Rachel's voice sounded curious.

Blaine tried to explain. "There's a poster that Finn put on the loo door, of a man-"

"Oh, that. Yeah, he told me about that." Rachel's laugh bounced around the room. She tried to peel her hand away from Finn's.

"Oh no you don't." He grabbed it back.

"Finn, stop it! I'm tired of relying on you for everything! We're not walking down the stairs anymore, I'm sure I can't do too much damage!"

Finn sighed, realising he was fighting a losing battle. He tried to relax, but his eyes batted from the boys to Rachel every few seconds to check that she was okay.

"So where are dad and Carole?" It still didn't feel natural for Kurt to call Carole 'mum'.

"We realised we didn't have enough alcohol so they went to get more." It didn't feel natural for Finn to call Burt 'dad'.

"What? This late?"

Finn grinned. "You are forgetting, of course, that this is Lima and we'd do anything here for a decent party. They should be back soon."

Right on cue, the sound of crunching gravel interrupted their conversation and, eyes wide with excitement, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and tugged him up the stairs. Blaine almost tripped on the bottom step with the speed that Kurt was pulling him along, but managed to steady himself. They reached the front door and stepped past their bags, Kurt yanking the door open. He let go of his boyfriend's hand as he caught sight of his father, and leapt at him, wrapping his arms tightly around him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, son. Easy!"

Kurt gave a final squeeze, then released him and looked at Burt, beaming. Carole snuck around him for a sneaky hug behind his waist before Kurt could realise what was going on and turn around to give her a proper hug. Blaine remained standing in the doorway, watching the family reunite. "You know guys, it has only been two months since you saw each other last."

Upon hearing another voice, Burt looked up. He spotted the figure of Blaine, leaning casually against the doorframe with his arms folded, and approached him to hug him. "I know. But it feels like two years." He patted Blaine on the back before he released him, allowing Carole to go in for her signature rocking hug which could leave you feeling seasick if it continued for too long. "You guys eaten?"

Kurt nodded, his face still lit up with a bright-eyed smile. "We picked something up on the way here."

"Good. Uh, Finn and Rachel downstairs?"

"Yeah. They showed us what they'd done. It looks awesome down there."

"Well it took them long enough!"

Carole coughed politely, interrupting the exchange between father and son. Burt realised that Blaine and his wife had been standing there, silent. "How about you take them upstairs while I look after the terrible twosome?"

"You still call them that?" Blaine was surprised, thinking that they loved having Finn and Rachel living with them.

"They have been here since Finn left the army and Rachel returned from New York; we have to have _some_ fun!"

Blaine laughed and nodded, understanding.

"Anyway boys. Bags?" Burt grabbed both cases and carried them up the stairs, leaving Kurt and Blaine exchanging a look before following him. They passed the doors of Finn and Rachel's room and the bathroom, arriving at the door to the spare bedroom before reaching the end of the corridor, where Burt and Carole's room sat. The spare bedroom was where Kurt and Blaine always slept when they stayed over. "I've done it up a little bit, changed a few things around."

Burt pushed the door open and the room was revealed. Where the double bed had once sat was now floor, and two single beds sat at opposite sides of the room. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Dad, seriously?"

"What? You're not the only guests we have! Besides, you're my son and I don't like to think about... _that_."

"Oh, dad." Kurt shook his head sadly but smiled. "I'm not your little boy anymore."

"I know."

"I have to say though that I love the colour scheme. Good choice."

"Thanks son. Now, sort your stuff out and them come back downstairs. Don't be too long, mind. You look like you've had a long day."

Burt left, and they heard him creak down the staircase again. Blaine flopped on one of the beds and sighed. "No hot water bottle for me tonight, then?"

Kurt wandered over to him and sat down on the bed next to his sprawled out body. Kurt lat also, and hugged into his boyfriend's side. "It's three nights; I'm sure you can cope?" Blaine merely mumbled in reply. Kurt poked at his side. "Come on; we need to do as he said and unpack and then go down."

* * *

Ten minutes (and ruffled hair) later, the two men appeared in the basement again. Rachel was wandering about on the stage, letting her fingers ghost over the cool metal of the drum kit. Carole had pulled up a chair and was watching her. Finn was lying on a sofa, trying to relax but becoming alert at hearing any sound that may have been a cause of his wife. Burt had his hands in his pockets and was strolling around the walls of the room, taking in all the pictures of a young New Directions and studying them all carefully. Blaine walked over to the sofa and prodded Finn, forcing him to sit up and let Blaine sit down. Kurt joined Burt at looking at the photos. Rachel started to hum a tune under her breath, now gently tapping a cymbal with a fingernail. Finn looked adoringly at her.

"I'll See It?" Rachel nodded. "You want to sing it?" She considered, then nodded again. "Now?" Again, she confirmed.

"Can you play it for me please?"

"Of course."

Kurt took Finn's place on the sofa as he made his way to the stage to sit behind his drums. Burt sat on the other sofa and patted the cushion next to him to get Carole to join him. She obliged and they sat, snuggled together. Blaine looked across and them, then followed Burt's lead and put his arm solidly around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him close. They watched as Finn plodded towards the stage and took his place behind the piano. _Wait, what?_ He brought his fingers down on the keys and Rachel found the microphone to begin the first verse.

"_Everybody talks about darkness._  
_Everyone talks about the light._  
_But all that I know about brightness_  
_Is love._"

The soft notes washed over the spectators and they waited for the second verse.

"_All the people talk about sunshine._  
_All they talk about is spring._  
_But the only sun in this life of mine_  
_Is love._"

Finn's hand positions changed and he approached the build.

"_For when darkness closes in,_  
_I know that you'll be there_  
_To help me down_  
_The basement stairs._"

More solid chords were formed, contrasting with the intricate melody that Finn had been playing in the verses, as the chorus formed.

"_Hold out a hand;_  
_Touch it._  
_Press a kiss to my lips;_  
_Feel it._  
_Whisper words in my ear;_  
_Hear it._  
_And shine your light_  
_And I'll see it._"

There was a few seconds of just the piano playing before Rachel started on the next verse.

"_Photography is the talk of the guys._  
_The girls, they talk about flowers._  
_But all the colour in these eyes_  
_Is love._"

Rachel's voice jarred slightly before she started the second build and chorus, mainly through sheer emotion.

"_For when darkness closes in,_  
_I know that you'll be there_  
_To help me up_  
_The hallway stairs._

_Hold out a hand;_  
_Touch it._  
_Press a kiss to my lips;_  
_Feel it._  
_Whisper words in my ear;_  
_Hear it._  
_And shine your light_  
_And I'll see it._"

She stepped away from the microphone slightly, leaving her hand on the pole so that she knew where it was, and let the soft plinking of Finn on the piano keys wash over her. A key change and she was back, now with the middle eight.

"_Help me._  
_Hold my hand and_  
_Guide me._  
_Take me there and_  
_Hold me,_  
_Love me,_  
_See me._  
_I will see it then._"

She moved swiftly back into the build and chorus.

"_For when darkness closes in,_  
_I know that you'll be there_  
_To help me through_  
_The lifelong stares_

_Hold out a hand;_  
_Touch it._  
_Press a kiss to my lips;_  
_Feel it._  
_Whisper words in my ear;_  
_Hear it._  
_And shine your light_  
_And I'll see it._"

The power in her voice wavered and the final chorus was almost choked out.

"_Hold out a hand;_  
_Touch it._  
_Press a kiss to my lips;_  
_Feel it._  
_Whisper words in my ear;_  
_Hear it._  
_And shine your light_  
_And I'll see it._  
_Shine your light_  
_And I'll see you._"

Kurt leapt up and clapped, tears streaming down his face, with Blaine following his lead only a split second afterwards. Finn was already up on stage hugging a sobbing singer. After a minute, Burt stood up and cleared his throat.

"Right. Well. I think that's enough excitement for now, yeah? Bed time perhaps." He climbed the stairs before anyone could notice the dampness on his cheeks. Carole ungulfed her son and daughter-in-law in a hug before following him, her eyes equally as sparkly. Only the youngsters remained. Finn brought Rachel down, off the platform, and the four had a group hug. Kurt wished, and not for the first time, that Rachel could see his tears, just so that she would know what effect her music still had on him.

"Wow."

Rachel laugh-sobbed and ended up making a strange hiccupy sound. The group just hugged tighter. They pulled away and Kurt and Blaine silently congratulated Finn on his piano playing; they knew the moment was Rachel's. The four made their way upstairs, Finn clutching onto Rachel's hand. Blaine flicked the lights off when they were all up.

They said goodnight to each other in the upstairs hallway before leaving for their respective rooms. Blaine and Kurt changed into boxers and vests and wriggled into their own beds. "Well that was special."

Kurt could only nod in agreement. He tried to find the right words, but failed. He felt emotionally drained and exhausted. "I can't wait to see what she pulls out tomorrow and on Saturday. You think we'll get any more from Finn The Pianist?"

"I don't know. That was pretty spectacular. Did you know your brother was learning?"

"No. No idea."

They settled down and tried to get to sleep, the beautiful melody still playing in their heads as they finally entered the Land of Nod.

* * *

**Okay, okay. I lied. This was DAY ONE of the reunion. I am thinking of posting Friday, Saturday and Sunday in different chapters, so we have to wait a month until the boys are back in Columbus. Sorry! (mwahaha)  
**

**I go back to school tomorrow :/ Well, sixth form. While I was considering taking a break from writing Tears & Cookies, I realised that I couldn't possibly. Those of you who read and review this make my day. Every time I get an email from fanfiction, everything is suddenly perfect. You guys make me so happy, and I can't believe I found a community as nice as you. I am eternally grateful. I really enjoy talking to you, even if it is through text on the private messaging service. I can't quite believe that the genius that is **AlexiaD99** wants to talk to me, and **Summerdreamin** has an incredibly kind heart and a sweet sense of humour. **DarrenColfer** (brilliant name) has written one of the most imaginative stories that I've ever read and you should definitely read Forever Shattered if you haven't already, and of course, **paddyofurniture** still continues to be charming as ever, making me smile at every word. I would love to thank each and every one of you for reading my humble addition to this site, but unfortunately I don't know who you are if you don't review. For now, a general THANK YOU to all of you who have taken your time to read T&C, and who put a smile upon my face.  
**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**Well, my A/Ns are improving in length (sly pat on the back)!**

**You might be noticing that I didn't mention thank yous to **I-might-BE-slightly-INSANE** or **IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside**. With these wonderful girls, I am lucky enough to know them so can thank them in person, and give them real hugs as opposed to virtual ones. Even so, a chapter of mine isn't complete without mentioning them and thanking them from the very bottom of my heart for introducing me to this delightful community and I need to stop now before I get even more sentimental!  
**

**If you got this far, smile. And put one in you review, along with your favourite knock-knock joke. If you can't think of one, search Google for a random one. And yes, I am _very_ random.  
**


	12. Home

**Ugh, I'm so sorry guys! I hate how this has turned out, and I haven't even had time to send it off to be betaed. School has been really rather stressful, and I've found very little time to write over the last week. This chapter isn't at all how I wanted it to turn out, and I was so close to just telling you that there wouldn't be a chapter this week. But I love you too much. So, I hope this sad excuse for a chapter is better than none at all?  
**

**This chapter was going to include the whole of Friday, but I just wasn't able to write it. As a result, it will be even longer before we are back in Columbus with our boys. I'm afraid that this chapter is very much about the reunion and what the ND members have been doing since high school, rather than focusing on the Kurt-Blaine relationship. There is a tiny amount of fluff, but not as much as I would have liked to put in, nor as much as I usually include.  
**

**I have to say it up here, just cos. **AlexiaD99** is an amazing writer, and she has recently uploaded a new chapter of **Confusing Pretty Little Thing**. Coatsy and I fangirled over it quite a bit :) She even mentioned me at the start, which made me scream and flail. Yeah, I do like to embarrass myself at school... :/  
**

**Hello also to **paddyofurniture**, for listening to me :) This community is all the better for you being here :D  
**

**If **borogroves** reads this, then WOW. Completely honoured. **The Man with the Hippo Head Brooch** is simply fantastic, and I urge everyone who hasn't already heard of it to search it out and READ IT!  
**

* * *

**Story so far...**

Blaine and Kurt headed down to Lima for the annual New Directions reunion. They arrived and relaxed, listening to Rachel sing one of her new songs and ending up in tears.

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

Blaine awoke to the sight of sunlight dancing on the wall, and the sound of blues music being played downstairs. A smile flickered across his face and he wriggled backwards, closer to Kurt's touch. And a bit further. And a bit- _BANG_.

"What the hell was that?"

"Ow, my head..." Blaine sat up, rubbing his head vigorously. The sheet from the bed was half-covering him as he lay on the floor. He turned and looked up at his boyfriend. "I think I sort of forgot that we weren't in a double."

Kurt pouted sympathetically. "So this was my fault?"

Blaine started, eyes wide. "No! No, not at all!"

"Hey, I was _kidding_!" A frown played with his delicate features. "Are you okay though?"

"I'll live."

"Want me to kiss is better?"

Blaine grinned. "I'm hardly going to say no, am I?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the boys walked into the kitchen. Blaine's hair was still wet but Kurt, who had taken the first shower, had already styled his chestnut-coloured hair. Both were wearing jeans and a shirt; Blaine had a plain red shirt, hanging out of a pair of black straight-legs, while Kurt paired pale blue skinnies with a darker blue, checked shirt. Kurt went to the cupboard to pour himself a bowl of cereal while Blaine slid a couple of slices of bread into the toaster and searched around in the fridge for the butter and apricot jam. Finn and Rachel were sat at the breakfast bar, while Burt and Carole has taken up residence on the table, with the morning's newspaper and mugs of coffee.

"Sleep alright, son?"

"Yeah thanks dad." He decided not to tell him about the incident of Blaine falling out if bed while seeking warmth from his arms, and instead nodded to the paper. "Anything interesting?"

"Erm, they caught the train guy. And there was a break-in at the Gap store. You know, that one that Blaine seranaded that guy in?"

Blaine stared at Kurt. "You _told_ people about that? Ughh." He collapsed into a third chair around the table, waiting for his toast to pop up. "Please, Rach, at least tell me he didn't tell you?"

"No can do, I'm afraid." The dark-haired girl turned her head to face the direction of where she had heard Blaine's voice come from. "I believe we had a girly sleepover and he even ate pizza without a second thought for his delicate skin. Oh, and he wouldn't stop going on about you and how much he loved you and _hhfgh_-"

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I'm only taking my hand away if you promise faithfully to shut the hell up and never say another word about that night."

"_Mmggh_."

"Just nod or shake." Rachel nodded her head underneath Kurt's hand. "Good." He removed his grip on her mouth.

"Fiiiiiiinn? How red is he?"

Her husband chuckled. "_Very_."

Blaine stood and crossed over to his boyfriend, kissing him squarely on his mouth. Kurt forgot his embarrassment and moaned into the kiss, placing his hands on Blaine's hips and pulling him closer, until their bodies were touching.

"Ahm, boys? It's too early in the morning for stuff like that. Put him down, Kurt."

Kurt pulled away and glared at his father, but walked over to the counter where he had been preparing his breakfast, wiggling his hips as he walked, teasing Blaine. Blaine heard a bleep from his pocket and pulled his phone out, reading the message. His face twisted when he saw it, and he hastily typed out a reply before sliding it back into his jeans and wandering over to the toaster to collect his toast which had just popped up. Kurt finished pouring his bowl of cereal and took it over to the table, taking the seat which Blaine had vacated. Blaine buttered his toast and spread on the jam before also taking his plate to the table and sitting opposite Kurt. He felt a foot and gently rubbed it with his own. When he recieved no reaction from Kurt, he rubbed a bit harder. Carole coughed, and Blaine looked at her. She had her eyebrows raised. He grimaced and apologised to her telepathically, then checked under the table, found the right pair of feet, and started climbing the legs attached to them. This time, he recieved a positive response from the gorgeous man sitting opposite him.

"Right, I'm off to the garage. You will be able to manage without me?"

Finn pulled a face at his stepfather and Kurt just snorted. "Dad, please. We're not seventeen anymore. We should be out of the house by eleven anyway."

Burt nodded and stood from the table, kissing his wife sweetly before leaving the house with a quick "bye!"

"Kurt! I need your opinion." Rachel's shrill voice rang out from the other side of the kitchen. She got down from her stool and stood where Kurt could see her whole body, swatting away the hand that she knew Finn would be holding out to guide her as to where she was going. "The dress: yay or nay?"

Kurt considered. "I actually like it. Reminds me a bit of your old dress-sense, and strangely it works. Did Finn pick it?"

"Yeah. He told me it suited me, but I thought I'd take your word for it. It's not like I can see it to tell. Mind you, you'd probably say that me being able to see it wouldn't make much difference!"

Kurt giggled. "Yeah Rach, maybe. But we all still wish that you _could_ see it."

She smiled sadly. "Well, not much point in wishing for something that can't happened. Now, Finn, are you done yet? We should get some voice stretching in before the others get here."

They went down to the basement, followed by Carole who was roped in to give her opinions, and Blaine promised that he and Kurt would be down as soon as they were ready. By the way that Blaine continued to stroke his leg up and down Kurt's, they knew it could be some time...

* * *

_"Don't stop believing. Don't stop believing."_

"Kurt, could you get that?" Finn called up from the basement after hearing the doorbell go. Kurt laughed.

"You actually recorded us singing Journey to have as your doorbell chime? I love it!" He opened the door.

"Kurt! Buddy!" Kurt had to steady himself as he almost fell backwards from the force of the hug.

"Good to see you too, Noah. Pool business going well?"

"Yeah, great thanks man."

"Glad to hear it. Erm, the others are downstairs. You wanna go down now? Oh, and bring your bags."

They turned and were halfway to the basement door when they heard a voice behind them. "Not so fast."

They turned. "Quinn!" Kurt ran towards the blonde girl and embraced her. "How's the world treating you?"

"Yeah, it's good. Hi Puck."

"Hey Quinn. You still got that husband of yours?"

Quinn giggled and held her hand up, showing off her engagement and wedding rings.

"You know we're still upset at not having an invite to the wedding, yeah?"

She pouted. "Yes, Kurt. I'm sorry. But we wanted a nice private affair."

"But we haven't even _met_ him."

"I know. But you will." The blonde seemed slightly embarrassed.

They went downstairs, Puck carrying his own bag as well as Quinn's. Once downstairs they greeted everyone else. Soon, the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it!" Blaine ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Artie! Hey!" Blaine embraced the man awkwardly as he had an overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

"Blaine, mate!" Artie patted Blaine on the back. "I'm still taller than you."

"Ooh, is that Sugar's car?" Blaine thankful for any distraction from his height, they turned and watched as Sugar pulled up. She got out, with Brittany, Lauren and Joe.

"Guys!" They had a large group hug in the driveway of the Hummel-Hudson abode. "How've you all been?"

"Lord Tubbington has a new pet." The group stared at Britt for a couple of seconds before moving on, careful not to embarrass her.

"Life's good. Church life still great. And Blaine?" The curly haired boy raised an oversized eyebrow. "You hair is even more wicked than mine."

"_Thank_ you, Joe. It's for Kurt really." The group 'aww'ed.

"'_Sushi'_ is going really well. I don't know what people were talking about when they said I couldn't open a sushi and sweet shop. But dad said it was the best sushi and sweet shop he had ever been in." Artie suppressed a giggle. He couldn't believe he had once wanted to date Sugar, but she was still a laugh to be around.

"I'm looking for some action with Puckerman." Again the group went silent and simply stared at Lauren. "What? The guy worships me!"

"Shall we, um, see the others?"

They followed Blaine downstairs. As they were nearly at the bottom, the doorbell sang again, and Blaine ran back upstairs, leaving everyone to greet each other downstairs. He opened the door.

"He- Rory?"

"Top o' the morning, Blaine. Howerya?"

"Um, great. You?"

"Oh, grand. You going to let me in?"

Blaine stepped back and let Rory enter before closing the door behind him. "So, erm, you're here?"

Rory had an amused look on his face. "Well it would certainly seem that way."

"I thought you were in Ireland?"

"I thought it was time that I popped over the Pond to see you again. You not happy to see me?"

Blaine shook his head and smiled. So much for the Dalton manners! "No, sorry. Just great to see you, that's all."

Rory grinned and dropped his bag on the floor. "C'mere!" They hugged, patting each other on the back, before Blaine led him downstairs.

"Guys, guess who I found!" He stepped out of the way to reveal the boy wearing all green.

"My leprechaun!" Brittany jumped up and attacked the man, jumping up and down while holding him.

"Em, thanks Britt. No, em, Satan with you?"

The group went quiet and Brittany let go of him, going back to the sofa where she had been talking about her beloved cat to Artie and Quinn. Finn walked over to the Irishman.

"She, um, left her, mate. Went to New York and hasn't looked back since. She hasn't even been to one of these. Unlike Mercedes who at least came to the first one before letting the fame go to her head. We haven't seen her in a couple of years either."

"Oh."

_"Don't stop believing. Don't stop believing."_

"I'll get it!" Carole stood up. Nobody had noticed her sitting in the corner keeping an eye on Rachel. But that's how she had wanted it. She made her way up the stairs and left everyone chatting and catching up. She reached the front door and opened it. "Hey guys."

"Hello Mrs Hummel," the group chorused.

Carole grinned. "I've told you guys before; I'm Carole. Please call me Carole."

"Sorry Carole," the voices chorused again, and the four of them broke down into fits of giggles.

"Come on in. They're downstairs."

Sam, Mike and Tina brought their bags into the house and started climbing down to the basement. "Hi guys!" The groups split, and they all huddled around the latest arrivals. They chatted and jabbered away, losing track of time.

Suddenly, Carole's voice called out from upstairs. "It's 12. Don't you have to leave soon?"

Finn swore. "The table is booked for half past! Come on, let's get going. We don't even know which cars we're taking yet!"

They made their way upstairs, Finn holding on to Rachel's hand as he led her up the steps. They stopped on the driveway and decided who should go in which car. Kurt offered to drive, saying that he didn't want to drink in the middle of the day, and Finn said that he'd take his. They arranged that Blaine would go with Kurt, along with Artie and Puck. Finn would take Rachel, Brittany and Lauren. Mike said that he might as well drive, and take the Chicago trio (himself, Tina and Sam) in his hire car. Quinn also offered her services as driver, and said she would take Joe. Sugar seemed too eager to prove her skills as a driver, so demanded that she take Rory. They realised that taking five cars was a bit extreme, so it was decided that Quinn would go in Mike's car and Joe in Sugar's, still allowing everyone enough room to not feel cramped. Rory gave Joe a thankful smile that he was going to be saved from travelling alone with Sugar.

It always amazed Kurt just how many cars could fit on their drive (plus the taxis that had dropped Artie and Puck off). However, he was thankful for it, such as for occasions like these. Everybody got in their allocated car. They buckled their seatbelts and prepared to travel to BreadStiX in convoy. Only Finn had left the drive when a limo pulled up on the opposite side of the road. When the door opened and somebody got out, the mouths of every member of New Directions fell open. A large suitcase was pulled out of the boot and the driver tipped his hat to the woman and drove off. She turned to look at the ex-members of New Directions. "Hi everyone."

Santana Lopez.

* * *

A little bit more car shuffling later (Santana was put in Sugar's car), they arrived at BreadstiX. The members of Finn's car hadn't been around when Santana had arrived, and had instead arrived early. Their car was in the carpark but they weren't in it, so they must have gone in ahead of the others. Nobody knew quite what to say to the Latino woman, so they kept their mouths shut until she burst and exclaimed "I've missed you guys so much. I'm so sorry!" and they all melted a little bit.

They walked inside the building, Kurt and Blaine in front. Santana hid at the back of the pack, wanting a combination of a dramatic entrance, and an escape from the inevitable wrath of her ex-girlfriend. They looked around to see where the rest of their group was sitting.

"Here! We're here guys!"

They saw the table seated for sixteen (luckily, although they had booked for fifteen, the restaurant had set for sixteen) and ambled over to it.

"Sorry that we left without you. We came to the end of the block and you weren't there. Did you get held up?"

"Yeh, you could say that." Rory looked back at the girl in the sequinned gold dress, who looked completely out of place with the lunch-time crowd at BreadstiX. She was still hidden from view from Brittany, and motioned to Rory to keep quiet, mouthing what looked like "say anything and your ass will be kicked from here to Lima Heights and you won't be able to sit for weeks". Same old Tana. Rory nodded in understanding, looking a little scared.

As everyone went to sit down, Santana realised that she couldn't hide for any longer. She took a breath and stepped forwards. "Hi, Britt." Silence fell on the large table and Finn and Lauren stared up at the Broadway star, Rachel's mouth falling open at the recognition of the familiar voice. Brittany had frozen too, but she couldn't bring herself to look up at the girl who had broken her heart. The girl who had been her girlfriend. The girl who now pretended to be straight. "Britt, please. Say something?"

Brit looked up. Her typical Brit-has-no-idea-what-is-going-on act had dropped. She looked into the dark eyes of the Latino and her heart froze over. "Oh, I didn't see you standing there. Hello, my name is Brittany S. Pierce. What's your name?" She held out her hand and when Santana looked at it in pain, dropped it again. Brittany returned to staring at the table, ignoring the dark-haired beauty. The atmosphere turned frosty as the group tried to move away from the awkwardness of the situation. They sat down, not worrying about working out who would be sitting next to who; they all liked each other well enough anyway. Santana ended up at one end of the table, far away from Brittany who was sitting near the other.

* * *

"So Mike, Tina; how's Chicago?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, it's been great. The musical scene has really picked up. I'm getting picked for so many dancing roles. Luckily they all want my gal working in wardrobe, so she is still doing the odd bit backstage."

"It means we get to see each other more, which is always refreshing. And his street performances are going brilliantly too."

"Are you still at that school?"

"Yeah. I have no desire to become anything more than assistant staff either. Elementary school kids are too much to handle any more than ten hours a week!"

"I have to agree with you there! The kids at the Sunday School are a right handful. My wife is brilliant though." Joe's expression turned dreamy.

Tina's laugh tinkled. "Well when you have a great wife, you have everything, right?"

A smile spread across Mike's face. "And when you have a beautiful rooftop view of the city at sunrise, there's really nothing better to do than to get down on one knee and slip a diamond on a deserving girl's finger."

Tina raised her hand above the table and everyone went silent. Then the congratulations came.

"Mate! You've finally had the balls!"

"Oh, that's grand."

"How _big_ is that thing?"

"Aww, I always knew you two would last."

"Forever the romantic, Mike."

"Do we get to come to the wedding?"

The happy couple laughed. "Yes, you all get to come. And Sam over there will be my best man."

"Dude, you knew about this and didn't say anything?" Finn sounded mock-outraged.

"How did a mouth that big manage to keep a secret like that?" Everybody laughed at Santana and she relaxed a bit, thankful that they were giving her a chance.

"If you two are half as happy as Finn and I are, you'll have the most amazing married life." Tina leaned across the table to grab one of Rachel's hand and took it in her own.

"Thank you."

* * *

"So Rory. How's Ireland?"

"Grand thanks Artie. How's life for you?"

"I couldn't've asked for much better. I did a bit of music production for a while, but now doing my dancing, and a bit of directing here and there. I directed Mike's last show."

"Dancing? Man that's brilliant. My lad has his legs."

Artie beamed. "Indeed I have. It makes such a nice change from having all those years having people looking down at me, to having the surgery and being here, the same height as most of you, and a hell of a better dancer."

Rory chuckled. "Speak for yourself. Me viewers certainly appreciate me dancing skills."

"You viewers? What you doing now, bro?"

"I, em, make YouTube videos. I got together with me old mates and we make things into musicals. We've been working on an adaptation of some of the Doctor Who episodes with lads called Charlie and Alex. Our most popular so far though has been Titanic: Under The Sea."

"A musical Titanic movie?"

"Em, more of a filmlet, if that's a word. That one ended up being half an hour long. Taken from a three hour film, whose rough cut lasted thirty six hours."

"It's a great movie. Did you include that Dion song?"

"No, we wrote all our own. We got a lot of inspiration from Disney's Little Mermaid actually. Quite upbeat songs to counter the pain of the day. It is held as very important for all us lads in Ireland. We had loads of deaths from the event."

"The movie?"

"The sinking!"

"Hey, boy, I was only messing! But I'm glad that you've found something you like, mate. And I'm glad that you're back here again."

"Thanks. Me too."

* * *

"Puck, can you stop checking your phone and actually act like you're listening to me?"

"Sorry Finn." He slid his phone in his pocket. "Erm, you were asking about the pool business? Yeah, it's good."

"Who is she then?"

"Pardon?"

"The girl. The one who you really like but she isn't into you because she hasn't replied to your texts, and you're not used to being ignored."

Puck glared at his high school best friend. "She's not like that. And nor am I."

"Yeah. And I'm the newly crowned King of Sweden."

"Congratulations, mate." Puck had missed the sarcasm dripping off Finn's voice as he had fished his phone back out of his pocket after he felt it vibrate.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Sandy? Can I have another drink please? Anyone else for another drink, guys?"

* * *

"Just so you know, I still don't forgive you for what you did."

"_Sugar!_"

"What? It's not fair that she can pretend she's not who she is and expect us to all support her decision."

"It's alright Kurt, really." Santana gave him a shaky smile. "I deserve to be shouted at, and hated and despised. I deserve to not have Britt ever look at me again. I actually deserved to not be allowed in here. But I was. And I'm so glad. I'd love to be given a chance to explain myself...?"

"Of course!" Blaine butted in before Sugar could rant at her again, or, even worse, started talking about _'Sushi'_, her shop. "When we get back to the house, you can tell us everything. For now, just enjoy yourself. You're back, and to me, that's all that matters."

Santana smiled. "Thank you, Hobbit. Oh, I promised to be nice, didn't I? Sorry. Anyway, how are you and Kurt? Still together and as sickening as ever?"

"Of course!" Kurt grinned at his boyfriend. "Oh my god, Tana, need to tell you about what he did for my birthday..."

* * *

"Well, that was great. Thanks Sandy."

"Thank you Sandy!"

"Ta very much."

"Sorry about the Dine-N-Dash stunt a while back."

"Great as always."

Sandy smiled at the crowd that she had got to know so well when they were all still at school in Lima. It was rare for her to see any of them anymore, apart from Finn and Rachel who came in almost once a week. She had tears forming in her eyes.

"No, thank _you_. You've given me some of the best years of my life. Serving you lot has never been boring, but whenever I've been feeling down, you lot coming in and singing really brightened the place up. I guess what I'm trying to say, in a very long winded way, is thank you. Thank you and goodbye."

"_Goodbye_?" Brit's shrill scream pierced the air. Luckily, the other customers had long since all left, so it was only the New Directions alumni who'd had their eardrums damaged.

"Yeah, but we'll see you next year, yeah?" Puck was grinning at her. "BreadstiX will always be on our hit list for the reunion extravaganza weekend." He winked at her and she laughed.

"I'm sorry, but if you come again, I won't be serving you. I actually stopped working here two months ago. I came back for today just for you guys."

A murmur went around the group. "But why?" Sugar couldn't quite comprehend why she couldn't continue working at their favourite restaurant.

"I'm too old, love!" She let out a little laugh. "And this place needed to lay off some staff. I thought I'd make it easier for them." She saw the faces of everyone, looking sad and dejected. "Hey, stop looking so upset! I've loved working here, but it was about time I retired."

"We'll miss you."

Sandy looked lovingly at Santana. "And me you. All of you. I couldn't have asked for a nicer group of people to watch grow up."

"Group hug!" Rachel stood and all the members helped her into the hug. It was short but sweet. Anyone looking in would have seen a large mass of human bodies, all in their twenties, surrounding an older woman who was softly crying tears of joy.

"Might I be able to get an invite to next year's reunion?" Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Please don't hate me. I will try to rewrite this, if possible, at a later date, and give you all the chapter you deserve to read. But, erm, a cheer for mentions of charlieissocoollike and nerimon? And, of course, for Rory having become an Irish Darren Criss?  
**

**No chapter title for this one yet, I'm afraid. Anyone like to suggest one in a PM or review?  
**

**I need to credit Coatsy for the idea about Sugar's past/future/whatever you want to call it. I tweaked it a bit so that it was a sweetshop which also sold sushi, rather than just being a sushi bar. I figured she was crazy enough!  
**

I-might-BE-slightly-INSANE** asked me for who originally sang/wrote the song in the previous chapter. I was really rather flattered! If anyone can guess, please say in a review or PM :)  
**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_

* * *

**I still have so much homework to do, but I promise to dedicate a couple of nights to writing the next chapter, to make sure it is better than this one.  
**

**Glee again on Thursday! Hand up who can't wait! If you got this far, tell me what you are most looking forward to about the new Season in your review :)  
**


	13. Don't Stop Believin'

**Teehee! Bet you weren't expecting this!**

**I was really disappointed that I hadn't managed to give you a whole day as I said I was going to do when I uploaded on Tuesday. I began working on this chapter straight away. And now here it is: you have the whole of Friday :D  
**

**Another HUGE reason that I wanted to upload today was, of course, Glee Season 4. I've been really bouncy all day, and I bet I have gotten on quite a few peoples' nerves. Sorry! Unfortunately I won't be able to watch tonight's episode until probably this weekend, as I live in the UK so will be watching it online and have time zone issues. But I can't wait to watch it. SERIOUSLY CAN'T WAIT!  
**

**A short note because I still idolise him: happy Roald Dahlday everyone!**

**The extract in this chapter is taken from the episode "On My Way" from season 3.**

**I hope you enjoy the rest of Friday. I am a lot happier with this than I was with chapter 12. However, it has been pretty popular and my views have just rocketed recently. This chapter could well bring my views to over 3,000 so get reading! ;)  
**

* * *

**Story so far...  
**

Kurt and Blaine arrived in Lima for the reunion. The heard Rachel singing her newest song, and went to bed. In the morning they greeted all of the ex-ND members and went to BreadstiX, with a surprise guest of Santana Lopez, the girl who had stolen Britt's happiness...

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

"So, Finn. Where next?"

"Well, little bro, I managed to have a word with the school and we have the auditorium for the afternoon."

"I'm older than you!"

"So? I'm taller."

Kurt stuck his tongue out childishly.

Sugar grumbled. "As much as I love Furt, can we please get going? I can't stand in these shoes all day." She looked down at her bright yellow five-inch heels.

"Right. Yeah. Well. Shall we stick to the same cars?" The group nodded. "Right. Good. I'll lead? Convoy again? Maybe more successful?" Again, the group nodded. "Right then. Shall we, er, go?" He swung his long arms in front of his body, pointing his index fingers to their cars.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's just go. Maybe then we can get Frankenteen to talk some sense."

"Yeah, good ide- _HEY_!"

* * *

When the cars arrived in McKinley's carpark, Finn got out and opened the door for Rachel, Kurt doing the same for Blaine. Both parties giggled at the action, leaving everyone else "aww"ing at them. Mike offered Tina his hand and then went skipping towards the entrance of the school. Santana considered offering her little finger to Brittany, but then saw the younger girl storm off without her as the blonde ex-cheerleader linked arms with a perplexed Artie. Lauren waggled her eyebrows at Puck, who walked in with her, albeit looking a little scared. He pulled his phone out of his pocket when it bleeped at him. Joe stuffed his hands in his pockets, strolled over to Quinn, and the two were lost in conversation as they walked in, smiling warmly at Rory as he tried to join them, only to be dragged off by Sugar. Sam saw Santana just standing, and walked over to her, offering her his arm, which she gladly took, the thankfulness clearly visible in her eyes.

The sixteen young adults walked in the main entrance, where they were met with a smiling Mr Schuester, who apologized and said that he had to go to Glee rehearsal - along with the Warblers, Lullaby League (yes, Dave's intentions had been negative when he came up with the name, but Mr Schue couldn't knock the boy for originality) had got through to the National Championships (the two teams had managed to draw in both Sectionals and Regionals). He informed them that he'd definitely be attending the main party, just not the whole weekend. They hugged him and waved goodbye, heading in the direction of the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion.

"_Just a small town girl_." Finn sang out the first line of the song that started everything, letting his sound reverberate around the small theatre. It was a spur of the moment thing as he took his wife's hand in his and squeezed it, leading her towards the stage.

"_Livin' in a lonely world_." Kurt remembered the first time he had sang that song, standing on the very stage that they were now all walking towards. He smiled at his step-brother. Who would have thought that he could have gone from then to now?

"_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_." Artie reminisced about their first performance as a group - he didn't count Sit Down You're Rocking The Boat. The feeling of power that performing gave him made him forget that he was in a chair. It made him feel accepted.

"_Just a city boy_." Rachel remembered how she had felt when she had first heard Finn's powerful voice taking the first verse, her spirits lifting, and a knowledge that one day, he'd be hers. She smiled. She had lost a lot since that day, but she has gained a hell of a lot more.

"_Born and raised in south Detroit_." Tina may have not got many solos in her first three years in the singing group, but the final year had certainly made up for that. And now she was engaged to the man of her dreams, and life couldn't be much better.

"_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_." Will had poked his head around the door quickly, knowing that the line would have been given to Mercedes if she had been there, as she had been the other member who had been there during that original performance. He gave a hasty wave to the ND alumni before leaving again, smiling as he remembered how hearing his kids coming together and singing that song had prompted him to stay at McKinley and tutor them, eventually leading to their Nationals win.

"_A singer in a smoky room_." Finn, holding both of his wife's hands, sang directly to her.

"_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_." Rachel remembered seeing Finn singing for the first time, and it made her heart ache with happy memories.

"_For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_." Quinn, Brittany and Santana had automatically taken the line. Although still not unsure as to how they stood, they smiled tentatively at each other. Unholy Trinity was healing.

"_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard_." Puck and Mike had joined New Directions together, and now they stood together, smiling at each other, thankful for all the time they spent with the group, thankful that they had become a part of such an amazing team.

"_Their shadows searching in the night_." Sam had joined near the beginning of New Directions' second year. He was so thankful that he had. The group a people now surrounding him had become his best friends over the years, and he knew he'd never say goodbye to any of them.

"_Streetlight people_." Lauren had joined the Glee club for a bit of a laugh, if she had to be honest. And she'd never admit it to anyone, but it was one of the best decisions of her life.

"_Livin' just to find emotion_." Blaine didn't regret transferring to McKinley. Sure, there has been times when he has wanted to go back to his Dalton family, but that was before he realised how much of a family he had in New Directions. Kurt wasn't the only person in that room who he loved.

"_Hiding somewhere in the night_." Rory had been the next jolly addition to the clan. He had been bullied for his nationality (and his love for the colour green), but he didn't regret a second of it; well, perhaps spending hours picking through a box of Lucky Charms...

"_Workin' hard to get my fill_." After all of these years, Sugar still didn't have a highly musical voice, but now, it worked. It didn't jar as it used to. She may not have been the most welcome vocal addition, nor personality, but she made them all laugh, and after that, what else mattered?

"_Everybody wants a thrill_." Joe was the most recent addition to the group before their Nationals win. But he didn't feel like an outsider. He may have been in the club for the shortest time, but he was still treated like family. He was the last new member of New Directions before Mr Schue changed its name to Lullaby League, wanting to keep the legacy of his fantastic group of children.

"_Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time_." Nobody else seemed to know who should have sung that line, but Santana was pretty sure. Her eyes fixed on Britt, she sang with as much emotion as she could put into her voice. She hoped, more than anything, they she could get her message through. She hoped she could be forgiven.

"_Some will win_." The voices of the entire group sang out this line. They had all gained something from being a part of the team. Apart from the obvious trophies they won together, they had all gained each other.

"_Some will lose_." Only a few voices sang out, identified as Rachel, Quinn, Joe and Santana.

"_Some were born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_." The whole group joined together in a circle. Each person holding hands with the next. There was no childish bickering, no reshuffling. Couples ended up not next to their partners, but it didn't matter. They were a unit.

"_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night_." They walked around in a circle, not confident enough for proper dance moves.

"_Streetlight people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_." A few people broke off to dance by themselves, or with a partner.

"_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'_." Now everyone was doing some sort of dancing, be it active and professional like Mike and Brittany, casual and intimate like Blaine with Kurt, sweet and simple like Rachel and Finn, or generally having fun.

"_Street lights people_." Lauren, the only one of the group present to have not won at Nationals, having left the previous year, let her voice soar above the others. She needed her moment to shine too.

"_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'_." Again, the group relaxed and did whatever they wanted, all dancing to the music in their own way.

"_Street lights people_." The boys took the line while the girls sang the "_whoa o ahhhhh_" part, remembering the numerous boys vs. girls competitions that they had taken part in.

"_Don't stop!_" The imaginary music playing in all of their heads stopped sharply and a mutual cry of joy was sent out. They hugged the people nearest to them, happiness levels rising as they reached a young-time memory-high, several people whooping in excitement.

"Oh, I've missed this," Rachel sighed and sat down where she was standing. The rest of the group sat down in a circle next to her. Memories of sitting in a similar ring with Mr Schue, talking about what they were looking forward to in the future, was at the forefront of most people's minds.

* * *

"Mr Schue, why do you have a jar of peanut butter with _one_ spoon?"

"Yah, there are fifteen of us here and I'm only comfortable sharing a spoon with about… half of you."

"Well it's come to my attention that our good friend Rory Flanagan… has never tasted peanut butter."

"What?" "Boo!" "Are you serious?" "No way, that's impossible."

"Rory! If you don't mind?"

They stood and walked to the middle of the circle. Rory took the spoon.

"Oh my God. That's the best thing I've ever had!" He laughed, and the group clapped.

"Mr Schuester, while that's incredibly moving, umm, it's kind of been an emotional week for some of us."

"Yeah Mr Schue, what's… the point of all this?"

"The point is, Rory just had a brand new experience; something as simple as peanut butter. You guys are young. I want you to promise me, that no matter how depressed you get, no matter how hopeless or alone you feel, you'll try your best to imagine all of the amazing experiences you have ahead of you."

"Mr Schue. Look I know we're a little _dramatic_ sometimes but… I don't think _any_ one will ever consider taking their own _life_."

A long pause followed.

"I did. Junior year. That was a tough year. Huhm. I er, I cheated on my math midterm. Peeked at the answers of the guy next to me and… the teacher saw me do it."

"Just cos you got caught _cheating_? I get caught cheating all the time!"

"They called my dad at his office and he was coming to pick me up. I mean how was I supposed to look him in the eye? I just kept… picturing my dad; so disappointed in me. So… I walked up to the roof, I went right to the edge. One step and all the pain and humiliation would be over."

"Is that true?" Kurt's whisper was broken, disbelieving.

"That day, I _promise_ you, felt like it was the end of the world. But you know what? It _wasn't_. You know for some of you getting caught cheating isn't a big deal. But there's _something_. Everyone has _something_ that might take them up to that edge. And look at all of the things I would have missed out on; I would have never met you guys, or _Emma_. I would have missed out on _everything_. So right now, I want you all to think of something that you're looking forward to. Big things."

"Some day I wanna… earn enough money to buy my folks a new place so they don't ever have to go through losing their home again."

"Yeah I'm most looking forward to meeting Rachel Berry's children." A nervous laugh followed Mercedes' dream.

"Jeez!"

"I want to be there to see my kids' first steps."

"I wanna be there to see Sex and the City part three."

"Wow…" "Huh!"

"I'm sort of embarrassed to admit it but, I really do want to graduate high school."

"I'm gonna petition the army to change my dad's dishonourable discharge status to an honourable one."

"I'm looking forward to graduating from Yale at the top of my class."

"I'm looking forward to the day when my grandmother loves me again."

"I want Lord Tubbington to kick his ecstasy addiction."

"I'm looking forward to marriage equality in all fifty states."

"I'm looking forward to the first time I dance at Carnegie Hall."

"I just want a song." Everyone laughed at Tina's statement.

"I'm looking forward to watching my dad make a difference in Congress."

"I'm looking forward to being friends with all of you for the rest of my life."

"I know it sounds silly but - the peanut butter really is amazing Mr Schue - do you know what I'm looking forward to? Winning at Regionals."

"That's true." "Yeah." They cheered and clapped, celebrating.

* * *

"Can you remember sitting here just before Regionals and we told everyone about what we wanted in the future?" The group nodded at Finn. "Well how about we go round again now? Say what we have done since then. It will sort of bring it round in a circle, plus it'll be beneficial for Rory and Santana who obviously don't know what we've been doing with ourselves."

"_Beneficial_?" Kurt mocked.

"Uh, yeah. Was that the wrong context?"

"No, but since when did _you_know words like 'beneficial' or 'context'?"

"Hey, I'll have you know that I've learnt a lot from my job."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You learnt vocabulary by playing football?"

Finn grinned. "Okay, so maybe I have been reading more so that when I saw you I didn't sound like an idiot. Did it work?"

Kurt giggled, leaning across the circle to grab and squeeze his brother's hand. "I hardly recognise you," he teased.

"Oy, you. Anyway, good idea?" There was a sea of nodding heads.

"Good idea dude. Want me to go first?"

"Sure, Puck."

"Okay, so. I graduated, as I had wanted to do, and went to California to start up my pool business. It was great to start with, and actually I found the maths bit easy. There were all of these women there, just like I told you, Finn. But one of them made all the difference. Business had just reached a dip, and I was feeling down. My life didn't have a direction and I realised that I might be cleaning pools for the rest of my life, not being successful at anything. Then this girl; she… she turned my life around. None of you guys know this, but I'm telling you all now: I stopped pool cleaning. I stopped before a year had passed, even before our first reunion. But I didn't want to tell you in case I failed at something else. I enrolled at UCLA. I studied music and, last week, I was told that I had graduated. I'd done it. You're now looking at someone who has made their way through college."

"Wow. Dude…" Finn stared at the man who had kept his teenage Mohawk. "That must have been a pretty special woman."

"Oh, she was. She is. And before any of you make a comment that I know I would have been the first to make, no, we haven't slept together. She's single, and so am I, but she is more than that to me. Besides, her job keeps her from doing anything for herself. She was also at UCLA. In fact, she was accepted based on a video of her that her then-boyfriend had uploaded to YouTube. She hated leaving her past life behind, but not a day went past when she didn't think about the people she had abandoned. She hopes that one day, she can go back, and they can forgive her."

"That's really sad." Sugar, always the exaggerated one, had tears running down her cheeks. "I hope her friends do forgive her."

"Me too." Everyone turned to the auditorium door, for the voice hadn't come from any of them. A girl was standing in a chink of light. No one had seen her come in. Now she stood, hands clenched together, wearing a simple dress that contrasted beautifully against her dark skin. "Hey guys."

"Mercedes?"

"Yeah Boo, it's me." She walked up the steps and arrived on the stage, eyes alighting on Kurt, who had been her best friend for so long. "Can I explain later? Now, I want to hear what everyone else has got up to since I saw you all last."

They nodded at her, solemn. She sat down in the gap between Quinn and Joe that hadn't been left intentionally.

"The lady says get on with it, so that's what I'm going to do." Lauren, always one to diffuse an awkward situation, decided to go next. "I know I wasn't there when you had your chat, nor when you won Nationals, and… I regret that. I left you because I wanted a change, not because I wanted to get away from you guys. As you know, I sort of invited myself to that first reunion. I wanted to see you all again, to be part of this group again. If I had been asked, I'd've said I was looking forward to representing my country at wrestling. I've won medals here in Ohio, but let's be honest, that isn't really hard. I've won national competitions and was a reserve for the Rio Olympics that we've just had. Unfortunately I wasn't required, and that is why, for me, the next four years will be dedicated for my training so that I reach the Madrid 2020 Olympic Games, and win us a medal."

"Here here." Artie smiled at her. "I had surgery a few years after leaving Lima and not long after, I took my first proper steps. For those of you who were there that year, you saw me walk down them basement steps like a dude! I was in the music industry doing a bit of producing, but as soon as I got my legs back I started my dancing again. I have been into schools, giving talks, telling them that they can do anything they set their mind to. I've done my fair share of directing too; I even directed some of Mike's shows, although dancing with him gets a bit embarrassing. I prefer giving spontaneous performances in the middle of the City. I haven't seen my kids' first steps, but I'm still looking for the right woman to watch with me."

"My turn?" Mike cleared his throat. "I moved to Chicago to take up that sponsorship with the dance school. A year later my gorgeous girlfriend followed. I've been in just about every big musical that Chicago has held, but, as Artie said, you can't beat the rush of adrenaline from a street performance. I haven't danced at Carnegie Hall yet, but when I do I'll be sure to get you guys front row tickets to come and watch."

"And I'll be there with him." Tina smiled across the circle at her fiancé. "When I followed him to Chicago, I didn't really have many dreams of my own. I was struggling as to what line of work I could go in to. And then I realised; I didn't need to chose just one. I've been working as an assistant teacher in our local elementary school, which Mike has often come to to perform. If he gets a show, I'll go with him and work on costumes backstage; I need to thank Mr Schue for introducing me to the wonders of helping others. My dad thinks I've been foolish to follow Mike's dreams, but he's wrong. Because in following him, I got my song. Onstage in Chicago. The night before he proposed."

"And I was there," Sam said, smiling. "Chicago seemed a cool place to go, especially as these two were there. Sharing an apartment with them got a bit awkward after a while, but I'm glad that I did, as it allowed me to start my life there. I'm now a talent scout and spend my time listening to buskers. It ain't a bad career path. I'm currently working with a girl called Chloe. She's only eighteen, but has so much potential."

"I started in New York as a busker," Santana interjected. Sam motioned that he was finished and she should continue. "I went to New York, just as I had always wanted to do. I was singing on the streets, not getting very far. Then I met Paul and we began to busk together. He played guitar and sang with me on duets. We started to get more attention, and we got talent scouted. My grandmother contacted me and asked to see me, telling me to bring the 'handsome young man' that I'd found my fame with. We had a meal together, and she apologised to me and told me she loved me. I got all I had ever wanted. And then a couple of weeks later Paul made a move on me. We'd finished recording for the day and he kissed me. I pulled away, telling him I was taken. He got angry, saying I led him on, and asking to know the name of the man who had my heart. When I told him I was gay, he broke. His fist met my face before I'd even realised I'd said the words. And I woke up, a week later, in a hospital bed. There was no Paul, and I had no job. So much for New York being more accepting."

She looked around the group. The eyes of every member were upon her, shocked. She continued. "When I got out of hospital, I went for an audition at a small local theatre. Luckily a couple of my songs had made that CD that Paul and I had been recording. They had heard of me, and said that I was perfect for the role. I've been there ever since, also doing the odd impromptu performance in the street. My Maria in West Side Story brought the house down. And even if it wasn't Broadway, or a record contract, it worked. But I couldn't tell anyone about my past life. I couldn't tell them about being gay. I couldn't lose everything again. And I couldn't risk coming to see you all, to see you Britt, and not being able to say goodbye to you at the end of it."

Brittany stared at the woman who now had big tears slipping down her cheeks. Her own face showed no emotion. She was thinking. Suddenly, she reached her hand out and Santana shrank back, fearing being hit. But instead she saw Britt's little finger poking out of her fist. Santana smiled at her, wiping her face. She took the finger in hers and let out a nervous giggle. A small smile played on Brittany's lips as she told everyone what she had been up to.

"I graduated. People didn't think I could do it but I did. And I got Lord Tubbington off the drugs. And I went to the pet refuge centre. They like me there. When I go in for work I say hello and they say hello back. The other volunteers are nice too, and they say hi to me when I go in as well. I like it there. And I like Florida and the nice weather and all the new pets that Tubbie has."

"I moved to Connecticut after graduation." Joe began to tell his story. "I got a job at the church. Sunday school is always fun as I can bring my guitar in and play for the kids. They like 'Jesus Jazz' especially, and the church are even thinking about getting me to make a CD, which I never thought I'd be doing. If I had had to say what I was most looking forward to, it would have been finding a gorgeous woman and marrying her. And I have done that. No one else comes close to her. She's the love of my life and she makes moving out there worth it."

"When are we going to meet her?" Sugar asked.

"Soon," he promised.

"Well. Anyway, I live in Toledo, and _'Sushi'_ is doing good business. When I started, my dad was the only one who supported me. Everyone else said that I could never make a sushi and sweet shop work, but I have proved them wrong. I did some volunteering for a while but it just wasn't my thing. I am still single but looking to change that. Rory?"

The Irishman mistook her attempt at flirting for an invitation to talk. "I went back to Ireland as my visa expired and had a second childhood. Life shouldn't really be this fun, but it is. I'm, em, still living with me parents, and I got together with some of me lads back home and we started writing songs based on films we liked. YouTube have a great couple of lads called Charlie and Alex, who live in the UK and who are part of the band Chameleon Circuit. We got with them and are part way through creating "Time Warped" as a tribute to Doctor Who and Rocky Horror. The Titanic one we did was the most popular so far, but our fans are really excited about this one."

"If I may?" Kurt sensed that Rory had reached the end. "Isn't about time we left?"

Finn glanced at the watch on his wrist. "God! Yeah… we should, um…"

"Leave so they can lock up?" Blaine offered.

"Yeah. Let's go back to the house."

* * *

Much later, after eating and laughing themselves silly, they decided it was late enough and they should get to bed. Burt and Carole had gone to bed many hours previously, and now the group had the job of setting up the basement for sleeping in. Finn brought down blankets and pillows as everyone else wrestled with mattresses. Finally, the room was fit for sleeping in, and everyone got into their pyjamas. Santana and Mercedes fell asleep almost instantly, exhausted after seeking their friends' forgiveness. Finn took Rachel upstairs, and Kurt and Blaine soon followed. Although everyone else had to make do with the floor, they had their own bedrooms.

The four said goodnight to each other at the top of the stairs, and Blaine pushed open the door to his and Kurt's room. He collapsed on one of the beds and Kurt could hear his gentle snoring within five minutes.

Kurt stayed awake for slightly longer. It had been nice to see Rory again after so long, and the others after a year. Santana arriving had been a great shock to him, but most of all he couldn't believe that Mercedes Jones was there, sleeping, downstairs. He wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming it, but feared that maybe she had an ulterior motive for being here. He wouldn't make any judgements until she explained what she'd been doing all these years.

Softly, Kurt followed Blaine to sleep. That was for tomorrow. For now, his boyfriend was waiting for him in dreamland…

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that :) I really wanted to be a part of the spirit of today, as well as completely Friday this week. Next Tuesday I shall be posting Saturday, as originally planned, and I shall begin writing that as soon as possible. I promise we'll be back to Klaine fluff in no time!**

**I need to say a _HUUUUUGE_ thank you to Coatsy. Your parade for me was incredible and made me cry for ages. You have one of the biggest hearts of anyone I know, and I'd give you the world if I could. Nothing I say can explain how truly amazing you are, so instead I am dedicating this chapter, and all future ones, to you. Without you, I wouldn't have even heard of this site. I'd still be a shy schoolgirl, wanting a crazy girl to come along and make me laugh. You have changed the way I look at the world and I am sorry for not sending you this chapter before uploading it, but I wanted it to be a surprise for you. You are incredible, and please don't forget that, not ever.  
**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**What did you think about Santana's reason? Would you forgive her?  
**

**If you have read to here, please include the name of your favourite New Directions song in your review, and I shall try and include it in the next chapter :) I am also still looking for a chapter title for chapter 12 if any of you lovely people can think of anything.  
**

**Thank you for being amazing and for reading this. I love each and every one of you. Oh, and one last thing... GLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
**


	14. Sing along to my stereo

******* This has been reuploaded with the typos removed as it was too long to proofread the first time! A couple of other things have been added since the original upload, but nothing major.  
**

* * *

**Helloo :)**

**This chapter was EXHAUSTING! It has taken me so long to write and is, by _FAR_, the longest chapter I have uploaded. I hope it is worth it!**

**A lot happens in this chapter. I hope I will still be writing for the next reunion, but if not then I hope what happens here wil be enough to satisfy your ND cravings. As promised, this is the whole of Saturday. Next chapter will be Sunday, and after that, we will be back in Columbus and I can get back to writing as much as I want per chapter. Yay!**

**Thank you to Coatsy for giving me the idea of Quinn's job, and paddyofurniture for a) the title for chapter 12 and b) being generally awesome :D  
**

**A lot happens in this chapter, so I hope you can all keep up! There is a touch of... I wouldn't say smut, but it cones close... in this chapter, plus some swearing. Other notes: I'm not male, I'm not blind, and I'm not American. Sorry if I get anything wrong, but I try my best.  
**

**Something cool that I noticed about the last chapter was that it was the first time I uploaded on a day that wasn't a Tuesday, and was chapter 13, uploaded on 13th! I'm probably the only person on the planet who can see that as significant, but hey!**

**I hope you enjoy it and please, please review :D And Coatsy, thank you, for everything :D**

* * *

**Story so far...**

Kurt and Blaine arrived in Lima for the reunion. The heard Rachel's newest song, and went to bed. In the morning they greeted all of the ex-ND members and went to BreadstiX, and Santana appeared, having not shown her face since she had graduated. Later, in the auditorium, Mercedes turns up, apologising for abandonning them for two years. Everyone tells their stories of what they'd been up to since graduation and Friday drew to a close, the singers sleeping in the basement while Klaine shared a room with single beds...

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

"Blaine?"

"Mm."

"Are you awake?"

"Mm."

"Is that 'mm' yes or 'mm' no?"

"Stay away from me polar bear!"

"Polar bear? Blaine; it's me."

"No I won't do that Mr Muffet. I don't care if she has got over her fear, things shouldn't be allowed to have eight legs."

"Uh, Blaine?"

"And then the dragon ran away with the sheep? Are they happy now?"

Kurt tried to suppress a giggle. He slipped out of his own bed and made his way over to his boyfriend's. He was sleeping right on the edge of the bed, so there was no way that Kurt could climb in beside him. Instead, he leaned over and pressed a long, chaste kiss to his lips. After a few seconds, Kurt felt Blaine kissing back. He pulled away, satisfied that he had successfully woken his sleeping boyfriend. "Morning sleepyhead. You sleep alright?"

"Please sir, I want some more." Blaine's eyes opened and he looked mischievously at Kurt. He received a grin and a giggle.

"Oy, you!" He hit his arm playfully. "Time to get up."

Blaine groaned, mumbling, "but I want to stay here with you." He pouted and shuffled over on his bed so that he was next to the wall, allowing enough space for Kurt beside him. Kurt just shook his head lovingly.

"Nice try. But we need to get downstairs. They're all having breakfast already."

"How do you kn-" Blaine was cut off by a shrill laugh from downstairs. "Oh."

"Besides, we need to have our showers now before the others steal all the hot water."

"True. We could always... share?" Blaine widened his puppy dog eyes. He knew Kurt couldn't resist them. This time, however...

"Nice try, Anderson. I'm going now; see you when I get out." And with that he was gone. Blaine grumbled.

* * *

When the pair appeared in the kitchen, they were greeted by everyone else with remarks like "you sleep okay?" "what are you saying; they didn't sleep!" "is that shirt covering a hickey, Hummel?" "but guys, they're in single beds."

At this last point, from Finn, everyone burst out laughing, careful to quieten it before Burt came down and asked what was so funny. Kurt was blushing profusely, so Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist, pulled him close and pecked him on the cheek, whispering "I love you" in his ear.

There was food laid out on the island, and a few more chairs had been placed around the table, many people preferring to relax on the sofas in the lounge to eat. Kurt decided on a bowl of Weetabix and chopped banana, grabbing the kettle and making a couple of mugs of coffee, while Blaine chose cornflakes and, whilst he thought nobody was looking grabbed a spoonful of the hot chocolate powder and mixed it into his milk. He glanced up and saw Kurt giving him a disapproving look, which was soon gotten rid of by Blaine grabbing a strawberry and putting it in his boyfriend's mouth. Juice dribbled down his chin and, while Blaine would normally want nothing more than to lick it off, he took note of where they were, and the company they were in, and instead brushed it away with a finger.

They grabbed their bowls and mugs, taking them past the island and settling in front of a beanbag in the lounge area. They leant against it and each other as they listened to the conversation going on around them.

It turned out that, during the night, Sugar had tried to get in Rory's bed, only to be pushed away on numerous occasions. Lauren's mattress, which had started off near the stage, had ended up several metres away, and several metres closer to Puck's. Sam had tripped when he woke up, almost falling over a pair of connecting arms, belonging to Brittany and Santana, and it had taken five minutes of shaking to rouse them from sleep, Britt awaking with a start and yelling "unicorns!"

During all of this time, when the group were exchanging funny stories, Mercedes remained silent. She sat by herself on the floor and hadn't got any food, instead just nursing a mug of black coffee. She looked exhausted, and Kurt started to feel a stab of pity for her, before realising how she had cut him out of her life and once again distrust boiled in his veins. He snuggled deeper into Blaine's side.

"We didn't finish saying what everyone has got up to since Lima," Kurt pointed out.

"Was it my turn next?" Rachel asked. She was sitting at the table, Finn not trusting her enough to sit on the sofa or on the floor. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Why don't we tell it together? I mean, it's pretty intertwined. We didn't do much apart."

Rachel nodded. "Well, as you all know, I went to New York after Finn broke off our engagement. I didn't know how he felt or anything. To be honest, I was terrified, and if my dads hadn't met me as soon as I got off the train, I don't know what might have happened. I got settled, but still wasn't happy. Then I started at NYADA and it was great. Exhausting, but great. And I started to not get as much sleep as I should, and was relying wholly on cups of coffee that one of the guys there was bringing me."

"Wait, one of the guys? How come you never told me about this, Rach?" Kurt sounded hurt.

"He had a thing for me. Thought that by making me dependent on him, I could grow to love him. Not the sort of thing I really wanted to remember. And, before you ask, he knew about Finn, and Finn knows about him. Nothing ever happened." Finn squeezed her hand, letting her know that he was there, supporting her. "It was then that my sight started to go cloudy. I thought it was a combination of the lack of sleep and the copious amounts of coffee I was drinking. I got headaches, bad ones. But still I thought it was due to the exhaustion. It was about this time that we started to work with light-choreography in dance, so I didn't notice when I began to see flashing lights all the time. And then I was off to see Jack one day, saw him on the other side of the park, and walked towards him. He told me afterwards that I hadn't seen several cyclists who had had to swerve to avoid me. I was halfway across when I collapsed." She paused and took a breath, calming herself.

Finn squeezed her hand and decided it was time to take over. "He got her back to her room, alerting Jodie, her roommate, to what had happened. She took care of her for a couple of days. During all of this, I'd been clearing my dad's name in the army. I managed to get his status changed from a dishonourable discharge to an honourable one. And I realised just how much of a fool I'd been. I hoped on a plane and flew straight to the Big Apple. I got there, found out where she was staying, and went to see her."

"Remember that at this point I hadn't seen him in over five months. It was a Saturday. Saturday 18th February 2013; the day my life got better."

Finn smiled sadly at her before continuing. "I walked up two flights of stairs, heart pounding. I couldn't help thinking that I had let her down, and now she'd moved on. I was right outside her door before I chickened out and thought I should at least come with flowers. But then the door opened. This strange guy walked out and I was just there, staring. And it felt like everything I had feared had come true."

"But it hadn't," Rachel reminded him.

"No." He smiled. "He saw me there and asked me who I was and if I was okay. I told him I was Finn Hudson and something flashed across his face. Now that I think about it, it was probably some form of disappointment; maybe he thought that if I stayed away for much longer, you'd give in and let him love you."

"Never."

Finn grinned, clutching her hands in one of his, smothering them with love. "Well he wasn't to know that. Anyway, he pushed the door open again, poking his head around and he said to Rachel...

* * *

"You have a visitor."

"Jack, I hardly think I'm in a fit state, do you?"

"I think you're going to want to see him."

"Who is it? Kurt?"

"No. See for yourself."

He opened the door further and stepped back to let a tall figure pass him. The light in the room was dim, and Rachel still had blurred vision, but her sight became even more impaired a second later as she realised who it was, tears clogging her view.

"Finn?"

"Yeah, it's me. I- are you okay?"

Rachel leapt out of bed and flung her arms around her fiancé. Big, bear-like arms enveloped her and pulled her close to him. "I've missed you. I've missed you so, so much. And I know you probably hate me for what I did, but if you could just give me another ch-"

Finn was cut off as a pair of lips touched his. The couple were vaguely aware of the click of a door shutting, but neither of them paid it any attention. They were together, and that was all that mattered now.

* * *

"We went out for a coffee after that. Can you believe it? He took me out for _coffee_! I'd been in bed for the past three days, and all he could think about was getting me out of the room and getting some caffeine inside me."

"You looked tired."

"I _was _tired."

"See? Anyway, I took her for coffee and we chatted. At this point I still thought she'd been dating Jack, but she soon put me straight. She told me about NYADA and how much she was enjoying it, but then she broke down. I knew I had to get her out of there, so I called mum and asked if we could stay here for a bit. We pulled her out of NYADA and they said they would offer her a place the next year if she wanted it. We got back here as the temporary arrangement, and that's when things started getting even worse."

"Everyone had presumed that my bad eyesight was because I'd been overworking, and there was no reason to assume otherwise. I hadn't been to the doctors or anything after I collapsed as, again, everyone thought it was exhaustion. My sight kept getting worse and then one day... one day..."

"One day she opened her eyes in the morning and all she could see was areas of colour and light and dark. A little too late, we realised that this really wasn't exhaustion, and we took her into the hospital."

"It was there that they told me I had uveitis. To this day we don't know what caused it."

"Oh, Rachel. That's awful..." Santana, sitting on the sofa with Brittany on one side and Puck on the other, was close to tears. Actually, scratch that: she had been silently crying for the past five minutes. She had always regretted leaving her old life, but thought the main reason for that was Britt. Now, she realised that it was everyone who she missed, and she'd never felt so guilty.

"I didn't go back to NYADA, for obvious reasons, but I did get a recording contract. I'm working on my second album at the minute, and this one will be comprised of original songs as well as covers. I sang one for Kurt and Blaine the other night actually. But, anyway, I was planning on staying here for only a couple of months, but have been here ever since. We got married a couple of months after moving back to Lima and I'd never been happier. Well, you know, third time lucky and all that."

"I managed to get a job a while after we came back here which paid for the wedding and our UK honeymoon. I didn't want to take us somewhere beautiful, and New York just didn't feel right. I'm still working for the football team, training them and stuff, but, you know, a job is better than not having one at all. And mum has been a godsend. Without her, we couldn't've coped. Rach has barely had a moment's peace since I dragged her back here."

"Anyway. There you have it. Our story. Who's next?"

The group glanced at Kurt. "What? Oh, no way. Nuh huh. I'm not following that up. How about we sort out downstairs instead?"

"Already done mate," Puck piped up, "but we could hit a few songs on that stage."

"Yeah, 'kay. But we need to be ready to go by half eleven at the latest; we need to be somewhere else by twelve. Oh, and don't think you can get out of telling your story, little brother." Kurt rolled his eyes and the whole group trudged down to the basement, plates, cups and bowls lying abandoned around the room. When Carole came down the stairs half an hour later, she was met with the sight of the dirty crockery, and sighed, pilling it all up and washing it in the bowl.

* * *

Finn walked over to the speakers and pressed a few buttons on the attached iPod. He stopped and stepped back, letting music flow and seeing the reaction on everyone. Kurt was the first one to guess the song.

"No way. Absolutely _NO WAY_ Finn. Turn it off _NOW_!" He stomped over to the iPod and the room fell silent.

"Was that what I think it was?" Mercedes ambled over to look at the screen. Kurt shifted out of the way slightly, still uncomfortable around her.

"Ohmigod, really Finn? You just wanted to embarrass your brother there."

The room was split. A few of them had turned white, remembering the song or, more specifically, the dance. Some people were laughing and crying, remembering the hilarity more than the embarrassment. Other people hadn't recognised the song, and were looking about, confused. Blaine was one such person.

"What was the matter with it? And what has it got to do with Kurt?"

Lauren crept up to where Kurt had walked to and tickled him around the waist, catching him unawares. "It was the song that got the whole school interested in the New Directions, especially this boy."

"Finn! I can't _breathe_!" Rachel, who had been laughing silently, was now it such a fit of giggles that she couldn't stand up straight.

"But, what is it?" Blaine was now even more confused.

"Lauren, what do you mean 'especially me'? I got slushied more after Push It than I did after any other song, probably combined!"

"P- push it?" Blaine bit his lip.

"Yeah. By Salt-n-Pepa."

"I- I know who it's by… why did you never tell me you did it?"

"Because it's embarrassing!"

If Kurt thought he was red, it was nothing compared to the colour of Blaine's face. "I- pl- ju- I- m-maybe we should pick the next song?"

Quinn shimmied past everyone who was huddled around the iPod and hit 'next', knowing that Finn had set up a playlist just of the songs they had performed and set it on shuffle. "Don't Stop!"

"We did that yesterday, Q."

Quinn looked over her shoulder at Sam. "No, that was Don't Stop Believin'. This is Don't Stop. Anyway, when did you start calling me Q?"

"Since… just now? Wait, that was the one we sang to my little brother and sister? Just after we lost the house?"

"Yeah, that's the one. We free styled it then, I think it's a perfect one to start on, yeah?" She hit pause and got the song back to the start. "And for anyone who might not know; if you performed the song then, you perform it now. If not, sit out and watch. And we usually try to do any choreography the same, but this was sort of a free-for-all back then, so I say we just do it? Sam, you still play guitar?"

"Sure, course."

Finn handed him the acoustic that had been sitting on the stage. "Let's do it on the floor, yeah? Not really enough space up there for all of us?"

The group got into position, with Joe, Sugar, Rory and Blaine sitting as an audience.

"We ready?" Quinn asked. She hit play.

"_Don't (don't) stop (stop)!  
Don't (don't) stop (stop)!"_

"_If you wake up and don't want to smile,_

_If it takes just a little while,_

_Open your eyes, and look at the day._

_You'll see things in a different way."_

"_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow  
Don't stop; it'll soon be here._

_It'll soon be here._

_It'll be better than before.  
Yesterday's gone.  
Yesterday's gone._

_Don't (don't) stop (stop)!  
Don't (don't) stop (stop)!"_

"_All I want is to see you smile,_

_If it takes just a little while,_

_I know you don't believe that it's true.  
I never meant any harm to you.  
Ooooohhhh."_

"_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,  
Don't stop; it'll soon be here,_

_It'll be, better than before,_

_Yesterday's gone.  
Yesterday's gone."_

"_Oooh, don't you look back._

_Don't you look back_

_Don't you look, don't you look, no_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah."_

"_Don't you look back.  
Don't you look back._

_Don't you look back.  
Don't you look back."_

"_Don't you look baaaack._

_Don't you, don't you, don't you look back."_

"_Don't (don't) stop (stop) thinking about tomorrow."_

The singers, smiles shining, finished the song to whoops and wolf whistles from the crowd of four.

"You and Sam are really good together, Quinn." Sugar called out, bouncing up and down and excitable as always. "Ooh, bagsie I pick next!" She ran over to the iPod and hit shuffle.

A steady drum beat filled the room. Rachel didn't hesitate. She knew where the stage was and went to stand on it, grabbing the mike stand to guide herself.

"_Give me a second, I...  
I need to get my story straight.  
My friends are in the bathroom  
Getting higher than the Empire State.  
My lover, he's waiting for me  
Just across the bar;  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses  
Asking 'bout a scar and_"

Finn joined her on stage and took her lightly in his arms and starting dancing with her.

"_I know I gave it to you months ago.  
I know you're tryin' to forget.  
But between the drinks and subtle things,  
The holes in my apologies,  
You know, I'm trying hard to take it back._"

Sam dragged Quinn to stand in front of them, a level down.

"_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down,  
I'll carry you home_"

Most of the group started jumping up and down. Lauren and Joe sat down.

"_Tonight,  
We are young._

_So let's set the world on fire,  
We can burn brighter than the sun._"

Mercedes had formed a huddle with Santana, Brittany and Sugar.

"_Tonight,  
We are young. (we are young)  
So let's set the world on fire, (fire)  
We can burn brighter (brighter) than the sun._"

It had been Quinn welcoming the Troubletones back to the group when they had performed this song the first time. This time, Britt grabbed Santana's hand and started dancing with her and Kurt stepped forwards to Mercedes, Sugar simply bounding after a nervous looking Rory.

"_Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na)  
Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na)_"

Santana sang the words directly to the girl who was now twirling her around the room. It didn't matter that they weren't doing the same dance as they had done at the time; it had been off the cuff anyway.

"_The angels never arrived but I can hear the choir,_

_So will someone come and carry me home._"

Rachel stood at the mic again, Finn joining in.

"_Tonight,  
We are young._

_So let's set the world on fire,  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun._"

Singing, Mercedes looked pleadingly into Kurt's eyes as they danced together, Blaine jumping up and down like a lost puppy near them.

"_We are young!_"

"_Tonight, (yeah)_

_We are young. (we are young)_

_So let's set the world on fire, (fire)_

_We can burn brighter (brighter) than the sun._"

Finn was holding Rachel's hips and they were gently swaying to the music as it faded.

"_So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down,  
I'll carry you home tonight._"

"Al_right_!" Joe was on his feet and cheering, Lauren alongside him.

"You two really do make a good couple, you know that, right? And the Zizes don't get it wrong." Lauren pointed at Sam and Quinn, who were still holding onto each other having danced and sung to each other for the majority of the song. Now, Quinn seemed to awaken and moved away from him.

"Maybe. But guys, Joe hasn't had a song yet! Come on, which are we going to do?"

"How about you shuffle until you reach one with me in it?" Joe suggested.

"No, I have a better idea." Rachel grabbed Finn and whispered in his ear.

"But that wasn't technically a New Directions song."

"I don't care. Besides, I want to hear it again. So, will you find it?" Finn kissed her cheek and led her to the sofa, letting her sit down before finding another track on the iPod.

"Right, anyone who isn't Joe, 'Cedes, Sam or Quinn, sit down. Anyone who is, I think you should know the song? On the stage, please."

The four members of the God Squad stepped up, in a line, and Finn threw Joe the guitar. He pressed play.

"_My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote  
Make me your radio (yeah)_

_Turn me up when you feel low (turn it up a little bit)_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo._"

"_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf (she-elf)_

_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else,_

_If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that? (Heeey)_

_Yeah!, check it Trouty, I can handle that_

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks (uhhh)_

_Its just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks_

_I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that (Oh yeah)_

_Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artefacts._"

"_If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand._"

"_Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favourite tune  
And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you (Oh, woah)_"

"_My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on)  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low (turn it up)  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo._"

"_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh_

_So sing along to my stereo._"

"_I only pray you never leave me behind (Never leave me)  
Because good music can be so hard to find (So hard to find) (Oh)  
I take your head and (Oh) hold it closer to mine (Yeah, yeah) (Yeah)  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind (Yeah, come on, wooh!)_"

"_My heart's a stereo (Yeah)  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (You gotta make me a radio) (Oh oh)  
Make me your radio (Aha)  
Turn me up when you feel low (Turn me up)  
This melody was meant for you (Yeah, yeah) (You)  
Just sing along to my stereo._"

The four took an exaggerated bow, grinning. Finn clapped along with the rest of the members of New Directions. He turned to play another song, but then saw the time.

"Shit! Right, we need to go guys. Same cars as yesterday, yeah? 'Cedes, you still okay with Sugar and co? Right. Good. Convoy again." He started walking up the stairs with Rachel, only for Kurt to call to him.

"Oy, Frankenteen?"

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Meh, it gets your attention. May I ask, where are we going?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"And I'm meant to be driving there?"

"I told you, you're following me."

Kurt shook his head lovingly. "This could end badly."

* * *

Despite Kurt's reservations, the cars arrived at their destination ten minutes later. Most people were none the wiser even when they got out and saw the building, even some of those that had been there when they'd visited before.

They filed into the building, Finn in the lead. They were met by a large man with a larger smile, who shook the hands of everyone as if each one was the President. He showed them to a room where a screen was set up, various cushions, pillows and beanbags strewn around.

"Well sit down then!" The man, everyone decided, was far too excited. Suddenly, Kurt twigged where he'd seen him before.

"Oh noo," he moaned quietly as he sat down between Blaine's legs as his boyfriend leant against a beanbag.

"What?" Blaine whispered.

"Don't think any worse of me after this, okay? I was young, we were foolish."

Blaine was confused, but turned his eyes to the screen. Everyone else was settled, and the jolly man, leaping about a bit in excitement, dimmed the lights.

"After you've seen this, just go through that door; we've set up the mattresses just as we did in this advert." He let out a soft laugh which sounded a bit like a giggle, and jumped out of the room.

_Ba! Ba! Ba ba ba baa da ba ba ba da  
Oooow!_

_Ba! Ba! Ba ba ba baa da ba ba ba da_

_I get up, and nothing gets me down.  
You got it tough, I've seen the toughest around._

_And I know, baby just how you feel._  
_You've got to roll with the punches, to get to what's real._

_Oh can't you see me standing here,_  
_I've got my back against the record machine._

_I ain't the worst that you've seen.  
(Ain't the worst that you've seen.)  
Oh can't you see what I mean?  
(Can't you see what I mean?)  
_

_Yeahhh!_

_Might as well jump, Jump!  
Might as well jump.  
Go ahead, jump, Jump!  
Go ahead and jump._

_Jump! (ahhh!)_

_Ba! Ba! Ba ba ba baa da ba ba ba da_

_Juuump! Yeah…_

_Might as well jump. Jump!_  
_Might as well jump._  
_Go ahead, jump. Jump!_  
_Go ahead and jump._

_Jump, (Oh), Jump, (Oh), Jump, (Oh), Jump_  
_Yeahhh!_  
_JUMP!_

"Come on down to Mattress Land!" For the last line, all the people in the room who had been there at the recording of the advert sang along with the tape, bursting out in laughter. Chatter descended on the room as past members tried to explain to newer ones what had happened and why they'd never seen it before.

"Blaine, you don't have to be holding me like that you know." Kurt looked over his shoulder. His boyfriend's legs had tensed during the last '_Go ahead, jump. Jump!_' and now he couldn't move. "What's wrong?"

Blaine dragged his eyes away from the screen. He lowered his voice and brought his mouth next to Kurt's ear. "When we get back to Columbus, we are watching that film again. And then I'm going to tie you to the bed and fuck you so hard that you won't be able to move for a month."

Kurt blushed, and wriggled away from the grasp of his boyfriend's legs. Blaine reacted quickly and pulled in a cushion in his place, hiding his straining jeans. "I never knew you had a thing for children," Kurt teased.

"I don't. But I have a thing for a younger version of my gloriously sexy boyfriend beckoning me from a screen."

Kurt blushed even more deeply. "Do you want a minute?"

"I want you." Blaine's eyes were dark with desire. Kurt bit his lip and turned his head to hear what everyone else was saying.

"So why is this the first time we've done this?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly a great time for us. We got mattresses as payment for doing the commercial and, as a team competing for events, we weren't allowed to accept any form of payment. So we had to give them back, only Mr Schue had slept on one of them. He wasn't allowed to come with us to Sectionals and Miss P had to take us instead."

"Anyway, shall we go through? Artie, now you've got your legs I'm sure you'd like to give this a go?"

"You're actually asking me that man? Come on let's _go_!"

It was as if they were suddenly sixteen years old again, and everyone ran from the room, eager to get bouncing. Well, almost everyone. Kurt and Blaine managed to stay behind. Both were still a bright red colour.

"You want to-"

Kurt cut him off. "They're waiting for us. I think we can make excuses for one of us disappearing for a couple of minutes, but not for both. We are in a mattress store, after all. I think the loos are that way if you want to sort yourself out?" Blaine nodded trying not to feel disappointed. "Come on, get up." Kurt offered Blaine his hands and pulled him into a standing position. Suddenly their faces were centimetres apart and that distance was shrinking every second. Kurt ducked under his boyfriend's arm. "I'll see you when you get out." With that he disappeared into the showroom.

Blaine groaned and ran a hand through his loose curls. "That boy will be the end of me…" he muttered, before leaving through a different door.

* * *

"Finn. That's was amazing. I haven't had that much fun since me lads went to meet 'Cherimon' in London. Seriously good idea mate." Rory hit Finn on the back.

"Uh, thanks?" Everyone laughed at him. "Anyway, food. I just got a text from Burt and he says mum has made us lunch and that he'll bring it to the park. That okay for everyone?"

* * *

Half an hour later the seventeen ex-members were sat around on the grass in the park that they had all visited whenever they needed to meet up, or practise, or just to escape from something. Blaine had been there many times before, after Karofsky attacked Kurt but before he transferred to Dalton, and again after the Sebastian incidents. One of these benches had even been his bed for a night, before he decided that the bus shelter was more comfortable and before Mr Schue took him under his wing. But those times were in the past. He leant his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Eat up folks, we've enough here." Burt was standing, surveying the scene. Carole looked up at him and shook her head, pulling him down again.

"They don't need looking after; I'm sure they can take care of themselves."

Burt smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm just so used to looking out for my boys, it only seems natural to do it now."

"I know."

"Quinn, you still haven't told us about you."

"Mm, you're right."

"So?"

She sighed and sat up, crossing her legs and rolling back her shoulders. "I graduated. Went to Yale. Graduated at the top of my class." Her voice was robotic, unemotional, but at this point it changed and she looked dreamy. "Being a journalist has its perks. One of them is you can basically do what you want. Most days I just sit in the centre of the city and listen. Occasionally I talk to people, sometimes they talk to me. And this one day, a man came and sat down beside me, took his guitar out of its case, and serenaded me." She blushed. "It was the most romantic thing that has ever happened to me. Of course, I married him."

"Wait, are you saying you married him just 'cause he played you a song?" Puck sounded put out. "I sang for you. I sang for you loads."

"I know. But you didn't move to Connecticut to sing to me."

"True dat."

"Little brother? Little Hobbit? Your go!"

"_Thank _you_, _Finn. Blaine, you may want to find another place for your head. No? Fine. So, I spent a year in college doing a fashion course. I was always planning on joining Rach in New York, but obviously that didn't happen. I came back to Ohio when Blaine graduated. Oh, the smile on your face when you saw me there." Kurt paused to kiss the scalp of the head that was still nestled into his neck. "Blaine got offered his job at Dalton; we'd beaten them at Regionals again and the faculty weren't too keen on having to fork out a couple of hundred dollars every time they had a meeting and furniture would get broken. So they offered him the post. He turned it down originally, saying I should follow my dreams and go to NYADA. But it was at this time that Tommy Bahama opened in Columbus. I went for a job interview and got it, and told him to go for the job at Dalton. He was scared that they may have asked someone else in the meantime, but there was never really another candidate, was there? I mean, Wes had all the council experience, but he never did really manage to keep us under control, and he had David and Thad to help him. Besides, he was busy running his recording studio. So, obviously, Blaine took the job. Look, are you going to help me here or not?"

"Not," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's shoulder.

He sighed. "Right, so. I needed two years experience in presentation to become a Visual Merchandiser, but the position was up for grabs just a year after I started there. But I went for an interview, and I got the job. They're thinking of just giving me the whole company next," he teased. "I don't regret my decision. Not a bit. If anything, I regret leaving here for the year that I did; leaving Ohio to go to college. And the house got pretty crowded, what with Dad and Carole, plus Blaine living there, and then Finn returning with Rachel. But Columbus is perfect for us. It's not New York, but I like it. I have a job that I love and that pays well, with crazy good discounts, and I'm living with the man of my dreams, and he has got pretty much his dream job too. I've got some of the greatest friends in the world and live with my two best friends. Life is good."

"Awwh, Kurt!" Tina smiled from where she was sitting in Mike's lap. "Two best friends?"

"Oh my God! Did I not tell you about Bocelli?"

"Wasn't he that bird that got you two together?"

"Almost, Puck. That was Pavarotti. Right, pass me a sandwich and I'll tell you all about him!"

* * *

When everyone was full and the food had all gone (Burt needn't have worried about not having enough), they lay down on the grass and watched the sun. Well, obviously Rachel couldn't. Finn tried to explain to her how the leaves were all mottled and they were dancing ever so slightly in the breeze, but it just made her more upset. Brittany reached out a hand - the one that wasn't held in Santana's - and stroked Rachel's hair.

"Don't worry. You don't need to see beauty around you if you have beauty in your soul."

Everyone stared at the blonde ex-cheerleader. Santana's mouth fell open. "Britt-Britt, when did you get so clever?"

Brittany turned to looked at her once-girlfriend, her face blank. "Lord Tubbington had an IQ of 150 once, before he sold it for ecstasy."

"I love you, Britt."

Still, Brittany's face was blank. "You used to. Then you left." She joined little fingers with Santana, as the older girl looked at her in confusion at the mixed messages.

"Don't you think we should be getting back? I thought Will was meant to be arriving around now?" Burt was still struggling to not interfere.

Kurt looked up at his dad and nodded, waking Blaine who had been sleeping with his head on his chest. "Yeah. What time is it?" He glanced at his coat and decided he couldn't be bothered to reach for his phone in the pockets, so slid Blaine's out of his jeans pocket instead to look at the time. "We've got a while yet. And the weather is nice. You and Carole could go back and we'll join you in about half an hour? How does that sound, everyone?"

The group murmured their assent, Blaine waving his hands out childishly to take his phone back.

"Right, okay. We'll take the stuff back. We'll call you if they arrive early, yeah?"

"Thanks dad."

Carole and Burt cleared up and said a final goodbye before carrying the picnic stuff and walking back to their car. Blaine had finally managed to wake up enough to take his phone back, interrupting Kurt in the middle of a game of iCopter.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you guys, and I don't really want to ask with Mr Schue there."

"No you can't. He's my brother and I won't allow it."

"Uh, what?" Blaine looked confusedly at Finn.

"What were you talking about?" Finn looked equally as confused.

"Not what you were, I'll bet. No, the theme for Nationals this year is 'discrimination', and the guys were brainstorming some songs and were making suggestions. One of the ones they came up with was Loser Like Me."

"They know about it?" Rachel seemed shocked that the song they had written as a group had been heard of outside of the other people who had been competing. "Did you suggest it?"

"No, not at all. It never crossed my mind, even. I'm not sure if we are going to take it any further, but if we do, do we have your permission to use it? I mean, it was kind of all of you who wrote it."

A look of pride crossed Puck's face. "This dude is taking his team to Nationals and his kids have asked to do our song? _Our_ song? Are you _serious_?"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah. So, what do you say?"

"I'm all for it. And if you do decide to do it, I'd love to come along. To listen to it, I mean." Rachel was smiling softly.

"I think you guys will nail it, and I'd be honoured to think that it'll be sung again." Quinn's face was lit up with a smile.

"And however much Sue says she's changed, we can still get her back." Lauren had an evil grin on her mouth as she licked her lips, acting hungry for a bit of fighting.

"And Mr Schue?"

"Who cares about him?" Puck stood brushing his clothes down. "You guys are going to beat them anyway, why not do it in style, with the song that he named and helped to create? Now I don't know about you guys, but if I stay out here much longer my skin will burn, and I cannot rock that look."

Kurt took one look at Puck and burst out laughing. "Christ, Noah! You're getting even more appearance sensitive than me!"

Puck threw Kurt a 'yeah right, it doesn't take me an hour to do my skin routine every night' look. "So, we going or what?"

* * *

"We're _baack_!"

"Hi Finn. Hey everyone. I've set the table up downstairs so everything should be ready for you. I've done drinks, snacks, cups, plates, music. Is that all?"

"It's perfect mum, thank you." Finn gave Carole a quick hug. "So we ready to party?"

Cheering, they ran down the stairs. Well, Sugar ran, dragging Rory behind her. Santana and Brittany ran together, followed by Mike with Tina. Everyone else walked.

"Bagsie next track!" Sugar bounced over to the speakers, flicking through the songs. "Aha!" She hit play and waited for everyone to recognise the tune. "I love this song!"

A piano started playing through the speakers, and a drum beat kicked in. Sugar shimmied to the centre of the stage, taking the main part. Everyone winced, expecting a repeat of her vocals in Big Spender. As soon as they heard her voice, it was clear that she'd been practising.

_I see you drivin' 'round town  
With the guy I love, and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
(Oo, oo, ooo)  
_

_I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough, I'm like,  
Forget you!_

_(Oo, oo, ooo)_

_Yeah I'm sorry,  
I can't afford a Ferrari,  
But that don't mean I can't get you there.  
I guess she's a Xbox and I'm more an Atari,  
But the way you play your game ain't fair._

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(Oh shhh she's a gold digger)  
Well  
(Just thought you should know)  
Ooooooh I've got some news for you  
Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend._

_I see you drivin' 'round town  
With the guy I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
(Oo, oo, ooo)_

_I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you and forget him too,  
I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya._

_Ha, now ain't that some shhhh?  
(Ain't that some shhhh?)_

_And although there's_

_Pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best_

_With a  
Forget you!_

_(Oo, oo, ooo)_

_Now, baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?_  
_(So bad, so bad, so bad)_  
_I tried to tell my mamma but she told me 'this is one for your dad'_  
_(Your dad, your dad, your dad)_  
_Yes she did_  
_Yes she did_

_(Uh!) Whhhy?_

_(Uh!) Whhhy?_

_(Uh!) Whhhy, baby?_

_(Oh!) I love you_

_I still love you.  
Hey!_

_I see you driving 'round town_  
_With the guy I love and I'm like,_  
_Forget you!_  
_(Forget you, oh oh yeah)_

_I guess the change in my pocket_  
_Wasn't enough_  
_I'm like,_  
_Forget you and forget him too_  
_(Oh, baby)_

_I said, if I was richer,  
I'd still be with ya  
(Yeah you!)  
Ha, now ain't that some shhhh?  
ain't that some shhhh?  
(Oooo whoah)_

_And although there's_

_Pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best  
(Wish you the best)  
With a  
Forget You!  
(You ooh, ooh, ooo.)_

* * *

"Hello Will, Emma."

"Hey Burt," Mr Schue said, giving Burt the traditional 'man hug'. "Are they downstairs? I think I could hear them from the other end of the road!"

Burt laughed. "Yeah. They're having fun though. Go down, it sounds like they've just finished."

"Cheers. You joining us?"

"Na, I don't want Kurt or Finn to feel like we're watching over them. We'll just take a DVD to bed or something. You're looking well, Emma."

"Thank you." She smiled and gave Burt a more ladylike hug than her husband had.

"Anyway, we'll see you around. Better get down there."

"Yeah sure, and just shout if you need anything."

"Hey guys, how you holding up?" Will walked down the stairs, Emma following him, both smiling brightly at the singers already in the basement. Carole stuck her head down and waved to everyone, motioning that she'd leave them alone. Will reached the bottom of the stairs and captured the group in a large hug. He was pleasantly surprised to see Rory, who hadn't been back from Ireland since his time at WMHS, and also spotted Santana, who was hugging Brittany close to her as if she was scared of ever letting her out of her sight again. Then he saw another person.

"Mercedes?"

"Hi, Mr S."

A puzzled look crossed his face, being replaced almost instantly with one of happiness. He approached her and hugged her, rocking from one foot to the other. "How've you been? What have you been up to all this time?"

"Yeah, 'Cedes. Everyone else has told their story; your turn I think, gal!" Lauren walked past her, hitting her on the shoulder before collapsing on the sofa.

"Well I'm not sure there's really much to tell. You sure you're all interested?"

Without speaking, the rest of the group settled down on chairs, sofas and on the floor. Finn sat on the stage and dragged Rachel onto his knee. Mike and Tina leaned against each other on the floor. Lauren was sitting dangerously close to Puck, who was trying to shuffle away from her. Quinn, Sam and Joe had taken one sofa, with Sugar, Rory, Santana and Brittany taking the other (they only took up two of the three spaces as Sugar had positioned herself on Rory's knee, and Brittany was sitting so close to Santana that they might have well been sitting on each other). Artie chose a lone chair, Kurt on another one with Blaine sitting on the arm. Will and Emma were sitting next to each other, cross legged, on the floor. They all looked up expectantly at the woman who they hadn't heard from in years, wanting to hear her story, her excuses for ridding them all from her life.

"Okay. Well." She looked around nervously, feeling exposed just standing there. Blaine stood and fetched her a chair, receiving a tentative smile of thanks before he went back to sitting on the arm of his boyfriend's seat. "When Sam uploaded that video to YouTube, I got talent scouted. I became a backing singer in California after I graduated, and took classes at UCLA. I was an instant hit with everyone there, people started to want to know more about me. I saw Puck one day on his way to some pool or other, and chatted with him. He looked sad, like there was something huge holding him back with what he wanted to do, even though he said business was good. I could tell he was lying and was suffering from the economic situation. But I knew there was a bigger problem than just money. I could tell he wasn't enjoying work, so I persuaded him to enrol at UCLA. He got in, of course, but made me swear not to tell any of you. That was before the first reunion, and several times I found myself almost telling everyone. Just me and my big mouth I guess."

She sighed and shuffled in her seat, uncomfortable. "By the time the next reunion came around, I was a big name in Cali. I thought that I was better than all of you, and got bored of the childish playing we were still doing. And so after that second one I didn't come again. I let the fame get to me, and I regret that so deeply. I mean, you guys were the ones who believed in me in the first place. Without you, I'd've probably looked for a more 'realistic' career path. Kurt, I can't apologise enough. I can't count how many emails or texts that I got from you that I either ignored or replied back in a really diva and bitchy way. I said you weren't living out your dreams, that you'd thrown them away, but I see now just how wrong I was. Dreams develop; I never really had the concept of that. And Puck, too. Seeing you around school, I was a real bitch. I bet not many girls can claim that they helped their friends get into uni and then spent the rest of the time talking them down. I feel awful. I thought that being a star was what I wanted. I thought that I was better than all of you. I'm not. I never was and I never will be. I just hope you can understand just how much I regret what I did and... forgive me?"

The room was silent. Then, Kurt stood up. He approached his once-best friend, standing over her. She sat, glued to her chair. He reached out a hand for her to take and pulled her up. And he hugged her.

Everyone else took this as a sign to get up. They created a ring around her and embraced her. "You're back now, that's all that matters, right?"

Mercedes sniffed, wiping tears away from her eyes. "I sure hope so. And I don't plan on leaving you again. Not ever. You won't be able to get rid of me," she joked.

"Good." Kurt took her under his arm and directed her towards a sofa.

"Shall we get started on the drink then?" Finn clapped his hands and rubbed them together. Puck wandered behind him, cup in hand.

"Way ahead of you dude."

"Oh. Right. Well, then I guess it's help yourself!"

The table got swamped by eager hands grabbing drinks, filling cups. Chatter descended; everyone catching up, reminiscing, or making out. Soon everyone had a drink, those who wanted to stay able for longer choosing the punch or various other soft drinks, others opting straight for the alcohol. Will had grabbed a can of beer and was now relaxing on the floor again, holding Emma - drinking orange juice - to his side. "So, what we gonna do?"

"Sing some more?"

"Oh, come on. You must have been doing that all morning. No, I say it is late enough for a game. Truth or dare?"

His ex-students looked around questioningly. It didn't feel quite right to play such a game with their teacher. But he wasn't their teacher any more.

"Let's do it!" Finn yelled.

They sat down in a circle on the floor, various partners sitting next to each other.

"Okay, ground rules." Everyone groaned at Will's comment. "No, no complaining. You can't dare something dangerous. No really revealing truths. You can't skip something or change your decision, so you must do what you've been told to. Erm, nothing leaves this room. And, let's make it easy to start off, yeah? PG standard." The group nodded. "Okay, I'll start. Artie: truth or dare?"

"Dare, man!"

"Right, I dare you to get up there and sing 'Barbie Girl'."

Artie raised an eyebrow, but climbed on the stage all the same. Taking the mic in his hands, he put on a high voice. "_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation!_" He stood back from the microphone and did a deep bow to the sound of wolf whistles. "I thank you." He sat back down. "Riiight. Puck: tr-"

"Dare."

"You want to think about that?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Sugar, make a mix of any two drinks; one alcoholic, one soft."

She stood up, mixed apple squash with lager, and handed the cup to Artie, who gave it to Puck. "Drink up."

Puck took the cup and downed it in one. "Easy. Now Kurt, wadaya want?"

Kurt winced. "Er, truth?"

"What pet names do you have for Blaine, and him for you? And what are the origins?"

Kurt looked confused. "Really? I thought it was going to be much worse than that." Puck shrugged. "Anyway, there's one name that originated from Gina when she first met Blaine - she's my bestfriend at home. Anyway, Blaine walked into the coffee shop that we always go to and I started crying and she gave him a hug and said he smelt nice, which of course made me cry even more, stupid emotions. Blaine identified the smell as the aftershave I had bought him. She said it smelt of cookies, which made Blaine laugh because, obviously, being the child that he is, he can't stay away from the things. Then she saw me crying and said "you're always tears, aren't you". About five minutes later, Blaine noticed that she'd been staring into his eyes a lot and mentioned it. Apparently she couldn't work out what colour they were. Although I've always told her mine were glasz, she's always said they reminded her of a running stream, and always changing. She said his were more like honey and then, suddenly, she shouted out "cookies! They're the colour of cookies! Tears and Cookies!" and the whole shop looked at her like she was mad. But we like it and it has stuck. So, yeah; I'm Tears and he's Cookies."

Puck stared at them. "Tears and Cookies? That's the craziest shit I've ever heard."

Kurt laughed, his voice like chimes. "Britt: truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare."

"Okay, I dare you… to… eat a lemon segment from the table."

The blonde stood without a second thought, walked over to the table, picked up a slice of lemon, bit into it and threw the rind in the bin, sitting back down again. "Tana: truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Why did you say it?"

The rest of the group looked on confused, but Santana seemed to know what she was talking about. Fat tears tumbled down her cheeks and she buried her face in her hands to try and hide them.

"I said not to ask any questions that someone really doesn't want to reveal."

"No, it's okay Mr Schue." Santana took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry. I had just done that performance and it had gone well, so I went back to the dressing room to get ready before going out for a party. We were just about to leave, a group of us standing together, when this girl ran up, and said that a woman was there who wanted to see me. I enquired the name and she said Brittany. I knew right then that I couldn't see you. I would have wanted you to stay and I'd've been kicked out of the theatre. I mean, everyone was there, with me. They would have known about us. And I couldn't be hit into hospital again Britt, I just couldn't." More tears fell but she impatiently smeared them away. "So I said the first thing that made sense. "I don't know anyone called Brittany." My heart broke right then, you have to believe me. I so nearly took back my words and ran after her down the corridor. But I didn't. And I deeply, deeply regret that. More than you can possibly imagine." Exhausted, Santana looked at her ex-girlfriend.

Brittany had a look on her face that nobody could quite describe. It seemed full of emotion, yet strangely emotionless. What she did next took everyone by surprise. She leant forwards and captured Santana's lips with her own. She pulled away only to whisper "don't ever leave me again" before going in a second time.

"Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Fake Boobs. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Sue walked down the stairs, Susie on her hip. The three-year old was put down and immediately she ran off to attack Joe with kisses. Kurt laughed and leant towards Blaine, whispering in his ear "I told you so" before getting up to hug his old cheerleading coach.

"How are you, Sue?"

"Great thanks, Porcelain. Yourself?"

"Yeah, doing well."

"Good. Susie and I can't stay long. She has chicken pox." Joe immediately dropped the girl and shrank away from her. "I'm only kidding. But it's getting late and my little girl needs her beauty sleep, don't you Susie-poo?"

Blaine stifled a giggle at watching the woman he had known as evil being all cutesy with her daughter whom she had named after herself. However his laughter was shortlived when Sue turned on him and pointed a finger in his direction. "Oy, you. You take care of my boy or else." Suddenly she was all smiles again. "Legs, I want to see you dance, okay? There was a song I heard on the way over and I want you to dance it for me. Sing along too, in fact everyone sing. But just ex-Wheels to dance."

"Uh, sure." Artie stood, uncertain. "But what song is it you want, Coach Sylvester?"

Sue walked behind the drinks table. She nodded to Rory who happened to be the closest person to the iPod and said "Safety Dance."

_S-A-F-E-T-Y  
Safety dance_

_We can dance if we want to_  
_We can leave your friends behind_  
_'Cause your friends don't dance_  
_and if they don't dance_  
_Well, they're no friends of mine_  
_I say, we can go where we want to_  
_A place where they will never find_  
_And we can act like we come from out of this world_  
_Leave the real one far behind_  
_And we can dance_

_We can go when we want to_  
_The night is young and so am I_  
_And we can dress real neat from our hats to our feet_  
_And surprise 'em with the victory cry_  
_Say, we can act if want to_  
_If we don't nobody will_  
_And you can act real rude and totally removed_  
_And I can act like an imbecile_

_I say, we can dance, we can dance_  
_Everything's out of control_  
_We can dance, we can dance_  
_We're doing it from wall to wall_  
_We can dance, we can dance_  
_Everybody look at your hands_  
_We can dance, we can dance_  
_Everybody's takin' the chance_

_It's safety dance_  
_Well, it's safe to dance,_  
_yeah it's safety dance_

_We can dance if we want to_  
_We've got all your life and mine_  
_As long as we abuse it, never gonna lose it_  
_Everything'll work out_

_I say, we can dance, we can dance_  
_Everything's out of control (Out of control)_  
_We can dance, we can dance_  
_We're doing it from wall to wall (Wall to wall)_  
_We can dance, we can dance_  
_Everybody look at your hands (Look at your hands)_  
_We can dance, we can dance_  
_Everybody's takin' the chance_

_Oh, well it's safe to dance, oh yes it's safe to dance_  
_Oh, well it's safe to dance, oh it's safe to dance_  
_Oh, it's safe to dance!_

_It's safe to dance!_

_Yeah it's safe to dance!_

_It's safe to dance!_

The cheers were huge and Artie stood on the stage, smiling like he never had before. If dancing on the street was incredible, this was… out of this world. "Thanks guys."

Sue stepped away from the table and slipped something away in her pocket. "Yes, excellent. Now what was that song you won Nationals with? Do that one. Do the Meatloaf song. And don't forget to put some energy into it!" She sat down on one of the sofas and pulled Susie on to her lap. "Go on!"

"We can't Sue. Rach did too much movement in that song."

"Hey, Finn, I can manage. I mean, I pretty much just danced with other people or held your hand anyway."

Finn was about to protest again when he saw the determination on her face. She wanted this. She wanted to prove to everyone, to him, that she wasn't a total invalid. "Okay."

_Aaaaaah_

_Shaboo oo sha sha_

_Shaboo oo sha sha_

_Shaboo wa sha sha_

_Sha sha sha sha_

**Finn:**_ Well I remember every little thing  
As if it happened only yesterday.  
Parking by the lake  
And there was not another car in sight.  
And I never had a girl  
Looking any better than you did.  
And all the kids at school  
They were wishing they were me that night._

**Puck:**_ And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right_

**Kurt and Blaine:**_ And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_

_C'mon, hold tight,  
Well c'mon, hold tight!_

**Brittany and Santana:**_ Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night_

**Kurt and Blaine:**_ I can see paradise by the dashboard light_

_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night_

_In the deep dark night_

_Paradise by the_

_Dashboard light_

_We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night_

_We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night_

_We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night_

_We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night_

**Rachel:**_ Stop right there.  
I gotta know right now.  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me  
Will you make me so happy  
For the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away  
And will you make me your wife?_

**Finn:**_ Let me sleep on it (Sleep on it)  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it (Sleep on it)  
Let me sleep on it  
I'll give you an answer in the morning_

**Rachel:**_ I gotta know right now  
Do you love me (Do you, do you love me)  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me (Do you, do you need me)  
Will you never leave me  
Will you make me so happy (Will you never leave me)  
For the rest of my life  
Will you take me away (Do you, do you, do you)  
And will you make me your wife  
Do you love me  
Will you love me forever?_

_Let me sleep on it!_

_Will you love me forever?_

_Let me sleep on it!_

_Will you love me forever?_

**Finn:**_ I couldn't take it any longer  
Lord I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a tidal wave  
I started swearing to my god  
And on my mother's grave  
That I would love you to the end of time  
I swore I would love you to the end of time_

**Finn:**_ So now I'm praying for the end of time  
To hurry up and arrive  
'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
I don't think that I can really survive  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow_

_But God only knows what I can do right now_

**Finn:**_ I'm praying for the end of time  
It's all that I can do (All that I can do!)  
Prayin' for the end of time  
So I can end my time with you! (You! Yeah!)_

_It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)_

_Felt so right!  
Felt so good!  
Paradise!_

The song ended and Will, Emma, Sue, Susie and Lauren all cheered from where they were sitting. The group bowed, remembering the first time they had performed that song and what they had ended up with at the end of it. They glanced over at the tall trophy.

"Well, we'd better leave you to it. See you next time, yeah? Oh, and Will?"

"Yes Sue," he winced.

"I like your vest."

She disappeared upstairs carrying her daughter, leaving an open-mouthed Mr Schuester looking at the spot where she had stood in shock. Puck stood and went to the drinks table, grabbing a cup and filling it with punch. Blaine spoke up. "Puck, I wouldn-"

He stopped talking when he saw Puck lift the cup to his lips and take a sip. He burst out laughing. "I don't believe it!" He put the cup on the table and then rolled around the floor with laughter. Everyone else looked on, confused.

"Puck, I think I saw Sue put something in there."

Puck stopped laughing for long enough to gasp out a reply. "I know. I saw. But I couldn't believe. She's spiked the punch. She's only gone and sp-" He was cut off by another fit of laughter. "I spent years trying to get some booze in that bowl of hers. Years! And yet she comes here and does it, escaping soon after."

Everyone eyed Puck warily. Will took action. "Right, the non-alcoholic punch now has alcohol. If you want a soft drink, don't go for the punch. Can I get anyone a top up?"

The table got crowded again. Emma stood to help herself to some orange juice, but the carton was empty and there were no spares that she could see. She grabbed Kurt's arm. "Kurt, do you happen to know if there are any more cartons of orange juice?"

"Oh, it's alright. I've got a glass a wine for you darling." Will handed her a glass and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Well, is it okay?"

She looked in horror at the drink in her hand. "I'd… I'd really rather some orange juice if that's okay." Her voice was timid.

"Oh, just give it a taste?"

Her voice grew stronger. "I can't Will."

"Why not?"

"I can't." Stronger still.

"But why?"

"I'm_ pregnant_!"

Silence fell like a lead blanket. Emma looked around and attempted a tentative smile. Will's face turned from shock to complete jubilation and picked up Emma by her waist, spinning her around. In utter contrast to this, Quinn burst into tears.

"Quinn? Hey, it's alright." Joe was at her side in an instant, holding her close to him. Her sobs shook her body and Joe saying "shh" gently in her ear did anything but calm her.

Half of the New Directions were congratulating Will and Emma, the other half watching Quinn and Joe. When Joe tenderly kissed Quinn's cheek, everyone's attention was on them.

"Dude," Puck breathed. "Aren't you both married?" Joe looked at him and it was as if thousands of little daggers were shooting from his eyes. He looked back at the blonde in his arms and his expression was immediately calm and loving. "Oh." Puck put two and two together. "Oh!" He was shocked. "Why keep it from us? And why start crying?"

Joe rubbed his wife's back, soothing her. Slowly, her sobs stopped. She gulped air into her lungs. "Thank you," she whispered, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to her husband's lips.

"But… _why_?" Puck repeated his question.

"Because we knew you'd react like this." Quinn's bloodshot eyes looked up, into Puck's dark ones. "I was always so against marrying young, marrying your childhood sweetheart, and then I went ahead and did it. I didn't want you to judge me. Besides, you all think that Sam and I are 'made for each other'. I didn't want to disappoint." She turned back to Joe and nestled her head under his chin.

"Besides, we knew the sort of things that happened at these parties. We didn't want to make it awkward."

"Awkward? Joe, half of these guys have partners, the other half already have their eye on someone." Puck sounded really upset.

"I know. And we probably shouldn't've kept it a secret. I mean it's not like we're ashamed or anything. Nothing like that."

Joe pressed a kiss into Quinn's cheek. "Are you okay?"

She nodded mutely at him, a lone tear then making its way down her already sodden cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay, it's going to be okay."

"How can it?"

Joe felt a tear fall down his own cheek and pulled her even closer.

"What's wrong, Quinn?" Emma knelt next to the crying girl.

"I'm just being stupid."

"Hey, you're not. Don't you ever say that. You're not stupid. You couldn't ever be."

"I know. But it just, it seems so ridiculous. I mean, I should be happy for Emma." She turned to the gingerhaired woman. "I should be happy for you. I wish I was."

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Emma stroked her arm tenderly.

"I can't have kids." Quinn had spoken quickly to get the pain over with, but now tears fell readily again, as if admitting it to everyone suddenly made it more true. She started chanting to herself mournfully, "I can't have kids, I can't have kids, I can't have kids…"

Mercedes frowned. "But, why?"

Joe kissed Quinn's head. "We don't know. Probably a combination of having a child young and the accident."

Shock and pity was etched on the faces of everyone in the room. Will thought about his own child and how he'd wanted her, or him, for so long. He thought of how much pain Quinn had been after she'd given up Beth. His heart went out to her.

"Look, can we… can we just move on? Please? I'll be fine. I'll go and clean myself up." She laughed. "I must look ridiculous. Stupid mascara. I'll be fine. Can we just go back to having fun? I mean, this is a party!" She stood and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. Joe was expecting hundreds more questions, but they didn't come. Sam approached and patted him on the back in comfort, but other than that no-one changed.

"Drinks, anyone?"

* * *

Two hours later, everyone was very drunk - apart from obviously Emma. A surprising amount of the alcohol had gone, considering Burt had bought so much. Sugar and Rory were in one corner making out (well, you couldn't knock the girl for trying) and even Puck had managed to shake off Lauren, and she was instead on one of the sofas with Sam, but it looked more like she was eating him than kissing him. Mike and Tina were dancing together even though there was no music. Finn was sat at the piano showing off his new skills, or rather hitting the keys randomly and making a horrible noise. Kurt was sitting across Blaine's lap on the floor, nose tucked under his chin and kissing his neck. Joe and Quinn were singing loudly to each other, completely out of tune. Will and Emma were swaying gently together, as if soft classical music was playing. Brittany and Santana were getting reacquainted, both sitting on the stage, legs on the floor, and pressing soft kisses on each other's faces. Mercedes and Artie were attempting to tell each other jokes, but neither could ever remember the punch line, but it didn't matter as they'd both laugh hysterically anyway.

Suddenly Rachel stood up. "A song! We need another song!" she shouted.

A cheer went up, their drink-addled minds making them stand up and jump in excitement.

"First one that comes up, yeah? And we've- we've got to do it exactly. As. We. Did." Drink causing her to stumble over her words, Finn couldn't risk her trying to walk to the stereo. He stood up and stopped her, walking over to it himself. Music started playing and he paused it, grinning.

"I knew keeping those hats was a good idea!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked confused, alcohol making their brains work slowly. "Mr Schue, you mind if Rory stands in for you? It's just kind of awkward with you doing this one."

"Sure, whatever." Will didn't work out what song it was, just waved Rory on to the stage and handed him a hat from the pile he found behind him.

"And Brittany. Uh, Santana. Me and Rachel of course. Artie, you were there. Kurt and Mercedes. Mike, Tina, Quinn, Puck. I think that was it."

"But what song is it, Finn?" Rachel asked when everyone had received their hats and all the people who weren't needed sat down to watch.

Finn grinned and put on his best impression of Prinipal Figgins' voice. "Please give it up for: The New Directions."

_"Baby can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it"_

_"Too high, can't come down_  
_Losing my head_  
_Spinning 'round and 'round_  
_Oh, do you feel me now?"_

_"With a taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Tasting the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic"_

_"Din-din-di-li-li-lin, ohh"_

_"And I love what you do_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic"_

_"Oh, no, ohh"_

_"It's getting late to give you up_  
_I took a sip_  
_From my devil's cup_  
_Slowly, it's taking over me"_

_"Too high, can't come down_  
_It's in the air_  
_And it's all around_  
_Oh, can you feel me now?_  
_Oh!"_

_"With a taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_With a taste the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic"_

_"Din-din-di-li-li-lin, ohh" (Heeey)_

_"I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Intoxicate me now  
With your loving now  
I think I'm ready now (I think I'm ready now)  
Intoxicate me now  
With your loving now  
I think I'm ready _

_I think I'm ready now"_

"It's a Britney Spears sex riot!" Lauren screamed before everyone else joined in, screaming and yelling and laughing, too drunk to realise what dance they'd just performed.

Will laughed at his old kids. "Rory, you did an excellent job there, mate. Much better than me, I have to say. You got moves!"

Burt trod down the stairs, wincing as he saw the room full of drunken adults. "Guys, it's three in the morning. Maybe it's time to call it a night?"

The room flew into action and the boys dragged the mattresses out from where they'd be propped up against the far wall. Bags were opened and blankets were laid out. Content, Burt went back upstairs again. Why did he have to be such a light sleeper when his wife slept so soundly?

"You okay sleeping here, Miss P? I'm sure you could sleep in the lounge if you'd prefer?" Finn offered.

"No, I'm fine here thanks. And I'm Mrs S, if anything other than just Emma."

"Oh, yeah, right. Well, we'll leave you guys to it then. There's another bathroom a floor up if some of you want to use that? Night everyone." Finn took Rachel upstairs. Kurt and Blaine stayed to say goodnight to everyone individually before going up themselves.

They took their jeans and shirts off so they were stripped to their boxers. They were warm from the alcohol they had consumed so didn't feel the need to wear anything else. They got into their separate beds.

"Blaine?"

"Mm."

"I'm too awake."

"Me too."

In the darkness, Blaine couldn't see the look that passed over Kurt's face. Silently, he pushed the duvet off himself and stood up. In the dim moonlight, he saw that Blaine was facing away from him and smiled. He padded over to Blaine's bed. He paused. Then, he pounced.

After a moment's shock, Blaine began to kiss back. His hands were pinned to his sides by Kurt's strong arms, and he felt the weight of his boyfriend sitting on his chest. They moaned into the kiss, Blaine managing to wriggle his hands out of Kurt's grip so that he could capture his boyfriend's face and pull him even closer still. Kurt let his hands roam down Blaine's body, settling on his well toned, naked chest.

He broke the contact of their lips and placed his instead where Blaine's neck met his body, sucking and nibbling at a spot there. His boyfriend writhed in pleasure beneath him, letting out moan after breathy moan. Satisfied, Kurt removed his lips and stuck his tongue out to lick down Blaine's chest. Using all his force, Blaine tumbled, turning so that he was on top of Kurt, but careful that they didn't end up on the floor.

He left a similar mark on his boyfriend's naked chest, continuing to nibble up instead of down until he ended up nibbling at Kurt's ear. The older boy moved his head to capture Blaine's lips with his again and they kissed, tongues playing, for many more minutes.

Blaine pressed a final, loving kiss, this time to Kurt's temple, and rolled off him. "I love you," he whispered into his ear, wrapping his arms around Kurt's middle. Kurt smiled, wriggling closer to his boyfriend and burying his head under Blaine's chin. They both softly fell asleep.

* * *

**Right, I need to thank you all so, so much! I've climbed to 38 reviews, and have grown from 2,858 views to 3,233. I seriously cannot ****thank you enough!**

**I apologise for the formatting of this chapter :/**

**GLEE. WAS. AMAZING! I loved it so much, and was bouncing all week, so excited. No way was I about to wait for January! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE!  
**

**For those of you who had been waiting for this for ages, you now know the origin of the title of this story! This was actually the only thing I knew about this story when i first starting writing it, so I can't believe it has taken me this long to include it in the story itself, but I hope the title now makes sense :)**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**Did you know that they had to change the movement for Push It because the original choreography was said to be "too sexy for television"? True story.**  
**If you have read to here, say "dancing mushrooms" in your review! Yeah, we're back to the plain obscure!**


	15. Telephone

**Chapter 15! I can't believe how much of a huge part of my life this story has become. I knew I'd love writing it, but to get to this point and still be brimming with new ideas, just, WOW! I love writing this so much, and to have so many views and to get such good reviews, it feels amazing. So thank you. Thank you to each and every one of you.**

**This is the last chapter of the reunion. I had no idea that I'd love writing about the old ND members so much, but I have. As there are so many of them, I feel like I don't go into enough detail to their characters and what they've been up to since school. Because of this, I am going to write a series of spinoff stories surrounding these characters, including Joe serenading Quinn, the naming of Tears and Cookies, Santana at the theatre and more. I'm going on a trip tomorrow with a ridiculously long bus journey, so I shall use my time wisely :)**

**Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, to IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside and paddyofurniture, for making me smile and even cry with happiness. You have brightened up my world, both of you. There simply aren't words to explain how grateful I am to you two.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Story so far...**

At the ND reunion, a lot of people sang a lot of songs. Secrets came out and drink was drunk. A very drunk pair of boys ended up sharing a single bed...

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

Kurt woke to the sound of ringing. He felt a movement beside him as his boyfriend stirred. Blaine rolled onto Kurt, reaching for his phone. He apologised to the drowsy twenty-three year old, lying on his chest, bare skin touching bare skin. As Blaine slid the lock across to read his text, Kurt winced at the bright light. Blaine pressed a kiss to his lips before reading the message and typing out a hasty reply. He put the phone back on the bedside table and nuzzled Kurt's cheek tenderly where it met his neck.

"I'm sorry about that," he whispered to the soft skin.

Blaine climbed off Kurt and the older boy whimpered at the sudden loss of contact to his naked chest. He turned on his side so that he could look at his boyfriend in the dark. "What time is it?"

Blaine continued to press sweet kisses to the face opposite him. "Almost half past six."

"What?!" Kurt winced when he realised how loud he had been, but relaxed when he didn't hear any movement from down the corridor. He continued in a whisper. "Why are you getting texts at this hour?"

Blaine didn't reply, but just kept on blessing every inch of Kurt's skin with a gentle kiss. Soon enough, they both fell asleep again.

* * *

*Bleep bleep. Bleep bleep*

"Godsake, Blaine." Kurt cursed that he was such a light sleeper. He glanced across at the window to see light coming in through the curtains. "Right, I give up. I'm getting up. I'm going in the shower."

There was no answer behind him. Kurt turned his head to see the curly haired man snuggled deeply into the pillow, breathing softly in his sleep. Kurt grinned mischievously. He knew that Blaine had set his phone settings on ring twice, so he picked up the offending piece of technology and placed it very carefully on the pillow right next to his boyfriend's ear. Kurt sat up, admiring his handiwork. He got out of bed, tucking the covers back around Blaine and walked over to the suitcase at the bottom of his own bed, sifting through his clothes. He pulled out jeans and a top, straightening up and waiting. He didn't have to wait long.

*Bleep bleep. Bleep bleep*

"Shit!" Blaine awoke immediately, sitting bolt upright, eyes alight. He saw his boyfriend giggling slightly from the other side of the room. "You..." Blaine's voice was deep and threatening, but teasing. He flung the covers off himself and leapt out of bed, running down the corridor after the yelping Kurt. As the bathroom door slammed in his face, he brought his knuckles to the door, then remembered that it was probably about seven in the morning and, begrudgingly, returned to their room to answer the text.

* * *

The door opened slightly and a wet haired Kurt stuck his head around it. "Is it safe to enter?"

"I hate you."

Kurt grinned. "No you don't." He walked over to where Blaine was still laying on his bed, arms folded and a stern expression burning a hole in the wall. Kurt sat next to him and placed a hand on his knees, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down his leg. Blaine continued to stare angrily at the wall. Kurt changed tactics and ran the hand further down until it reached the curly haired man's feet. He quickly slipped his hand under them and started tickling them, his other hand pouncing in to stop Blaine from trying to move his feet away.

Blaine's legs twitched, and although he was still staring at the wall, he was struggling to keep a straight face. The corners of his mouth flicked upwards. Soon enough he had tears of laughter streaming down his face, begging Kurt to stop as the nimble fingers had moved from his ticklish feet to the rest of his body. Now using both hands, Kurt had to trap his wriggling boyfriend under his legs. His boyfriend still crying out with laughter, Kurt had to keep bringing a finger to his lips to remind him that everyone else was still asleep, but now Kurt was struggling to stay quiet himself as the sight of his squirming boyfriend was making him laugh too.

Finally, Blaine managed to catch Kurt's wrists, and the tickling ceased. A silence fell on the small bedroom. Blaine's gaze flickered between Kurt's eyes and his plump lips. Slowly he sat up, titling his head slightly before he reached them. His eyes closed softly and their breath mingled for a few seconds before they moved their heads just that little bit further and their mouths connected.

The energy in the air was electric. This deep, chaste kiss felt like their first. No, better than their first, as they'd had five years of memories since then. Slowly, Blaine loosened his grip on Kurt's wrists and brought his palms to caress his boyfriend's cheeks. Kurt followed suit, pushing his fingers deep into the curls on the younger man's head. It was a gentle kiss; a searching kiss; a loving kiss.

After what seemed like years, they pulled away. Blaine sat back a little bit so he could look into the countertenor's eyes. "You're right; I don't."

* * *

"Are they not up yet?"

"Blaine darling, just because you can be awake for ten minutes and suddenly you're full of energy does not stop the fact that it is currently half past seven in the morning. Now; do you want toast or cereal?"

"Cereal I think. And it's okay, I can do it."

"I know you can, but I want to."

"Aww." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "Thank you, T. But will you let me make you coffee?"

"No need, I did it while you were in the bathroom. Wait, have you gelled your hair down?"

"No…"

"Blaine?"

"No, but may or may not have tried to flatten it a bit."

"Come here." Kurt beckoned his boyfriend with a slender finger. He reached out to the mop of black hair and pushed both hands over it, messing it up as much as he could as Blaine stood, shoulders hunched up and eyes screwed up and waiting for it all to be over. "There. Done. Perfect." Blaine stuck his tongue out. "Come on, eat up. Then we can go and wake the others. I think they've had quite enough of a lay in, don't you?"

* * *

Blaine and Kurt finished their breakfasts quickly, eyes glinting. They pushed the basement door open silently and crept down. They arrived among a sea of beds and bodies and were suddenly struck with the knowledge that they didn't know how they were going to wake everyone up.

Blaine tapped Kurt's arm, the presence of an idea visible in his expression. He pointed to Kurt and then to the ground, motioning that Kurt should stay where he was. He then pointed to himself and then to the stage and the microphone, and mimed singing into it. Kurt tried to make his giggles silent as he nodded, approving the idea.

Blaine set out on his journey over the mattresses. He walked around Will and Emma's beds, although for the distance between them, they might as well have shared. He stepped over the corner of Quinn and Joe's single mattress - now that everyone knew, they didn't see much sense in separating themselves from each other. Santana and Brittany's arms were tangled up on the floor and Blaine had to step over them carefully. He was only a couple of metres away from the stage now. He stepped over Puck's legs and he moved in his sleep, causing Blaine to lose his balance. He wobbled for a minute, arms flailing, before completely losing balance and careering onto Sugar.

The girl awoke with a yelp and grabbed the body nearest to hers, which happened to be Rory. He awoke and sat up sharply, waking Lauren, who woke Sam. The noise was horrendous, and soon everyone was awake, most wincing horribly due to thief hangovers. The only person who had emerged from the scene unscathed was Kurt, who was now bent double and laughing, struggling for breath at the bottom of the stairs.

"When we said… wake them…up." Kurt struggled to talk, tears of laughter streaming down his face. He gave up on trying to stand and collapsed in a pile on the floor. He banged the floor with his fist.

Mr Schue looked at him in concern. "Is he- is he alright?"

Blaine stood from where he was lying on Sugar. "Yeah, I think so." He walked over to his boyfriend and put a hand on his, stilling it. "Hangovers, remember?"

Kurt nodded and stopped laughing. He calmed himself and changed his position so that he was now sitting on the floor cross-legged. His mind replayed the scene and he dissolved once more into a fit of giggles. "You didn't see… none of you saw…"

Blaine patted him on the back. "Aaaaaand, calm? I think I twisted my ankle, and certainly got some decent bruising, and all you can do is laugh?"

Kurt pouted. "You want me to rub it better?"

He was awarded with a playful shove before Blaine stood, clapping his hands together - immediately pulling them apart and apologising to everyone who was holding their ears - and announced that he would make everyone breakfast to say sorry for waking them all up so brutally.

* * *

"So is everyone packed and ready to go?"

It was now midday. Finn and Rachel had awoken at the noise coming from the basement and had joined them a few minutes afterwards. The rest of the morning had been spent trying hangover cures and singing songs like _She Will Be Loved_ and _Viva La Vida_; ones they had always wanted to do but had never been given the chance. Mr Schuester even sang a cheeky serenade of _Isn't She Lovely_ to the stomach of his wife, who batted him away every few seconds.

Now, they were getting hungry again, and Finn knew that their planes (for those who needed them) were leaving late afternoon. He still had one more place where he needed to take everyone before they could say goodbye for another year.

"Emma, we really should get going. I need to make sure that Lullaby League whip your asses at Nationals, Blaine."

"Yeah right, Mr Schue. My boys are going to beat you, you know that."

Emma stepped in. "Well we'll find out soon, won't we."

Will drew a hand across her waist. "Yeah, you're right. Well, until next year then, folks!"

New Directions said goodbye to their former director, waving to him and Emma as they set off down the road in the same car that he'd had when he had first started Glee club.

"So. Is everyone ready?" Finn repeated his question.

* * *

There had never been more cars parked in the carpark of the little café. Kurt and Blaine had gone in Finn's car as they'd be going back to the house to say goodbye to Burt and Carole afterwards, but everyone else had driven in the cars they had arrived in (Mercedes, who had arrived by taxi, and Santana, by limo, had found spare seats in the other cars and they were going to get transport from the café).

They filed in the door and instantly the quiet Lima Bean was no more, 17 young adults penetrating the peaceful atmosphere. They ordered coffees and sandwiches ("Britt, honey, you can't have a three cheese mocha, it just won't work") and settled at a table that the staff had had to make using most of the tables in the room. Even so, there were still groups of people as the circular tables didn't really work well when joined together.

Kurt and Blaine were sat with Mercedes, but Kurt was doing most of the talking as he tried to reconcile their friendship, Blaine fishing his phone out of his pocket every couple of minutes as a text came through and he typed out a reply, hitting send and waiting for the cycle to continue again.

"At the time you broke contact you'd just started touring as a backing singer. You still doing that?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well, most of the time I'm given my own slot. My most recent tour, I was support for a huge artist so that was pretty exciting. And at the studio I'm still used as a backer, but that's getting increasingly less often. I've had a couple of CDs out now which have done okay, but they think the next one, the one we're working on now, will be the one to hit the charts and take the world by storm."

"Who's they?"

"Oh, the reviewers. And my producers of course. Everyone is amazing at Interscope."

"Yeah. Well, good for you; I'm glad you're doing what you enjoy. Life has worked out pretty well, yeah?"

"Yes, it has. But what about you? Not in New York yet?"

"No, I haven't really-" Blaine's phone gave a particularly loud bleep as he hadn't had time to return it to his pocket since the last text. Kurt shook his head and continued. "I haven't really had the desire to move there. I mean, all of our friends are in Columbus or Westerville. We've got Bocelli and I'm not sure how well he'd travel. Plus, Blaine and I both have excellent jobs and I don't really fancy giving mine up to go and live in the Big Apple. Besides, Columbus is closer to Lima than New York is, and that means it only takes me an hour and a half to come out here to visit dad and Finn and Rach. No, I'm not in NYC, but I don't really plan to. Not yet, at least."

"Okay. Makes sense, I guess."

Blaine slid his phone away again. "Sorry about that. What were you guys talking about?"

Before Mercedes could reply, Artie called out from the other side of the café. "Blaine, mate. If you and Kurt got married, what relation would you and Joe be?"

"I don't kno-" Blaine was cut off.

"Oh wow." Kurt was excited at having this challenge. "So, let's start from Joe. He is husband to Quinn so… step father to Beth? Beth is adoptive half-sister to Rachel, so you'd be Rach's… step-adoptive half-father? Does that work? Rach is Finn's wife, so Finn's step-adoptive half-father-in-law. I'm Finn's step-brother, so my… can somebody help me out?"

"Ermm…" Blaine worked through his logic. "You're Kurt's… no, back a step. Kurt is Rachel's step-brother-in-law. Rachel is my… step-sister-in-law-in-law? Rachel to Beth… erm… adoptive half-sister? Can- has anyone else got a clue?"

Puck took over. "Beth is Rachel's adoptive half-sister, Finn's adoptive half-sister-in-law, Kurt's, uh, Kurt's step-adoptive half-sister-in-law. So she'd be Blaine's, uh, step-adoptive half-sister-in-law-in-law." At this point Puck gave up too, throwing his hands in the air. "This is crazy, guys!"

Britt, who had been fairly quiet until now, said "we really are a family."

"Yeah, Britt." Santana hugged her once-girlfriend to her side. "You're right. As always. Listen, can I… can I talk to you for a minute?"

The pair stood and, little fingers held, left the café to stand and talk outside.

Mercedes took Santana's seat so that she could talk to Rachel. Blaine's phone rang again but as he got it out of his pocket, Kurt snatched it from him.

"Hey, that's important."

"I know. He's clearly very important; that's why you've been texting him all weekend and practically non-stop today. Who is he? Is he good looking?" Kurt struggled to keep the hurt out of his voice that he'd been hiding all day.

"What?"

"Who is he?" Kurt tried not to raise his voice as he didn't want to attract any attention.

"Listen, T, you've got it all wrong. Okay? I'd never do that. Not ever. I love you. I can still remember the first time I said those words to you, sitting here. You looked so surprised that I'd pick you. But I do. Every time, I swear."

"And I love you too."

Blaine smiled. "Good. As for my 'mysterious texter', it's Peter."

"_Peter_?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"Well, I am. Why has he been texting you?"

"It's, erm, not good news I'm afraid."

"Oh God, is Robert okay?" Blaine grimaced and Kurt's hand flew to his mouth in horror. "No…"

"No, he's okay for now. But…" Blaine closed his eyes to control his emotions and Kurt put his hands on Blaine's clasped ones, comforting him. "They're thinking weeks rather than months."

Kurt gasped. "But, he always seems so nice, so lively. And he wouldn't want anyone to worry about him; how does Peter know?"

"Rob's mother rang him. She thought he ought to know. But Peter has made me promise not to tell Robert that he knows, or that I know. But he has really been struggling. I mean, his best friend has cancer. You can sort of understand that he wants to mess around all of the time, not think about what's happening."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. And for not believing you. God, I'm such an idiot."

"Hey, don't say that; you weren't to know. I guess I sort of knew that it was bad when Robert said he wanted to do drums for Nationals. But still he offered the position around. I wouldn't let any one else take it; he deserves his time to shine up on that stage. It'll almost definitely be his last."

"Here; your phone."

"You can read it if you want. To be honest, if you'd been on your phone as much as I had, I'd start to get suspicious."

"No, I believe you."

"Just read it to me, Kurt."

Kurt turned over the phone in his hand and slid the lock bar across. The message appeared on the screen. "Blaine, have you remembered about next weekend? We need to use all the time we can get and we're a person short." Kurt's eyes flicked up to look at his boyfriend. "What the hell?"

"What? Who is it from?"

Kurt's voice was bitter. "It says 'Greg Jones'. Who is he? And what are you doing next weekend?" Kurt spat his words out, eager to get them out of his mouth.

Blaine's clouded face cleared. "Ah, Dalton headmaster. The rehearsal weekend. You remember that, don't you? Oh shit, did you think…?"

Kurt hid his face in his hands in anguish. "Oh, Cooks, I'm so sorry. I keep putting my foot in it now. Of course I can remember him. And the weekend. Ugh, I'm an idiot. I have to keep reminding myself that someone like you actually wants to be with me."

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah. You know; devilishly handsome, incredibly good singer, sex god."

Blaine blushed and chuckled at the compliment. "You're not too bad yourself. So remember, I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" Kurt nodded just as another text came through. "Go on, you can read it. And I promise you I'm not cheating on you."

"Yeah his mum and step-dad are brilliant but, I don't know, I just want to be there to protect him. It's hard being the 'tough guy' when you've always got one eye on the friend that you think may drop dead any second." Kurt looked up at Blaine and handed him back his phone. "I think you'd better reply."

Blaine bit his lips and nodded grimly. His own problems as a teenager had been enough; why did he go back for round two only with seventeen lives of problems rather than just his own? He was considering his response when Kurt spoke again.

"And your lack of staff for next weekend? Problem solved."

"Huh?"

"You didn't think I'd leave you alone, did you?"

Blaine smiled.

* * *

The group filed out of the Lima Bean. "Well, I guess this is it," Finn stated.

"Yeah, looks like it."

Everyone stood around awkwardly. Kurt spotted Mercedes and decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "'Cedes. I wondered, if you wanted, you can come up to stay with us? In Columbus? If you have a week where you're not doing anything?"

A smile as wide as the Atlantic Ocean lit up her face. "I'd love to. Thank you." Her eyes were filled with happiness, joy at being accepted again.

A yellow car drove down the street and parked next to where they were all standing. Mercedes stepped up to Kurt and hugged him, trying to push all of her love and thankfulness into him. She pulled away. "Well, this is me." She picked up her bag that Mike had brought round from his car. "I'll see you all next year. I promise." She disappeared into the taxi and it drove off.

"Santana, how long ago did you ring for yours?"

The Latina took a breath. "I, er, didn't."

"How do you mean?"

She looked over to Brittany. "I'm, um, going back with Britt. If they don't have any spare tickets for the plane then I'll wait for the next one. I'm going to live in Florida. With Britt."

"Oh." Sam sounded surprised. "So that's what you two were talking about out here?"

"Yeah. Among other things."

"Oh?"

"We're getting back together. For good." Brittany lit up as she spoke, jumping up and down with excitement.

To any other group of friends, they may have thought that accepting Santana back so easily was stupid, that she'd only get hurt again. But not the New Directions. They knew that Tana hated being away from Britt, and also how depressed Britt had got after Tana left. And furthermore, they knew that Brittany wasn't exaggerating; they really would be together forever if they both wanted it, and they both did.

"Oh, and Joe, by the way," Brittany stopped just as they were all about to get in their cars. "Blaine would be your step-daughter's adoptive half-sister's step-brother-in-law-squared, and Blaine, you'd be Joe's step-adoptive half-father-in-law-squared."

The mouths of everyone present fell open.

* * *

**I had to get a bit of clever Britt in there, I had to! And the relationship made me laugh. I spent so long with I-might-BE-slightly-INSANE today working out how they were related and drawing a (very complex) family tree. Our conversation was actually very similar to what ended up here! Thanks for helping me with that :)**

**If you like the song Isn't She Lovely, please check out Coatsy's Totally Awesome song drabble :D - found under Klaine Drabbles**

**In other news, I love writing angst. I hate the thought of these two amazing boys breaking up, but I love any other form of tension :) I'm not sure about the next chapter yet, but there is something I wrote a while ago which may be making an appearance sometime soon... be prepared for way worse than this!**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**If you reached here, thank you. Put a little crazy in your review and write "purple ducks swimming backwards". Yes, because I'm weird like that :)**


	16. Hot For Teacher

**Why hello there :)**

**Schoolwork is being a real bitch at the minute, plus my normal writing time is being interrupted by godawful headaches, so I have dug into the archives for this week's installment. I've had to change a few things to aid continuity but it is pretty much the same.**

**Next week is safe as I have already written the chapter and am currently working on ch18. Ch17 is very fluffy, in preparation for what might happen in 4x04, although hopefully it won't be needed. THEY CAN'T BREAK MY BOYS UP! Rest assured that Tears loves Cookies and Cookies loves Tears, and they won't follow the example of Season 4's Klaine.**  
**Anyway, know that I won't be abandonning you any time soon, and writing always comes first.**

**I'd like to use this opportunity to thank Kris. You've helped me so much these past few months. Even though we've never met I would put you in the list of my closest friends. I could never thank you enough for listening to me and, in turn, talking to me. I've not been much happier than I have for these past few weeks; you really are my guardian angel.**

**As for this chapter, please don't hate me...**

* * *

**Story so far...**

The ND reunion: couples got together, couples came out about being together, and couples announced having babies together. Oh, and friends were reformed. And there was fluff. And smut. And Klaine. And Klaine fluff. A lot of Klaine fluff. A bit of clever Brittany, and a bit more Klaine fluff. So what is life like back in Columbus?

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

Kurt grinned. It was five o'clock and he'd just spent the last hour spending the money that he'd earned in the morning. His car was full of shopping and it was a struggle to close the boot due to the vast number of bags that were squeezed in there, not counting the ones piled up on the backseats. He got in the driver's seat and drew his phone from his pocket, sending a hasty message to Blaine: "_Hey Cookies, shopping over, be back soon. Love you! K xx_"

Smiling, he put his mobile on the passenger seat and pulled out of the parking space and down the multi-storey. The light hit him as he emerged at the bottom and he had a sudden urge to visit his boyfriend at work. After all, it wouldn't take him long to visit Dalton. He finished at half past five so he'd be there in plenty of time. Plus it'd be good to see the boys again. And then he could give Blaine a lift back - he had had to take the bus as his car was being fixed; something to do with a faulty backlight.

Instead of signalling left at the crossing to go home, Kurt turned right and drove the short distance to the school where he had spent half a year of his high school life. Even though he had driven this road many times before, he had to keep pulling over to check road signs and the map that was stuffed inn the pocket behind his seat.

When he reached the building, he parked his car in the eerily quiet grounds and walked to the entrance, gravel crunching slightly underfoot. The door was locked. There seemed to be nobody about, even though it was Monday and the school should have been buzzing with activity. Kurt frowned and tugged more at the handle. It wouldn't budge. He peered through the glass and saw a sign saying 'closed until further notice'. What was going on? What had happened? Why hadn't Blaine told him this? Kurt puzzled, before deciding it'd be best to just go home and ask what had happened; he was sure that Blaine must be at home if he wasn't at work.

Shutting the driver's door behind him, Kurt picked up his phone and sent another text: "_I am at Dalton and you're not here. It says it's closed. What's going on? I'm on my way home now, K._"

Kurt sighed and pushed the car into gear, rolling out through the imposing school gates. The road to Columbus was almost empty. Kurt puzzled as to why there were no cars about. Was there an event that Kurt wasn't aware of? Was something happening?  
Kurt pulled in at the apartment car park and picked up his phone to slide it into his pocket. However, he changed his mind and kept it out to text Blaine again as he walked: "_Where is everyone? The roads are clear and the car park is empty. Are you at home? I'm downstairs now. If you're home I'll see you soon. K_"

By the time that Kurt hit send, he was right outside their door. He heard a faint bleep through the wall as the text came through. Oh, so at least Blaine's phone was at home. He knocked and, upon receiving no reply, slid the key into the lock and pushed the door open.

As the door swung shut behind him, Kurt heard a low moan from the bedroom. He frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. He dropped his keys and phone noiselessly on the hallway table and made his way to their bedroom. The door was pushed to but not shut and, as Kurt pushed it open, his heart broke.

A discarded navy blazer lay in one corner if the room and underwear sat in another. On the bed, Blaine lay. He was inside another man. Kurt gasped. Upon hearing the sound, Blaine's head snapped around. His hazel eyes showed panic and he hastily withdrew himself from the Warbler who had been lying beneath him.

"Kurt. You're- you are..." He was at a loss for words.

"Home early?" Kurt supplied. His insides turned as his naked boyfriend stood in front of him. Noticing his state of undress, Blaine grabbed one of the pairs of pants from off the floor and slid it on at such a speed it was like he was hoping that if he did it fast enough, Kurt wouldn't notice what had just happened.

But Kurt _had_ noticed. He looked into the panicked eyes of his boyfriend and the doey look in the eyes of John, and he turned away from them. Blaine called him back, but he kept walking. He didn't bother to pick his phone up from the table as he left the apartment. He continued walking down all two hundred and thirty-one steps at the exact same pace. His speed was unaltered. He left the building and walked to his car. His pace was unhurried and normal, as if walking at a normal pace would make everything just that: normal.

Kurt got to his car and shut his door behind him. He put his hands on the steering wheel, leant forwards, and wept.

* * *

"Kurt."

"Kurt!"

"KURT!"

Kurt awoke, drenched in sweat and with a very worried looking Blaine sat over him. He blinked, confused.

"You were sobbing. In your sleep," Blaine confirmed.

It all came rushing back and tears once again filled Kurt's eyes. Blaine opened his arms and enveloped his boyfriend in a comforting hug. Kurt knotted his arms around Blaine's neck and buried his face into his shoulder, soaking the spot within moments. Blaine rubbed his hands soothingly down Kurt's back until he calmed enough to tell him what was wrong. Finally, Kurt spoke.

"You went- I finished- I went- you were-" A fresh set of sobs erupted from Kurt and Blaine resumed his hugging and rubbing.

"Shhh, it's alright. It was nothing more than a bad dream, okay? Okay Kurt?"

Kurt knew he'd never let go of the man in his arms.

* * *

**I repeat, please don't hate me?**

**Right, I have to rant about it because it is on Thursday and it is to do with Klaine and it can't happen. I'm sorry but it just can't. I'm terrified as to what might happen, mainly because every hope I had has been disproved by the promo and bts videos (namely the park scene being a dummy scene and Teenage Dream being happy and "we'll get through being in a long-distance relationship" sort of thing). I've been hysterical about this for weeks, and I'm going to try and not watch the episode until Sunday evening so that emotions (negative or HOPEFULLY positive) can be offloaded onto Coatsy.**

**Another mention of that delightful little writer (okay, I'm sorry, but that was too good an opportunity to miss and anyway, best things come in small packages) is that she is writting again! I'm so excited! Something's Coming is such an incredible story and if you haven't read it yet then please, please do. I may be biased as she is one of my best friends, but it's TOTALLY AWESOME! We may well be getting an update before the end of the week, and she tells me something is in the running for True Colours too!  
**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. I've a feeling that nobody bothers to read this anymore - I know I don't! If, perchance, you do, put "I am a shining star" in your review. So, for every review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**Please review? Remember the 10p! If you got this far, put "you and me, Tobey, against the world" in your review and bonus cyber-love if you say where it's from.**


	17. You're The One That I Want

**Oh, the irony!**

**This is now a spolier-free zone, sorry! But please feel free to rant at me about 4x04. I have read it, but don't want to ruin it (hadeha, ruin it. That's a good one) for people ho haven't seen it. Needless to say, writing has been very difficult. I've been uploading more stuff to my fictionpress account because I'm really not feeling the love for Blaine at the minute.**

**The for the subject content of this chapter and the last one, I'm so sorry. I obviously had no idea (and this chapter was written a fortnight ago) but I promise fluff - and a lack of mentioning THAT - is soon.**

**I need to apologise for my A/N last time. Cookies did NOT follow Blaine's example. Blaine followed Cookies', but worse. Cookies loves Blaine. And when I say love I mean loves, not the silly idea that Fox has right now.  
**

**I'M SO ANGRY!**

**Right, rant over. I'll try to be more positive now...**

**So. This chapter. Kurt doesn't appear but I think this is the fluffiest I have written. How can it be fluffy without one of the pair, I hear you ask. Well, you'll have to read on :)**

**Shoutout time! I-might-BE-slightly-INSANE: your chapter is amazing. I'm just sorry it has taken me so long to get to reading it! Stupid headaches and homework *grumblegrumble* To paddyofurniture: How are you, guardian angel? I haven't heard from you in a couple of days and I'm beginning to get worried. I know there's a perfectly reasonable explanation, but that doesn't stop me from panicking. IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside: GET BETTER SOON! And I hope Matt and I weren't being too pervy earlier while trying to look at you in your bedroom. And THAT cold have come out a lot better. Oy, shut it ;)**

**So, enjoy this chapter and I'll talk more at the end! (but your A/Ns are so long!) (oh, be quiet) (make me)**

* * *

**Story so far...**

Blaine cheated on Kurt. Yeah... just thought I'd throw that out there. But it was a dream. Well, nightmare. SO IT DIDNT HAPPEN! (yeah, so much for calming down and being more positive...) Anyway, Kurt woke up.

Kurt knew he'd never let go of the man in his arms...

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

Blaine sighed as he drove towards the school, running a hand down his face. He was, at the very least, concerned. Kurt shouldn't be feeling like this. Why was he suddenly so panicky about Blaine leaving him? It wasn't going to happen; Blaine loved him. So why?

And it wasn't even as if it was just leaving, but _cheating_? Why would Blaine want to have an affair with another man when he lived with the most beautiful one on the planet? Kurt meant the world to him and he'd be lost without him. He'd be lost with anyone else.

He thought of his delicate boyfriend crying into his shoulder that morning. It had taken half an hour for him to calm down and tell him what was wrong. And when he'd heard... Blaine shuddered. Why had his boyfriend dreamt that Blaine had cheated on him with one of his Warblers? Kurt had insisted that he didn't know why he'd had the nightmare, but Blaine was still concerned that he feared it. And this 'John' didn't even exist.

It was painful to leave his boyfriend getting ready for work as he left the house. He didn't want to leave him on his own, and even less go to Dalton with the uniform that Kurt would probably be spending all day thinking about. But how was Blaine meant to concentrate? His beautiful boyfriend had broken down in the morning and would be at work soon. What if it happened again? Was Gina in today? Had Kurt talked to Gina about his worries? What had Gina said? Did she think that Blaine was having an affair too?

Thinking of Kurt at work, Blaine's heart went out to him. He couldn't bear it if he had another nightmare like that. He'd have to text him later, make sure he got to work safely and that he was okay. And he had to remember to tell Greg that Kurt would be at Dalton for the weekend, helping out. Their costumes would be arriving this week too; he'd love to have Kurt there to see them dressed up. But what if he'd changed his mind since the weekend? What if, now that it was Monday and now that he'd had that horrific image, he didn't want to spend a couple of nights sleeping in the old building with the boys. And once again, why had Kurt dreamt about that?

Blaine turned into the grand gates and made his way up the drive to park in the staff carpark. Could Kurt not see how much he meant to Blaine? Was that it? What did he have to do to prove it? He could sing for him, but he did that all time anyway. He could put on a performance just for him, but he did that at Raise Your Glass. He could whisper all of the things that he adored about his boyfriend while making love to him.

Maybe he was overreacting? Maybe Kurt had unknowingly picked up on a situation at work, or had seen something on the television. Or was something mentioned at the reunion that Blaine didn't hear? Had something happened to Mercedes? And then maybe it wasn't even significant! Maybe Blaine was completely over thinking everything. Perhaps he'd get back home after work and find Kurt waiting for him looking devilishly handsome, as always, and a delicious meal would be waiting for him and they'd read to each other from the books that they were currently reading.

Or maybe there _was _something in it. Maybe Kurt really was scared. Maybe Kurt wanted to know for sure that Blaine would never leave him; maybe that was it. But of course he wouldn't; Blaine wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kurt.

Blaine climbed out of his car and slammed the door shut and suddenly everything fell into place, the bang awakening his senses. Of course! He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kurt! Why hasn't he thought of that? He was ready; he'd always been ready. He loved Kurt with all of his heart, sometimes so much that it hurt. So why not? Why not do it? He chuckled softly to himself. He'd been a coward, really. That's all that Kurt had been worried about, he thought it had been long enough and he'd watched everyone else taking that important step in their relationships. And of course! The conversations at the reunion! How could he have been so blind? Everyone had been astounded at Brittany's brain, but maybe Kurt was thinking of what Artie had said: "if you and Kurt got married..." Of course this was all Kurt needed!

Blaine removed his hand from his car door and slipped it into his jeans pocket. He strolled towards the entrance completely content. He began to compile what he would look for in the perfect ring: gold or white gold or platinum, inscription or no inscription, gemstones and how many, what gem, what size. He'd do it after work today. Well, maybe not do it, but certainly get ready for when the opportunity arose, because it'd have to be perfect. It would _have _to be perfect. But then again, it always would be perfect.

Because he was Blaine. And he was Kurt. And because they loved each other. They were teenage dreams, each others missing puzzles pieces. And there was only one more piece left...

* * *

**Well. Te gusta? Te gusta mucho? Either way, let me know! Review or PM or ANYTHING! I love knowing who my readers are so that I can thank them, but I can't do that if you don't review or follow or favourite (hint hint)**

**Coming up next week: I've no idea. I'm on my 4th draft, each one completely different. Nothing seems to be working but I'm sticking to it. Don't worry, you'll get you chapter next week. And THERE WILL BE FLUFF!**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**So... nobody spotted my hidden note last week. Just REMEMBER about the charity. Please? And you can even go back and review chapters that you haven't reviewed yet because, guess what, I still donate for reviews on previous chapters.**

**If you've kept up with my crazy, say something in a foreign language. Anything in any language. And put it in your review :D**


	18. Smile

**Hiyas! Yeps, me be CA-RAZY!**

**Help me...?  
**

**Anyway, I hope this isn't too disjointed. I wrote it in so many parts! Plus, please ignore the random doodles in the middle. I hasten to add that it wasn't me... *ahem* Coatsy *ahem*  
**

**This chapter didn't go at all as I wanted it to, but I think it ended up okay. Even if I did make my darling Hen cry... if Blaine seems at all out of character, it's because he is. I injected a bit of myself into Blaine when he was comforting Henry. Can I help it that I love him?  
**

***awkward silence*  
**

**I have to thank you all for what you've done to my views this week! I uploaded Don't Stop last week and it already has 543 views as well as 7 favourites. Just... WOW! T&C has also rocketed from 4,146 to 4,533. I love you alll so, so much. I go crazy at even one view, so to get reviews, alerts, favourites, and the sher number of views is just... mindboggling. Thank you.  
**

**Anyway, please enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Story so far...**

After the ND reunion, Tears & Cookies return to Columbus. Kurt has a nightmare about Blaine cheating on him and Blaine has an epiphany about his future with Kurt...

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

Blaine skipped down the Dalton hallway, saying "hi" excitedly to every person walking past him giving him a strange look. He was still bouncing when he entered the staff room.

"You alright, Anderson?"

Blaine turned to see Greg Jones, the headmaster, a grin still firmly plastered to his features. "Sorry, I'm just happy."

The man laughed. "So I can see! I'll have some of what you're on; it's better than coffee."

As Greg walked over to the kettle which had recently boiled, Blaine swayed, saying in a singsong voice, "just _looooove_, sir. High on _loooove_..."

Mr Jones frowned, still smiling. "_Oh?_"

Blaine stopped moving for long enough to sit down at a table with his boss. "I was thinking on the way here and..." he paused dramatically and looked around. Seeing that nobody was paying attention, he coughed and turned serious, deciding that this really wasn't the place to act like a, well, a lovesick puppy. "And I'm going to propose to Kurt."

Greg choked on his drink and raised his eyebrows. "Oh!"

Blaine looked concerned. "You don't think it's a good idea? You think it's too soon? Oh God, you think he's going to say no!" Blaine collapsed on the table, his face pressed between his outstretched arms. He felt a comforting hand on his.

"Hey, I never said that, any of that. I was just surprised that you've finally grown a pair." Blaine looked up sharply, glaring at the older man. "Oy, you're perfect together and you've only just realised this? Hell, I've only met the boy twice and even I love him."

"He's mine!" Blaine winced as he realised how loudly he'd spoken.

The headmaster laughed. "I know, Blaine. And I'm straight. Kurt is an amazing man, and all I'm saying is that you've made the right decision to slap a ring on his slender fingers." Blaine riled up again, only to be patted soothingly on the shoulder. "Your words not mine, I believe?" Blaine blushed. "Anyway, you tell me you've sorted out our weekend staffing problem?"

* * *

**hllooooo random interval! :D**

**Darren is a sex god :D**

* * *

The bell rang and Mr Jones swore, running out of the staff room and into various students. Blaine laughed at the man with whom he'd just been discussing details of the ring with. He had suggested that Blaine go to the jewellers as soon as possible to find something perfect and had offered himself as cover for if Kurt wondered why he was back later than usual. Blaine had also been told that the music teacher, Phil Reeves, was ill, and Blaine had been asked if he wanted to cover his lessons for today. Of course, the answer had been yes.

Now, as Blaine stood from the table and waved a quick hello to everyone who he hadn't had a chance to see yet, he was thinking about what he'd teach. Sure, Mr Reeves would have left lesson plans, but why not mix things up a bit? He didn't want to be the boring teacher who did what they were meant to; enough time with Wes, Mr I-act-like-I-am-doing-what-I'm-meant-to-be-doing-but-actually-I'm-plotting-ways-to-run-this-school, had taught him that. And how that very same Mr Montgomery had the headteacher spot at a school in Dayton.

He passed down the corridor, stepping out into the warm summer air again and strolling over to the Aviary (Greg's idea of a bit of fun after the Warbler room had been built), poking his head around the door. He saw small figure of a boy hunched over the piano, arms on the keys and face buried. Blaine had meant to come in for a few minutes to play something to calm his excitement down but...

The boy gave a loud sniffle and started crying fresh tears, humming something gently under his breath. It wasn't that Blaine had been planning on just leaving him alone, but now he knew there was no way he could leave.

"Henry?"

The boy sat up sharply, almost giving himself whiplash. His face was smeared with tears which were still emerging from his glistening green eyes. His mouth hung open in shock and grief. Blaine's heart began to break as he made his way over to the snivelling fifteen year old. "W-why are you here?"

Henry seemed to realise how weird a question it was as soon as he'd asked it, but instead of a comical questioning face that the teacher would normally give him, he only felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Hen?"

More tears slipped freely down the boy's face. Blaine reached out a hand to brush them away, then resting it in the younger singer's loose black hair. He smiled, prompting a response. "It's Dan."

Blaine's face fell and he frowned. "What's happened?"

"H-he's been ignoring me. I d-don't even get to s-see him before lessons anymore when he used to w-walk me to them and he always says he's busy. I th-think he might be avoiding me." The sobs continued, only stronger, and Blaine drew the tearful child into his arms. "I d-don't know what I can do, sir. I f-feel like I'm l-losing him."

Blaine pulled him even closer, thumb rubbing lovingly down Henry's back. He cared a lot about this boy and hated seeing him hurt. But he couldn't be angry at Daniel; he knew just how much that blue-eyed boy adored his boyfriend. But nonetheless, he couldn't help but be concerned for their relationship. "Do you want me to have a word?"

Henry pulled away sharply. "No! No, you c-can't do that! I don't like this b-but it's better than him being prompted to b-break up with me."

"Hey, hush. He's not going to do that. I know just how much he loves you." Henry shook his head slightly and bit his lip. "Don't you dare doubt it; you'd have to be blind to not see it. You mean the world to him, okay?"

Henry was clearly still not happy, but he nodded all the same. Blaine pulled him in for another quick hug.

"So what were you doing in here? I didn't know you could play," he said, motioning to the piano.

Henry blushed. "I can't. But I've been t-trying to learn. Dan loves instruments and I thought he'd like it if I learned to p-play."

"Are you teaching yourself?"

Henry shook his head. "J-Jesse is teaching me. Lunchtimes and before school."

"And now?" Henry looked confused so the teacher elaborated. "Is he teaching you now or has he got a lesson?"

"No, he's got Art."

"And you have a free?"

Henry bit his lip and shook his head slowly. "No. I have English."

"But, Hen, the bell went five minutes ago. You can't just skip lessons!" Blaine was shocked; usually this boy hated to miss anything academic. He turned up to all of his lessons, and usually early, too.

"I know. But I can't go now; I've been crying and if I miss it completely then they'll know I'm here. This way I can pretend I'm ill or something." Henry seemed to have worked everything out.

Blaine pulled the boy into a third hug, holding him close. He drew back and continued to brush the tears out of the youngster's eyes. "How about this? You wash your face and get yourself cleaned up and then I take you to your lesson and apologise for keeping you for sorting out sheetmusic for so long because I didn't notice the time slipping by and I'm sorry but it's all my fault. And in return, I'll teach you a couple of songs on the old ivory?"

Henry hesitated. "You'd lie? For m-me?"

Blaine snorted. "Of course I would! You're like a son to me. Besides, I don't think my boyfriend would be too happy if I told him his favourite Warbler got a detention for not turning up to his lesson. Now come on. Let's wash those tears away."

* * *

Five minutes later, with Henry safely dispatched in his classroom ("Sorry, I didn't hear the bell go. No, it's all my fault. He was so marvellous to offer to do that work for me. I am so sorry that I made him arrive late but he's a good student; he'll catch up in no time"), Blaine walked back to the Aviary. His desk in the corner was littered with papers and he decided to have a quick clean up before he started working on his lesson plans for third and fourth period.

First, he filed away the information for Nationals (location, New York; times, arrive for 9; competition, Lullaby League and Purple Hibiscus were the main two). He uncovered his list of all the contact details for his boys, starting with Daniel Abbots and finishing with Luke Winterborne and put them in a file before slotting this onto a shelf. He found a pile of timetables. Ah, yes; he had asked for a copy of everybody's timetables incase he needed to contact them during the day. He had a quick glance through them and saw that quite a few of them had music third period: Amos, Jesse, Anthony, Tyler and Wayne. He also had a few for period four: Simon, Daniel, Bill and Ben. Great, the twins would be a joy! He just hoped they were less... active... when it came to schoolwork than during rehersals. Blaine loved their crazy, but it could get too much very quickly.

Blaine picked up his phone from where he had left it on one of the clear spots on the desk and thumbed through his contact list. He reached 'L' and scrolled up a bit to settle upon the name he held higher than any other. Glancing at the clock, he decided it'd probably be safe to ring as he wouldn't be travelling; hopefully he would have just got in. He pressed 'Call'.

_"Hello, you!"_ The voice on the other end of the line sounded very happy to hear him.

"Hi darling, just wanted to check how you were?"

_"Oh, I'm fine. Actually, I, er, wanted to apologise for this morning?"_ Blaine could almost see his boyfriend bite his lip anxiously.

"Hey, you have nothing to apolgise for. I'm just glad I could have been there for you. Are you sure you're fine now?"

A laugh. _"Yes, I'm fine. You worry to much."_

"Nope, I just love you."

_"And I love you. Aren't you meant to be busy arranging music or something?"_

"Nope, I've got to cover a lesson later but checking you're okay is higher on my priority list. Although I can take a hint. You're busy, I'll talk to you later."

_"Thank you. Yes, we've had this huge order come in and it's all wrong. Everyone is in a panic as they wanted to start a red theme in the shop and everything that has come in is either green or beige. But it's fine; it didn't have to be red."_

Blaine loved that, while this sort of thing happening a couple of years ago would have stressed Kurt out for weeks afterwards, he as now so cool about it, as if he fed off issues like these. "Well I'm sure you'll get it sorted. I'll see you later. I love you."

_"Love you too, B. Bye!"_

"Au revoir!" Blaine's attempt at French was lost on Kurt as Blaine heard static in his ear. He returned the phone to his desk and made to file the timetables away when he had a thought. He found the one he was looking for and pulled it out from the pile. Perfect; he had a free. Blaine looked at the time again. He should really be sorting out those lesson plans. But this was more important. He stood, opened the door of the Aviary, and headed towards the library.

To most people, all those books would have seemed imposing, daunting. But not to Blaine. He had spent a lot of his younger life in libraries even bigger than this one to hide from bullies, be them people his own age or his father. Even in elementary school he'd still known who he was. But kids, even at that age, could be cruel, and the word 'gay' seemed to almost say 'if you beat me up everyone will think you're really cool'. So, he had spent a lot of his time in libraries. Now, everyone seemed to avoid them unless they were studying. Luckily, Blaine knew the person he was searching for happened to find solace in-between the rows of shelves too, and would always spend his frees surrounded by Dickens and Steinbeck.

Blaine spotted the blond boy surrounded by novels such as these and by tall piles of exercise books. He approached and saw that the boy was wearing earphones, head nodding slightly in time to music. Blaine pulled out the seat next to the boy and sat down. Still, he didn't look up. Blaine coughed lightly but still received no response.

"Daniel?"

The boy jumped slightly and looked up. He saw who it was and smiled, pausing his iPod and pulling the buds out of his ears.

"Hi sir. Blaine," he corrected himself. "What are you doing here?"

Blaine remembered what Henry had said earlier about not wanting him to talk to him. Then he remembered how upset he was. "It's Henry."

Immediately, concern drowned Daniel's face. "What's wrong? Is he okay? Oh God, is he hurt?"

"No, he's fine. Physically." Dan was still agitated. "I saw him earlier. He was in the Aviary. And he... he was in a bad way."

"What's wrong?" Daniel was almost shouting and he was receiving warning looks from the man running the sign-out desk. But he didn't care. "What happened to my Hen?"

"First off, he asked me not to say anything to you. So please don't go repeating this?"

"He's my boyfriend, I need to know!"

"Excuse me sirs, but could you please stop talking or leave? This is a library, not a common room."

Blaine looked up guiltily. "Sorry, George. We'll go. Daniel?"

The boy was already at the door, having packed his books away in record fast time. Blaine apologised to the librarian again and followed the blond out.

"What happened?" Daniel asked again, the door of the library barely having time to swing shut behind his teacher.

"Shall we head over to my room? More private than in a corridor, yes?"

Daniel looked conflicted. He raised his head to stare at the ceiling of said corridor, rocking from one foot to the other. He licked his lips and played with his hands. Finally, he nodded, tears brimming in his blue eyes. Blaine wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders and he led the boy away. He opened the door to the outside and then the one to the Aviary. He sat Dan down on the one sofa and took a seat next to him.

"S-so...?"

"He says you've been avoiding him." Blaine needed to be blunt.

"I- I..." The tears that had been threatening to fall now slipped freely down Daniel's cheeks. Blaine took Dan's hands from his lap and rested them in his own, squeezing them gently and passing on the confidence to continue. "It's just he's so perfect, you know? The way his hair falls over his eyes, how his smile could make a condemned man happy, how he cares about everything no matter how big or small." Here, Daniel paused with a smile. "The way how he sometimes looks at me like I'm the only person in the world. And that's why I've been avoiding him."

"I'm afraid I don't understand?" It was a question rather a statement.

"He's dependent on me. If I wasn't here for him I don't know what he'd do. And so I've been forcing him to try and mix with other people, but with me still close enough that I can step in if needs be. I'm not always going to be there for him and I... I want him to know that."

"So are you leaving him?"

Dan looked appalled. "Good God, no! I love him. I'd never do that. He means everything to me and I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't there and... I'm just as bad, aren't I?"

Blaine nodded sadly and the boy collapsed, crying, into his chest.

"I j-just don't w-want us to become d-dependent on each other. We need to be our own people without each other. These last couple of months have been the best of my life. Since we've found each other I've been so happy. So unbelievably happy. He had been my everything. And me his." Daniel pulled away. "This is really fucked up."

Blaine nodded sadly. "I know how you feel."

Confused blue eyes looked into Blaine's. "You do?"

"Yeah. Kurt and I got together when we were young. We were best friends and then boyfriends. Some people argue that this is the best way to start a relationship, and it kind of is, until there's a fallout."

"You fell out?"

"Oh, a stupid thing. He had applied for NYADA and it felt like it was all he talked about. I felt that he couldn't wait to be away from me. So instead of doing the sensible thing and talking to him about it, I started cutting him out of things, just a little bit, so that I'd be ready for when he went. We had become so dependent on each other that I didn't even have any friends who weren't his. I tried hanging out with other people. That was a painful week." Daniel's eyes fell in sympathy. "But then we talked. We sorted it all out. And we got stronger. His relationships with his friends had weakened a bit because of me and transferring schools and so he started spending more time with them and encouraged me to go out and find other friends too."

"And did you."

Blaine's eyes twinkled slightly with a mixture of sadness and love. "I tried. But I'm not like him; I can't make friendships at the drop of a hat. I'd like to think that I'm friends with all of you-"

"Of course you are!"

Blaine smiled again. "And of course I get on with the other staff. But Kurt is still my best friend. He always will be." Now it was Dan's turn to smile at the sweetness and depth of Blaine's love for Kurt. "But you need to talk to him. Tell him what you're thinking. Just hiding from him doesn't work."

"I know. But he's just so shy... I think he would only try to make friends if he knew it was the only option."

"Henry is stronger than you think. Have more faith in him." Blaine patted the boy's back encouragingly.

"I will. And... thank you. For this. For everything."

The signature 'Blaine smile' lit up the teacher's face. "You're welcome."

The bell rang, piercing the air. Daniel jumped up and grabbed his bag. "I'm going to see him. I'm going to walk him from English. Thanks again. I'll see you later. Thank you!" And with that he was gone.

Blaine smiled as he watched him run over the grass to the main building, dodging the odd body. He caught sight of the boy's boyfriend walking out of the main doors, head down. Dan was obviously a bit too late. Daniel spotted his boyfriend and ran towards him. Henry's head raised, his face lighting up when he saw Dan sprinting through crowds of boys to get to him. Blaine smiled as he saw the pair embracing, seeing the older boy's lips moving quickly, guessing that he was apologising, and Henry shaking his head with a huge smile on his lips. The younger boy chanced a glance at the Aviary and caught the teacher standing, watching, at the window. Blaine was awarded with a similarly large smile.

The pair walked away, Dan with an arm wrapped tightly around Hen's waist. Blaine turned back to the room with a sigh. Dalton had always been good for anti-bullying, but it was even better now. Instead of the occasional derogatory glare that he and Kurt would get, the young couple were being greeted with smiling faces, all happy for them. Anyway, it was already second period and Blaine still hadn't worked on the lesson plans. Another sigh. Maybe he'd just text Kurt first...

* * *

"Can you be quiet please?"

Blaine took a look around the classroom. He recognised most of these boys from Glee rehearsals. He spotted Amos sitting near the back of the room with Jesse. Jesse's blue-grey eyes sparkled in laughter at a joke that the Israeli/American boy had said. Clearly the dark-haired Amos was in one of his hyperactive moods. Anthony was also sat at the back of the room, and was shouting jokes out to which everyone was laughing at. Blaine also saw the dark-skinned Wayne sitting next to a boy he didn't recognise, a row in front of best-friend Tyler, who was sat on his own and looking dreamily out of the window, green eyes reflecting as the light hit them. As his blond hair fell across them he flicked his head, pale fingers reaching up to nervously tuck some hair behind his ear. Another roar of laughter stormed the room as Anthony produced a banjo from underneath his desk and started to play it.

"Quiet!"

Silence descended immediately. Twenty pairs of eyes looked his way as Blaine walked from the door which he'd just closed to in front of the desk, which he as now leaning against. "Now, as most of you can probably tell, I'm not Mr Reeves."

"Really Blaine?" Anthony's comment made the class erupt into giggles again.

"_Thank_ you, Mr Berr. And banjo here, please?"

"It's mine, Blaine."

"I know, Anthony, but this is a lesson. You can have it back afterwards. And in this room I am Mr Anderson."

"Yes sir. Sorry." The 6'3" boy stood and brought his guitar to the man at the front of the class who put it behind his desk.

"Now. I was trying to work on something earlier to make this lesson a bit more fun but unfortunately other work came up and so I'm going to have to stick to the lesson plan that Mr Reeves left me. So... Mr Shields? A stringed instrument: go!"

"Banjo," Wayne called back, eliciting a laugh from the class which even Blaine had to smile at.

"Well done. Er, Mr Scott, another?"

"A violin," replied Tyler, still not taking his eyes off the window.

"Good." Blaine decided to let comments about the seating pass; he'd question him later. "Mr Douglass, can you tell me the name of a cellist?"

"Ermm... Brent Kutzle? Cellist and bass guitarist for OneRepublic." Jesse knew his music, which wasn't surprising as he wanted to enter the music industry later in life.

"Yes, fantastic. Mr... is it Mitchell?"

A small boy on the front row nodded. "Jasper, sir. I would audition for your Warblers but my mum says I can only have so many extra-curricular activities."

"No, Jasper, that's fine. I just couldn't get to your name. Could you tell me how many strings there are on a bass guitar?"

"Umm, six?"

Blaine shook his head. "Try again?"

"Eight?"

"Wrong way."

"Three?" Jasper looked panicked now.

"Almost."

"Four?"

"Yes. Four. You guys are all sixteen or seventeen, right?"

"All seventeen, Mr Anderson," Amos offered. "We all have our birthdays fairly early in the year."

"Right. Okay. Well, I'm afraid to tell you that that was just the starter activity. I've been left a test to give to you. It'll take the rest of the lesson." A group groan was sent up and Blaine raised his hands. "Hey, sorry! Not my decision. If I had it my way you'd all be rocking out on four-stringed bass guitars and leaping on tables to sing. But no, Mr Mizrachi. I'm an adult now and I'm meant to be the sensible one."

Wayne snorted. "Sir, when have you ever been that?"

Blaine grinned and picked up the pile of papers to hand to the African boy. "Quiet you. Hand these out for me?"

* * *

The lesson passed without a problem and Blaine wished the boys luck as he watched them leave after the lesson. Anthony collected his banjo, and gave an impromptu performance of Hallelujah, before thanking his teacher and leaving too, calling the next class in as per Blaine's request.

The twins ran in, chasing each other. Blaine shook his head at the ginger sixteen year-olds who still acted like excitable toddlers. However fond he was of the pair, they were still often too much energy to handle, especially as there were two of them. They went to sit down together but Blaine called out to them. "Ben, no, you come and sit here please. Other side of the room to your brother."

The slightly more exciteable Greenwood twin looked up at the voice of his Warbler director. "Blaine! How are you on this fine day?" Blaine was suddenly crowded by th twins who were firing questions at him like "how was your weekend" and "where is Mr Reeves" and "never mind him, as we've got you, you'll give us a fun lesson, won't you". Laughing, Blaine waved them off, coughing pointedly as they tried to sit next to each other and Ben slinked off to where Blaine had ordered him to.

Blaine gave a quick wave to Simon as the brown-haired boy entered the classroom. He sat at a desk on the front row and got his books out, ready to learn. He looked a stark contrast to the twins who were now communicating across the room in their secret language. Well, they thought it was secret.

"No Bill, you can't leap up halfway through the lesson and claim you saw a spider in the hope that you can go to lunch early, and Ben you can't help the story by putting a plastic spider on Simon's desk." Blaine looked triumphant as the twins stared at him, open mouthed.

"B-but, Blaine!"

"It wasn't hard. You're forgetting, perhaps, that I've known you since you were fourteen and seen you practically every day since then. I've had a lot of practise in trying to understand you. Successful?"

The twins, instead of grumbling as he'd expected them to do, merely got out their books and sat in a similar position to Simon. In fact, identical. Simon, being at the front of the class, couldn't see them. As he shuffled in his seat, the two ginger-haired boys did the same. Simon started chewing on his pen. In perfect synchronisation, the twins copied.

"Stop!" Blaine laughed. Simon raised an eyebrow in confusion. Blaine tried to splutter a reply out. "The twins. They're... mimicking your every move." As Simon leant back and crossed his arms, Bill and Ben did the same. "Stop it, you two!" It was no use now to try and stop the laughter, but thankfully the boys did what they were told and stopped copying the blue-eyed boy.

"Sorry I'm late!" Daniel appeared at the door of the classroom.

Blaine smiled at him. "That's fine, Dan. We haven't started yet anyway. You sort everything out?"

Daniel grinned. "Yes. Thank you, sir." As the boy passed the desk to go and sit next to Simon, Blaine caught a glimpse of a slight bruise under Dan's ear. Blaine chuckled silently. Well, that was one way of sorting everything out!

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Blaine called out jokily as he opened the apartment door.

"And what time do you call this?" Kurt stalked out of the lounge and up to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"Mmm, that's a nice way to be greeted," Blaine teased. He received a light hit on his arm. "Hey! Alright, I had a meeting with Greg. Wanted to talk to me about this weekend. You're still up for it, right?"

"You bet I am!"

"Good." Blaine shrugged his jacket off and loosened his bow tie, placing it on his bag on the floor. "So how have you been today?"

"Yeah, good. I love a challenge. It would have been a lot easier though if I wasn't receiving calls and texts all morning." Kurt's glasz eyes sparkled.

"Well I missed you." Blaine lowered his head to nuzzle into his boyfriend's neck.

Kurt pulled away. "There's plenty of time for that later..." His voice was teasing. "But for now, what do you want to eat?"

"Oh, how romantic. There was I trying to get some love from the man I adore and all he can think about is his stomach!" Blaine followed the sound of Kurt's laugh into the kitchen. Images passed through his head of where he had really been for the last hour. The disappointment of not being able to find anything perfect was quickly overshadowed by seeing his gorgeous boyfriend flit around the kitchen, waiting for him.

"So are you going to pick something or what?"

"I love you."

Kurt stopped moving and grinned. "I love you too."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this?**

**I want to thank Coatsy and paddyofurniture, my soulmate and soul sister respectively. You two have done so much for me. I could never thank you enough, but I'll try. Somehow.  
**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**If you got this far, put in your review "John Great British Bake Off winner!" HE DID IT! But what happened to his partner? Bit concerned about that... BUT HE WON!  
**


	19. It's My Life

**Heyloo!**

**I wanted something different for this chapter. Plus, I'm getting first person withdrawal symptoms. I miss it! Yes, you heard it here. I don't like writing in third person. That's why I tried to test myself with T&C, to see if I could do it. I've even got a second person story on my fictionpress account (Monday). Tell me which of the three you think I write best!**

**I went a bit crazy when writing bits of this chapter. As in I as sitting in silent study and suddenly yelped. My friend looked over to me in a 'what the hell is going on' face. My answer? "I'm writing on my 20th birthday!" Yeahhhhh... Me be crazyful! (If anybody is truly interested, 7th June)**

**Kris. Thank you for the chapter title for ch18. Me gusta :) Oh, and you're beautiful. I still have to pinch myself to remind myself that you're real. You were my imaginary internet friend. But you're not. You're my soul sister and you're real and WOW.**

**I'm going to be busy this next week doing a volunteering scheme called NCS (National Citizen Service) and I'll be getting back next Tuesday but be doing more things after that (I hope I-might-BE-slightly-INSANE won't get too annoyed at my silly!) and so the next chapter might be brought to you by IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside. Both you girls are amazing :) I love you.**

**Thank you to NanaMii148 for verifying my French translations :) - Que dire de lundi? = What to say about Monday?**

**So, as I have said, this chapter is very different. Please let me know if you like the layout and if I should do it again or if it's awful and I should never consider doing it again in my life. Just let me know :) In the meantime, I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Story so far...**

Kurt had his 23rd birthday, Blaine spoilt him rotten. Kurt got upset when Blaine ignored him after seeing Sebastian, Blaine bought him Bocelli. They went down to Lima for the ND annual reunion. A lot happened. Back in Columbus, Kurt had nightmares about Blaine cheating on him which allowed Blaine to have the epiphany of proposing. That day at work, Blaine had to sort out a sobbing Henry, scared that Daniel wanted to break up with him. That was Monday. This is afterwards, in note form.

_"I love you."_

_Kurt stopped moving and grinned. "I love you too."_

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

**_Extract from Kurt's diary, Monday 6th June 2016_**

Monday. Lundi. Que dire de lundi?

Firstly I, Kurt Elliot Hummel, am incredibly happy. When Blaine came home we had dinner. Very, very slowly. After every mouthful he would launch into an essay about how much he loved me, showering me with sweet kisses. It was like we went back to being teenagers, where everything was brand new. Our relationship has a new lease of life, and it is so exciting! Oh, I know I sound like a ditzy schoolgirl but, honestly, I don't mind. That's just the effect that my incredible boyfriend has on me.

I didn't have any nightmares again last night after I went back to sleep. I wasn't expecting to. Instead, I awoke to said incredible boyfriend pressing kisses on my face and up my arms. He was at my neck by the time I was fully awake. For once, I didn't want to wear a scarf to work. I wanted everyone to see. Which Gina certainly didn't: "Kurt! You're back! I need to tell you my news!"

Blaine's reaction when I told him after I got home was hilarious. "Gina has a man?" The way he emphasised 'man' was as if he was expecting him to be some kind of mutant. Actually, that sounds horrible. Should I cross this off? No, why would I? It'll only be me reading this. So, anyway, he was really happy for her. I told him, step by step, how it had happened.  
1.) Gina arrived at work on Friday, bored due to lack of Kurt, namely me.  
2.) A customer approached her and asked where the holidaywear was. He explained that he normally didn't go in Tommy but had made an exception as he was near and had to be back at work soon, but needed swimming trunks for his brother's stag holiday.  
3.) She directed him to the right section and went to leave but he asked for her help chosing.  
4.) Spent half an hour browsing and chatting.  
5.) Man realised he was late for getting back to work. Apologised to her. Left without trunks.  
6.) Gina continued with her work and was just about to leave when...  
7.) Man from earlier turned up, running in the shop and panting as if he'd been running.  
8.) Asks Gina if he can see her again. Gives her his number.  
9.) Calls her ten minutes afterwards to ask if she was free tomorrow (Saturday). She explained she was working in the morning but the afternoon and evening were free.  
10.) Man found her at work on Saturday to walk her to the date.  
11.) Watched the new Leo DiCaprio film.  
12.) He walked her home, discussing the movie and life in general.  
13.) Kissed her cheek, told her he'd enjoyed himself, asked her out again.  
14.) Gina goes crazy on Monday and tells me EVERY. SINGLE. DETAIL.

Honestly, I think I could quote that whole film. I feel as if I've met this man and he's been my roommate for three years. My God, that girl can talk.

But no, I'm happy for her. She's never had much luck with guys. I just hope that this one is different to all the others. I don't think I could cope with another Terry. Or a Liam. If this one breaks her heart, he'll have me to answer to.

Anyway, Monday. After I finished enlightening Blaine as to Gina's weekend, he gave me his own surprise. Well, treat. You see, previously, Sunday treat had been just a way for us to spend more time together, really. We never had one after the reunion weekends because we already had. But this time he wanted something different. And so us spending more time together was on the Monday. I can barely write this down I'm so tired. But that latenight viewing of West Side Story was amazing. We went to see it at the cinema. My throat is sore for singing along but I am so, so happy.

If only I could keep my eyes open...

* * *

**_Notes passed during Warbler rehearsal, Tuesday 7th June 2016_**

To Hen: Are you okay? Dan. xx

To Dan: Yes thank you. Isn't this a bit childish? Passing notes in class? H xx

To Hen: Yeah. But you love it :P xx

To Dan: You know I do :P xx

To Hen: Are you sure you're okay? xxxx

To Dan: Yes!

To Hen: Only you've just turned an even paler colour and I didn't even think that was possible. You'll be fine!

To Dan: Dan, I'm singing. Solo. He's making me sing SOLO.

To Hen: And you have the most amazing voice in the entire planet. Imagine it's just me sitting here. Imagine we're alone and you're just singing to me.

To Dan: Why did you make me suggest this song?

To Hen: Because I love you and I know you really wanted to do this.

To Dan: Can you two stop passing notes? It is fucking annoying and- wait, you two are at the 'I love you' stage already? You've only been together for a couple of months. Peter

To Peter: Two months and nine days. Now could you pass that note on to my boyfriend please?

To Dan: Oh, yeah. Sorry.

To Hen: Because I love you and I know you really wanted to do this.

To Dan: :D I love you too. And when you said that yesterday I thought my heart was going to fly straight out of my chest. What did Peter want? xx

To Hen: Wondering why we were passing notes. Listen, he's talking about your solo again. xx

To Dan: Do you think it'd be realistic enough if I faked a fit?

To Hen: You're going to be fine. Just imagine it is just us. Imagine you're singing to just me.

To Dan: But I don't WANT to direct those lyrics to you.

To Hen: You don't have to. Just sing to me.

To Dan: Oh God. We're going to do it.

To Hen: You'll be fine. Look into my eyes; you are going to be great.

To Dan: Okay. I believe you. I'm going to go for it. No inhibitions, right?

To Dan: Er, I don't want to worry you guys but Blaine keeps looking over. Peter

To Peter: And?

To Dan: And he's seen you passing notes.

To Peter: Well he's not exactly going to ask us to hand it over, is he? Anyway, why do you care? Why the sudden concern?

To Dan: Me? Care? No, you got the wrong guy. I just wanted to let you know so it'd be funnier when you got caught.

To Peter: Yeah, that's more like it.

To Hen: Yes, no inhibitions. You're going to kill this thing.

To Dan: You might want to stop passing notes with lover boy. Blaine has seen you. He's stopped talking. He is coming over. He-

* * *

**_Warbler rehearsal notes, Tuesday 7th June 2016_**

Leaders present: Blaine Anderson

Absent: Wayne Shields (family issues), Tyler Scott (with Wayne).

Warm up: Lead by Anthony Berr. Next day lead by Chris Arnold.

Songs covered: Unwanted by Avril Lavigne and Everyone's A Little Bit Rasict by Avenue Q

Breakdown:

Unwanted - not a cappella. Robert Inworth-Dent on drums (try a slightly more exotic rhythm on the chorus, perhaps?). Peter Matthews and Chris Arnold dancing (try to work together for the next couple of days to create a short routine for the instrumental to highlight the musicians). Henry FitzGilbert as first singer (wow. Where did that confidence come from? Continue doing exactly as you did). Simon Platt and Mark Young as singers on the chorus (perhaps not such a bad idea. Shouting at each other released tension. Give it another go in a future rehearsal). Jesse Douglass and Paul Jacobs as guitarists (very good, maybe work together during the week and show what you've worked on at the weekend). Bill and Ben Greenwood on piano (try to remove the comedy and have more emotion. Keep practising; a few duff notes).

EALBR - Jesse Douglass as Princeton (very good, just project voice a bit more). Luke Winterborne as Kate Monster (good. Maybe consider finding hand puppets - not to mimic Avenue Q but to make it easier to play the female characters). Jack Ford-Allan as Gary Coleman (good but only as a stand-in. Would prefer Wayne to play Gary - hey, everyone's a little bit racist!) Amos Mizrachi as Brian (maybe try Jack as the part? The singing was a bit shy; perhaps just uncomfortable in that role - try him with third song). Anthony Berr as Christmas Eve (perfect. Nuff said). Background sounds worked well. Figure out positioning.

Notes: The Aviary can be used at lunchtimes but only by members of the Warblers. Blaine is also available to talk to if ever anyone has a problem. He will be in the room for most of the day but if he isn't, ask at the office. Litter should be cleared if you eat in the Aviary. Also, students shouldn't have to be reminded that this is still a lesson and note passing is still not permitted.

Reminders/forms: Most letters have been returned for Nationals but a couple are still outstanding. These need to be returned as soon as possible. Also, forms will be given out regarding a post-Nationals picnic. Please check availability and the letters will be sent out within the next couple of days. Return as soon as possible.

Next rehearsal: Have a further look at EALBR and find other possible tracks.

* * *

**_Texts between Kurt and Blaine, Wednesday 8th June 2016_**

Text from Blaine to Kurt: Hey T. How are you? xx

Text from Kurt to Blaine: I'm good :) You? xx

Text from Blaine to Kurt: Missing you :( xxxxxx

Text from Kurt to Blaine: N'aww :) xxx I love you too

Text from Blaine to Kurt: I never said that

Text from Kurt to Blaine: Are you telling me that you don't mean it? :'(

Text from Kurt to Blaine: Crying...

Text from Kurt to Blaine: Great. I was being silly but now you're not replying...

Text from Kurt to Blaine: Blaine...? Xxxxxxxxx

Text from Kurt to Blaine: WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME?

Text from Blaine to Kurt: Look outside.

Text from Kurt to Blaine: Er, Cookies? Is that ungelled hair?

Text from Kurt to Blaine: I love you.

Text from Blaine to Kurt: Shut up, come out here, and kiss me

* * *

**_Texts between Kurt and Gina, Wednesday 8th June 2016_**

Text from Gina to Kurt: You do realise that the shop is glass fronted, yeah? I think Margie just had a heart attack. X

Text from Gina to Kurt: Where are you going? X

Text from Kurt to Gina: Cover for me? X

* * *

**_Note left on kitchen table, Wednesday 8th June 2016_**

Hey T. Yeah, please don't hate me? You looked so peaceful and beautiful and you couldn't wake up no matter how many times I kissed you. I know how much you hate waking up to an empty bed but it's different if it's in the middle of the day, right? I'm still sorry. But I had to go to work. Sneaking off to see you was brilliant but unfortunately rehearsal is soon and I can't miss that, however much I want round two. Later, maybe? ;)

Anyway, I just wanted so say sorry. And I love you. And I still miss you. And I love you. Oh, and I can't wait for this weekend. And I love you.

Did I mention the fact that I love you?

Your ever-loving Cookies.

Xxx

P.S.: I love you.

* * *

**_Texts between Kurt and Blaine, Wednesday 8th June 2016_**

Text from Kurt to Blaine: I could never hate you. But you didn't need to bother putting the pillow in my arms next time xxx

Text from Blaine to Kurt: I think I did...

Text from Blaine to Kurt: Attachment: 1 image

Text from Blaine to Kurt: Don't you look adorable?! Xx

Text from Kurt to Blaine: I hate you...

* * *

**_Email from Greg Jones to Blaine Anderson, Wednesday 8th June 2016_**

Hi shorty,

I haven't had a chance to speak to you since you wandered in all moon-eyed on Monday. Did you go and look at rings? I figured you'd've told me if you'd found something, I wanted to recommend a little place. When my brother proposed he took me to this place in Columbus called Rings-N-Things to help him pick out the ring. There is a nice, but very crazy, lady there who goes by the name of Terri. I think she took rather a shine to Johnnie. I figured she was single or divorced or something. Anyway, it's quite a good place and I'd recommend having a look. If you say you know me, you never know - you could get a discount! I could go with you if you want, or you could use me as an excuse anyway if you are late back and Kurt asks why.

Either way, let me know how it turns out. Oh, and I take it I'll get an invite to the wedding? ;)

See you later, dude.

Greg

* * *

**_Email from Blaine Anderson to Greg Jones, Wednesday 8th June 2016_**

Hi. And thanks. You're not that much taller than me!

Moon-eyed? I take offence at that! Oh, I can almost see you looking at me with your eyebrows raised. Okay! Yes! But I had an excuse, no? Anyway, I did go looking after work - nada. I'll check this place out though. If you could go along too that'd be great; I've no idea what I'm looking for!

So did you mean it when you offered going with me or were you just being kind?

Blaine

* * *

**_Email from Greg Jones to Blaine Anderson, Wednesday 8th June 2016_**

I'll see you in ten minutes at the front of the school. Travelling in convoy alright for you, Hobbie?

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**I hope I'll talk to you next week but if not, ch20 will be brought to you by the incredible Coatsy. The events over the next few chapters might be emotional, but for the next few it'll be lovely and fluffy. You're safe... for now! MWAHAHA!**

**(end evil laugh)**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**If you reached here, could you tell me your favourite of Blaine's Warblers now that you know even more about them?**


	20. Put A Ring On It

**Hi! I just got back from PGL and am very tired but am uploading this for you. The A/N at the end of this was written before I went away, this is written now. The change in mood is rather dramatic. As soon as this is uploaded I'm going to go to bed to a) sleep and b) cry. Plus I've got NCS in the morning so am still going to be shattered. I've also had loads of inspiration for stories and chapters but have lost it. I don't feel up to do anything. I've written the next chapter but could well take a break after this if things don't look up. Life without the news, eh?**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE: ****Hello. Did you go to PGL for NCS? I know you did, I-might-BE-slightly-INSANE, but did anyone else? On the first night, when we all had to write an interesting fact about ourselves, somebody wrote "I read gay fanfiction". I am dying to know who it was, and if, by some miracle, they read T&C. So, if it was you, please send me a PM or a review - I do accept unsigned reviews, so I even if you don't have an account, please please PLEASE drop me a line?**

**Sexual references at the end in preparation for smut next chapter.  
**

* * *

**Story so far...**

Back in Columbus, Kurt has a nightmare about Blaine cheating on him, prompting Blaine to have an epiphany: he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kurt. Here ensues a few days of fluff and some cute Warbler scenes, culminating in Greg, the Dalton headmaster, telling Blaine about Rings-N-Things in Columbus and offers to go with him after school on Wednesday...

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

"Hobbie?"

"Thank you for doing this for me, Greg. I'm so thankful. You're too kind."

Blaine grumbled. "Yeah, that too."

His boss laughed. "I'll stop calling you Hobbie if you promise me an invite to the wedding of the year."

Blaine raised an oversized eyebrow. "I hardly think it's going to be that. But yes, of course you're coming. If he says yes. But, Hobbie? Where did that come from?"

"Curly hair and short. Face it, you're a Hobbit."

"You really need to get out more."

Greg raised his hands in a mock surrender. "Sorr-ee! I think you forget we don't all have partners glued to our hips."

"Oh, God mate. I'm sorry. Forget about Sonia. What she did was-"

"I'm well aware of what she did, thank you, Blaine."

Blaine winced at the change of tone of Dalton's headmaster. "I-"

"Hey, forget about it. I, er, actually found someone."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Seriously? I'm happy for you!"

Greg laughed, all previous uneasiness dispersed. "I know you are. Thanks mate. Anyway, are we going or what?"

The men got into their respective cars and pulled out of the gates to the school. Greg's BMW led the way and Blaine followed the red convertible down the road to Columbus. The older driver knew where he was going, often leaving the younger struggling to watch him turn a corner and hurry to catch up.

After twenty minutes of driving, Greg pulled into the carpark of an arcade of shops, climbing out. Blaine pulled in next to him, turning the engine off to hear a satisfying silence.

"Come on slowcoach!" Greg was already striding away as Blaine opened his door. He laughed. Anybody would think it were his boss ring shopping, and not him at all!

He followed the older man into a shop, looking down to brush his feet on the mat inside and up again to see... Terri?

"Hey there Mr Jones! What can I do for you?"

"I'm actually here for my friend, Terri. He is going to propose but, obviously, needs a ring."

"Oh, hi. I didn't see you there. You've come to the right place! What sort of thing were you thinking of, honey bear?"

"I'm not really sure, Honey Badger."

Immediately Terri's eyes darkened. "How do you know?"

Blaine chuckled. "Hey, that night is long forgotten. No grudges, I promise."

The truth suddenly dawned on Terri. "A Night of Neglect."

"Yep."

"No grudges?"

"No grudges. I'm Blaine, by the way."

"Okay." She returned her sickly sweet smile to her mouth and took a breath. "Right, Blaine. What sort of thing are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure, really."

Terri pondered. "Something stunning or simple or personal?"

"Perhaps personal?"

Terri nodded. "What colour eyes does she have?"

Greg raised a finger, trying to stop her but realised he was too late and instead brought the hand down to rub his chin. Blaine simply laughed and licked his lips. "_He_ has these lovely blue green grey eyes. They're always changing colour. I don't see how this could help…?"

Terri looked mortified. "You're the gay one?" Blaine nodded. "But I thought you had straight, chestnut-coloured hair? Why is it now so dark? And wasn't your skin really pale?"

Blaine laughed again. "That's Kurt. I'm not Kurt. I'm the one he brought with him that night. The one from Dalton Academy?"

Once again, the woman looked rightfully embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. Hey, you've been together a long time!"

Blaine smiled reminiscently. "Yeah… yeah we have."

Terri let the room ponder for a few seconds before diving into a drawer, rummaging through and emerging with an "aha!"

"How about this sort of thing?" She returned from the drawer brandishing a tray of white gold rings with multiple gemstones and dropping it on the counter. She passed her fingers over the rings and then dived down to pick one up. She held it out for the dark-haired boy to inspect.

Blaine looked at it. It was slight and effeminate. Too much so, probably. Set in the metal were two gems; one blue and one orange. Their eye colours, he realised. The colours of tears and cookies. He twisted it in his fingers. "I… like it…"

"You don't sound too sure?"

"It's just…" He struggled to find the right words. "…not Kurt."

She cocked her head. "How so?"

"Too feminine?"

"Well I'm afraid we don't have too many gays coming in here, this being Ohio and all."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Blaine, mate, you want me to text him? Tell him I've stolen you?"

He turned to his boss. "Thanks. That'd be great."

Greg nodded and fished his phone out of his jacket pocket while Blaine turned back to Terri.

"Have you got any plain bands?"

Terri sighed, sounding disappointed, but found a second drawer of rings nonetheless. She ran her fingers over them, gesturing as she explained.

"These are yellow gold and go better with warm skin tones. White gold, and platinum, both being good for cool skin tones. Plain, engraved with Celtic patterns, waves, links, assorted others, also text. And you can engrave a short message on the inside of any of these rings, an example shown… here."

A sharp bleep interrupted her. Greg apologised, laughed, and passed the phone to Blaine.

"_I have kidnapped your boyfriend. You have to give him a good reason to return or I'll keep him here forever._ And he replied _I love him and I'm horny. Enough reasons?_" Blaine burst into laughter and handed the phone back, holding a hand awkwardly to the side of his head. "I suppose I'd better get back then. Wouldn't want him worrying."

Greg snorted in a very un-headmaster-of-Dalton-like way. "You conniving bastard. You just want the sex, don't you?"

Blaine blushed deeply. "I'd hate to keep him waiting."

Terri coughed embarrassedly. "Do I take it that you'll be going then?"

Blaine turned to her apologetically. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just… nothing is perfect. And it needs to be. Because he is. You have some great stuff here, but, just, yeah. Nothing quite right I'm afraid."

Terri nodded. "No, fine, I understand. I wish you all the best for finding one."

"Thanks."

"Bye Mr Jones. See you again soon, I hope? And thank you for bringing Blaine in here."

"No problem, Terri. And call me Greg."

Terri blushed. "Oh. Well, _Greg_, I don't suppose you'd be free tomorrow night, or…" She trailed off.

"Ah. No, I'm afraid. I have a girlfriend." She visibly deflated. "But I'll certainly be back with customers if I find them?"

She nibbled the inside of her lip and nodded. "Yes, of course. Thanks."

The two men left the shop.

* * *

"Tears! I'm ba-ack!" No reply. Blaine took his jacket off and hung it by the door, dumping his bag on the floor beneath it. He wandered through to the lounge, stretching as he did so. Suddenly, he was pushed back against the doorframe and a pair of lips attached themselves to his neck.

"Good. Now, what do you fancy to eat tonight?"

All thoughts of rings went out of his mind. All Blaine could think about was this devilishly hot man kissing all over him, and the certain things that this was doing to his body…

* * *

**Haha :) You like? The next chapter will be very smutty. _Very_ smutty. Don't worry though; Blaine will find the PERFECT ring soon. I am absolutely in love with it. Big headed? Maybe. With reason? YES!**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**Well, I'll say goodbye here then. Huge cyber hugs to you all. Honestly, you have changed my life around. Before fanfiction I was a lonely girl who was constantly bullied. Now? I have confidence. I want you to put an inspirational quote in your review, or tell me something which always makes you feel better when you're feeling down. My answer for this? Okay, I'll tell you. It's you.  
**


	21. I Wanna Sex You Up

**Hi, everyone.**

**First things first. I want to thank all of you for your concern after my last chapter. I have always known that people on this site are really kind, but this reached another level. I was selfish in what I said and I apologise for that. I shall explain now what was wrong: a boy I knew went missing. It was in the national news and it was an upsetting thing to be told straight after a brilliant five days at PGL. At every news item, I'd replay my last words with him, and how I'd told his sister I'd protect him forever. Inevitably, as there were strong winds and a very low temperature, they found his body on Thursday. I am sorry that I concerned some of you last week.**

**On a cheerier note, I found my friend! The one who wrote "I read gay fanfiction" as her 'interesting fact'. Yeah, I found her :) which I kind of cool as I was searching for her all week and finally saw a girl in a Stonewall t-shirt and THEN finally got the courage to speak to her, and it was her! It was crazy :D**

**I also had my first ever sight test today. It was a little weird, but not uncomfortable. I seriously thought I'd need glasses, but apparently my vision is better than 20/20. Very unexpected! I guess because it used to be ****_so_**** good, it must now just be good, and that's the difference I'm noticing, maybe?**

**I have had so many ideas and no time! I'm currently working on this, an aeroplane oneshot which I've been working on for months, a Doctor Who film night that I've also been working on for months, another which is remaining spoilerless which I had the idea for months ago and haven't gotten round to starting, the second chapter of It just sort of happened, a post-break up songfic (happy this time), a fic where Blaine is searching for his childhood friend, some non-fanfiction stuff and some things for fictionpress. Oh, it's endless! I just have so much inspiration and so little time to write it all!**

**So, this chapter. *ahem* I have been writing this for... rather a long time. The middle bit (It wasn't methodical. It was poetry.) I wrote first, when I was still slightly shy about this sort of thing. Then the rest of it flowed out a week or so ago. It's the sort of thing that I feel fine about posting online, but would never let anyone read while I was near them. Well, maybe you're the exception, Coatsy. My sister. No, soulmate. Yep, Brontë definitely got it wrong :)**

**Anyway, HUGE warnings for this chapter if you prefer not to read the M rated stuff. Most very definitely M rated. I thought ch5 was smutty. I was wrong. I sent this to my gorgeous beta and all she could reply with was a string of swearwords :) If you're not going to be comfortable with reading that sort of thing, then don't read on.**

**However, if you've decided to read on, then, please, enjoy!**

* * *

**Story so far...**

Blaine goes engagement ring shopping with boss Greg Jones, but doesn't manage to find anything perfect. Their trip gets interrupted by a text from horny Kurt and Blaine returns home.

_"Tears! I'm ba-ack!" No reply. Blaine took his jacket off and hung it by the door, dumping his bag on the floor beneath it. He wandered through to the lounge, stretching as he did so. Suddenly, he was pushed back against the doorframe and a pair of lips attached themselves to his neck._

_"Good. Now, what do you fancy to eat tonight?"_

_All thoughts of rings went out of his mind. All Blaine could think about was this devilishly hot man kissing all over him, and the certain things that this was doing to his body…_

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

They crashed against the wall, already panting heavily. Blaine kissed Kurt's lips forcefully, but his boyfriend kissed back with just as much enthusiasm and lust. Blaine's right leg was securing Kurt firmly to the wall while allowing a pleasant amount of friction for the two. Hands roved shamelessly and, before either knew what was happening, they had to break the contact of their lips to allow the thin material of their shirts over their heads and already messed-up hair.

Quickly, their lips reconnected. Hands started to get even more brazen and Kurt slid his into the back pockets of Blaine's trousers, achieving two things: pulling him closer and feeling up his backside. They moaned breathily into each others mouths, determined not to break for air until absolutely necessary. Kurt rocked his hips a bit and Blaine's mind emptied for a second; the pleasure that had rushed through his body as he felt his boyfriend's erection rub against his leg was immeasurable.

Kurt broke the contact of their lips, moving his head down to rest his forehead against Blaine's to stop them from becoming immediately reattached. He struggled to get much-needed breath into his lungs. "Clothes," he breathed. "Too much."

Blaine laughed at his boyfriend's sudden lack of vocabulary. "Take them off?"

Kurt nodded, swallowing. Suddenly, Blaine's lips were back on his and he now had a hand fiddling with his button and oh so close to-

A gasp escaped his lips as the younger man's hand left its job of removing the offending jeans to touch him through them. Kurt's eyes rolled back in their sockets with pleasure, and, deciding that clothes were definitely a no-no, removed his hands from Blaine's back pockets - after a quick squeeze - and worked quickly at undoing the buckle on his belt. He completed his task quickly and efficiently, sliding it out of the belt-loops. He considered using it to tie his boyfriend's hands behind his back but decided against as it'd make later a lot harder. Kurt shivered. More difficult, more difficult, more difficult. He threw the strip of leather away and the buckle made a satisfying thud as it hit the carpet on the other side of the lounge.

Blaine finally completed his task of undoing Kurt's button - although he _certainly_wasn't complaining - and pulled down sharply with the zipper. Kurt let pleasure rock through him as he did the same to Blaine, smirking as a deep moan of enjoyment was forced from the very back of his boyfriend's throat.

They tried to get out of their trousers, helping each other push them down their legs. Kurt's tight jeans got caught on his thighs, so Blaine had to push them all the way down, his face ending up a mere inch away from Kurt's throbbing cock. He licked his lips in anticipation, eyes darting up to Kurt's. "Can I?"

Kurt moaned. "_Now_? You use your Dalton dapperness _now_?" Blaine smiled sheepishly. "Stop talking and put those lips to better use."

Before you could say 'fuck me now', Kurt's boxers had joined his jeans around his ankles. A long pink tongue darted out through bruised red lips.

Kurt's knees threatened to give way as wave after wave of ecstasy pumped through him. A skilled tongue on a well-placed vein was all it took to turn his mind to pure mush and want. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine Blaine Blaine Blaine…" His lover's name became a chant, one that would only stop when oblivion was reached. Alternatively, when the tongue was joined by lips, and then teeth.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed. His hands shot down to his boyfriend's head, still without gel after their lunchtime escapades. He buried his hands deep into the curls and grabbed on, forcing the lips further up his cock, pushing him ever closer to the edge.

Strong hands pinned Kurt's hips to the wall to stop him from bucking forwards. The breath rate of both men sounded like they were sprinting a marathon and were near the finish. Realising just how close to that metaphorical 'finish' they were, Blaine dragged his lips and teeth one final time down Kurt before pulling off.

Kurt moaned in response and tried to guide the head back, but Blaine merely shook it. He removed his right hand from Kurt's hip and thrust it upwards, seeking his love's mouth. Kurt found the offered fingers and took them in his mouth, licking the fingers like he wished Blaine was still licking him. After a few seconds, the hand was removed, to be replaced by an eager tongue, the owner of which having stood up moments previously.

While tongues explored each other, their bodies pressed even closer together. The heat between them was building up, and both felt the beginnings of something growing in their stomachs. Blaine's hands felt down Kurt's body to rest on his hips. Kurt intertwined the fingers of one hand into Blaine's hair, the other firmly on his boyfriend's back to push him ever closer. Their long kisses became shorter, turning more into nibbles, then Blaine dropped his lips to attach to Kurt's neck, licking and sucking and biting, creating a large, purple hickey.

"Lube," Kurt managed to gasp out. "We need lube".

"No we don't," Blaine grunted. He returned his lips sloppily to Kurt's as his fingers crept around his leg. Kurt suddenly realised why he'd been made to suck on Blaine's fingers. He was slightly disturbed at the thought of having his own saliva inside him. This idea soon slipped from his mind as he felt Blaine enter him.

One finger: a moan, a request for "more".

Two fingers: an increase in breathing rate and a head thrown back, hitting the wall with a thump.

Three fingers: the fast-paced begging of "please, please, please, please" followed by the growl of "please what?"

Emptiness: a gasp, a shuffle and an impatient groan.

Something else that was definitely not a finger: loud moans from both parties and sloppy kisses.

It wasn't methodical. It was poetry. As the two bodies allowed moan after shallow moan ripple through them, fingernails were dug into skin and love seeped through them to the very core of the other.

Blaine now had Kurt's long legs wrapped tightly around his own waist, hands pressing into the waist of his lover. One of Kurt's hands was over Blaine's shoulder, pressing into his back to force their bodies closer. The other was flung out to the side, clawing at the wall behind him. He moved his hips up and down, doing most of the work as he felt his boyfriend slip easily inside of him, pulling away and thrusting again with force into his prostate, causing him to shudder with pleasure every time.

Kurt didn't know how Blaine's cock had managed to get so slick without artificial lubrication. In his mind he pictured it, hard with pre-cum, being stroked in lube with his own soft hands. But this mental image had sprung from midday, and not now. He toyed with the picture of licking his boyfriend's cock; cheeks hollowed out, watching the younger boy writhe beneath him in pleasure as he managed to deep throat, humming and sending his boyfriend over the edge, screaming Kurt's name. But this hadn't happened either. Suddenly, Kurt realised. He remembered shallow moans that weren't his own after those three saliva-covered fingers had been removed from inside of him. He imagined Blaine using those fingers to prepare himself for entering Kurt, giving himself pleasure in the meantime, then, prepped, entering the impatient older boy. Kurt shivered at this arousing image, then screamed out in bliss as Blaine hit his prostate directly.

The rhythm of their hips became jerky, erratic. Even their desperate, wet kisses were growing more frenzied. Blaine usually tried to time his thrusts to a song, with Teenage Dream working perfectly. When it was Kurt's turn, he'd pick Single Ladies. It was a song that was very important to him and he wanted to involve Blaine in it somehow. If that involved playing it in his head whilst he pounded into his whimpering boyfriend, then so be it. But for now, Blaine wasn't thinking of Teenage Dream. He was thinking of Kurt and love and- "Fuck, I'm close..."

Kurt emitted a deep groan from his throat, now banging on the wall with his free hand. "Me too. Me too. Me too."

It was another chant. It invaded his brain like a broken record with no off switch. He played it over and over. The rhythm faltered further, panting so loudly that both men were sure they could be heard down the corridor, probably even at the other end of the building.

Suddenly, Blaine stopped. He ripped his mouth away from Kurt's to just look at him. He was poised to slam back into his loving partner, but he waited. "Come with me."

Kurt reconnected their lips briefly then pulled away to look into his amber eyes. "Always."

And then Blaine had pushed back in. He felt the coil in his stomach release, Kurt tight against his cock as he offloaded, screaming his boyfriend's name. Kurt curved his spine away from the wall, babbling nonsense, thick strands of cum being propelled into Blaine's stomach. He felt himself fill up with Cookies' love as his own spread between them.

Then Blaine collapsed.

They sat, still tangled, on the floor. Orgasms ridden out, they were coping with the aftermath, panting heavily, foreheads joined as if by some powerful magic force. Sweat dripped from their bodies through sheer exertion. Blaine's fingers still gripped at Kurt's hipbones and he was sure he'd left a mark that would remain for days, if not weeks. Kurt's free hand now held the other in an auditorium-kiss-esque hold behind Blaine's neck.

"I love you."

It was impossible to distinguish who said it first. Truth be told, they said it together. They always would. They laughed breathily, still trying to recapture valuable air into their lungs. Still, it wouldn't be a bad way to go: death by mind-blowing wall sex.

Kurt sighed and shook his hips, eliciting a gasp from the younger man. Blaine was still inside Kurt, now limp and soft. Slowly, he withdrew, then swooped his lips onto Kurt's neck. He nibbled softly as Kurt stretched his neck out to allow easier access, mumbling softly in pleasure and exhaustion.

"Mine." Blaine drew his lips away from this second hickey, returning them to kiss it softly before withdrawing again to look at it, then the face of his lover. "Mine."

"Yours," Kurt agreed. Their lips found each other again. They pressed sweet kisses on to the other, mainly the lips but sometimes to ears, cheeks, foreheads. Every other kiss was accompanied by a statement.

"I love your smile."

"I love your laugh."

"I love your sense of humour."

"I love yours more."

They continued bickering lovingly. The peacefulness and serenity of the situation was a far stretch from the volume of their screams not five minutes previously. This was loving without compromise, without barriers. Unconditional love. Unreserved adoration. Unrestricted worship.

They were just boys, sitting with each other, telling the other they loved them.

* * *

**Phew!**

***giggles* So, thoughts? Would you like more of this in the future? Did I do smut proud? Not too shabby for a female virgin?**

**I know that got a bit fluffy at the end. Honestly, I couldn't help it. I won't believe that I'm the first person who has felt like Blaine would say that in the middle of having sex, and that Kurt would reply with that. And if I am? Well, the world is a sad place... :( No, honestly, who doesn't imagine that happening?**

**Right. Something which I feel I must mention. Our little yellow-feathered friend? I didn't forget about him. Okay, that might be a slight lie. I'll rephrase. I remembered him while writing previous chapters and thought 'I must include him soon'. And then didn't. And then wrote this, forgetting about him. And then remembered. But I have found a way around it! Bocelli will not be mentally scarred, have no fear. I shall explain everything in the next chapter!**

**Okay, I was going through a phase of my A/Ns actually being a normal length again. Yeahhhhh... what happened to that?**

* * *

**Ooh, no, I can't stop here!**

**IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside****: you are amazing. And beautiful. And clever, darling. I love you. Always. *cyber snuggle* Or smuggle. Your choice ;) Personally, I believe I should steal you away to go and visit Kris. Wadaya think? :D**

**paddyofurniture****: you have changed my life, soul sister. Honestly. Words cannot begin to explain how much I love you. You have given me happiness and held my (albeit virtual) hand when I needed you to. Thank you. Another *cyber smuggle*. And yes, most definitely smuggle :D**

**I-might-BE-slightly-INSANE****: I hope you enjoyed your birthday! Thank you so much for all the support you have given me this last week as well. It has been invaluable, both at PGL and after I found out the news about Pierre. Bourne and Raised FTW! :)**

**borogroves****: If you do happen to read this, I want to say thank you. Thank you for writing a story as amazing as _The Man with the Hippo Head Brooch_, which introduced me to the fantastic world of _Snapshots_. Your story is brilliant and you're such a kind person too. Thank you for all of your kind words :)**

**Kaaate****: Hi! Have you found me? Yes, this is the chapter I was writing when I thought about talking to you. As for your need for concern, I wouldn't say so! My mind wanders a lot while I'm writing!**

**AlexiaD99****: I very much enjoyed betaing for you a while back, and would certainly be up for the job if the offer came again! _Confusing Pretty Little Thing_ is a great story and I cannot wait to see how it continues.**

**GirlInTheBlueHoodie: Thank you for the hugs and for your help in picking the chapter titles :) Your train Drabble is still amazeballs.**

**To anyone who I may not have mentioned****: Thank you. I meant it in the last chapter when I said you guys are my happiness. You're also my confidence and my hope. I love each and every one of you and it would be incredible if I was to be able to find the identity of each and every one of you. With that in mind, I accept unsigned reviews, so even if you don't have an account, or even really don't have anything to say, just review to say 'hi' or something. Anything. You guys are my happiness and my life and I'd make you all cakes if I could. Honestly, you mean the world to me.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_

* * *

**Thank you for reaching the end. If you did, I will run a competition. The first person to name inspiration behind last line in their review gets a prize... Prize currently undecided.**


	22. Human Nature

**Hey. I'm tired :) I've been doing some cleaning at my school and haven't had a proper night's sleep in weeks, so the combination of that is a very sleepy Lu :D**

**Can I say, first and foremost, I have some of the best friends in the world ever. Amy and Kris, you have both helped me through so much and I wouldn't be the person I am today without you. I love you both so much.**

**A brilliant quote from when I was cleaning earlier: "Beth, I want you on that wall." I quite honestly nearly pissed myself. I did make reference to ch21 but luckily none of them read what I write!**

**I didn't really have much idea what to do in this chapter other than the fact that it was going to be Thursday. It ended up being angsty in the middle and smutty at the end. Complaints? ;)**

**Oh, and go follow me on twitter if you feel like it. I'm going to be really boring on there, but, yeah :) RainySunnyLu  
**

**Bonus points for SHORTEST A/N EVER?!**

* * *

**Story so far...**

Sex. That's what happened last time. #deathbymindblowingwallsex

_They pressed sweet kisses on to the other, mainly the lips but sometimes to ears, cheeks, foreheads. Every other kiss was accompanied by a statement._

_"I love your smile."_

_"I love your laugh."_

_"I love your sense of humour."_

_"I love yours more."_

_They continued bickering lovingly. The peacefulness and serenity of the situation was a far stretch from the volume of their screams not five minutes previously. This was loving without compromise, without barriers. Unconditional love. Unreserved adoration. Unrestricted worship._

_They were just boys, sitting with each other, telling the other they loved them._

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

The sun shone in through the window, making Peter wince at the brightness. He shifted his chair backwards a couple of inches, putting himself in the shade and ending up closer to Robert. The blond smiled at him, thinking the move was done solely for his benefit, and Peter was happy to let him think that. He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Mark looking at him, smiling comfortingly. His expression changed instantly and he moved his chair back. Fuck the sunlight.

"Are we just going to sit here in silence all hour then?"

Blaine's voice interrupted the silence, and Peter was thankful for it. He couldn't let his mind wander to what was happening with his best friend, he just couldn't. He was Peter Matthews. He was tough. He didn't cry. He couldn't cry. He never cri-

He stood quickly and stomped to the door.

"Pet-"

"I need a piss." The door fell shut behind him, but not quite quickly enough to stop the teacher from seeing the boy's tears.

Silence fell on the small room once more. Blaine was about to complain again when he heard the sound of birdsong outside the window. He looked up and tried to hide a smile on his face as he heard it, failing. A deep blush tanned his face and he coughed awkwardly. He ignored the students in the room for a moment as he let his mind drift off...

* * *

"I love it when you have your hair free, just like now."

"Kuuurt...?"

"Mmh?"

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That." They paused. "_That_."

Kurt listened. Then...

"Oh, is that Bocelli?"

Blaine listened more, then his eyes widened. "_Ku-urt_! We had sex with our _bird _in the room? Mental scarring much?"

"Oh. No." Kurt backtracked. "I took him out of the room earlier and put him in the kitchen."

"You put him in the kitchen?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why?"

"I was horny. Horny as hell. I was not about to wait for you to come into the bedroom."

More tweeting. Then Blaine started to laugh.

"Hey, what's funny?"

"You thought about Boci for long enough to move his cage. But we made enough noise to alert the whole building to what we were doing. And he was only a room away."

Kurt was still confused. "I don't understand."

"Oh, Kurt." He caught his boyfriend's lips before drawing away. "You can be so adorable sometimes."

* * *

"Sir, what are we meant to be doing?"

Blaine snapped his head up, cheeks clouding red. His distracted mind hadn't taken in who had spoken and now his eyes were hastily scanning the classroom for any sign as to who had spoken. Nothing. Then the same rich, honey-toned voice spoke up again. "Sir?"

"Ah, Anthony. I'm glad you asked. We're meant to be singing. Because that's what we do."

"Well, we sort of got that. But what are we singing?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, every time that we get close to starting, you drift off and start blushing."

The class murmured in agreement and Blaine's cheeks coloured further. "Right, yeah, well-"

"You thinking about Kurt, Blaine?"

Blaine's head snapped to Daniel. "Why would you think that?" He was responded to with wide, afraid eyes. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. Yes, yes I, er, was." Silence. "Right! Shall we, er, do, maybe, Unwanted? Henry, come up here."

The boy stood, dropping his hand from Daniel's, and stood at the front. Since when he sang on Tuesday he'd been complimented so many times that his nervousness around this group had faded a negligible level.

"And can we have Simon and Mark for their parts too?" Mark stood up and went to join Henry, giving him a smile. "Uh, where's Simon? Mark, do you know where Simon is?"

Mark's face went from kind to sarcastic. "Yes sir, I know where Simon is. Because me and him are so close and we keep tracks on each other. And we have copies of each others diaries so we know exactly what the other is doing."

"Sorry, I just thought-"

"Well don't!"

Blaine felt apologetic. But then... "You should really get that attitude problem sorted. Yes, I'm your friend, but first and foremost I'm your teacher, okay? You don't speak to me like that. Ever." Mark shrank back into himself and now the silence in the room was due to fear and obedience rather than the previous boredom. But Blaine wasn't done yet. "I know you and he have problems. And Jesus it can't be fun. But you should be old enough to work with it rather than bickering the whole time."

"Bickering? He made my dad hate me. My body was black and blue for all my elementary school life because of him. And we have _problems_?"

You could've heard a pin drop. Then Blaine spoke again; very slowly, very carefully. "I think you should give yourself a five minute break so that you don't say something you regret. I get that it's hard, but not one of us here has a perfect life. Nobody on this entire _planet_ does. When I was your age my dad beat me for being gay. I had to escape my old school after the kids there hospitalised me. My point? We all have problems. Life is complicated. Just, take five."

Mark nodded, defeated. As he reached the door Blaine called out to him.

"And if you could find Peter and tell him I want to speak to him, that'd be great."

He nodded, holding the door open. "Sure. And, by the way, he's at a doctor's appointment." The door closed behind him.

"Who is?" Blaine turned to the room. "Who is at a doctor's appointment?"

"I think he means Simon, sir," Paul volunteered.

"Simon? But, I thought he said-"

"And as you said, it's complicated." Blaine hummed understanding. "Anyway, sir, now that we don't have either of them, what are we going to do?"

"It's Blaine, Paul, not sir. But, in answer to your question... Everyone's A Little Bit Racist?"

A cheer of agreement rose up from the Warblers.

"Finally, life!" Blaine stood from his desk and went to stand in front of it, leaning slightly against it. He clapped his hands into a clasping motion and directed them at the boys as he named them. "Jesse, Princeton; Luke, Kate; Wayne, Gary; Jack, Brian; Anthony, Christmas Eve. Up here, all of you. Everyone else, can you move the chairs to the side and stand... formation B I think. The five of you, if you can slot in around the others, Jesse and Luke here, Wayne there and Jack and Brian on opposites sides. A bit further back. Yes, that's perfect."

He looked at them for a second longer, nodded, and turned to the speaker with his phone in. He found the track and got it ready to play, then turned back to nod at Jesse and Luke to step forwards together.

* * *

Practise continued much like this for the rest of the hour. Five minutes afterwards Mark had reappeared promising that Peter was on his way and apologising for his behaviour. Two minutes after that Peter had swaggered back in, acting like nothing had happened. Simon had turned up ten minutes to the end, apologising and explaining about his doctor's appointment. As the bell rang, they all broke out of their formation and went for their bags.

"Uh, excuse me? What are you doing?"

"The bell rang, Blaine."

"_Yeeesss_, and the bell is a signal for _me_." The boys groaned, a couple of them tittering at the Mrs Matthews-esque accent he'd tried to adopt for his 'line'.

"Come on, chairs back out and sit down for just a moment." They obliged, and Blaine went back to lean against his desk. "Now, after rehearsal tomorrow we're going to go straight through, having short breaks when appropriate. We'll then be sleeping over Friday night and rehearsing again Saturday and Sunday. On Sunday, we will finish at midday to allow you to get home and catch up on any work that you might need to do, but I've also agreed with all your teachers to give you an extended deadline on any homework. However, I obviously can't get you out of any out of school exams that you have to study for. Therefore, as well as bringing your sleeping things this weekend, please do bring any work books which could help you, and others, with up and coming tests. I shall take these people into consideration and you shall be awarded with extra breaks to revise."

The reaction in the room was a mixture of argumentative and success. Blaine held up a hand for attention.

"These breaks are solely for revision purposes, and not for messing about. It's only a week till Nationals so we need to be on top form and everyone needs to concentrate. We'll be working hard, but just don't mess around and you'll be fine. I shouldn't have to say it but I will regardless: you sleep separately. Any hint of any sexual behaviour and you'll be out and having a word with Mr Jones about your future at this school. The same for not attending; you've all handed your letters back so I expect you here for the entire weekend. Right, you can go. Wayne, can I have a word?"

Everyone stood up and filed out, leaving just three of them. "No, Tyler, I asked to speak with Wayne. You can go off home." He opened his mouth to protest. "Or go and wait for him. Whatever."

Defeated, Tyler nodded and followed the remainder of the Warblers out of the room. Blaine stood from leaning against his desk and walked over to the abandoned chairs, taking two and twirling them around to place them opposite each other. He sat down in one and motioned to the other for Wayne to sit on.

"Now, I know that having no time away this weekend will be hard for you, but-"

"It's fine, Clo understands. She and Sarah-"

"Wayne, stop. I was actually going to suggest that they tagged along."

"Wha- _what_?"

"Well, think about it. You get to see your daughter. Your girlfriend gets a break from looking after her. Tyler's parents get a peaceful weekend. Where's the problem?"

Wayne thought it through for a second. "Yeah. Yeah, alright."

"_Yeah_?"

"Yeah!"

"Great. Right! I guess I should let you go then. Discuss this with Chloe and all. I should... get back to Kurt."

"Yeah, sure. I think I should tell you: you've gone bright red." Blaine coloured further, coughing awkwardly. "And earlier? Didn't leave much to the imagination. Besides, you always lean against the wall so it was strange that you didn't today..."

"Alright, Wayne, thank you!"

The boy laughed. "I'll see you later, Blaine."

Blaine pushed the heels of his hands into his forehead, rubbing his eyes as he leant over his knees. "See what you to do me, Kurt?" he asked the empty room.

A sharp ring made him jump and he sat up, stood, and went over to his phone, pulling it from the speaker. He pressed the answer key before checking who it was. "Hello?"

"Hey sexy. Get home as quickly as you can."

"Why? What's wrong."

"I'm hungry." The line went dead.

* * *

**I put a grammar mistake in here. Yes, on purpose. You will recieve my undying adoration if you can spot it :)**

**As for the quiz in last week's chapter, nobody answered! Thus, there is still an unclaimed prize. Go back and see if you can name the origin of that last line.**

**I like to think that the Warblers have preprepared formations that they can just get into, don't you? ;) Formation B was good here, no? ;)**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every signed review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**Get to the end and FEEL EPIC. You're so one of my favourite people - you don't even know it.  
**

**I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!  
**

**"I'm a line lizard. I like to eat lines." Review it. Go!  
**


	23. I couldn't sleep tonight

**I am going to start this note with an apology. I have been trying to write the weekend for weeks now and have yet to have enough time. As a result, this chapter isn't a continuation from the events in the previous chapter, but the same time frame from a different point of view. I shall endeavour, this week, to find some extra time in which to, finally, write the Warbler's weekend, but, alas, I cannot promise that. I love writing this story so much, but life is... not fun at the moment. If I don't find enough time, I shall instead write the same time frame from a third point of view. You shall definitely get a chapter next week, but what I'm saying is that it may not be the promised one. I am sorry for this. If, by next week I still don't have enough time, I may go on a short hiatus. I was planning in doing one in a while anyway, but after an event which I wanted to keep as a cliffhanger. I hope I don't have to take this hiatus early, but, as so many of you have said, my health comes first. I still believe a great deal of my sanity lies in updating this story weekly, but, hey.**

**Simply put, school has been a real bitch recently. I have countless things to complete, both in my academic and my extra-curricular life and I have been struggling to even find enough time to sleep. I haven't slept properly since October and won't again until December because of just how full my diary is. And STILL I have no social life!**

**To prove how busy I have been, I haven't even watched Glease yet. Yes, that busy. Although, I now think I won't watch any more episodes until I have a sleepover with the delightful Coatsy when we will watch them all together. And yes, I am really looking forward to it actually! Now just to find a date when we're both free...**

**So, I hope this chapter is okay. I was kind of playing with this idea as I was writing ch22 but I'm not really sure if it fits? In short, I am sorry. I wish I could find more time and give you the chapters you deserve. Not only are my chapters getting less to the point and shorter, but I believe the quality has also decreased, and I hate that, but I don't see a way around it unless I stop uploading entirely for a few weeks, but then I won't have the motivation to write and I'll forget any ideas that I had. So, I can't do that. I will keep going and hope the quality is still of a readable level.**

**I shall finish with a pleasant hash tag in my bid for forgiveness. #deathbymindblowingwallsex**

**As a side note, my iPad now autocorrects mindblowing to mindblowingwallsex :) I have trained it well! ;)**

* * *

**Story so far...**

After Kurt's birthday, and his surprise of RYG, Klaine go to Lima for the ND reunion. After they return, Kurt has a nightmare about Blaine cheating on him. This causes Blaine to have an epiphany and he decided to propose to Kurt. The Warbler weekend is coming up and Gina is excited about her new boyfriend.

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

"Kurt! You're in today? Hang on, why are you limping?"

Kurt rushed past Gina to the kettle and immediately grabbed a mug to pour himself a mug of coffee. He spoke over his shoulder to her. "I told you; I'm in today and tomorrow until lunch to make up for the fact that I'm not going to be here on Saturday."

"You're not going to be here on Saturday?"

Kurt sighed. "No, I'm going to Dalton to help Blaine out. I told you this yesterday. And the day before. And Monday too, I do believe?"

"Oh. Sorry. Must have been..."

"Distracted?" Kurt offered. He turned around to place a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I sure hope he's worth all of this."

"Oh, he is!" Gina's eyes lit up like a naïve schoolgirl's. "Anyway, you avoided the question. Limping why? Did you hurt yourself?"

Kurt turned back around, blushing. "Something like that..."

"Something like... _Kurt Hummel_!" The last two words she screamed out, causing everyone in the employer's lounge to look up. She continued in a hushed tone after mouthing a quick apology to everyone in the room. "Do you ever do anything other than have glorious sex with him?"

"How do you know it is glorious?"

"Oh, come on, give me _some_ credit! The evidence: point one; you have given up on wearing high collars and scarves to try and hide the pretty darn impressive hickeys. Point two; you seem to be permanently flushed, which stands out even more on your pale skin. Point three; you limp, nuff said. Point four; you love him, so it will always be glorious. Point five; blushing, you blush all the time. And point six; you're Kurt Elliot Hummel. You're not going to settle for anything less than mind-blowing."

Kurt paused for a few seconds, letting her monologue sink in, taking a slow sip of his coffee. "You think too much."

"But you're not denying it?"

Another sip. "No, I'm not."

"You lucky bugger."

They sat down at one of the tables. "Moving away from my love life, go on. I give you permission. Tell me all."

That was a line that Kurt was going to very much regret saying for the rest of the day as he heard nothing else apart from how lovely Reggie had been and what they'd done and what he'd got her and where they were going tonight and what they were doing at the weekend. All of which was told to Kurt while he was meant to be working, strolling around the store and helping customers when an excitable Gina would bounce up to him and exclaim "I forgot to tell you about his laugh! Oh, Kurtie, wait till you hear his laugh!" or "I don't think I told you about his eyes? Well, they're dreamy" or "I'm seeing him tonight Kurt, did I tell you about that?" Every time, Kurt would respond with a comment like "not now, Gina" or "can't you see I'm busy?" and on more than one occasion "that's great, G, but _go away_!"

Kurt didn't think he'd ever been so relieved to get home after work. He hadn't even been to Dalton at lunch because he was dragged away to some coffee shop that "Reggie took me to and it's so nice and Kurt just _look_ at those cupcakes".

He just wanted to get undressed, snuggle under the bedclothes and fall asleep. Actually, that wasn't such a bad idea. He took his jacket off by the door and hung it up, kicking his shoes off unceremoniously and leaving them on the floor underneath. He dumped his bag on the sofa in the lounge as he walked through and then went through to the bedroom. He stretched in the doorway, a yawn escaping from his lips before he could even attempt to keep it in.

He kicked the door to behind him and sat down heavily on the bed. He rubbed his eyes then brought his feet up on his lap to tug his socks off. Now sitting cross legged, he unbuttoned his shirt carefully, taking a few seconds on each button. With it finally undone, he slid it off his shoulders to leave them and his chest bare. Looking down he could see the dark marks which hadn't been on show at work, and thanked the heavens - for once - that Gina hadn't seen them. Kurt loved her, he truly did, but sometimes she just got a bit too much. A lot too much, especially when she had an admirer. Not for the the first time that day, Kurt ran his hand backwards through his hair. He dreaded to think how ruffled it had been during the day, but for now he was too tired to spare it any more than a second's consideration.

He dropped his feet to the floor and stood up, taking his shirt over to his dressing chair and letting it fall over the back of it. He reached down to fiddle with his belt buckle and slid out of his trousers before shedding them too, and hanging it all over the back of his chair. He was now wearing only his boxers, but these soon came off too and he was left naked after disposing of them and his socks in the laundry basket in the corner of the bathroom. He glanced quickly in the mirror before leaving and going back into the bedroom again.

He climbed up the bed from the bottom, sitting on the pillows when he got to the top and lifting the covers for him to slide underneath. It would have been so much simpler to have climbed in from the side, he figured, but far less fun. He rolled around a bit so that he was wrapped up like a sausage, his arms tight against his chest. His eyes closed softly and, not very long after, his breathing slowed and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_If you want it, you already got it_  
_If you thought it, it better be what you want_

"Mmphggg!" Kurt was shocked awake by the sharp ringtone and scrunched his eyes shut to block out the remaining sunlight. The song continued and he groaned, fighting the covers away from his body and standing up from the bed. He stumbled out of the room and into the lounge, fiddling around in his bag for his phone. Finally, he found it. "Hello?"

"Sorry, is this a bad time?"

"Mercedes! No, well, sort of. I was asleep."

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry! I'll ring back later."

"No, it's fine, I'm awake now."

"And Blaine?"

"He's at work."

"Oh, right. Of course. That makes... sense, I guess..."

"What are you on about?"

"Never mind. Oh, I have to go. I'm coming, Sophie! I'm sorry, Kurt. I'll, um, let you get back to sleep. I was going to talk to you about me coming to stay but I'll... I'll do that later, look I really have to go now. I'll chat with you later."

"Yeah, sure, see you." Kurt hung up when he realised she was no longer on the other end of the line and couldn't hear him talking. He was still standing up as he hadn't got around to sitting down and he was still naked and- oh, hello.

The cold air of the lounge was in a stark contrast to the warmth of his bed and the effect of that was... clearly visible. Suddenly, he didn't feel quite so tired anymore. He picked up the phone again, only this time to dial a number. He held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" came the voice from the other end.

"Hey sexy. Get home as quickly as you can."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Kurt smirked. "I'm hungry."

* * *

**Well, how was that? As I said at the top, I shall definitely upload next week, but it may just not be what was desired. I shall update you next week as to whether I think I'll have enough time or if I will take a week's break from uploading.**

**I'm sorry also that my natural crazy seems to have disappeared. A lot has happened in a short space of time and so I have gone from very giggly and bubbly to sitting in silence for long periods of break and lunch with my friends; a time when I would normally be fangirling over photos of Chris as Russel Fish. As a side note, if you haven't seen the image of him using a damp towel as a whip, search for them. As if I needed reminding of how sexy he is... (stop drooling, Lu) (make me!)**

**And if feel like I have to say this... okay, no I don't, but I NEED TO! KLAINE ON ICE AND THEY'RE GETTING BACK TOGETHER AND THEY'RE SINGING WHITE CHRISTMAS AND IT SOUNDS AMAZING AND SRIGUSIEUHAOEJNAOEOAOWEJFBIH RFNNXMZMAOWOUEERYTEIRBFOXMSO AE and I've just realised that I said this would be a spoiler-free zone... You guys don't mind, do you? *dies***

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every signed review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**Let's bring some crazy back! "Fudge tastes better in the dark." You know what to do with it.**


	24. Songbird

**I tried. Honest to God, I tried. Life has been so confusing lately and even when I do get a few spare minutes my mind is wandering elsewhere. So, as promised, here is this week's chapter. But I'm afraid I'm going on a one-week hiatus after this.**

**Yes, this is a third point of view (this one actually in first person). We've had Blaine, we've had Kurt. Who else can it be, I hear you ask. Well, you'll just have to wait and see :)**

**Not only my weirdest chapter, but also my shortest (I set myself a minimum for 750 words per chapter and this is the first one that even comes under 800). I apologise, also, for the quality.**

**And Amy? I love you.**

* * *

**Story so far...  
**

After Kurt's birthday, and his surprise of RYG, Klaine go to Lima for the ND reunion. After they return, Kurt has a nightmare about Blaine cheating on him. This causes Blaine to have an epiphany and he decided to propose to Kurt. The Warbler weekend is coming up and Gina is excited about her new boyfriend.

Blaine's Thursday, then Kurt's Thursday, and now...?

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

I'm scared.

And not just a little bit scared, you must understand. Wholly terrified. My very core has been shaken and I'm not sure if I can recover.

Yesterday, something very strange happened. I'm not quite sure how to explain it so I shall start my story from the beginning. I was sitting there, as you do, looking out of the window. It was a nice day and the sun was shining brightly. Everything was peaceful and quiet. Then I heard the front door opening and Kurt came in. He dumped his bag and coat, huffing a bit like his day had been stressful. He then entered the lounge, saw me, and smiled. He walked over to me.

"How are you doing today, darling?"

He poked a slender finger through my cage and I hopped up to it to allow myself to be stroked tenderly. That man has so much love in him. Whatever else he does in the day, he always finds time to make me feel welcome in the house.

He gave me a final stroke and then went off into his bedroom to get changed and emerged about half an hour later. He gave me a quick smile before heading into the kitchen, returning after a couple of minutes with a sandwich. He took it and sat on the sofa, picking up the remote to the television and turning it over to a programme called Project Runway. He watched it while eating, occasionally making comments.

I got bored and started chattering. He looked up at me then turned the television off, taking his empty plate into the kitchen and returning to stroke me again. And then he started singing.

_It's been a long time since I came around_  
_Been a long time but I'm back in town_  
_This time I'm not leaving without you_  
_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh_  
_I'd give anything again to be your baby doll_  
_This time I'm not leaving without you_

I joined in to compliment his beautiful voice, chirping energetically. I was disappointed when his phone device bleeped and he stopped singing.

He opened his message and laughed, glancing up at me. His expression was very different to what it had been. Now, his eyes showed nothing but a deep desire. His fingers worked quickly as he sent of a reply and then he dumped the phone and came over to me again.

"I'm sorry, Boci," he muttered as he lifted my cage. I fluttered about, scared. He walked me from the lounge and dumped my cage on the kitchen countertop, turning his back on me without so much as a smile in my direction and went back into the lounge.

I felt very left out, unloved. I chirped energetically, begging for attention. But he had gone. He paced around the lounge and I could hear him breathing heavily. This was when I started to get worried. I quietened down so that I could hear him. He continued pacing.

About half an hour later I heard the front door open.

"Tears! I'm ba-ack!"

I heard Kurt run through the lounge to hide in their bedroom. Footsteps padded from the hallway through to the lounge door and stopped. I thought I heard the sound of Blaine yawning. Then a thump.

"Good. Now, what do you fancy to eat tonight?"

Noises, bang, kissing, moans. I didn't know what I was hearing, but it sounded like someone was attacking my owners. I chirped loudly, trying to scare them off. More banging, more noises.

These terrible events, reader, continued for another hour. I'm amazed I didn't shed all of my feathers. After a bit of speaking, followed by a couple of particularly prominent screams, there was silence for a few seconds. Some deep breathing. A lot of breathing. And then talking. And then... laughing? I was so very utterly confuddled.

As I am sure you can understand, this was confusing enough. I got moved back to my usual spot a couple of hours after this and all was well. Until now.

Kurt walked in wearing clothes I'd never seen him wear before. He grabbed his phone device which was making a loud musical sound. He had a quick conversation with the person on the other end and then put it down.

During the time he was on the phone, his outfit had changed a bit. He picked up the phone again. And growled.

I'm scared.

And not just a little bit scared, you must understand. Wholly terrified. My very core has been shaken and I'm not sure if I can recover.

I think my Kurt has been possessed.

* * *

**I guess I'll speak to you all in December. Until then, I love you.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**What do you want for Christmas?**


	25. Here for the weekend

**Hi! I'm back! Last week was not fun. I hated it. I actually cried the whole night because it was the first time in pretty much a year that I wasn't uploading T&C on a Tuesday night. I had to upload something though, so I hope Night Air was a good enough substitute.**

**Well, this is finally it. Chapter25. The Warbler weekend. The chapter you have been waiting for for over a month. This took so long to write, and in so many different places too: at my desk, in bed, at school, walking home from school, on ipad, paper and phone. And it isn't even my longest chapter!**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, apart from when it wasn't coming out. I have become so connected to all the boys. I feel like I should have characterised them more at the start because although I am really close to them I feel like you might still b&r trying to get your heads around some of them. If you want to find out more about any character, please message me.**

**One of the flashbacks here is based on one of my own holidays. You shall see what I mean when you get there, but for now, know that nobody went playing around in the waves. Worse luck.**

**I hope you enjoyed this long-awaited chapter. Talk to you again at the tail.**

* * *

**Story so far...**

Klaine return from the Warbler weekend and throw themselves into their work. Blaine has a busy week preparing the Warblers for Nationals and Kurt struggles to keep Gina under control as she is excited about her new boyfriend. Blaine is also worrying about finding the perfect ring, as he has decided he is going to propose to Kurt and, as far as he is concerned, the sooner the better.

Thursday was a busy day for Tears, Cookies and Boci. But now is Friday, and the Warbler rehearsal weekend.

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

"Kurt!"

As soon as the door to the Aviary was pushed open, Kurt found an excited Henry bounding over to him. Kurt laughed and, after unwinding his fingers from Blaine's hair, gave him a quick hug.

"How are you, Hen?"

"Yeah, I'm doing well. How about you?"

"All the better for seeing you," he teased. Kurt giggled and pulled the boy back in for another hug. "You going to introduce me to your boyfriend?"

"I thought you have already met Dan?" Henry frowned.

"I have. But not as your boyfriend. Go on, I need to hear every little detail." Kurt prodded the boy teasingly as he went to grab his boyfriend, who appeared with a flushed face.

"Hello sir."

Kurt giggled and took the offered hand, and instead of shaking it pulling the boy into an embrace. "We don't need formalities like that, Daniel. My name is Kurt. I hope that we're friends. But if you hurt Henry then I shall hunt you down, okay?"

Daniel pulled out of the hug, smiling. "If I ever hurt Hen, I'd hunt myself down. I love him."

Kurt gasped slightly, hiding it with a subtle cough. "How long have you been going out?"

Dan grinned. "Two and a half months. And I'm not going to say 'why?' because I know why you asked. To tell you the truth, Kurt, I could have said that on the first day of knowing him and it wouldn't've been a lie."

Now it was Henry's time to gasp and he smiled at his boyfriend, a look that could only be described as love in his eyes. "Why did we wait this long to get together?"

"Because you were both too shy," Blaine said, finally joining in the conversation. "Besides, true love is blind and often it takes something... extraordinary to get you to admit your feelings even to yourself."

Kurt smiled. "Like Blackbird?"

"Like Blackbird. Or a game of Truth or Dare." He saw Kurt's puzzled look. "I'll make them explain later. But for now, we need to get started."

"I will hold you to that, you know, you two?"

The two boys looked sheepishly at each other and then went to sit down with the rest of the Warblers who had arrived while they had been chatting to Kurt. Blaine went to stand in front of his desk and Kurt slunk back, out of the limelight, to sit behind it.

Blaine clapped his hands. "Right. The weekend has started. You are now under my charge, so please, _please_behave. The purpose of this weekend is to rehearse for Nationals, and we need to be perfect before this weekend is over. Anyone messing about could well be asked to leave, so don't push me. This was previously mentioned, but I shall reiterate it: any behaviour of a sexual nature will be reported and treated accordingly. This includes anything personal, so no running off to masturbate in the loos in the middle of the night." A surprising number of disappointed groans rang about the room. "We will sort out sleeping arrangements a little later on but, needless to say, Henry and Daniel, you two will be separated.

"I have accommodated for those of you with up and coming exams and Mr Jones agreed to let the library be kept open, so please go to there when I give anyone a study break. The kitchen staff have also been kind enough to agree to come in to cook for us twice a day, and cereals shall be in there for breakfast. Uh, Wayne? Where are you? Ah, there. I will have a quick chat with you later about Chloe and Sarah, okay?

"I think the last thing for me to say before we make a start is for me to introduce the wonderful Kurt Hummel. He has agreed to help us out with everything this weekend. Most of you should already know him, if not from before then certainly from Raise Your Glass, and I shouldn't have to tell you to treat him with the same amount of respect as you do me. He didn't have to be here but he has given up his time to help us out."

"And you love me all the more for it," Kurt teased.

Blaine blushed but luckily all the Warblers did was say "aww" in a lot less patronising way than New Directions had at the reunion.

"Shall we begin then? Everyone's A Little Bit Racist. Shoot."

The room became a hubbub of activity. Chairs were scraped back against the wall and bodies moved across the room. Blaine grabbed one of the now free chairs and he sat it back against the wall so that he could see the performance area, Kurt on his right-hand side still on the office chair which he seemed to be very much enjoying swinging on. The Warblers took up position (they had changed from formation B to the easier formation D: two rows of boys, soloists on the front row to step out as their part came up).

Then the show began.

Jesse tapped Luke on the shoulder to get his attention and then took a huge, well-measured jump forwards. "Say, Kate, can I ask you a question?"

Luke strolled forwards to stand next to 'Princeton'. "Sure."

Jesse began to pace around. "Well, you know Trekkie Monster upstairs?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, he's Trekkie Monster, and you're Kate Monster."

"Right."

"You're both monsters."

"Yeah."

Jesse stopped pacing and turned to look at 'Kate'. "Are you two related?"

Luke gasped and hopped backwards. "What?! Princeton, I'm surprised at you! I find that racist!"

Jesse hung his shoulders dramatically and turned away from Luke. "Oh, well, I'm sorry! I was just asking!"

Luke stalked after the retreating figure, taking one step forwards for each sentence. "Well, it's a touchy subject. No, not all Monsters are related. What are you trying say, huh? That we all look the same to you? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Princeton turned around and jumped back when he saw how close Kate was. They were now far stage-right. "No, no, no, not at all. I'm sorry, I guess that was a little racist." Kate, seemingly satisfied, turned on her heel and returned to centre-stage. Princeton thought for a few seconds and then crept up behind her. "What about that special Monster School you told me about?"

Kate jumped. "What about it?"

"Could someone like me go there?"

"No, we don't want people like you-"

"You see?!" Jesse jumped excitedly into the air and pointed his finger enthusiastically at Luke in a way which Blaine had choreographed in to have a little bit of Cooper in the performance. The humming that had been building for the last few lines now exploded and the a cappella backing was off. _"You're a little bit racist."_

_"Well, you're a little bit too."_

_"I guess we're both a little bit racist."_

_"Admitting it is not an easy thing to do..."_

The duo continued effortlessly picking up the lines, bouncing off each other, as the backing continued to grow. When it was Wayne's line he casually stepped out of the formation to join 'Princeton' and 'Kate'. Jack and Anthony also joined in, making the perfect Brian and Christmas Eve.

By the time Anthony sang "Evlyone's a ritter bit lacist!" Kurt was in fits of giggles and making his hands raw with clapping. Blaine watched him, glad that he had enjoyed it so much.

"Right, we'll take a short break, I thi-" Before Blaine could even finish his sentence, the scraping of chairs drowned him out. Warblers ran out the room shouting very un-dapper things to one another. Blaine sighed lovingly at them and then turned his head over his shoulder to gaze at his best friend. "Hi."

"Hi."

"What do you think so far?"

"Digging for compliments, are we?" Blaine blushed. "You have a right to. They're fantastic. When they did Raise Your Glass for me I thought I'd never see anything better. You proved me wrong."

Blaine smiled and turned back to the room. "Yeah, I am pretty proud of them."

"What song are you going to do next?"

"Do you know Simple Plan's Welcome to my Life?"

"_Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you_."

"Do you know that I still get tingles whenever I hear you sing?"

Kurt blushed. "Is that the right one though?"

"Yeah, that's it." Blaine looked down at the desk. "Oh, I didn't pick the sheet music up." He looked up to the group of boys playing around the room, all acting years below their ages. "Bill, can you come here please?" One of the twins ran over. "Uh, nice try, Ben."

The boy gave a puzzled look. "But I am Bill."

Blaine looked at the boy for a few seconds. "No, nice try, Ben. Bill; come here?"

The older-by-two-minutes boy trudged away and immediately engaged in an invisible snowball fight with a surprising amount of the other Warblers. His twin went over to Blaine.

"S'up, teach'?"

"Bill, can you go over to Mr Jones' office and get the papers which should have been photocopied earlier and the box of pencils please?"

"Sure thing!"

"Bill, since when did you talk like that?"

"Since... just now!"

Blaine shook his head, smiling. "Just go."

"Right you are," the boy exclaimed as he pelted from the room.

Kurt watched the boy thoughtfully. "Is he okay?"

Blaine turned around and walked so that he could sit on the other side of the desk, pulling Kurt's chair in playfully to trap them together. "How do you mean?"

"Well, he doesn't seem as chirpy as usual, that's all."

Blaine frowned. "Doesn't he? He seemed to be his usual amount of insane to me."

"Probably just me seeing things then. Besides, I hardly see him, do I?"

"Mm," Blaine hummed in agreement before leaning forwards to capture Kurt's lips softly in a sweet kiss.

As Blaine tried to nibble on his lower lip, Kurt pulled away. "Your kids are in the room, Blaine."

"And?"

"And I seem to remember you emphasising the 'nothing sexual' point."

Blaine pouted. "It's just kissing."

Kurt mimicked his boyfriend with a similar pout. "It's enough." He stopped pouting and brought a palm up to cup Blaine cheek. "Besides, we are meant to be the professional ones here. Setting the example and all."

"I guess so."

"I'm ba- Why are you two so bloody adorable?"

Blaine turned his head to see Bill in such a way that he managed to trap Kurt's hand. He ignored the boy's question. "Thank you, Bill. You can leave them on the desk and get back to... whatever game it was that you guys were playing."

No sooner had he said it that Bill went off to join his twin and friends in their game. Blaine's phone rang and he answered it after glancing at the screen to see who the caller was and begrudgingly letting Kurt's hand fall from his face.

"Hey, Marie. ... Yep. ... Yeah, okay. ... I'll send him down. Thank you. ... Bye!"

Blaine hung up. "Wayne?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go to reception please? Chloe and Sarah have arrived. Could you take them to the business room? We have set up a bed and cot. They can get settled in while we practise and then they can join us for dinner."

"Sure. Thank you."

Wayne left the Aviary with a spring in his step, excited about having his girlfriend and daughter at the school all weekend. Blaine glanced at the clock and realised that they should probably get started again. He stood and clapped his hands loudly.

"Right, playtime over. Back to work, please." He waited while everyone quietened down. "Formation F? Or shall we just sing? Kurt, what do you think?"

"Erm, do you usually go straight into performance mode?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Who's singing lead on this one?"

"Amos."

The boy looked up. "Me?"

"Yeah, why not? You have a nice voice."

Amos looked to the floor. "Well, thank you."

"Well maybe you could try just singing first? So that you get used to song?"

Blaine nodded. "Okay." He grabbed the sheets from the desk and handed them to Peter. "Can you hand them out please?"

While Peter would have usually made some fuss about helping others, he just took the pile and handed them around. When they saw the song they all cheered.

"Great, I love this song!" "Oh my God, why didn't we think of this before?" "I'm so jealous of you, Amos."

Amos got a sheet and grinned. "Thanks for this, Blaine."

The huddled group were all stood in their costumes looking at the sheet. Blaine smiled at the sight of his boys all together and, for once, all silent.

"Right, can we start then? Everyone come in after Amos, who will start it for us. Harmonise and see where you go with it."

Amos took a breath.

_"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?"  
_

* * *

"Yes, formation C looks a lot better. Brilliant." Blaine glanced up at the clock. "Well, we have done a lot. I reckon you could all do with a meal and a good night's sleep. Go and do whatever you want now, within the rules. In beds and lights out by eleven. If you don't know which room you're in, there is a list on the wall of the dining hall. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, the room all filed out through the door, leaving only Blaine and Kurt.

"What did you think?"

"Fantastic." Kurt stood and went to his boyfriend. "You have done amazing things with those boys. You should be so proud."

"I am."

There was a silence and, not for the first time that day, Blaine felt the heaviness of his empty pocket weighing him down. He so desperately wanted to drop on one knee and to 'pop the question'. But that was _out of_the question. He couldn't do it without first having the ring. He only hoped he could find something in New York.

Blaine held out his hand and Kurt took it and they wandered out of the Aviary in silence, dropping hands at the door for Blaine to lock it and becoming reconnected afterwards for the rest of their stroll to the dining hall.

* * *

It was after dinner, and Kurt and Blaine had said goodbye for the night. They were taking a classroom each and had split the boys up. They had been coming back to the rooms in dribs and drabs and both classrooms were steadily filling up. Kurt had one of the geography rooms with Jesse, Amos, Henry, Peter, Robert, Paul, Mark and Chris, and Blaine was in the music room with Wayne, Daniel, Tyler, Luke, Bill, Ben ("why didn't we split them up, Kurt, why?!"), Simon, Anthony and Jack. Sarah and Chloe were just down the hall from the music room so that Wayne could get up at any signs of trouble.

Blaine changed into his pyjamas and took his copy of Goblet of Fire, which he had been rereading for the fifty-somethingth time, to bed. He was glad that Dalton had the money to spare to buy mattresses for this night every year, and the few other clubs which occasionally did sleepovers in the school grounds. Any other school would see purchasing mattresses as completely unnecessary, but the Warblers were still treated like rockstars in the Westerville school. Blaine closed his mind off from the surroundings and lost himself in the world of magic and dragons.

Kurt, on the other hand, was daydreaming. He too had changed into his pyjamas but he was too full of energy to read. He was thinking over what had happened so far that day. He had been at work first thing and had had lunch with Blaine in town before they both returned to Dalton. Seeing the boys again had been great, and they had improved so much. It felt like he had returned home. Mind you, everywhere felt like that with Blaine around. Still, he couldn't imagine life without the Warblers. They were how he and Blaine had met and they were how they continued to live. They were a huge part of his life.

Kurt looked up as Henry returned to his mattress, now wearing his pyjamas which he had taken to the toilets to get changed in to. The boy smiled at Kurt as he sat down on his bed cross-legged. Kurt had his legs crossed underneath him, sitting on his feet.

"So? Come on then." Kurt jabbed Henry in the ribs. "What is this Truth or Dare that I have heard of?"

For once, Henry was happy that he wasn't in the same room as his boyfriend. As much as he wanted to hear the event from Dan's point of view, he didn't want Dan to hear his. Well, not yet, anyway.

He sighed. "A group of us were bored at lunch and so we decided to go into the Aviary as Blaine had said we could go in there if we wanted. We went in and discovered that pretty much all of the Warblers were in there anyway. We decided to play Truth or Dare.

"They started simple enough and I made the mistake of thinking that everything would be as easy as 'what was the name of you first pet?' as was the first few questions. Obviously though, it wasn't. After deciding on Truth for my first three goes, I decided to brave a Dare, doubting that it was hard."

Here he stopped and looked Kurt straight in the eye. "I was dared to kiss the next person who walked through the Aviary door."

Kurt gasped, which turned into a nervous laugh. "And?"

"They stood me by the door so that I couldn't escape, but also so that I couldn't see who was coming. A couple of them stood with me but most of them crowded around the windows. A few of them had their phones out and I now know that they had been texting Dan, saying that Blaine wanted to see him quickly.

"When they started to chatter more loudly, that's when I knew someone must be near. I decided I didn't want to see who it was; I'd just do it. So as soon as the door started to open I pushed myself forwards, caught a glimpse of a face before I shut my eyes, and felt a pair of lips against my own."

Kurt waited patiently for Henry to continue, but he didn't. "Go on?"

Henry, who had closed his eyes with the bliss of the memory, now opened them again. "The lips were hesitant at first, but then they started kissing back. They were soft, but firm. And I knew it was Henry as soon as his hands went up to cup my face. I don't know how. They just felt like I thought his hands would feel.

"The voices around us changed to cheers, and this was as much encouragement as I needed to raise my hands to his face and hair. It was so silky smooth under my fingers."

"What; his hair or his skin?" Kurt teased.

"Both," Henry replied, skin glowing in pleasure, remembering. "And then we pulled away and opened our eyes. The cheering was still going on around us, along with shouts of 'finally', but I wasn't paying them any attention. The next thing I know, Dan's lips are against my ear and he whispers 'you have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that for.' And then I kissed him again."

"You didn't?!"

Henry grinned. "I did."

Kurt laughed. "Long gone are the days of shy Hen, then? And I hear you've been great in Unwanted."

Henry blushed. "Maybe not gone. But improving certainly."

Kurt smiled and leaned back a bit, legs still crossed underneath him. "So what happened afterwards? When did you two officialize it?"

"We didn't really. By the time we pulled apart the game had continued and we just sort of slotted in. And then as the bell rang he came up to me and asked if he could walk his boyfriend to his lesson."

Kurt pulled a face. "That is so cute."

Henry laughed. "Indeed it is."

Kurt paused, letting the beauty of the situation settle in. "How have your parents taken it?"

Henry grimaced. "Not as well as I would have hoped. I mean, they knew I was gay but... I don't know. Maybe they thought it would never happen. Or maybe it is just because he is a year older than me. They don't really talk about him much."

"Have they talked to you about...?"

"Sex? No."

Kurt nodded slowly. "You know to be safe, right?"

"Yes, I do." The young boy reddened. "But if I'm honest I don't really understand the... mechanics of it all."

"And you don't feel like you can ask your parents."

"No."

"How are Dan's parents?"

"Oh no. _No!_I would never ask them for that!" Henry's cheeks coloured quickly.

"Oh, no I wasn't suggesting that!" Kurt was now blushing too. "_No_, what I meant was how have _they_taken it?"

"_Oh_. Ah. Yeah, not as well. I mean, my parents knew I was gay for years. Sometimes I think they knew even before I did. But Dan only came out a few months ago. I guess they thought it was just a phase.

"And they are also not pleased that he loves me so much. It still gives me shivers when I think that: he loves me. His parents knew even before I did I think. But even when we started dating, I think they hoped it was just a fling." He smiled. "They have been proved wrong."

Kurt grinned. "That's always the best way to do something. But, so Dan can't talk to his parents either?" Henry shook his head. "Would you..."

"Would I what?"

"Would you like me to tell you anything?"

Henry blanched. "I... uh..."

"You don't have to reply now. The offer will stand for whenever. And for Dan too."

The boy nodded. "Well, thanks."

"Don't mention it. Wait, is that 11 o'clock?"

"I think it might be."

"Right, bed, mister!" Kurt raised his voice. "And the same to everyone else! Lights are going off."

* * *

In the morning, the birds were singing outside the school. Blaine opened his eyes blearily and reached out for Kurt. He swore when he realised he wasn't there. Instead, the room was filled with snoring teenagers.

As a sharp, piercing tone filled the air around his ears, he winced. He turned on his side to grab his phone and then collapsed on his back again. He opened the text.

_Emergency. Bathroom NOW. xx  
_  
Blaine jumped awake. Was everyone okay? Who was in trouble? He leapt up and ran down the hallway until he reached the door of the bathroom and pushed it open in a hurry.

"What's going on?"

All he could see was Kurt. What had happened to the emergency? Had something really bad happened?

Softly, Kurt moved passed Blaine, keys in his hand which he used to lock the bathroom door with before turning back to his boyfriend.

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

Finally, Kurt spoke. "I miss you too much. I woke up this morning to a cold bed. A cold and empty bed. When all I wanted to do was to lean over and kiss you."

Kurt demonstrated what he meant, caressing Blaine's face as he massaged his lips with his own. Blaine let out a whimper of protest before kissing back with just as much love as Kurt was giving him. Then he realised where he was and pulled back.

"Ku-urt... I've given the boys a lecture about this. And you said we need to set an exa-" He cut off as he felt a pair or lips at his neck, kissing gently. "We shou-" The kissing turned to sucking. "We ca-AAH!" And to biting.

Before his consciousness could catch up with his actions, Blaine pushed Kurt the two metres to the wall, capturing his lips with his own again and kissing with as much fervour as he could manage this early in the morning. He felt Kurt's breathing rate increase and he ripped his lips away to press them at other parts of his beautiful boyfriend's face, not leaving them in any place for longer than a few seconds so that he could bless as much skin as he could. As Kurt felt hands tugging as his trouser zip, he pulled back.

"I meant kissing," he panted. "You didn't want," gasp, "us to do anything," pant, "sexual because of the boys."

Blaine looked at Kurt, eyes still lust-blown. "Then stop being so damn sexy all the time."

Kurt blushed. "I am dreadfully sorry for that, sir," he teased.

Blaine walked away, trying to slow his breathing. "We should get the boys up. Start rehearsal." He looked around awkwardly. "You go ahead, I'll catch you up."

Kurt raised an eyebrow in question. "Why?"

Blaine sighed. He took a hand and pointed it to his groin area.

"No, that wasn't what I was asking." Blaine frowned. "I wasn't asking why you were catching me up. I was asking why I was going ahead."

Blaine gasped. "I... They... Fuck it." He began to tug down his pyjama bottoms, stopping when he felt Kurt's hands and letting his boyfriend then take over. Kurt made short work of it and it wasn't long before Blaine's trousers were pooled around his feet. Blaine closed his eyes in anticipation of feeling Kurt's soft hands around him.

But he didn't.

The next thing he felt was a slim pair of warm lips around his manhood. He bucked, gaining a shoot of pleasure from the hot mouth around him instead of the cool hands that he was expecting. Kurt wasn't wasting any time, and Blaine felt his boyfriend hollow his cheeks. He whimpered, pleasure building up in him. It usually took him longer to get this turned on. Maybe it was the thought of the possibility of being caught at any time by any of his students, even if the door _was_locked.

He let out a deep, guttural groan as a hand joined Kurt's mouth and it started fondling his balls. His breath now was stilted, stuttering, ragged. A bead of sweat worked its way through a pore on his forehead and it slipped down his face, past his cheek. He was glad that he hadn't got changed yet, because it would have taken a lot more to explain away the sweat marks on his clean shirt than on pyjamas that no one would see for another twelve hours anyway.

Blaine's pleasure peaked. And then Kurt hummed.

"_KURTHUMMELIFUCKINGLOVEYOU_."

Blaine collapsed, spent. Kurt giggled above him. "Was that okay for you?"

Blaine nodded weakly, unable to do anything more strenuous. "You want me to take care of you?"

Kurt shook his head adorably. "No need."

"No need? You have just watched me fall apart. Why sort of gay are you?"

"One that can hide erections well under his trousers and enjoys being turned on for the whole day."

Blaine let out breath that he didn't think it was possible to exhale, his mind thinking about the possibility that Kurt had just shown him. If what he was saying was true, did that mean he could grab him at any point in the day and have him pound into him, flesh slapping against flesh?

He was drawn from his daydream by the sight of Kurt's hand being offered to him to help him stand up. He took it, only remembering now that his amazing idea was unfeasible because of the 17 teenage under his charge. And a 16-year-old girl. And a baby. Drat.

He took the hand and was pulled into a hug, Kurt's fingers running deliciously through his hair. "I meant what I said by the way. I love you."

"I know you do. And I love you too." Kurt pulled away. "But can you please tuck yourself back in so that your Warblers don't get an eyeful of what is only mine to look at?"

Blaine blushed and looked down, apologising under his breath as he tucked his limp length back into his pyjama bottoms. He ran the back of his hand over his forehead, brushing any sweat away. He picked up the keys from where they had been dropped next to the door. "Shall we go and wake them up then?"

* * *

"Up, guys. Breakfast is in the dining hall. We'll start rehearing again at half nine. Make your way to the Aviary before then, please. Wayne? Can I have a word before you go to eat?"

Kurt left with the boys to go to breakfast while Blaine stayed behind to talk to the 17-year-old.

"Wayne, how are Chloe and Sarah?"

"Yeah, they're good. Glad to be out of the house, I think."

"Do you want to invite them in to the rehearsal later? I think they could enjoy it."

"Yeah, sure. Great. Thanks sir." After a look from his teacher he corrected himself. "Blaine."

"Now go and enjoy breakfast. I think they are already in there."

"Right. Thanks."

Blaine followed Wayne out of the classroom and down the corridor to the canteen, chatting with him on the way about how he was finding rehearsals and life as a father. When they arrived at the room they split, Wayne going to pull faces at Sarah while Blaine went to get a bowl of cereal and then sit down with Kurt, who had picked a lone table.

"Hi there," Blaine blushed.

Kurt scoffed. "And you're trying to act inconspicuous?"

"Right, sorry." Blaine reddened further and looked to his bowl as he ate quickly.

"But we don't have to sit here in silence either?"

Blaine looked up again, into the eyes of the love of his life. He smiled. "Sorry."

"Hey, don't apologise." Kurt stretched his hand out over the table for Blaine to hold, which was taken eagerly. "So, what are you doing next?"

Blaine swallowed another mouthful of cereal. "I was thinking of checking costumes? Dress-rehearsal of Unwanted, perhaps. Are you okay to do that?"

"Of course."

Blaine finished his bowl and stood up. "I should probably go and set up."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, you finish first." Kurt showed Blaine his empty coffee mug. "Oh, in which case yes please."

Kurt stood and together they took their crockery to the sink behind the food bar. They then left, Blaine casually catching Kurt's hand as they exited the room and then they were followed by a chorus of cheering, to which Kurt's pale skin reddened. It went even darker with a sweet kiss to his cheek.

They went in the door of the Aviary and Kurt helped Blaine to arrange the chairs in the loose rows that they were usually placed in. Blaine then went to his desk to grab the Unwanted notes. He looked up at Kurt.

"Can you get the clothes from the car?"

Kurt nodded and took the sets of car keys that were offered to him, blowing his boyfriend kiss before heading out to the car park.

As he walked, he remembered the holiday that had resulted in the strange arrangement of Blaine keeping Kurt's car keys with his own. They had decided, for once, to escape the cold of Ohio one year, and had gone to the Californian coastline. They had found a pretty secluded beach with only one or two people on and had parked the car to go down to it. Kurt had driven down, both of them wearing swimming trunks and a t-shirt for ease of relaxing as soon as they got out in the hot weather.

As soon as they had arrived, they had dumped their bags on an abandoned sun bed and chased each other down to the sea. The water was cool and soon they were playing about in it, splashing each other joyfully. They continued that for about half an hour, completely destroying the peace and serenity of the beach so that by the time they got back to it after a swim, it was deserted.

They spent a happy afternoon sunbathing (or, for Kurt, shade-bathing) and eventually decided to head back to the villa. They packed up their stuff and headed back up to the car... only to discover that they were missing the car keys. They had searched every bag and every pocket of every bag before realising that Kurt had put the keys in his short pockets when he got out. And that the shorts he had been wearing were swimming trunks.

An hour of Blaine searching with a snorkel, and Kurt heard a yell. Blaine had found the keys and, after another half an hour or so of struggling to reach it with the snorkel on (which had then been thrown back to the shore, splashing in the sea so that Kurt had had to retrieve it), they got the keys back. If it hadn't been for the large key-fob with the name of the car hire company saying 'Ocean', they may never have found them.

Kurt reached Blaine's car and unlocked it. He took out the bags before closing the boot, locking the car and unlocking his own. He took out the bags from that car, again locking it. He then looked at how many bags lay at his feet. A lot. He stuffed both sets of keys in his pocket, wondering how he was going to get all the bags to the Aviary.

He heard voices and looked up to see Henry and Daniel walking towards him.

"Want some help, Kurt?"

He smiled. "That'd be great, thanks guys."

Between them, they managed to get all of the bags back to the Aviary and place one on each chair. Blaine smiled at how well the three boys were getting on. He had known that Henry and Daniel had a thing for each other even before Dan came out. In fact, it was him who had told Daniel to come out. He had approached the boy after practise one day and asked him why he didn't just ask Henry out. Of course, the young singer had blushed and immediately tried to deny anything and everything. All Blaine had had to do as raise an oversized eyebrow to get the boy to break down in tears.

"You're right," he had said. "But I can never get him to look twice at me. He thinks I'm straight and I'm not and I love him and he doesn't even kno-"

Blaine had stopped him there, hushing him to get him to stop crying for long enough for him to understand what was about to be said to him. And Blaine just told him to take it slowly, not to make a song and dance of coming out, and then to ask him out. Blaine was pretty certain that Henry felt the same way, but he wasn't about to tell Dan that.

Less than a week later, Blaine caught a bit of conversation between Mark, Hen and Dan. Mark was discussing various attractive female celebrities, and Henry was joining in with male celebrities that he found hot. Mark had asked Daniel what he thought about one of the female celebs, and he had merely replied that he preferred one of the male ones. The nuances of which celebrities they had been talking about Blaine couldn't remember. But he could remember Henry's reaction.

He had raised his eyebrows and said, "I thought you were straight?"

"I know you did. So did everyone. But now is as good a time as any to come out, yeah?"

And then Blaine had started rehearsal. He remembered a couple of weeks after that he had set a task, like Mr Schue had. He had given the title as 'songs that make you think of someone', as per Dan's request. Daniel had taken the stage on his turn, singing a stunning rendition of Adele's _Lovesong_. With his eyes shut.

He remembered watching Henry struggle to stop the hurt showing through, thankful that he was allowed to leave as soon as the song was over, and Blaine also remembered the pain on Daniel's eyes as he opened them and saw the quickly retreating form of the person that song had been directed to.

And now? Blaine watched the two boys sharing a joke with his boyfriend and his heart melted. And, even more, he felt the emptiness in his pocket.

The rest of the Warblers filtered in, each standing by a chair with a carrier bag. Kurt came to join him at the front of the room and then went to sit, cross-legged, on Blaine's desk. Blaine had a sudden urge to put him in a box on their mantelpiece. But he had to restart the rehearsal.

"Right, I hope you all had a good night's sleep?" A murmur of agreement rose up. "And a good breakfast" A second murmur. "Good. Now, on each of your chairs is a bag containing red jeans, grey shirts and blue and red bowties, and they should all be named. Could those of you without exams please take yours and go and get changed in one of the bathrooms, and no, not all the same one. Those of you who have got exams, can you also take a bag but take it to the library. You can do revision until lunch and then I want to see you in the outfit after that. You can have a break at the same time as us. Please don't mess around. Everyone, now, go."

* * *

Five minutes later, everyone apart from Chris, Paul and Jack was back. Wayne was also back, with Sarah and Chloe. Blaine waited while his expert boyfriend checked that everything fitted. Of course, everything was perfect.

"Let's set up then, guys. We're doing Unwanted."

The room became a hubbub of activity. Chairs were, again, pushed to the sides, accompanied by humorous comments of "does my bum look big in this?" Blaine motioned to Chloe to bring Sarah over to the front of the room. He offered her the desk chair and she happily took it, daughter in her lap.

"How old is she now?" Kurt asked.

"Seven months."

He smiled, offering baby Sarah a finger. She took it, holding on tightly. The contrast between her dark skin and Kurt's very pale skin was beautiful.

Three people pushed Robert's platform forwards (Blaine had managed to get hold of a drum kit from the music department and it was on loan for the week). Jesse grabbed a guitar and Peter took to the floor, both missing their partners. Bill and Ben wheeled the piano a bit further into the room and sat down together at the bench. Mark and Simon, begrudgingly, stood together at the front of the group with Henry, who had given Daniel a quick kiss before parting from him. Everyone else stood at the back, waiting.

"Come on, guys. You know that's not right! Where's the energy? Excitement! Fun!"

As Blaine had spoken he had waved his arms in the air and it was like a switch had been flicked in every one of them. They walked around a bit, getting in place.

And then they began.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone smoothly, and Chloe had said how impressed she was at their performance. When Chris, Jack and Paul had returned after lunch, they slotted in easily and so that by the end of the day their performance of Unwanted was faultless.

They had also been exhausted by working all day on the same song. By ten o'clock, all the boys were in bed and asleep. Kurt checked that Sarah and Chloe were okay while Blaine went to bed, and ended up staying for half an hour just chatting.

It had been a peaceful night's sleep for everyone, and now they were back in the Aviary working on Welcome To My Life again.

_"Welcome to my life.  
Welcome to my life.  
Welcome to my life."  
_  
"Brilliant guys. Once more, from the top, and then we'll go to lunch."

Just as they were about to start again, Kurt's phone rang. He apologised and slipped out of the room to take the call after seeing it was from Mercedes. As he stood outside and hit the call button, he could hear the song start up again and it made him smile.

"Hiya, 'Cedes."

"Hey there Whiteboy. What's that I can hear in the background?"

"It's the Warblers. They're rehearsing for Nationals this weekend. Aren't they amazing?"

"They certainly are. Aren't I glad that we're not competing against them!"

Kurt laughed. "Definitely. Tough competition for Lullaby League this year, I think. Anyway, what were you calling for?"

"Wait, shouldn't you be in there?"

"No, I think they can cope. Anyway, I want to talk to you. So go on."

"Oh, I was just wondering about arrangements for me coming to stay with you."

"Ah, great. I'm sorry for the other day, by the way. I had just woken up and... well, I had other things thinking for me."

"I bet you did," Mercedes teased. "But that's fine. I seem to remember it was me who called off."

"Whatever. Did you want to change the date?"

"No, I'm still okay for 24th. Why, do you want to change it?"

"No, that's good."

"Okay. No, I was just wondering if I could bring a friend?"

Kurt snickered. "A friend, eh? Go on, how long have you two been dating?"

"Oh, no it's nothing like that. Hell to the no. _No_, we're just friends. I met her on one of my tours and she says she has always wanted to spend some time in Ohio. I think she has toured there but she wants to know what real life is like there."

"Really? We're not very exciting. We've just got me at Tommy Bahama and Blaine at Dalton. We're not a very exotic household."

"I know that. As does she. But that's what she wants. Besides, she kind of wants to meet you."

"Meet _me_? Why?"

"Because I have told her about you and she says you sound like the kind of guy she wants as her best friend."

"Oh, that's so nice. Anyway, yeah, of course you can bring her. I'll set up the twin for you. I'm afraid we only have one spare room."

"Oh, that's fine. And thank you. She'll be delighted."

"Oh, no problem. Oh, hang on a second 'Cedes, I think they're finishing."

"No, I'll let you go. I should probably be warming my voice up anyway. I'll see you on 24th."

"See you then. Bye."

"Bye Boo."

Kurt put the phone in his pocket just as the Aviary doors opened and students started flooding out. Blaine followed them, carrying Kurt's jacket and handing it to him before turning back to lock up.

"How did it go?"

"Yeah, really good. I've got a good feeling about this year, Kurt. I think we could win."

"I'm sure you will. They are amazing."

Blaine blushed at the compliment to his boys. He offered his arm to Kurt. "May I take you to lunch?"

Kurt looped his arm through Blaine's. "You certainly may."

* * *

"Kurt, can we talk to you?"

Everyone was leaving and cars were pulling up to take everyone away. Blaine was busy with wishing Wayne and his family a safe journey home as Daniel and Henry approached Kurt.

"Sure."

Henry looked to Daniel, who sighed but spoke. "It's... it's about that offer. We'd like to... take you up on it."

By now, both boys were beetroot red. Kurt remained calm. "Yeah, okay. When do you want it? I mean, we could get together at the next Warbler rehearsal weekend-"

"Could you do it at Nationals?"

Kurt was taken aback by Henry's interruption. If possible, the boy went even redder.

"Uh, sure. Course." He frowned. "You know not to take things too fast, right?"

Daniel nodded. "We know."

"Okay. I'll talk to you then, then."

"What are you guys talking about?"

Henry had seen Blaine walk over and took a breath. "Kurt offered to give us the sex talk."

Blaine's eyebrows shot right up his forehead. "Oh. Right." Then he frowned. "You know to take things slowly, yeah?"

Kurt giggled and threw his arms around Blaine's waist. "They know."

"Anyway, thank you, Kurt." Henry dropped Daniel's hand to hug the two men. "Thank you, Blaine. Both of you, thank you."

Blaine ruffled the boy's hair. "Any time, Henry."

"I'll see you two next weekend," Kurt added. "Stay safe."

Henry nodded and released the men, going back to his boyfriend. They held hands and waved over their shoulders as they left the school.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "Well, that's it then."

"Yup."

"Over."

"Yes."

"For another year."

"Yeah."

A pause.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Another silence.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**Well, thoughts? Worth the wait? Please leave a review. Remember, it is 10p. Also, nobody has reviewed every chapter so feel free to go back and review them now.**

**I shall be here again next week. Because I hate being without you.  
**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every signed review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**I'll talk to you all again next week. I love you all.**

**Prancing parakeets.**


	26. My missing puzzle piece

**Hey. I'm back :) Told you (yeah, I didn't believe it either)! Life has been... pretty darn hectic again, especially where school and Christmas are concerned.**

**I wrote this and then a bit more but couldn't find another good end point so I thought "Hey, why don't I just upload this bit and then I have less to write for next week?" So I did. And here it is.**

**And yes, you heard (read) right. I am uploading next week. Merry Christmas, everybody! And on the subject of Christmas, wasn't _Glee, Actually_ amazing? I have said no spoilers, so I shan't say anything particular about the episode here. All I shall say is that it was heartbreaking in some (most) parts, but it was such a good episode. Going in my favourites list, methinks.**

**I am currently on 7,432 views. I'm hoping to break 7,500 this side of midnight. I would love it if I could get to 8,000 by 2013, but I realise that may be an unrealistic ask. I can dream though, right?  
**

**And come on! Chapter title obvious much? But yes, chosen once again after I wrote it.  
**

**I hope you enjoy this (and I apologise for the insane length of my A/N... you'll see what I mean later).  
**

* * *

**Story so far..**

Klaine were busy at the weekend preparing the Warblers for Nationals. Kurt had a heart-to-heart with Henry and Blaine made sure that Wayne's girlfriend and child were comfortable. After saying goodbye to everyone after lunch on Sunday, Klaine returned home.

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

Tears and Cookies had got back home on Sunday afternoon, too tired to do much. Blaine managed to find a jigsaw puzzle in the back of the hallway cupboard and had got it out for their Sunday Treat.

It may not seem special to most people, but the whole idea behind the Sunday Treat was for them to spend more time together amongst their busy schedules of Warblers and work. Even though they had spent the whole weekend together, Blaine still wanted to do something together, rather than just wasting the afternoon.

The jigsaw itself had been another Sunday Treat. They had had a photo taken at a studio and got it made into a jigsaw puzzle. It wasn't overly complex, at 750 pieces, but they just hadn't had the time to play with it since getting it done.

"Does this go here?"

"Blaine, that is my elbow, not your backside. Thank you very much."

The puppy turned the piece about in his paw. "Oh, yes, I can see that now. And I didn't mean that at all. You have gorgeous elbows."

Kurt raised one of his famous eyebrows. "And you have a gorgeous backside."

They continued putting pieces in for the most part in silence, occasionally correcting a piece with a tender "I don't think that's quite right."

By the time Kurt put the last piece in the sun was setting, casting a beautiful mixture of oranges and pinks across the sky. They lay for a few minutes, just looking at it and the puzzle they had just completed. Kurt had sat between Blaine's legs, facing him, both on the floor. They had cute expressions on their faces, just looking at each other.

The real-life Kurt and Blaine weren't sat too differently, apart from their eyes looked elsewhere; either at the puzzle or out the window. Kurt seemed peaceful, reflective. Blaine's mind was ticking over energetically. To him, the situation was almost perfect. A quiet evening with the man he loved, completing a puzzle. But there was something missing. As his eyes left the scene outside, he couldn't help but wish there were two more faces in the puzzle, two more pairs of hands scurrying to be the first to find the last outside edge, two more bodies lying still and silent afterwards.

It felt right to be thinking that. Blaine knew they were young but... he felt ready. And besides, wasn't it better to be closer in age to your children? To help them go through experiences that you only recently went through yourself? And why two Blaine had no idea. But he could almost see them. Two girls. No, a boy and a girl. Giggling softly. Bringing them happiness. Blaine closed his eyes to help himself imagine them more. Yes. The girl had black hair. It was young and playful and had natural loose waves like the curls in his own hair that he had hardly gelled down since Kurt's birthday. And the boy... hair colour similar to Kurt's own, and ever changing dependent on light. Same colour as Kurt's but... shorter. A bit more 'rough and ready'. And whenever his husband would try to give it some sort of order, the boy would run his fingers through it to mess it up again and then run away, laughing, from his father.

"Are you going to answer?"

Blaine blinked and the children were gone. "Sorry?"

Kurt sighed lovingly at his boyfriend. He pressed a short kiss to his cheek. "I said, do you want a takeaway tonight?"

Blaine nodded slowly. "Or we could go out."

Kurt shook his head and turned his nose up. "No, I'm too tired to start thinking about that."

There were another couple of minutes of silence. It was comfortable, wholesome. Even Bocelli stayed quiet and strangely reflective. Blaine tried to think about the children again but they just weren't there. They had hidden away, escaping from the sight of their father-to-be.

Blaine sighed and stood up. "You want me to go?"

"We haven't decided what we're having yet."

"Thai crispy mini rolls, chicken tod mun, fish gang keawan, shrimp gang garee (but not with too much sauce), pad seew, kimchi and two ca phe da. Oh, and banana raspberry sticky rice for two for afterwards."

"How..."

"We've been together for five years, Kurt. We don't have takeaway often, but I would hope I knew enough to know what you order." Blaine climbed to his feet.

"And if I changed my mind? Decided to be exotic for a change?"

Blaine smiled, raised a triangle and stuck his hand on his hip. "Really? 'I never want to try that again, Blaine. If I do, just remind me that I am exotic in my fashion choices so that I don't have to be exotic in my food choices.'"

Kurt giggled and hugged his knees, looking at the floor. "Oh yeah." His face scrunched up in concentration. "Summer 2013?"

"Summer 2013. I'll see you later." Blaine leant down to press a kiss on to Kurt's lips before leaving the lounge to put a jacket on and grab his wallet and keys. As he opened the door he yelled out "I love you" over his shoulder.

As soon as he heard the reply, "I love you too," he shut the door behind him.

* * *

**So, wadaya think? Not my longest chapter ever, but short and sweet, yeah?**

**As I said up at the top, I shall be uploading next week (Christmas Day) and the week after (New Year's Day), all things considered (Mayan Apocalypse). If you're very good and leave lots of reviews I might even get you a present.**

**I know probably most of you will be wondering what on Earth Blaine ordered from the takeaway. I managed to find a gorgeous little Thai**  
**restaurant/takeaway in Columbus, and a summary of what they ordered is below. They would have shared everything.**

* * *

_**"Thai crispy mini rolls, chicken tod mun, fish gang keawan, shrimp gang garee (but not with too much sauce), tofu pad seew, kimchi times two and two ca phe da. Oh, and banana raspberry sticky rice for two for afterwards."**_

**Appetizers:**

**Thai crispy mini rolls: Hand-rolled egg rolls filled with chicken & vegetables.**  
**Chicken tod mun: Deep-fried Thai curry patties served with sweet chili sauce (chicken)**

**Mains:**

**Fish gang keawan: Green curry combined with coconut milk, Thai basil, green beans, onions, and bamboo shoots (fish)**  
**Shrimp gang garee: Thai yellow curry with coconut cream, potatoes, and onions (shrimp) (not with too much sauce)**

**Noodles:**

**Tofu pad seew: Flat rice noodles pan-fried with sweet soy sauce, egg, and oriental broccoli (tofu)**

**Sides:**

**Kimchi: side of vegetables and seasonings**

**Drinks:**

**Ca phe da: Thai iced coffee**

**Dessert:**

**Banana raspberry stick rice: Sticky rice infused with coconut milk served with fresh raspberries & banana sprinkled with chopped peanuts**

* * *

**So there you have it. Sound nice? Please leave feedback on this; I really wasn't sure.  
**

**I want to thank everyone who has read this story, if you found me from the beginning or have discovered me just now. You have meant so much  
to me for this past half a year. Because yes, that is how long I have now been uploading this. In a way it feels like nothing like that long. In another it feels like it has been years.**

**I love each and every one of you, but a few of you need your own shoutouts. If anyone else wants their name here in five chapters' time, send a message or review my way. I don't bite, promise!**

* * *

**IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside: Nothing I write is complete without a mention to you. You are the reason I started writing this, and why this has become so important to me. I couldn't've hoped for a better friend. You are my soulmate. I love you.  
**

**paddyofurniture: You are so damn special. I can't imagine my life without you anymore. We will meet. I know we will. Even if the world dies after 21st December, I will hop on the last plane to America to go out and visit you. My only regret is that school gets in the way so much and that I can't talk to you as often as I'd like to. You are my soul sister and I am blessed that I found you. I love you.  
**

**I-might-BE-slightly-INSANE: You are my rock. You're the constant that has been in my life for the past five years. I am sorry that I haven't been as kind to you as I should have been. You deserve more. Because you are one Totally Awesome person. I am beyond glad that I am friends with you. I love you.  
**

**GirlInTheBlueHoodie: Hello, my drama queen :) You have helped me through a lot more than you'd probably know. Your feedback on this story has given me the confidence that people outside Coatsy, paddy and Insane actually enjoy this. You can make me laugh and you make an excellent Gail ;) I love you.  
**

**DrUnderscore: I know you probably won't read this, especially as you haven't seen Glee yet (and by the way, I am over the moon that you have decided to watch it). But, if you do, just know that you are very important to me. You bring me happiness when I need it most and can make me laugh at just a single word. I never thought I would have something as great as our 'Triangle of Fucking Awesome' (thank you, Amy, darling) and I just regret not getting to know you sooner. Maybe it was the hair that scared me off ;) I love you.  
**

**IceCreamDoodle13: Hello there my cat loving friend ;) Again, I doubt if you will read this, but just know that you have done so much for me since meeting you in September. I thoroughly enjoy our letterpress games (especially the epic-ness of that first one) and can only apologise for my sickmindedness. I am sure that one day we will perfect the art of hugging. I love you.  
**

**Roxy and Joey: Woof. Woof woof woof. Woof woof, woof woof woof woof woof woof. Woof, woof woof woof, woof woof. Woof. I ruff you :)  
**

**AlexiaD99: I know you read the first chapter. Thank you so much for that. CPLT is amazing and I shall be so upset when it ends, but the journey it has taken me on has been well worth it. You are an amazing person and I thank you again for letting me beta one of your chapters. It was an absolute honour.  
**

**Kaaate: I found you! Honestly, I am so glad that NCS is over, and I apologise for the amounts of times that I came complaning to you about it. I hope it went well for you. I believe I shall see you again at the end of January?  
**

**borogroves: I haven't talked to you in so long. I apologise for that. As soon as this is uploaded I might drop you a message. I am still working my way through the brilliance that is Snapshots. School and SBL (which I FINALLY got yesterday) have kept me from reading on, but I cannot wait to get stuck in again.  
**

** singyourheartout287: I am sorry, it didn't like the .s in your name. I love your story so, so much. I Should Tell You is... a work of art. Seriously, it is fantastic. I know someone like you would never read any work of someone like me, but I needed to say just how incredible your writing is (yes, still better than Dalton, shoot me) and how kind you have been in your wonderful replies to my reviews. Thank you.  
**

**Summerdreamin: Thank you. Your messages always brought a smile to my face. I am disappointed that we aren't going to be able to meet this summer, and seeing Darren would have been a lovely bonus, but I hope you enjoy meeting him and that you continue to enjoy reading this story. I apologise for not contacting you in so long, but life has gotten in the way. I will get back in contact soon, I promise.  
**

**lostinthemoment125: Navigating the Unknown is pure brilliance. Please update more often! Four chapters isn't enough, do you not think? ;) Thank you for reading this story.  
**

**I will be here all day at this rate. I am so sorry, but all my named followers who I don't chat to as often, thank you to you too. That is 13xgreeniex13, 20eKUraN11, AspireWriter7, Curled Ribbons, DarkRose171, GleekFreak92, GleekyGirl11, KlaineCCriss3r, KlaineForever101, Meechely, Nani CW, OhLookAKlainebow, Pretty Little Glee Club, Sophia-Martelli, Whovian2.0, dcriss16, gleekforever8739, indyw, klaine65, kurtcoblaine-klainetrain, lindsaythecat, marloumau, naleybrucasjeytonforever, sevsdominatrix and sharion69. Please drop me a review so that I can get to know you better! A further thank you to all of you who have also favourited T&C, and also to Colfersexual490, DyingDickinson, Kelsey4591, Nonstop Klaine, bandlover12, emsylou1110, klaineosaurus, ltuzova27 and twilight1alice who have favourited this fic. Thank you also to jessysilva11, karatekid1018 and loverstar who have subscribed to me as an author (along with many of you who I have mentioned previously) and AnneCpc, HesNoGoodGirl and MagicNinjaUnicorn who (again along with previously mentioned people) have favourited me as an author. I only wish that I could name and thank every single one of my readers. And sorry to anyone's name to whom the formatting may not have been kind to.  
**

* * *

**The children here. I wrote this before the weekend, and then at the weekend I saw THE CUTEST LITTLE BOY EVER! I was going to change this boy, but then I didn't want to change him. And if that made sense to you, well done! I did, however, write a replacement bit which I ended up deciding against using. I will paste it below.**

* * *

Blaine closed his eyes to help himself imagine them more. Yes. The girl had black hair. It was young and playful and had a Violet Incredible look about it; sleek and fabulous. And the boy... Blaine smiled. The boy had white blond hair. It was rather adorable. But even more adorable than that were the large, corkscrew curls in it. Each one was sprung with as much energy as Tigger's tail. It wasn't like Blaine's own crazy frizzy 'fro, but a lot younger, more playful. The cutest boy he ever saw.

* * *

**Walking to school today I got a flash of songdrabble inspiration, once more breakup related. Maybe something in the New Year, methinks? When they get back together maybe? I uploaded one after they split, and another on the day before the next episode was aired, so maybe... I am thinking whilst writing my A/N. What am I like, eh? Oh, silly person!**

**Anyway. Half a year. Wow. I still have so many ideas for this story. I shan't be abandonning it any time soon, don't worry!  
**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every signed review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**I love you all so, so much. You mean the world to me, the absolute world.  
**

**I need to thank the incredible IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside for this chapter's buzz sentence. 'Three little birds sat on my window.' Go use it.  
**

**And, erm, sorry about the length of this A/N. Twice as long as the chapter itself! I promise this will change with my Christmas present to you all.  
**


	27. Hello, I Love You

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**

**Not a long A/N here, for obvious reasons. But my Christmas present to you all is love.**

**...**

**Just kidding! Well, that too, of course, but I've given you all something more material. I'll explain after this chapter.**

**I'm afraid this week's instalment isn't overly interesting. I hate to call it a filler chapter but it sort of is. And not festive at all (come on, give me some credit, it is set in the middle of June!) I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

* * *

**Story so far...**

Klaine returned from the Warbler weekend exhausted, wanting only to snuggle up and do a puzzle before Kurt sent Blaine out for a Thai takeaway.

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

"Kurt?"

"Mm?"

"Can I...?"

Kurt turned over. "Can you what?"

"Snuggle?"

Kurt's only reply was to open his arms wide for the younger man to cuddle up to him. With the other's warm body against his chest, Kurt closed his arms again, this time around his boyfriend.

It had been a long weekend. They had exhausted themselves with the Warblers and they had spent the last two hours lazily eating and talking. It reminded Kurt very much of when they'd first started dating. It made Blaine think of what they could be doing in their future. But then again, really, everything reminded Blaine of their future. He couldn't help but think of them together thirty, forty years down the line. It felt right to. Just watching their children grow up and move on and get married themselves. It was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. And he had to let Kurt know that.

"I love you, you know."

"I know."

"I really, really love you."

"I love you too, Blaine."

"No, I-"

"Blaine! What's wrong?"

Blaine burrowed his head further into Kurt's chest, placing kisses into his neck.

"Blaine?"

"I," kiss, "love," kiss, "you," kiss, "so," kiss, "so," kiss, "so," kiss, "much."

Kurt sighed and resorted to stroking Blaine's hair whilst pressing his own kisses into it. "I am here for you. You know that. If you ever want to talk." He paused. "If there's ever anything wrong?"

Blaine shook his head while it was still nestled into his boyfriend. "Sleep."

Kurt felt Blaine drift off to sleep in his arms only moments later. For Kurt, it took a bit longer. He knew something was up. But, then again, Blaine would tell him. Right?

As he too drifted off to sleep, he knew he'd have a nightmare-filled night.

* * *

Kurt woke on Sunday morning to the sensation that something was brushing past his face. It felt like a butterfly, but that wouldn't make sense. What would a butterfly be doing in their apartment? He flicked his eyes open slightly just in time to feel the butterfly again, this time at his chin, and then see his boyfriend's lips retreating, preparing to swoop down again.

They paused just before they reached his lips to murmur "oh, you're awake," and then continued.

Their lips pressed together and Kurt couldn't do much to stop it. Not that he wanted to. They kept the kiss soft and chaste, just proving their early morning love for each other. As Kurt felt Blaine nibble on his lower lip, he pulled away.

"Morning breath," he mumbled.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You honestly think I care about that?"

Kurt shrugged and Blaine went in again, this time nibbling straight away and pushing his tongue in to mate with Kurt's.

They lay like that, kissing, for another twenty minutes before Kurt's alarm rang to cut the silence.

"No, don't leave me!" Blaine snuggled further into his boyfriend's chest and reattached their lips hastily.

"Nnnnnggghh, Blaine! I have to get ready. As do you."

"Five more minutes?" Blaine dashed his lips in again, the alarm still singing Perfect in the background. Kurt relaxed, getting more into the kiss. After another couple of seconds he felt Blaine relax too, and used that to roll away, pulling his arm out from underneath him and jumping out of bed.

"Hah!" He went to turn the alarm off. By the time he looked back at the bed, Blaine's bottom lip was quivering slightly, his eyes wide. Kurt swore mentally. "I'm sorry. But I can't be late to work today. I've already missed enough time recently, and I'm going to miss my Saturday shift for the forth time next weekend. I can't be in late." Blaine nodded in understanding, but he didn't look any less upset. "You know that I'd rather spend every minute of every day with you, but that isn't an option; we need to eat and we need money to eat and we need to work to get money. If I had the option I'd take you to work with me, but you have the Warblers and Dalton and-"

Kurt was cut off as a huge smile filled Blaine's face and he too stood up from the bed. He went to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist. "Hey, it's fine. I was only joking." He kissed his boyfriend quickly and then unwrapped his arms. "Bagsie bathroom first!"

He dashed towards the ensuite, quickly followed by Kurt calling "oh no you don't, mister!"

* * *

She stood at the kettle, slowly stirring her coffee. Her weekend had been highly enjoyable. It had been a long time since she'd felt that good. She just wanted to go back and live it over and over and over. Which is what she was doing mentally whilst stirring her drink. How he had picked her up. How they had gone to the park. How they had laughed for hours. How she had been mesmerised by his eyes. How he had kissed her goodbye. Then everything went black.

"Ku-urt!"

Kurt removed his hands from over her eyes and grinned. His eyes flickered downwards and before Gina could stop him, he had grabbed her coffee and taken a sip from it.

"KU-URT!"

Kurt dropped the mug from his lips. "What?"

Gina sighed and smiled, grabbing another mug and putting the coffee granules in the bottom. "Never mind." And in all honesty, it didn't. She didn't mind stirring another coffee and reliving every moment with Reggie again. "So how was your weekend?"

"Oh, it was good. Very tiring, but so much fun." He paused, taking in the posture of the girl who still had her back to him, dragging the spoon through her coffee. "And you? Anything happen with Mystery Man?"

Gina giggled childishly, keeping her back to Kurt. "He's not a Mystery Man, Kurt."

"He is to me. All I know is his name and that he is a highly skilled kisser."

Gina blushed. "That's true. But..." Now she turned, leaving her coffee behind her as she talked to Kurt. "But we were wondering if you'd like to go on a date with us? Reggie is bringing one of his friends from work. Apparently he's gay too. And he has been asking about Reggie's Mystery Woman, as you put it. So, we thought, why not make a thing of it? Three couples. And you'd finally get to meet him."

"Finally? G, it has only been, what, a week? Just over?" The girl turned back to her coffee looking defeated. "But... I'd love to." She turned back around with the biggest smile Kurt had ever seen on her. "When do you want us?"

* * *

"Blaine!"

The curly-haired man turned around as he was about enter the code for the apartment block. He was surprised to see Kurt bouncing towards him. "Didn't you get back from work hours ago?"

Kurt shook his head. "I went to the coffee shop with Gina afterwards. She was telling me about her weekend. Anyway, why are you back later than usual?"

"I had a meeting with Greg after rehearsal. He wanted to know how the weekend went. I think he wanted me to go somewhere with him on Wednesday as well but then your text came through. He said it wasn't urgent and anyway, there is no way I'm not meeting the man who has made your working day so much more interesting."

"Oh, haha." Kurt walked past his boyfriend to type the code in, turning back around to give him a sly kiss before he entered the building. They stood in the lift together.

"So what did you do at work today besides go for a coffee after it?"

"We had a big meeting at lunch, which is why I couldn't come out to see you, and basically head office had been in and liked what we'd done with the store. They want to look at the portfolios of all the designers. Paula is retiring at the end of the summer so they're having a staff shuffle up in the store here in Columbus."

"And they're giving the top job to you?"

Kurt scoffed. "Hardly. I'm already in a position way above my age and experience. But I'm hoping someone will finally notice Gina's work. Some of the stuff she has designed I want to steal and put under my own name!" The lift came to a halt and the doors opened. "Anyway, what about you? You look tired. Is everything okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, fine. I'm still in a last minute frenzy about this weekend, as always. I feel so much less prepared this time around."

Kurt bit his lip and held Blaine's hand in his own outside their apartment door. "From what I saw, you're going to trounce the competition. I mean, that one song you did for the first time, erm, Welcome To My Life, was amazing, and that was that good after only four or five run throughs. Those boys are talented. This will be fine, I promise you."

Blaine smiled, happy that Kurt accepted his excuse for his fidgetiness. He dug in his pocket with his free hand, pulling out his keys a d stuffing them in the lock behind Kurt's back. He pushed the door open. "Shall we?"

* * *

"So you're sure you're busy on Wednesday night?"

Greg's brow was furrowed as he looked pleadingly at his employee sat opposite him at a table in the staff room. He seemed desperate in whatever it was he wanted Blaine for.

Blaine chewed the inside of his cheek. "Well... Simple answer yes. But, if this is really important to you, I guess I could, I don't know, work out what time I have to be where and hope it doesn't clash too much?"

Greg's haggard face lit up. "Oh, thank you, Blaine. Honestly, I'm so grateful."

Blaine smiled. He was confident he'd done the right thing. "So; time, place and occasion?"

"Yeah. It's... sort of a meeting. I'll be meeting some new people, at least, and you know how rubbish I am at that. I have to be there for about half past five, which seems ridiculously early to me but hey. And it's at the CATCO. So," here he took a breath and held it, "can you do it?"

"Well Kurt's thing starts at half past seven at the Gateway, so, yeah. Yeah, I think I can." Greg's grin quite honestly spread from one ear to the other. "But I'll have to check with the man himself first, obviously."

Greg nodded vigorously. "Of course." His normal, happy-go-lucky smile returned to his features. "Thank you anyway, though. At least for thinking about it."

"No problem."

* * *

**Well, thoughts? I'm not too happy with this one but it helps me move on with this story and will set the next chapter up. I hope it wasn't too awful and didn't spoil your Christmases too much.**

**Right, on to your gift; I know that's what you were all reading the chapter for! You know that WordPress site that I was going to make months ago and never got round to it? Well... :) thank you to IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside for the name. You didn't even know what you were naming when you first said that, but I always knew it was perfect! You can find the site at luspeak. wordpress .com and there should be a post up already.**

**Finally, thank you for begin with me for however long you have been. It means so much to me. I love you, each and every one of you. Happy Holidays. Next time I talk to you it will probably be 2013, so Happy New Year too. I hope it's a good one.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every signed review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**What else would I put as the buzz sentence on Christmas Day? Choose a holiday greeting, any language, anything from Happy Hanukkah to Feliz Navidad ;)**


	28. Getting To Know You

**Happy New Year! 2013... wow. It seems like just yesterday I was seeing in 2012. And what a year this has been! I seem to have been working non-stop. Plus, obviously, 2012 was the year I started T&C. I will hold it forever in my heart.**

**And that sounded so soppy. Ah well, just incase you didn't know, I'm a lickle bit crazy. You can see this side of me, and a little bit more, on my Wordpress site (luspeak. wordpress. com). I put a post up last night, uh, this morning, telling you about all that will be happening with my fanfiction this year, along with other things. Please check it out at luspeak. wordpress. (com/) 2013/01/01/happy-2013/ obviously without the spaces and brackets.  
**

**Plus, exciting news! The amazing IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside is uploading a new chapter of True Colours tonight. Yes, I know, I'm excited too! It is so good. And I mean SO good. If you don't check it out you're very silly indeed. But I still love you ;)  
**

**And I want to thank Coatsy for the name of this chapter. I've been really bad at that recently!  
**

* * *

**Story so far...**

Blaine is getting increasingly nervous about the proposal, and he feels he has to let Kurt know that he loves him so much that Kurt is starting to worry. At work on Monday, Gina invited Kurt to meet Reggie, her boyfriend, on a date. Blaine was then later invited somewhere with Greg, his boss and Head of Dalton. He initially turned down but then accepted when he saw how desperate the man was.

Now, for the dates...

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

The rest of Tuesday trundled on quite normally. Blaine rang Kurt when he knew his boyfriend was on a break to fill him in on Greg's preposition and to ask for permission. Whilst most people may have thought it stupid to ask for consent for something so trivial, Blaine knew how important the date was to his boyfriend. He'd never let him down.

By the time lunchtime rolled around, Gina's enthusiasm about Wednesday night had completely rubbed off on Kurt and he chattered excitedly to Blaine for the entirety of his lunch hour. Blaine just came in with the odd "mmh" or "yeah, that sounds..." before he was cut off again. And Blaine loved this. He loved how excitable Kurt could get about something, how he could seemingly turn his mind off to everything else and just focus on one thing. In reality, Cookies knew that Tears' mind was always buzzing and never really stood still or completely focused, but the air of control that he'd give to a complete stranger was astounding.

And while Kurt sat, eating and speaking at the speed of an F1 car, Blaine just watched. The animated movement of his lips, the way his bright eyes sparkled, how every word sounded as if it should have been crafted by Mozart... Blaine knew that if he wasn't already dead set on proposing and spending the rest of his life with this man, he would now. And, in all honesty, why would he ever have thought any different?

When everything was going right for Blaine, it was because of Kurt. When he'd had a rough day, he knew he had Kurt to come home to and to fall back on, who would hold him when it hurt and kiss away any pains, or even do anything in his power to distract him. And, with Kurt's power, that really wasn't all that difficult. And even when they fell out, Blaine knew that this was it. It was normal. It cemented them as a proper couple, not one of those fake pairings you got on those awful shows that Kurt loved to watch and Blaine would watch with him because Kurt wanted him to and Blaine would do anything that Kurt wanted him to do.

And sometimes, in the dead of night, Blaine would wake up and see Kurt sleeping. Without a doubt, by day Kurt was beautiful. Stunning, breathtaking. The most gorgeous sight Blaine had ever seen. Almost. For there was no sight quite as Earth-shattering as watching his man sleep, any stresses from the day gone from his face and just a gentle rise and fall of his chest. That sight, quite honestly, could make a murderer's heart melt.

And so yes, Blaine had come to realise that even the first time he ever saw that sight, when they'd just got together and were still at Dalton and David had a party and the two of them had ended up sleeping over, even then he realised he never wanted to wake to anything different. Kurt was the only man he'd ever truly wanted. And he felt that so strongly that he felt at any moment it may ooze out his pores for the whole world to see.

But, alas, Kurt merely continued talking, picking at his food, and then excitedly picking up a new strand of conversation and pedalling down that route at 100mph. And all too soon the hour was up and he was leaving, kissing Blaine goodbye and waving to Greg who had just walked in the doorway.

Blaine's eyes followed Kurt as he left.

"Shit, dude. You've got it bad."

Blaine's gaze slid across to where Greg was, leaning casually against the wall, arms folded. "Have you _seen _him?"

Greg chuckled. "I do believe I have. Unlike you, I do believe, whose eyes I think have actually turned to goo now, judging by how long they have looked that soft." Blaine's face flickered into a smile. "And there it is."

"There what is?"

"That 'I love him and everyone knows' look."

"Oh?"

"I see it on you often enough. You want the whole world to see just how much he means to you."

"Kurt _is _my whole world."

"I know. You found any shops in New York yet?"

Blaine didn't have to ask what he meant. "I've searched a couple. Their stocks look okay. I just need to make sure that I can slip away for long enough."

"You'll be fine. I know you will."

Blaine smiled again. 'Anyway, you wanted me for something?"

"Oh, just wanted to check in on how the boys were doing. Although really that's just the excuse. In truth, I wanted to see your man. I haven't seen him in a while and I just wanted to say hi. And catch that look on your face as you sat with him. You didn't let me down."

* * *

Everything was a rush on Wednesday morning. Blaine had decided there wasn't enough time between the end of work and the beginning of Greg's arrangement to go home and get changed first, so he needed to take his change of clothes with him to work. And then Kurt had to deem them appropriate for both Gina's and Greg's events (which wasn't too hard as they were both at theatres). And Kurt had to find his own outfit and match it with his boyfriend's.

And then Kurt had a minor freak out about a meeting at work that meant Blaine had to kiss him calm. Which he wasn't about to complain about. But Kurt had informed him that he'd be incredibly busy all day so he wouldn't be able to make lunch and he probably wouldn't even have time to so much as glance at his phone until the evening so there was no point texting him with updates because he wouldn't receive them anyway and I'll just see you later then alright alright I hope you have a good day at work Cookies you too Tears I love you I love you too bye.

Kurt did manage to make it into work with ten minutes to spare. Blaine didn't. He snuck in late, apologising profusely to Greg, who just laughed and told him to calm down.

"By the way, this thing tonight?"

"Ye-ees?" Blaine winced.

"We've, um, changed the time and place."

"Yee-eees?" Blaine repeated.

"Well, it's now half six at Marcella's ."

Blaine did a bit of mental calculation. "The Italian?" His boss nodded. "I should still be alright for that. Although I must warn you, if these events overrun I'm choosing Kurt's."

Greg smiled. "I didn't doubt that for a second."

Blaine nodded, bouncing his head, happy that his boss knew how much he loved his boyfriend. "By the way, you never really said what this mysterious 'event' of yours is exactly."

"Didn't I?" Greg's cheeks coloured slightly. "It's a date."

Blaine widened his eyes in confusion. "You are asking me out on a date?"

"No! God no! Just... no. It's sort of a double date thing. You know that girl I met?" Blaine nodded. "Well, her best friend has been pestering her to meet me. We thought we'd do a triple date type of thing. She's asked her best friend along and he's bringing his boyfriend. And I was going to bring you and Kurt. But, obviously, Kurt can't come, so basically I'm just bringing you."

"So, simply, it's going to be you making gooey eyes over your girlfriend, another couple staring at each other, and me longing to leave and find Kurt? All during a meal?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Am I sure I want to do this?"

Greg shook his head, then seemed to realise what he was doing. "No, I didn't mean that. I meant yes you want to do this but no it's not going to be like that. We'll sit down for the meal a bit after that. First we're meeting each other. And I don't want to feel really alone. I mean, everyone else there sort of knows each other. I'll know one person. I just don't want to feel so alone. And then when we sit down you can go and be with Kurt at his thing."

Blaine nodded slowly. "Yeah. Sure. Alright. You know what, I must really like having you for a boss if I'm agreeing to do this for you!"

Mr Jones smiled. "Whatever it is, thank you." A bell rang sharply through the air. "And now I must leave. I'll see you later. Want to travel convoy?"

"Sounds great."

"In that case I'll meet you at the front at six."

* * *

Six o'clock came and Blaine was stood, dressed and ready, at the front of the school. He looked out over the grounds and reflected about all the time that he'd spent there, as a boy and as a man. Dalton had helped him to grow up. It also brought him to Kurt. He would be eternally grateful to the place, with its perfectly polished corridors and neatly trimmed topiary and vast and beautiful views of the surrounding countryside and city. It took his breath away, really. Spiritually, he knew he would never leave, could never leave. He owed this place too much.

Blaine heard a door close behind him and turned to see Greg walking towards him, a nervous smile on his face and a skip to his usually dull walk. "Hi."

"Hi. Are you nervous?"

The headmaster nodded quickly to get it over with. "She's such a great girl. I just want you to meet her so that you can see that." They started walking over to their cars, Greg constantly flicking imaginary bits of dirt from his casual suit. "She's quite shy, you see. Before you get to know her. Her self-confidence is so low. If you were just to see her and share the knowledge with me that she is amazing, I think that might help a bit." At Blaine's furrowed brow he continued. "I don't know how it works. But you start to feel that she's amazing and she'll feel it too." They reached their cars and opened the doors. "I'll lead."

* * *

They managed to arrive in time before everyone else, an event which Blaine was thankful for because it meant that his boss could relax into the surroundings before meeting his girlfriend's best friend. Blaine insisted on buying their round of drinks in, insisting that as he couldn't be there for much of the night he should at least make some sort of contribution to the cost.

Blaine kept checking his phone to see if he got a reply from Kurt. As of yet, nothing. He'd alerted his boyfriend to the change in arrangements earlier. He must be really busy. He said he'd have a hectic day.

"It's fine. Just make sure you leave in plenty of time."

"I know," Blaine sighed. "But I do like him to know what's going on."

"He'll know. He'll check it later, but by that time you'll probably be with him anyway. Relax, okay?"

Blaine snorted. "Easy for you to say, eh? You've been panicking this whole time about everything and-"

Blaine cut off as he saw Greg face the doorway of the restaurant and freeze. Blaine swallowed. They've arrived then. He took a sip of his lemonade, stood up, brushed his trousers quickly and turned around.

And fuck if the single most interesting kid in the whole of Ohio didn't walk in at that very moment.

The approaching party paused, confusion etched into their faces. "Blaine? What are you doing here?"

"I, um, could ask the same. Greg told me there was a change in location and-"

Before he could say any more, Gina had left Kurt's side and had gone to greet her boyfriend. Greg cooperated, hands holding her head gently as he kissed her.

"Are they… just…?"

Blaine was just as speechless as Kurt. "I, er, yeah, guess so." They stood and watched, dumbfounded that two of their closest friends had found each other.

Uncomfortable after watching for about half a minute, Kurt cleared his throat. "Excuse me?" The couple broke their kiss and looked up. "Have you two got some explaining to do?"

* * *

It was forty minutes into the meal and all four people around the table were very drunk. The confusion of the weirdness of their situation had passed and they were now just enjoying themselves, despite the fact that they all had their cars parked outside and had been planning on driving back home.

Gina and 'Reggie' were sat on one side of the table, the girl's head tucked under his neck, his arm around her shoulders. Kurt and Blaine were sat on the other side, Kurt practically on his boyfriend's lap, Blaine's hand gripping his thigh. They'd been together for long enough to know what made the other uncomfortable (unlike Gina and Greg who seemed to be too careful with each other, even in their inebriated states), but were too drunk to realise that they were sat in a restaurant in _Ohio_. Although, Columbus was a lot more accepting now than it had been when they'd been at school and was probably now the most gay-friendly city that didn't permit gay marriage. One step at a time.

"You take care of my Gina, do you here me Greg? My girl has been through enough. You mess her about and just remember: I know where you live."

Greg gulped dramatically and grinned. "I have no plans to 'mess her about'. She's a great girl and I'm so lucky to have found her. I'm not letting her go any time soon." He failed to see the smile that lit up the girl's face. Kurt just nodded, still worried for the happiness of his best friend but content to leave it for now. He shifted in Blaine's lap, causing the younger man to groan and bury his head into Kurt's neck in an attempt to muffle it.

Gina lifted her head slightly so that she could talk to her boyfriend. "Does this not surprise you? Are they like this around you as well?"

"Oh yes. All the time. You are forgetting how many times Kurt comes to visit Blaine at work?"

Gina's eyes widened in recognition. "You work at Dalton?"

Greg coughed awkwardly. "Erm, I'm kinda the Head."

Gina snorted. "Ha, very funny." She rested her head back in the crook of Greg's neck.

Kurt frowned. "Uh, no Gina. He really is. And has been for a while."

She raised her head again. "Honestly?" Greg nodded. "Wow. Okay. Wow."

Just then a waitress arrived to clear their plates. "Can I get you the dessert menu?" The group shared a glance. "No thank you, just the bill," Greg supplied.

As soon as she was gone, Blaine nibbled Kurt's ear and asked him to get his wallet from his trouser pocket. As he was reaching his hand down, Greg raised his hand. "No need, I'm paying."

Blaine looked at him for a few seconds, eyebrows raised, and then said, "yeah right." Kurt's hand continued on its journey and pulled the wallet out of the pocket. He handed it to Blaine and the hobbit got his card out, throwing it on the table.

"But we asked you here," Greg protested.

"Yeah? And we ate the food and drank… God knows how much alcohol." Greg still didn't look happy. "Right, look at it this way. I work for you and you pay me, so it is practically your money anyway." Greg still didn't look happy, but consented for the bill to be split when the waitress arrived at their table again, this time with the bill and a credit card machine.

"I hope you've enjoyed your night. Are you doing anything later?" The waitress made small talk while she was waiting for the machine to accept their cards.

"No, just home I think. We've all got work in the morning," Blaine supplied, trying to type his PIN in with Kurt still sitting on his lap.

With the bill paid in full, plus tip, the waitress thanked them all for coming. "And, can I just say what wonderful couples you make?"

Kurt grinned. "You most certainly can. Thank you." He stuck his hand out and the woman took it, shaking it. "I'm Kurt. This is my boyfriend Blaine, and over there Greg and Gina."

The waitress smiled. "I'm Sandy."

Kurt turned to Blaine, a smile on his face. Blaine was also grinning like an idiot. Kurt turned back to her. "In that case, you'll definitely be seeing us again. Thank you very much."

Sandy smiled, nodded to the table and left, a skip in her step.

Kurt stared off into space. "Sandy."

"Sandy," Blaine echoed. "In our local restaurant." He squeezed Kurt closer. "Yep, we're definitely coming here again!"

* * *

After explaining the significance of the name Sandy to the confused couple opposite them, they left the restaurant. They knew they were far over the limit and couldn't drive; they'd have to come back for the cars in the morning. Greg offered to pay for a taxi and, all tired, they agreed.

The taxi dropped Kurt and Blaine home first and they waved goodbye to Gina and Greg as it sped off again with them inside. Blaine gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips before taking his hand and they went inside.

Right outside the door of their apartment was a parcel with Kurt's name on it. He frowned as he picked it up. "Sid must have brought it up for us." He pushed the door open.

As soon as they were inside, Kurt felt Blaine's hands at his waist and lips at his neck. "You were so hot tonight. I just wanted to take you on that table, show everyone how much you mean to me."

Kurt giggled but pushed Blaine off. "Just let me open this first, yeah?"

Blaine groaned but let his boyfriend lead him to the lounge to sit down. Kurt opened the package and laughed when he saw the contents. "Oh, she is amazing!"

Blaine frowned. "Who?"

"Cedes." Kurt showed Blaine the note. "She thought she'd send a sorry gift before she, how did she put it, invaded our house for a week."

"That's sweet." As much as Blaine wanted to show Kurt how much he loved him, he knew that his boyfriend was happy. He could wait for another minute.

Kurt pulled his gifts out of the parcel and, true to his name, tears started to spill down his cheeks. He showed the soft toy to Blaine. "It's a Little Monster." Blaine laughed. "And she's only gone and bought me Yellow Brick City."

"Gaga's new album? I thought that has only been out for a couple of weeks."

"It has. I haven't had time to buy it and- HOLY SHIT IT'S SIGNED!"

"What?!" Now Blaine was almost as excited as his boyfriend. "Fuck! Mercedes is awesome…"

Kurt grinned, tears of joy still in his eyes. "That she is…"

* * *

**So, Nationals next chapter (hopefully). Who is looking forward to that? *sticks hand up***

**I'll talk to you again next Tuesdays (or before if you follow my blog - I promise lots of fanfiction news and stuff about Chris Colfer!) Happy New Year.  
**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**You really have to ask what the buzz sentence is? Really?! "Happy New Year".  
**


	29. 4 Minutes

**Hi! Wow, school is evil. I have exams coming up and so much homework you wouldn't believe it. I am so glad I have Klaine to ground myself and to relax to after a stressful day (was going to say unwind and then realised what I was implying...)**

**Anyway, this story has been brilliant in helping that. However, after next week's chapter I'll be going on a hiatus. It isn't fair to produce sub-standard chapters while I'm juggling this with school. I have had this break planned in for a few months now and although I'll miss this terribly, I think it'll really help the story. I can't tell you how long my break is going to be, but I can guarantee that it'll be for at least month.**

**I will, however, be continuing with everything else. You may have seen that I've been doing some song drabbles, dedicated to you lot (and I apologise to everyone who I have made cry because of Rewind). This will continue, although I'm not promising one a day. I am also planning a story which I am cowriting with my amazing friend Matt (**DrUnderscore** on fictionpress).**

**Finally, all I can really say is thank you for staying with me. Your support is invaluable, whether you've been reading this story for six months or six minutes. Thank you.**

**This chapter is the long-awaited Nationals. I hope you enjoy it and I'll talk to you again at the bottom.**

* * *

**Story so far...**

The Warblers are ready. Kurt and Blaine are ready. All the plans are in place. So, let's go to Nationals!

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

"Daniel Abbotts?"

"Here sir!"

Blaine looked up. "We only just started this register and already we have people answering for other names. Henry, last time I checked, you're not Daniel. Dan?"

"Here sir."

"Chris Arnold?"

"Here."

"Anthony Berr?"

"Yep."

"Jesse Douglass?"

"Here here!"

"Henry FitzGilbert?"

There was a pause before the answer. "Here?"

Blaine decided to ignore the fact that Dan had answered for his boyfriend.

"Jack Ford-Allan?"

"Yes."

"Ben Greenwood?"

"Yes."

"I'm here."

"Bi- I hadn't said your name yet."

"I knew I was next."

"Right... yeah. Robert Inworth-Dent?"

The end of a coughing fit. "I'm here."

Blaine frowned. He needed to speak to him, but he'd promised Peter he wouldn't say anything. "Erm, Paul Jacobs?"

"Yeah."

"Peter Matthews."

"Yeaaah."

"Amos Mizrachi?"

"Hi hi hi!"

Blaine smiled. "Simon Platt?"

"Yep, here."

"Tyler Scott?"

"Yes."

"Wayne Shields?"

"Sort of?"

Blaine looked up. "How sort of?"

The boy grinned. "My body is here, but I'm afraid my daughter has all my energy."

"Ah," Blaine smiled. "Luke Winterborne?"

"Yes."

"And Mark Young?"

Silence.

"Mark Young?" There was still no reply. Blaine sighed. "Look, Simon, I hate to ask this, but... do you know where Mark is?" The older brother shrugged. "Right. Okay. Does anyone have his numb-"

Just then a car pulled up in the carpark. The tanned, brown-haired boy jumped out of it, waving goodbye to his mother. Simon scoffed, turning his back on the woman who'd brought him up for the first seven years of his life.

"Sorry I'm late."

Blaine ticked the final name.

"So, that's everybody," Blaine concluded. He stuffed his clipboard under his arm and swiftly opened the passenger door of the minibus while everyone else got in the side door. He held out his hand to help Kurt up.

His boyfriend giggled. "Ever the gentleman, Blaine."

Blaine sighed dramatically as he closed the door after Kurt got in. "I try!"

He walked around the front of the bus to the driver's door, pulling it open and hopping inside. He fastened his seatbelt up before turning around. "Everybody in?" A chorus to the positive came back to him. "Right then." He pulled the bus into gear. "Off we go!"

* * *

The journey was long. And tiring. So very long and tiring. Kurt dozed for a lot of it, distracting Blaine entirely with his innocence and beauty. And every time his eyes shifted to the passenger seat, a voice in the back would call out, "sir, the road!" and he'd be forced once more to tear his eyes away from Sleeping Beauty.

When they finally reached a sign alerting them to their close proximity to New York, the coach cheered. Kurt was startled awake, smiling with a blush at Blaine as he panicked about snoring, or drooling in his sleep, or, even worse, inappropriate noises. Blaine just seemed happy though, so all must have been okay.

Eventually, Blaine pulled the bus into the carpark of the hotel they were staying in. He apologised to his boyfriend before leaving him alone with the seventeen teenagers, going inside to check in.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. I have a reservation. Dalton Academy Warblers."

The person at the desk nodded and checked the computer screen. "Yep, I see you there." She stood and went to fetch five sets of keys. Dalton did nothing by halves. "Here you are, sir," she smiled. "Breakfast is from six till nine."

He was about to thank her and leave to get the boys when she spoke again, this time her cheeks tinged pink. "I, uh, hope I see you again?"

Blaine looked at her blankly. Shit. "Well, I am staying here..."

"I, I think you know what I meant."

"I think you should know that I'm gay." Blaine seemed to realise what he'd said as soon as it had left his lips. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I'm used to Ohio and-"

The girl interrupted him. "It's fine, honestly. If you don't ask, you don't get. Actually, I'm bi, so..."

Blaine smiled. "Well, nice to meet you... Sarah. And I'm so sorry we got off on the wrong foot."

"Not at all. Don't worry about it. Oh, and Mr Anderson?" She called to him as he'd turned to leave. "I wish you luck with your boyfriend. He's a cute one."

"How do you know?"

"You wouldn't've denied me so quickly if you hadn't. Plus, I don't think we have any other group bookings. And all I can see in the carpark right now is a group of boys tickling a man who looks about your age and cute as hell."

"You... what?"

Sarah smiled. "Enjoy your stay."

Blaine ran from the lobby.

* * *

When they'd all settled in, Blaine left the boys in their rooms and went into his and Kurt's.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Blaine sat on the bed. "How are you?"

Kurt smiled. "The same as when you asked me five minutes ago."

"Oh. Right." He lay back on the bed. Kurt sat next to him, running a hand through his boyfriend's curls. He didn't need to be a genius to know that his boyfriend was nervous about something. He'd been with him for five years. He could tell even if he wasn't around him!

"So, New York." Blaine turned onto his side. "It's nice here, don't you think?"

"Yeah... we haven't even been here for a day yet."

"We haven't. But it's... nice. Would be great to live here one day, don't you think"

Kurt considered. He didn't know what his boyfriend was getting at. He loved New York, of course he did. But they had jobs in Ohio. They had friends and lives. They had the Warblers. And now they had to keep an eye on Gina and Greg. But, one day... "Yes. Yes, I would." He lay down next to his boyfriend, cuddling his arms around him. "I love you."

Blaine smiled. "I love you too."

An overwhelming urge to just propose right there and then came over Blaine. He loved Kurt. And he needed him to be his, forever. He needed to propose. He needed the ring. He needed-

"I have to go."

As he leapt off the bed, Kurt looked up with him. "Why?"

"I'm... meant to go in now. Talk about... tomorrow."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No!" Kurt looked startled. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I mean... someone needs to stay here with the boys, yeah? Stop them from tearing the place to shreds. It'll be really boring anyway." He kissed him softly. "I'll see you later," he said quietly.

* * *

Blaine walked into the shop, anxious. It looked too clean, too perfect. It looked the sort of place that would have the perfect ring...

"Hello?"

A man appeared from the back. He was balding and wearing glasses, a blue shirt and a wide smile. "Hello, sir. How can we help?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring?"

The man eyed him quickly and smiled. "What's he called?"

"Kurt," Blaine answered without thinking. And then... "Wait, how did you know?"

The shop assistant grinned and raised his hand above the counter for Blaine to see the ring on the fourth finger of his left hand. "Three years now. And I couldn't wish for any other man."

"You're gay," Blaine realised.

"I am," he chuckled. He eyed Blaine slowly. "You're quite young?" It was a question rather than a statement.

"Twenty-two. Kurt is twenty-three. We've been together five years but it feels like fifty-five so if you're trying to talk me out of it-"

"I wasn't suggesting that. I wouldn't want to chase my trade away," he winked. "I was going for style. You see, as you get older, most guys want a simple band, like mine. But you're young; I think you'd enjoy something more. I'm sorry, I don't think I asked your name?"

'Blaine. I'm Blaine Anderson."

The shop assistant frowned. "Why do I recognise that name?"

Blaine beamed. "The Dalton Academy Warblers? I'm their director."

"Ah, that's right, the Warblers! You were here two years ago? Last time Nationals were in New York?

"Yep." Blaine popped the p.

"You were in navy blazers, right?" Blaine nodded. "I remember it now. First place, if I remember?"

Blaine grinned cheekily. "Of course."

"And your boyfriend. He was here too?"

"Always."

The man smiled and nodded, then suddenly stopped. "Your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They're so rich, almost like amber."

"Um, thanks?"

"No, I was thinking for the ring. What colour are Kurt's eyes?"

"Ah, no, I've already tried this back in Ohio. Didn't quite look right. And it is hard to explain them anyway. They sort of change colour a bit. Mostly blue though."

"Blue? Did you say blue?"

Blaine frowned. "I did, yes."

The shop assistant smiled warmly. "I have something you're going to _love_." He walked past the counter and into the shop, over to one of the drawers beneath a display cabinet. He withdrew the keys from his pocket and unlocked the drawer, sliding it open. He rummaged around for a few seconds and then emerged. "Blue amber."

"Blue amber?"

"Come here, look. I'll show you."

As Blaine approached the man, he carefully removed the ring from its box after quickly slipping a pair of gloves on. He then held it out so Blaine could have a look at it.

"That's beautiful," he gasped. "Stunning, even." The stone was set in a thick silver band, a cut-out around where the amber sat. "But where's the blue?"

Here, the shopkeeper grinned. He walked over to the window, so the amber was in the sunlight.

"Oh my God it has gone blue."

The man nodded and moved the ring again, this time up against the light. It turned a rich, honey amber.

Blaine could barely breathe. "That's... it's _perfect_." He was still awestruck. "How does it work?"

"It's to do with the reflection of the light as it passes through. It also goes a very milky white under ultraviolet light because of hydrocarbons inside the amber. This effect is the same against normal sunlight, just not quite a strongly, obviously. The effect only occurs in some pieces of Dominican amber. Nobody really knows why. But I'm afraid because of this it is rather pricey. The effect is often described like the ocean, which can be so many different colours."

Blaine had heard enough. "The _ocean_?" He'd found it.

The man nodded. "Do you want to look at anything else?"

Blaine shook his head. "No need. It is perfection."

The man smiled again. "Would you like an engraving?"

Blaine considered for a few seconds before smiling. "Yes. I believe I would. Could I have it saying 'Tears & Cookies', please?"

* * *

They had sat through fourteen performances already. When Blaine had returned from the shop, he'd apologised properly to Kurt, remembering to lock the door first and be as quiet as possible. They'd gone to see the boys afterwards, taking them out for dinner, then going back to the hotel and warning them that they had to have lights out by eleven or else. And then they'd spent the night cuddling.

And this morning they had got up, leaving for the theatre where Nationals were being held. They had been assigned a room and sat nervously until they were called to the auditorium to watch everyone else.

And they'd been blown away.

Surprisingly, there had been no song duplicates yet. However, some of the choices were a bit loosely linked to the theme. They'd seen _Real Men_ (Joe Jackson), _Ur so gay_ (Blaine's least favourite Katy song) and so many more besides, including many P!nk songs. And Lullaby League had just been up, performing _Nobody's Perfect_, _This Is Who We Are_ and _Black or White_. Their choices had been good. Too good. He was surprised, however, that they hadn't chosen to do _Loser Like Me_. He'd dismissed it because they had so many other choices. Maybe Will had thought it wasn't appropriate for his new group to perform his old group's song?

And then they'd been called up. Blaine and Kurt had gone backstage with them, prepared them for going on, and went back to their seats.

"It'll be fine." Kurt gripped Blaine's hand tightly, more for himself if anything. He knew how much it'd hurt his boyfriend if something went wrong and he'd hurt because of it. "It'll be fine."

And it was.

When the lights came up, the instruments were revealed and a murmur of confusion filled the air around those who had previously heard of the Warblers.

The twins pounded on the keys for a couple of bars, filling the empty hall.

Then the guitars came in, the drums starting energetically before settling into a rhythm. A few more bars in, the volume dropped and a shaky Henry stepped forwards.

"_All that I did was walk over_

_Start off by shaking your hands_

_That's how it went_

_I had a smile on my face_

_And I sat up straight."_

Chris dashed across the stage quickly doing a series of flips then disappeared.

"_Oh, yeah yeah._

_I wanted to know you,_

_I wanted to show you."_

Henry span around quickly so that he was facing the back of the stage, Mark and Simon coming from either side of the stage to meet in the centre and start circling each other.

"_You don't know me._

_Don't ignore me._

_You don't want me there_

_You just shut me out._

_You don't know me._

_Don't ignore me._

_If you had your way_

_You'd shut me up,_

_Make me go away."_

Peter danced on to the stage, falling to his back and break dancing in front of Robert on the drums before the singing started again.

And when it did, the other Warblers who'd been in the wings started to walk onstage. Henry welcomed the backup. And then the dancers came back. They'd created something so unique, so different from how the Warblers were used to performing, but so perfectly fitting with the tone of the song.

"_Make me go away!"_ At Henry's last line everything fell silent. Until the applause started. But they had to perform through. Four of the boys wheeled the instruments off the stage while the others got ready in position, whistling the tune. Quickly, the others returned and joined in the bully circle, surrounding Amos.

"_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no-one understands you?"_

The circle around Amos started walking around. The boy in the middle just faced forwards, emotion painfully obvious on his face. Blaine had been so surprised by just how well it seemed he could relate to the song when he first sang it. Now, those feelings were still there. Or maybe he was just an exceedingly good actor.

The circle was beginning to shrink in on the central singer. The effect was even better than Blaine could have ever hoped for. Every couple of lines another boy would quickly leave the circle to give the soloist a push. And Amos didn't blink, he just kept staring forwards. All the while, the circle were performing the a cappella parts and singing what would have been the backing vocals in the original.

At the bridge, the circle froze and Amos walked around, singing to the individuals. Blaine had wanted to create the effect of him answering back to those bringing him down. By Kurt's awestruck open mouth, he considered that he'd done a good job. After the bridge the circle continued its motion again, always sweeping inwards. And by the end of the song, Amos was completely enclosed. As the circle all rose their fists, the Israeli boy feel to the ground.

Quickly they got into their two straight rows. Then Jesse tapped Luke's shoulder before speaking. "Say, Kate, can I ask you a question?"

* * *

They were waiting for the results to come through. They'd been told it could take some time. And Blaine was being Blaine and panicking whilst finding furniture to jump on. Daniel and Henry had approached Kurt while everyone else was busy doing everything they could to stem their nerves, mostly very noisily. Kurt had looked at Blaine, motioning what he was about to do, and he went with the boys to find an empty room. All three sat down rather awkwardly.

"Boys, before I start, I want to tell you something. It's something my dad told me, and I think you could benefit from it. You matter, both of you matter an awful lot." Kurt paused, trying to gauge the boys' reactions. "This is a big step. In any relationship. You're both still so young. I know you two love each other. I sometimes think I saw it even before you did. But you need to be a hundred percent sure before doing this. Any doubt at all, you should tell each other. You've got to be ready. And when you are, it is tway perfect and most beautiful way to connect to another person.

"Right. Now, I don't know how much you know already, but I'm going to assume you're not completely innocent and you know what a condom and lube looks like? Lube I'd recommend every time, or at least some... equivalent." Kurt blushed as he remembered. "Condoms are often used less with couples who've been together years. To start, I'd recommend them. They help stop any STDs and, well, easier cleanup. However, as you become more comfortable you could well wish to do it without; it is far more pleasurable and makes for an entirely different experience."

"Are there any types you could recommend?" Henry's face, although red, was surprisingly nowhere near as dark as his boyfriend's.

"Honestly? No. Just experiment. Sometimes the cheaper ones tear, sometimes the more expensive ones just aren't worth it. Now, you okay for me to go on?"

"Go on?" Daniel was as bright as a beetroot.

"The physicality of it all."

Henry placed a hand soothingly on the older boy's. "Yes. Please go on."

* * *

They, stood, waiting patiently for the results, in the foyer of the theatre. They saw all the other groups waiting to see where they'd placed. Blaine's heart was in his mouth and his stomach was a swarm of butterflies. If it hadn't been for Kurt's tight grip on his hand, he was sure he would have passed out by now.

And then the board arrived, covered in a thick cloth to stop early prying eyes. It was put on the stand. You could have heard a pin drop. And then the cloth came away.

There was a mad rush as groups went to see where they had come, some crying in anguish at not placing in the top ten, some celebrating, jumping about and hugging. Blaine kept his boys back. He saw Mr Schue and nodded at him, mouthing "good luck" as he and Lullaby League went to see what position they were in. Blaine craned his neck to gauge their reaction. As his old teacher turned around, Blaine was none the wiser. There seemed to be a look of confusion and shock on his face.

Will looked at Blaine and the rest of the Warblers. He went to say something but decided against it, and caught the eye instead of one of the staff running about. She lead them off to a back-room.

Now Blaine was even more worried. What had happened? What was wrong? He saw a gap in the queue and took it, pulling Kurt with him as his boys followed. He looked at the board.

10th place: The Sensations  
9th place: Children of our Lord  
8th place: Temper Tantrum  
7th place: Plus Fifty  
6th place: Vocal Adrenaline  
5th place: Sweet Carole  
4th place: New New York  
3rd place, 2nd place, 1st place: Calling back Lullaby League, Purple Hibiscus and the Warblers.

"Calling back?" Blaine's voice came out as a whisper.

Kurt seemed to know what to do. Without dropping his boyfriend's hand, he caught the attention of a member of staff. "Excuse me? Yes, I'm part of the Warblers. It says we've been called back. What does that mean?"

"Oh, yes. Come with me please."

Kurt nodded at Blaine, trying to rouse him from his stupor. When it didn't work he simply dragged him along, seeing the Warblers following them.

They were lead to one of the practise rooms that had been used earlier. One of the judges was in there, smiling at the team warmly as they approached. "You'll be the Warblers then?" Blaine nodded, trying to shake himself from his daze.

He dropped the hand that Kurt was holding and stepped forwards, offering it to the man. "Yes, that's us." They shook hands. "Forgive me, we're a bit confused. What's going on?"

"Well, your three teams were so good that we couldn't find a difference in you. We are asking you all to perform one last song. This will be at five o'clock." Blaine glanced at the wall behind the man's head. It read three o'clock. "You will have two hours to prepare. The theme stands: discrimination. Then, Purple Hibiscus will be up first, followed by Lullaby League and then, finally, you. _Four minutes._ I wish you the best of luck."

The man left, leaving the room in a stunned silence.

"Another song?"

Kurt was back at Blaine's side, supporting him before he fell. He guided him to a chair. "Hey, listen. This is the guy who can do anything at the drop of a hat. The one who walked into the common room to perform Teenage Dream without any rehearsal whatsoever, and still managed to steal the heart of the boy he'd just met. This is you, Blaine. Whatever you choose to do, it'll be amazing."

"B-but, the choreography, the singing, _everything_!"

"Then do something you already know? Something you performed for Raise Your Glass perhaps?"

Blaine shook his head. "There was too much personal meaning in that. They wouldn't understand."

"Well what then?"

Blaine was silent for a few seconds; the look on his face still like someone had just stolen his favourite bowtie. Then... a smile. "I've got it."

* * *

Blaine was, once again, terrified. He'd managed to make up a routine and teach the boys the song. Kurt had helped him a lot, especially when he forgot the words, which he did a lot in his nervous state. But they'd done it.

And then Purple Hibiscus had to go and perform _Prejudice_ by Tim Minchin. Why didn't he think of that? And, what's more, they were amazing. His hopes were shattered. And then they came back to the audience and Will's group went up. Their old club director went to stand in the wings to watch. Lady Gaga's _Born This Way_. Kurt had been leaping about in his seat for the entire performance. "It's second only to the woman herself..." he had whispered under his breath. Unfortunately, Blaine had heard this comment. And he was terrified.

Then Will returned and suddenly it was their turn. Mr Schue gave him a quick pat on the back as he took his group backstage. Kurt had offered to come with him but he'd turned him down. He was going to be a state, and he just knew it. He didn't want his future husband to see him break down.

They were called, and Blaine pushed his Warblers out onto the stage, wishing them luck. This was it.

Chris stepped forwards.

_"Yeah you may think that I'm a zero.  
But hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me."_

* * *

"Blaine?!"

The man in question giggled as he saw the awe in his teacher's eyes. "Yes, Will?"

"That... I'm sure you can't do that!"

Blaine grinned. "I asked the group permission back at the reunion. We'd discounted it, but... it just worked, you know?"

Will sighed. "Well, congratulations."

Blaine frowned. "How do you mean?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? You've won. In the bag. Without a doubt."

Blaine sighed. "I sure hope so."

"Can we have the three competing teams back on the stage please?"

* * *

The three groups stood on the stage, the prestigious trophy in front of them. The eyes of the competitors from all the other teams were on them.

"Well, as you may know, we had a bit of difficulty in choosing the winner earlier. As a result, we had another round, a call-back, if you will. These were the three groups who got through. I wish them all the best of luck. But," the judge paused dramatically, "there can only be one winner. And, in third place is..."

The room was silent save for a low drumbeat.

"Lullaby League."

The group cheered, happy to be in third at least. Yes, they may well have hoped for more, but, as Mr Schue had said, the Warblers had it in the bag. They went forwards to collect their third-place trophy, Will smiling back at Blaine with his thumbs up. Kurt, who had been dragged on stage because Blaine couldn't physically let go of his arm, smiled back warmly. Lullaby League retreated.

"And now, for first place. This group showed an overwhelming amount of talent, in all four songs they performed. More than that, they showed excellent teamship while working for these last two hours, and we think the song they chose conveys perfectly the meaning we were trying to get this competition to say. So, without much further ado, the winners of the Show Choir championships 2016, are...

"Purple Hibiscus."

The stage erupted with cheers from the other group, the audience on their feet, shouting and cheering and applauding. The Warblers went over to the winning team and congratulated them, many exchanging hugs, many of the boys being overjoyed by the excited kisses they were getting from the girls in the group.

Blaine was numb. Kurt squeezed his hand tightly, then loosened his grip as he realised just how little circulation must be going to that hand. But Blaine squeezed it back tightly before watching the team go to collect their trophy, then dropping the hand entirely to congratulate them on their win.

Kurt watched him for a few seconds, checking that he was okay. When he was happy that his boyfriend wasn't about to collapse, he too went forwards to congratulate them, squeaking when an excited girl came to hug him tightly and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Ooh!"

And the celebrations continued.

* * *

The following morning they packed up and drove back to Westerville. This time, Blaine had run out of energy. The stress of the day had caught up with him at night and he'd sobbed himself to sleep in Kurt's ever-present arms, his back being rubbed soothingly by the other man.

Yes, he was upset they hadn't won, but more than that it was the pressure of having to do another song from scratch and then perform it two hours afterwards. He'd done it before, but it certainly wasn't something he enjoyed doing.

When the bus started to drift across the road, Kurt screamed at Blaine from the passenger seat and the younger boy pulled over. Kurt stroked his shoulders for a few minutes, hugging him slowly, shooting death glares over his shoulder to any of the boys who might dare to comment. None of them did.

He got out of the bus and walked across to Blaine's door. They swapped, Kurt taking to the wheel and, with Kurt driving, they managed to make it back to Dalton in one piece.

* * *

When they got home, Blaine was still exhausted.

"I really thought we could do it this year, Kurt. I really thought we could."

"I know, Cooks, I know." He pulled him in for another hug, this one on the sofa. They sat like that, entangled in each-others arms for perhaps an hour, maybe more. The weekend was starting to take its toll on Kurt, too.

Bocelli started twittering, and Kurt let go of Blaine to go and feed their bird. He got back to the sofa. Blaine sat up and kissed Kurt softly, deeply, lovingly.

"I'm going to take a nap," he announced. "But can we go out later?"

Kurt nodded. "I might join you, if that's okay?"

Blaine smiled. "That's perfect."

He took his hand and lead him into the bedroom. They both laid down. Kurt drifted off in a matter of seconds. Blaine stayed awake for a few more minutes.

This was it. Tonight was the night. Kurt had been such a rock for him and... he couldn't wait any longer.

His mind was still going over speeches as he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So, yeah, this sort of became a filler? How is that even possible? I guess I was just rubbish at ending this. Anyway...**

**I hate things which you can guess really easily, hence why I didn't do the obvious and make the Warblers win. How was it?**

**And yes, I have been building up to the next chapter for a while. Three months actually, in real time. As far as this timeline is concerned, it is now 19th June 2016, and Blaine's epiphany about proposing to Kurt was on 6th June. That's hardly any time at all.**

**And yes, I have been writing this for over six months and I'm still not even a month in!**

**Needless to say, I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter.**

**I'll talk to you again next week if you don't catch any of my work before that. It would be amazing, however, if you could all take a look at Give Me Strength. It has been a plot bunny for ages and I was writing it whilst walking home from school for several weeks. And now the first chapter is up. The story is dedicated to the brilliant **paddyofurniture**, who I don't mention nearly enough. I am uploading a new chapter every Thursday. Last week it was her birthday. I didn't realise when I first uploaded it, but this week, on Thursday, it is six months since first contact (a review to this story). She has changed my life, and it'd mean so much to me if you were to go and read Give Me Strength and maybe leave her a message in a review? I accept unsigned ones, so you can do it whether or not you have an account.**

**Thank you.  
**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**If you have reached here, put **DrUnderscore** in your review. If you don't know who that is, PLEASE go to fictionpress and read Fractured Skies. It is so good :)**

**And bonus love to anyone who can find the group with the Adele link in their name?**


	30. I'm forever yours

**Well, this is it. Chapter 30. I have been wanting to write this for longer than you could possibly imagine. And I finally have.**

**For once, I think I might actually be happy with this.**

**As I said last week, I'm going on hiatus now for at least a month. GMS and 2013 will continue, and I might even upload a couple of snapshots, but I won't be uploading T&C for _at least_ another month. Next time I upload this it'll be after 4x14... AND WE KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! Sorry, no spoilers, I know, I'm awful. But, yeah, I'm sorry to abandon you over the Glee hiatus, but I have always wanted to go on a break after this chapter. It just works. Plus, I have my mocks next week which I should probably start revising for...**

**I'm not going to continue this author's note at the tail; I'm going to leave you on the last line. As a result, I need to say this up here:**

**My friends have saved me numerous times over. I owe my life to paddyofurniture, IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside, DrUnderscore and many more besides. These guys have been my shoulders when I need to cry, my ears when I need to talk, and my strength when I need to fight. They've been with me through the worst. January is difficult for me, but because of them I'm going to get through it. This is probably the most personal I have ever been in an A/N, but for a good purpose.**

**Yesterday, a member of our family took her own life. #RIPJuls was a trending topic. Bullies can shove you down, push you around. But no matter what, you are NOT alone. Now, I may not have the most time in the world, but what little I do I would gladly spend on you. I love you all so, so much. So if you ever need someone; an ear to talk to, a pillar for advice, a shoulder to cry on; I'm here. Whether you feel like there's no one else, or you feel like you can't speak about something to anyone closer, whatever it is I can help you. I keep the best secrets in the world. And I dread the thought of any of you feeling as lost as Juls and ignoring this offer. Because I mean it. And because I love each and every single one of you. Remember that.**

**Okay, that bit is over. I'm sorry if I got a bit heavy, but I feel like it needed to be said.**

**I love you all. If you want updates while T&C is on hiatus, follow me on Twiter _RainySunnyLu_ or on my blog _luspeak. wordpress. com_**

**And now I shall leave you. I'll talk to you again next month. I hope you enjoy this chapter... The proposal...**

* * *

**Story so far...  
**

Nationals happened in New York after a week of crammed rehearsals, and some confusion about Gina's new boyfriend/Greg's new girlfriend, and the Warblers sang their three songs under the topic of 'Discrimination'. The top three were called back, and the Warblers ended up beating Lullaby League but coming second to Purple Hibiscus. Blaine, exhausted on the Sunday, took up Kurt's offer of driving them back to Ohio and then they went to bed, Blaine planning what he was going to say to Kurt...**  
**

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

They woke up a little before seven o'clock, at around about the same time.

Blaine brushed hair off of Kurt's face and kissed him softly. The older man kissed him back for a few blissful minutes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are you still okay with us going out?"

Kurt nodded awkwardly, Blaine's palm on his cheek. "Where did you want to go?"

"I was thinking we could go out for a meal or something. Celebrate coming second at Nationals, the boys making so much progress," he paused, "us."

Kurt pressed his lips into Blaine's neck with a smile. "Us? Like our Sunday Treat?"

Blaine let the question hang for a few seconds. "Yes, in a way."

"Okay." Kurt continued to kiss and nibble at his boyfriend's neck. He reached his hands up to cup his face, fingers stroking his ears. Then he ran the hands up his face, reaching his hair, the tender curls which had hardly seen gel at all in the past few weeks. And then he tugged gently.

Blaine let out a moan. "_Kurt_."

Kurt smiled, changing his position and straddling Blaine, still kissing his neck. "Or we could just stay in?"

Blaine seriously considered the proposal, his mind turning to mush from underneath his devilishly sexy boyfriend, soon to be fiancé, as his body was now being exposed and praised.

But then once more the overwhelming desire get rid of the 'soon to be' overtook him. He couldn't. As nice as here was, it'd be nicer later...

"No, let's go out."

* * *

The meal was nice. Blaine had let Kurt chose, resulting in him being dragged around for a good twenty minutes while looking at the menus to everywhere he had wanted to go to but had never had the time to go to. They eventually settled on a nice Italian by the river. Kurt thought it was perfect. Blaine thought it even more so.

The view from their table was so romantic, the lights reflecting against the sheen of the water, bouncing and rippling with the passage of boats. It was so beautiful, serene. Even the noise of the outside life didn't affect the acoustics inside the room. And Blaine couldn't've wished for the evening to have been off to a better start.

There he was, in a beautiful restaurant with his beautiful boyfriend on a beautiful evening. And he couldn't stop constantly gazing across the table. Every so often, Kurt would catch him staring and look up, like a rabbit in the headlights. And Blaine would just smile to put him at ease. At which Kurt would smile back and continue eating.

The conversation was limited. They'd had enough of sound and noise over the course of the weekend, be it from practising at the hotel, to nervous chattering backstage, to watching other groups perform, to watching the Warblers perform, to waiting for the results, to getting the final result, to the bus journey back home. For now, silence was just what they needed. And they weren't wasting a second of it.

They finished eating and now held hands above the table. Columbus had a huge LGBT community, but they were still usually nervous about people judging them. Now, neither could care less. They were together and they were happy. And Blaine knew that it was the night.

"I love you, Kurt."

The glasz eyed man smiled. "I love you too, Blaine." His eyes watered as he tried to cover up a yawn, failing. He looked back at Blaine, embarrassed, to find him grinning manically. "What?"

"That was adorable."

Kurt blushed. "Shut up," he mumbled, trying to draw his hands away from his boyfriend's.

Blaine held on to them tightly. "No, I mean it. Everything you do just... it takes my breath away. I'm so happy, Kurt. I mean, look at us. Here we are, five years on and still going strong. I'm never happier than in moments like this. With you. Just being together." Except for maybe when I'm asking you to marry me, he added silently, but trying to convey the message with his eyes. "I love you so much."

Kurt nodded, still smiling. He squeezed his boyfriend's hands. "I know." He felt another yawn coming and this time let it. "But can we go home now?"

Blaine grinned and squeezed back, before dropping the hands and standing to go to the bar to pay for their meal. Kurt watched him go. Okay, watched his backside. Could anyone blame him?

When Blaine returned he took his boyfriend's hand in his and pulled him up. They walked to the cloakroom where Blaine took Kurt's jacket first and helped him into it before taking his own. Then they reconnected their hands; palm to palm, heart to heart, love to love.

They walked outside and the warm evening air hit them, still cold enough for Kurt to curl into Blaine's side, under his arm. They walked along with Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder, the younger man's arm around the taller's shoulders, Kurt's right hand going up to meet Blaine's right. It may have looked uncomfortable, but it was darn comfy!

When they reached the park, Blaine walked into it.

"Mm, wanna go home..."

"And we will," Blaine kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "But can we just sit here for a little while? Please?"

Kurt would do anything for his boyfriend. "Of course."

Blaine found a tree near the middle of the park and sat down under it. He patted his lap and Kurt wasted no time in crawling onto it, arms around his boyfriend's neck, face buried in it. He was tired, and he just wanted to feel some love and body warmth. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer.

They sat there for about ten minutes, life not really continuing as they enjoyed being with the other in the dark of the park.

"What is all this for, Bl-"

"Shhhh..." Blaine held a finger to Kurt's lips as he strained his ears. And there it was again. The sweet sound of a strumming guitar, with vocals floating above it. Someone was busking.

And suddenly an idea fell into place.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "Wait here," he whispered against his lips.

Kurt mumbled in protest as his seat disappeared from beneath him, curling instead into the tree, which didn't have quite the same feeling as his boyfriend. He felt his eyes fall shut as his boyfriend walked away from him. Where was he going? What was he doing? He forced his eyes open and saw Blaine walk up to the busking girl as she finished her song. He clapped and dug into his pocket for a note. Then he started a conversation with her. What was he doing? The girl smiled warmly, and glanced to where Blaine was now looking. At Kurt. She smiled more brightly and nodded to Kurt's boyfriend. Blaine hugged her quickly and made his way back over to Kurt.

"Sorry about that." He knelt on the ground in front of Kurt, taking both his hands. Kurt moved into a cross legged position, confusion written on his face.

Then the soft notes of guitar playing carried on the breeze. A voice followed.

"_Heart beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

_How to be brave  
_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
_

_But watching you stand alone  
_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._"

Blaine took a breath before he began, giving Kurt's hand a soft squeeze, more to give himself confidence than anything else.

"Remember when you walked down that staircase all those years ago, confused as to what was going on? You stopped someone in front of you. You weren't aware that he was the lead singer of the group you had come to spy on. You weren't aware that he knew you weren't a new student, that he knew you were spying. You weren't aware that, in that first glance, he could see his whole future with you laid out in front of him."

Kurt gasped. Blaine had told him before that he'd liked him for a long time before Blackbird, but this long? He wanted to ask him about this, to learn more, but sensed that Blaine just wanted to continue, with no interruptions. He kept quiet and decided to let it pass.

"It has to be said, however, that after getting to know you, he convinced himself to stop thinking about you romantically in the fear of harming the friendship which he knew was far more important, and it took him until you opened your delicious mouth for him let himself have those thoughts again. And when you did, it hit hard. You gave him a new lease of life, Kurt. You gave me life."

Slow tears began to fall down both of their faces. Kurt's fatigue evaporated quickly as he began to realise what was happening, eyes wide with shock. A moment passed while they simply gazed at each other, watching the shadows of the fading light pass over their faces. Then Blaine continued.

"I love you Kurt. I have ever since I turned around on that staircase before Teenage Dream. I know it is clichéd to talk about love at first sight, and how you can't love someone without knowing them, but I think it was the same for you. As always, my darling, you are the exception that proves the rule. You're my only exception." He swallowed. "We've been together for five years now, but it feels like a lifetime. A long lifetime. A good lifetime. One that I wouldn't spend any other way; wouldn't want to. And I want that to continue, for as long as I live. Kurt, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've known that since we sang Candles. This will never be a solo. _We_will never be a solo. I want you to be mine forever. I want to show you off to everyone. I want to make love to you on our wedding night. Kurt..."

Kurt choked, his face even more ghostly pale than usual. His eyes were settled, gaze unwavering as they looked into the cookie coloured eyes opposite. But he remained silent. Blaine paused, collecting his thoughts.

"_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more._"

"We have shared so much together, and I want to continue sharing new things with you. I was the first person you said 'I love you' to. I want to be the last. You were the first person I ever loved. I know you'll be the last. We were the first openly gay couple at McKinley. We are certainly not the last."

Kurt giggled, thinking of Santana and Brittany, and the Perfect duet that they'd sung to the Latina, tears dripping down his face.

"I want the rest of my firsts with you, Kurt. I want you to be my last. I want to be the man standing, watching you enter the room, waiting to make you my husband. Kurt, I want to marry you."

The older man stayed silent. So many emotions were flying around his head and he didn't know which ones to grab onto and concentrate on. He just sat, speechless, watching as the man opposite him let go of his hands to reach into his pocket and pull out a small, black box. He brought it between them, ready to open it. Kurt's gaze flicked down to it, and then back up into Blaine's eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Time slowed down. Kurt saw his boyfriend's hands moving to open the box. The box which contained the engagement ring. _His_engagement ring. This was real. This was actually happening. Someone wanted to marry him. Blaine was asking him to marry him.

Suddenly, Kurt shot his hand out, forcing the box to remain closed. He didn't want to see it. He didn't need to. He already knew his answer, and seeing the ring wouldn't make any difference.

"_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more._"

The song came to its peaceful end and the park was left in silence. All Kurt could hear was the beating of his own heart. He looked at Blaine's face and eyes. And he replied. He replied with the one thing that made any sense.

"No."

* * *

**Please review? I'll talk to you in T&C in a month's time...**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! - last chapter that I'll be doing this for (you can still go back and review past chapters)**_**  
**_

_I never feel like I do enough for charities. Sure, all my old stuff goes to Cancer Research and I am always in the charity shops in my town. But I want to just go up to collection pots and put money in. So, for every signed review I get for this story, I will donate 10p to a charity. If you have a favourite, please let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see how much we can donate, eh?_**  
**

* * *

**Everything has a fandom name now. Be creative and think of one for me, both for RainySunnyEnding and Tears & Cookies...  
**


	31. And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going

**I'M BACK!**

**(Well, sort of. T&C is back. I-might-BE-slightly-INSANE is being amazing tonight and uploading for me because I am on a school trip, but I wanted you to have the chapter, as I promised, so she is being awesome. Thank you!)**

**Anyway, I'm back. And guess what? You were amazing while I wasn't uploading. I actually hit 10,000 views midway through February (and I also got my 100th review from I-might-BE-slightly-INSANE!), so _THANK YOU_! You. Are. Awesome. I love you all so much.**

**T&C is my baby. I'm sorry for leaving you on such a cliffhanger. (Well, sort of. It was kinda fun :D) The next few weeks, I shall tell you now, won't be pretty. I am sorry for that. But I have the next chapter written so I shan't be leaving you again. Yes, school work is still hard, but I love this story too much. So it comes first. And if that means I fail all my A-levels then so be it.**

**Anyway. I think I'll let you read it now, and then talk again afterwards.**

**I love you, and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Story so far...**

On Kurt's 23rd birthday, Blaine treated him to a concert from his Warblers. The next weekend, Klaine travelled down to Lima for the annual New Directions reunion. The weekend after that, they spend the weekend at Dalton, coaching the boys for Nationals. After that, they travel to New York: Nationals!

Under the topic of 'Discrimination', Blaine's Warblers performed to the best of their ability. They made the top three, beating Lullaby League in the finals but coming second to Purple Hibiscus. Kurt drove the boys back to Ohio, Blaine snoozing in the passenger seat whilst the boys in the back remained quiet after their loss. Upon their return to Columbus, Klaine dozed, and then went out for a meal.

The setting was perfect, and Blaine couldn't stop falling in love with Kurt all over again any time he chanced a glance at his boyfriend. They left the restaurant and Blaine steered Kurt towards the park, hoping for a final flash of inspiration on how he could propose. The ring was heavy in his pocket as he spotted a busker, and A Thousand Years seemed to fit his question perfectly...

* * *

"I want the rest of my firsts with you, Kurt. I want you to be my last. I want to be the man standing, watching you enter the room, waiting to make you my husband. Kurt, I want to marry you."

The older man stayed silent. So many emotions were flying around his head and he didn't know which ones to grab onto and concentrate on. He just sat, speechless, watching as the man opposite him let go of his hands to reach into his pocket and pull out a small, black box. He brought it between them, ready to open it. Kurt's gaze flicked down to it, and then back up into Blaine's eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Time slowed down. Kurt saw his boyfriend's hands moving to open the box. The box which contained the engagement ring. _His _engagement ring. This was real. This was actually happening. Someone wanted to marry him. Blaine was asking him to marry him.

Suddenly, Kurt shot his hand out, forcing the box to remain closed. He didn't want to see it. He didn't need to. He already knew his answer, and seeing the ring wouldn't make any difference.

"_I have loved you_  
_ For a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more__._"

The song came to its peaceful end and the park was left in silence. All Kurt could hear was the beating of his own heart. He looked at Blaine's face and eyes. And he replied. He replied with the one thing that made any sense.

"No."

* * *

-*T&C*-**  
**

* * *

"Wh- what?"

Kurt was quick to backtrack. "It's not because I don't love you; it's because I love you too much."

"What the _fuck_ does that mean?" Blaine got up and backed away from Kurt, a look of horror, disbelief and overbearing sadness emblazoned on his paled face.

"Blaine, listen. Let me explain-" Kurt struggled to his feet.

"My whole life I've been waiting to ask this question to you. We've been together for five years. I thought this was what you wanted! I- Do I even know you any more? I... I don't know, Kurt. I just don't know."

"Blaine, that's ridiculous. Of course you-"

"I- I'm done, Kurt. I- I don't know. I just don't know..." Blaine turned away, hand clutching his scalp through his mass of curly hair as he walked away.

"Blaine! _BLAINE!_" Kurt tried calling after him but to no use. His boyfriend - if he was even that any more - was paying no attention to him. Moreover, he was being very clear that he didn't want to be followed.

Fuck.

Kurt collapsed on his legs, sitting at the foot of the tree. He buried his head in his lap before he let the tears come. What had he done? What the _fuck_ had he just done? He started rocking his body, trying to get some comfort out of the situation. When he was unable to control his sobs he knew that no sort of comfort would work. He stuffed his fist in his mouth, not caring what sort of germs he'd picked up, trying to muffle at least some of the sounds he was making. It didn't seem to be making much difference.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his back and he jumped, ripping the fist from his mouth. "Blaine?"

He looked up through blurry eyes. No, not Blaine. The figure above him, now crouching down, was female. She wore a guitar and a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

Kurt laughed humourlessly. "Fucking fantastic." More tears started to brim and burst, waterfalls colliding with each other as they gushed down his cheeks.

The girl seemed unsure of the situation. She had no idea of what this man wanted, or if he'd feel comfortable with what she was about to do. But she did it anyway.

She sat down on the grass opposite him and pulled him into her arms, hugging him and stroking his back and 'shh'ing in his ear. Kurt didn't pull away.

When his sobs had managed to stop to a level that he was able to talk over, he sat up and apologised.

"Don't apologise."

Kurt snorted. "What, you enjoy spending your Sunday evenings trying to stop a random crying guy in the park?"

She shook her head. "But you aren't a random crying guy. You're Kurt."

Kurt's eyes shot up. Then, recognition cleared his clouded face. "You're the girl who was singing A Thousand Years."

She nodded. "I am. Lily Buckler. Now, I don't mean to intrude, but, what happened?"

Kurt turned his head away from her, tears still falling slowly down his cheeks. "I'm guessing you knew he just proposed to me?" She nodded softly. He turned his head back to look her in the eye. "I turned him down."

Her eyebrows shot up her head, but then settled again. "I sort of guessed that everything wasn't rosy." She frowned. "Can I... no, no don't, that's personal."

"No, it's okay, really. I'm guessing you want to know why. I wanted him to know why. He left before I could say."

Lily pressed a hand on his arm. "No, you're not up to it. I should never have said anything." She seemed to pause for few seconds considering. Then she held out her hand. "Give me your phone," she demanded.

Kurt looked startled. "Um?"

She shook her head. "Nothing sinister. I want to give you my number. I don't know if you have someone you can go to about this, but even if you do, I want you to have someone else you can come to."

Kurt still didn't seem convinced, but dug his phone out nonetheless. Lily took it and typed for a few minutes until Kurt heard a bleeping. She handed it back. "And now I have your number so that I can keep tabs on you," she teased.

Kurt smiled. Then stopped. Smiled? His world had just disintegrated around him and he was smiling? Lily noticed and poked him in the ribs. "See? I'm helping you already." She struggled to her feet and then held out her hands for him to hold on to. She pulled him up and into a quick hug. "Now, where do you live?"

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I'm walking you home." Lily had an incredulous look on her face.

But Kurt shook his head, declining the offer. "No, I'll be fine, but thank you. To be honest I kind of want to take the long way back so that I give him time to make it back there."

"Well then I'll walk you the long way back. Or even better I could take you for a coffee; get you warmed up." She hooked her arm around Kurt's. "Come on."

* * *

"Take a seat somewhere. I'll buy. What do you drink?"

Kurt was just about to protest the fact that she was paying for everything when he realised just how long it had been since he'd last had to tell someone his coffee order. When he and Gina went out for coffee, their drinks were in their hands pretty much as soon as they were in the door. And Blaine...

"A grande non-fat mocha." He left Lily and selected a secluded table near the window. He turned his head away from the café and looked out of the window at the yellow lights in the dark, resting his head on his hand, and his elbow on the table. A lone tear slipped down his cheek which he managed to surreptitiously wipe away with one of his fingers. How could everything have gone so wrong in such a short time? Only a couple of hours ago they were sitting in a beautiful restaurant, waiting for their food to arrive, gazing into each other's eyes and seeing their future. Together. Now? He closed his eyes and turned his head back to the café. Now he would be lucky if he ever got to see that future he dreamed of, watching the Warblers win Nationals yet again and coming home to celebrate with Blaine. Everything had gone wrong.

And all for two stupid little letters that should have been three.

"It's okay to cry, you know." Lily had got the coffees and made it to their table. She sat down opposite Kurt, pulling the chair under the table once she was sat in it. "It's understandable."

Kurt shook his head firmly and grabbed his drink. "Thanks." He took a sip, letting the scalding hot liquid burn his tongue. Then the pain was gone and all that was left was numbness. Perfect. He took another long sip. This one caught in his throat and he started choking. And once he started choking, the tears sprang as naturally to his eyes as moths circling a flickering bulb. And then he couldn't stop.

He couldn't care less about the noise he was making or the attention he was gaining. All he cared about was that the arms around him belonged to a stranger, that the voice whispering comforting words in his ear wasn't comforting enough, that the smell which surrounded him wasn't _home_. They weren't home like _Blaine_ was.

"It's all gone so horribly wrong," he managed to choke out.

Lily held him through his sobs until he slowed and pushed her away and she went back to sit on the opposite side of the table from him. She took a careful sip of her coffee. Cold. She sighed.

"Can I get you another?"

Kurt shook his head. "I just want to go home. I just want home to be home and for him to hold me in his arms and everything to be alright again. Is that too much to ask?"

Lily didn't respond; couldn't respond. She stood without a further word and ordered another caramel macchiato. She glanced back at Kurt. He was sat still, staring vacantly out of the window. Her heart softened. Not too long ago she'd been helping his boyfriend propose to him.

She took her order and returned to the table. As soon as she arrived, Kurt looked up.

"So what do you do, then?"

His change of mood confused Lily. "Sorry?"

"Do. Like a job. Or are you a student who just busks for the odd dollar?"

"Oh. No, I waitress part time. And then the busking is more something that I do for love rather than for a profit. But I am a student; I'm currently studying a creative writing course at OSU."

"Creative writing? That's really interesting. I've always felt like I could have a story at my fingertips. I have wanted to write a play for a few years now, but between work and life I don't really have the time."

"There is always time to write," Lily insisted, taking another sip of coffee and then trying to swallow it quickly in order to keep talking. "I find keeping a notebook next to my bed invaluable; most people get their best inspiration in the small hours of the morning, so if you can do anything to get that down then that's great. But mostly just write whenever you have a free minute. You have a smartphone?" Kurt nodded. "Then just flick on to a notepad app whenever you have free time. I even write when I'm walking along. I once clocked six hundred words whilst walking for fifteen minutes, and walked into nothing."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "That's impressive."

Lily grinned. "Thanks." By now, she had clicked that this was Kurt's coping mechanism; ignoring the problem. Well, she could do that. "How about you? What do you do?"

"I work at Tommy Bahama. Visual merchandiser. And it's great. I actually climbed the ranks a lot more quickly than I should have but, well, I impressed them!"

Lily smiled warmly. "Is that what you always wanted to do?"

Kurt, in the middle of a sip of his stone cold coffee, frowned and shook his head. "No," he swallowed. "God no. No, actually my dream was to go to New York and star on Broadway."

Lily looked impressed. "And so why are you still stuck in Ohio?"

Kurt smiled. "I'm not stuck here. I love it here." He paused, smiling a lot more broadly. "Dreams change."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, reflecting. Thankfully, Kurt kept his mind away from his and Blaine's possible breakup, and the waterworks stayed off. Lily finished her second coffee, Kurt giving up on his cold one and pushing the cup away from him.

"Have you always lived in Columbus?" Kurt asked.

"No. I lived in England, actually, as a baby. And then I moved to Lima before I was a year old."

"_Lima?_"

Lily frowned. "Yes. What's wrong with that?"

"That's where I'm from. Er, my dad, he runs Hummel Tires & Lube?"

"You're Kurt _Hummel_?"

"Um, yeah?"

"I know all about you!" Kurt raised his eyebrows. "No, that sounds creepy... I was home educated, but loads of my friends went to McKinley. That's where you went to, right?" Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, yeah, you were big there! Do I remember correctly that you had an audition for NYADA?"

Kurt smiled and nodded again. "I did. I didn't get in, though. But I'm glad I didn't. As I said, dreams change."

Lily smiled. Then she remembered other stories she had heard about Kurt. Stories like when he'd won prom queen and after prom king had run away his boyfriend had stepped in to save the day. Stories like when he was serenaded by a group of 'hotties in uniforms', his boyfriend taking the lead. Stories like when it was Valentine's Day and someone held a party at BreadstiX and Kurt was pulled in for a rendition of Love Shack by his boyfriend. And then she realised who this boyfriend was, and she thought it might be wiser not to bring any of _these_ stories up.

She became aware that she'd been silent for a while. "Small world," she offered.

"Indeed." Kurt turned his coffee cup in his hands. "But I really should get going now."

Lily nodded. "Of course."

They stood from the table, shooting the staff smiles as they left. They stopped outside the café. "Where are you headed?" Kurt queried.

"Wherever you are," she replied.

"No, I'll be fine now," Kurt insisted.

"And I still want to make sure you're okay. So, come on mister, where do you live?"

Knowing she wasn't about to give up, Kurt held out his arm for her to loop hers into. "Come on then," he sighed exaggeratedly.

* * *

Kurt and Lily laughed as they walked up the block to Kurt's apartment building. Neither of them remembered when they'd got into such good spirits, but Lily was glad for it. Hopefully she had distracted him enough that he wouldn't break down again as soon as she'd left. Just then, a ringing emerged from a pocket in her guitar case.

"Oohp, can you hold that for me?" Lily dropped Kurt's arm in order to shrug the guitar off her back. He held it whilst she fumbled around in the front pocket. She pulled her phone out and quickly accepted the call. "Mum?"

Kurt tried not to listen to her conversation. It didn't seem polite. Instead, he turned his gaze to the surrounding buildings and trees, playing with the guitar case under his fingers. He'd had many a night coming back from Columbus walking up this road with Blaine. Sometimes they'd walked together, bodies held close by arms around waists and breath on cheeks. Other times they'd skip childishly, reliving their days at McKinley and laughing about how everyone's lives turned out. And other times they were incredibly drunk and fumbling with each other's belts.

"Okay, mum, I'll be back soon... Yup, see you." Lily hung up her phone and slid it into her jacket pocket. "Sorry about that. My mum was wondering where I was. I should have been back by now."

Kurt gave her the case back. "I'm sorry for keeping you out so late. Hey, I'm a bad influence."

"Nonsense."

Kurt smiled. "Well, here we are. Unless you want to walk me to the door?"

Lily smirked. "No, I think I trust you from here." She embraced him. "Stay safe, yeah? And keep me updated."

Kurt nodded. "I will do." He kissed her cheek gently. "I'm so glad I met you tonight. I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't."

Lily smiled sadly. "Well you'll never have to know. Good luck, Kurt."

"Thank you."

And she was off, waving over her shoulder, past her guitar. Kurt sighed.

He felt in his pocket and breathed a sigh of relief. For once, he'd taken a key. He opened the main door to the apartment block and stepped inside. He decided to take the stairs, allowing more time to think than using the noisy lift. It felt like five o'clock in the morning. Realistically, it probably wasn't even midnight.

He took the stairs slowly, counting them as he went. For every even stair he listed something he loved about Blaine. For every odd one he thought about why he had said no.

By the time he reached the third floor, he still had reasons why he loved his goofball of a boyfriend. A sob forced its way out of his throat. Was he even his boyfriend any more?

He stumbled down the hallway, not even strong enough to hold his own weight. All he could do was hope, and even pray, that Blaine would be home; that he had come back. He stopped outside number twenty-two. He considered knocking, going in and delaying the inevitable of if Blaine hadn't come back.

But no, he couldn't do that. And if Blaine was in fact in, he couldn't not go in. Besides, Sid would probably be asleep. Or out. He sighed and moved on, to number twenty-one. He almost scoffed at the number, remembering his childhood dream of getting married aged twenty one. And now he'd just turned down the opportunity of twenty three.

He took his keys in his hand and turned them over slowly. The metal felt cold in his hand. Heavy. He slid the key ever so slowly into the lock. And pushed the door open.

"Blaine?"

Kurt called out and then stood listening. He couldn't hear anything. He pulled his key from the door and then closed it softly. "Blaine?"

As he took a step forwards, the coat hooks caught his eye. Blaine's jacket wasn't there. He glanced down at the shoes. The ones he'd been wearing were missing.

However many times he had told his boyfriend not to walk into the apartment with his shoes on, he hoped that this one time he had disobeyed him, that he was in and just hadn't removed any of his clothes.

But somehow he knew. Kurt knew that his boyfriend - that _Blaine_ - wasn't in.

And he slid down the wall and broke.

* * *

**Right. So, thoughts? I'm sorry it is getting so depressing! This is a major plot point, so yeah, I'm kind of going to draw it out. But it is by no means the climax of the story. I have some more pretty big events coming up. The story is by no means over.**

**I'd love it if you left a review, but if you don't then that's also fine. It'd also be awesome if you checked out some of my other writing. Currently I have a deaf!Blaine fic called Give Me Strength and a song drabble collection called 2ymphonies 0f 1mmortal 3nchantment which I've been doing at least one a day. However, even if all you ever read of my writing is this one chapter, know that I still love you. To me, every view is special. So thank you for putting a smile upon my face.**

**Imma do some shoutouts now. Is that okay? Yeah?**

IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside**: Thank you. I love so much. You're always there for me when I need you. I'm not quite sure what would have happened on Thursday if you hadn't been on the other end of iMessage. Hopefully my brother would have heard something. Whatever; you have saved me so many times.**

paddyofurniture**: I love you so much. I hope you know that, okay?**

I-might-BE-slightly-INSANE**: Thank you so much for uploading this! You're amazing :D Watching Glee with you was brilliant, and I'm sorry for my very annoying fangirling when Klaine made out in that Prius. But can you blame me?! ;) I love you. Thank you for EVERYTHING. Thank you for understanding, and for always being there for me.**

GirlInTheBlueHoodie**: Cheeky girl; you almost saw what I was writing for you live ;) I love you. Your writing is incredible and even if you're feeling down you can put a smile on my face if I need it. You were a brilliant Gail and I'm going to miss that so much. Now, be careful, and make sure you don't get eaten again ;)**

DrUnderscore**: You are such an idiot, you know that? Sorry, I thought I had to remind you ;) No, serious hat on. *finds hat* *puts it on* *gets blinded by fringe* HI! I love you :) But I really do believe that your hugs are dangerous to my health! Seriously, my blood pressure shouldn't've been THAT low, right? Anyhow. Thank you so much for being there for me, and for accepting me in my stupid moments.**

IceCreamDoodle13**: Hey there! I love you. You're amazing. I never thought I'd find a friend like you, who I can be myself around after knowing for such a short time. You accept my crazy and I am so unbelievably grateful for that. I know how annoying my constant fangirling must be, especially as you don't watch Glee. But I hope that you know just how important you are to me. You do, right?**

DemigodGleek**: Hi! I need to thank you for all your amazing reviews that you have given me on both GMS and 2013. You are a great person for brightening my days like that :) Also, the Klaine fic you started writing? You need to have more confidence in yourself. Because it is brilliant, and I love it. I'll be expecting a message when you get famous, okay? ;)**

To all my readers, be you a favouriter, a follower, a reviewer, or a silent reader**: I love you all. So, so much. You have given me so much confidence. I hate that I'm keeping this huge part of my life a secret for now. Hopefully, soon that won't be the case. I love you all and I want the world to know. This community has done so much for me, and I am bowled over by just how much love is floating about in the fandom. I have had at least one view of this story every day since 27th August. Yes, that includes this hiatus. I'm only sorry that it was so long, but thank you so much for continuing to read and, hopefully, enjoy my writing. I love you so, so much.**

**This is likely to be the last chapter that I do my hugely long A/N and extended thankyous, if my blog catches on. I feel that people can be bored by the block bold text.**

**So. My blog is now fully functioning. I have my menus set up at the top, and you can see many of the names mentioned here also, under my friends menu. Please check them out (and to quote the Mr Amazing, aka owner of my heart, "_Check me out…? Well that's suggestive._" Anyway...)**

**T&C will be returning again next week. You can count on that. I've even already written the chapter!**

**Thank you all for sticking with this. It means the world.**

* * *

-* Don't forget to check out **luspeak. wordpress. com** for updates, deleted chapters and spin-offs! *-**  
**

* * *

**Let's do this again :) If you reached here, tell me your favourite colour in a review.  
**


	32. Where Is Love?

**I'm back! Betcha weren't expecting that, were ya?**

**Okay, so you were.**

**Anyway, yes. I'm back for good this time. I have written the next few chapters already so I won't be abandoning you again soon.**

**As for the story, it's really starting to go somewhere. However, as I said before, this isn't the climax. It's a climax, certainly. But I have so many more ideas and I'm not ready for this journey to end. I shall certainly take this through to at least Christmas (and as we've only had the end of May and the beginning of June, we have a long way to go).**

**I also hope that someone of you have been checking out my other writing; I'm really proud of some of the things I've achieved in 2013, and I love GMS (although it runs very slowly).**

**Anyway, just to let you know that I love you. And thank you so much, I-might-BE-slightly-INSANE for uploading last week.**

* * *

**Story so far...**

Klaine returned from Nationals after winning second place, and went out for the evening. In a moonlit park and to the tune of A Thousand Years, Blaine proposed. Kurt said no. After Blaine ran away, Kurt collapsed and was picked up by Lily, the busker. She took care of him until he went home. Blaine wasn't there waiting for him.

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

When Kurt woke in the morning, he was still in the entrance hall. It didn't take a genius to work out that Blaine hadn't returned. And Kurt had no idea where he would be.

He sat up carefully, his bones clicking, protesting at the fact that he'd slept on the floor. He rubbed his cheeks, grimacing as his clammy palms met the dried tears on his face. He tried to pick sleep sand off his eyelashes to open up his vision. He rolled his shoulders back and felt a dryness in his mouth.

He struggled to his feet, almost falling over as his legs weren't strong enough to support his weight. He clung to the wall as he dragged himself to the kitchen, pulling a cupboard open to grab a glass and twisting the tap, watching the water gush out. He caught some in his glass and then twisted the flow off again. He brought the glass to his lips and filtered the liquid down his throat, eyes closed to the world. It wakened his senses.

Normally he'd go for a coffee at this time in the morning. He couldn't today. It didn't feel right. He didn't want to be that awake. He wanted to finish his drink and strip his rumpled clothes and climb into bed to sleep until Blaine came back. He wanted to close himself off from the world.

But what was the point?

He splashed the second half of his glass of water back down the sink and placed the glass in behind it, mentally adding washing it to his list of things to do. He made his way out of the kitchen again, stretching as he entered his bedroom. He stripped himself of his shirt, trousers and boxers, pulling clean ones on and stuffing his dirty clothes in the wash basket. He changed his socks and then went into the lounge.

He sat down in front of Bocelli's cage, poking a slender finger thought the bars to stroke his feathered friend. Boci flew up to him and rubbed against his finger.

"What am I going to do, eh?"

The bird twittered in response. Kurt sighed.

"You can't talk to me. Of course you can't. You're just a bird." His finger paused. "I need a _person_."

He stood from the cage and walked into the spare room which was currently set up as a study. He reminded himself that he had to move his desk out for when Mercedes and her friend came. He chewed at his lip. He'd do that later, if Blaine wasn't back. That was if she even wanted to come any more. He started picking at his lip, just staring into space. Maybe he should give her a call?

He realised what he was doing, and the horrors he was inflicting on his lips. He stopped. And sighed. He sat down at his desk.

He opened drawers, just looking for _something_ to do. Anything. He found a notebook and looked at it, then pulled it out and read it. It was his bucket list. He'd transferred the outdated version on his phone a few years ago, so now he could line through events as they happened. There was a depressing number of things crossed out.

One caught his eye. Number one hundred and sixty two. He'd written it after deciding against trying again for a place at NYADA. He considered it. He'd never had much time before. He'd never had the reason to. But now... it seemed like a good use of his time. He returned the notebook to the drawer and opened his laptop lid.

* * *

It was evening when Kurt stopped typing. He was shocked; he had managed to forget all about lunch. And about Blaine. He pulled a face, not bothering to keep his emotions under check since he wasn't with anyone. He hit save and closed the laptop lid.

He span around on his chair for a couple of minutes. Thinking. Blaine still wasn't here. He hasn't come back. Was he ever coming back? He stopped instantly, planting his feet on the ground. He couldn't think like that. Blaine _was_ going to return. And when he did they'd talk. And everything would be alright again.

He stood from the chair and walked out of the room, then turned on his heel and walked straight back in again, sitting down on the chair. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a different book, one which said 'Addresses' on the front in gold lettering.

Kurt didn't know where his boyfr- where _Blaine_ had gone. But now that he'd been away for a whole night, Kurt was more than a little worried. He'd had his wallet with him with his cards in. He could have gone anywhere. Yes, it was unlikely, but he could have caught a plane to stay with one of his friends. It was better than thinking he had just slept on the street. Kurt prayed that he'd gone to someone who was closer to home. He flicked to J, keyed Greg's number into the desk phone, and hit dial.

He picked up instantly. "Blaine? Is that you? God, you had me worried sick today. I heard about what happened at Nationals and the boys were saying how wrecked you looked on the journey back down and we obviously couldn't have a rehearsal without you there so we just sent them all home but, god, Blaine, I was so worried-"

"It's, um, not Blaine," Kurt finally supplied. The other end of the phone went dead. "But I suppose that answers my question."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, sorry. Um, do you have any idea where he is?"

Kurt bit back a sob. "Not a clue. I was, erm, kind of hoping that you did."

As much as Kurt had tried to hide his emotions, Greg had obviously picked up on his hurt. "Oh, no, I'm sorry. I haven't seen... Well, I guess you know that bit now, huh?"

Kurt nodded, and then realised that Greg couldn't see him. "Yeah, I'd... I'd sort of guessed."

"Look, do you want me to come over? I was going to go out with Gina but... we could both come if you want? Keep you company?"

Kurt chocked over his words. "No, I'll be fine, thanks. Besides, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Greg sighed and there was a pregnant pause. "Listen, Kurt, you know I don't mean to pry but... what happened?"

"He proposed." The words were out of his lips before he even thought about them. The next ones required some forcing out. "And I said no."

Greg inhaled sharply. Then there was a long silence. "Blaine loves you very much."

Kurt smudged away a tear that was slipping down his cheek. "I know. And I'm not just the evil boyfriend who wants to cause him pain. I have my reasons."

On the other end of the phone was quiet. Then swearing. "Kurt, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to go. I'm actually driving at the minute and- What was _that_? Look where you're going! - and I really shouldn't be on the phone. I am sorry but-"

"No, no no no, it's fine. I'll, um, ring around, see if anyone has seen him."

"Okay. And Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you find him."

When Kurt hung up he was feeling even more lost. So, Blaine hadn't been with Greg. That meant he wasn't anywhere close. Kurt had wanted him so many times to go out and find friends that were separate from his own. Blaine had tried to. And although he'd never told Kurt, Kurt just _knew_ that he'd never been successful. He was Blaine's best friend. That thought usually broke his heart, but right now it ripped right through it. He and Greg, Blaine's only two friends in the whole of Columbus, had no idea where he was.

It was ten o'clock when Kurt realised it was Monday and he should have been at work all day.

* * *

**So, he's still not back. But that's not a bad thing, right? Right?**

**Ooh, I'm evil :D**

**I'll talk to you next week!**

* * *

-* Don't forget to check out **luspeak. wordpress. com** for updates, deleted chapters and spin-offs! *-

* * *

**I will love you until my dying day.  
**


	33. On My Own

**I keep saying that my A/Ns are going to get shorter. Ha! I think we all know that is true!**

**Um, chapter 33. I'm just going to let you enjoy it now.**

* * *

**Story so far...**

After Blaine proposes in the park to the tune of A Thousand Years, he runs off. Kurt spends Monday trying to carry on, not to a great amount of success...

* * *

-*T&C*-

* * *

When Kurt woke up on Tuesday morning, he was in bed. He had the vaguest memory of getting undressed just after ten o'clock and crawling under the covers, but it took longer for him to remember his conversation with Greg. And when he did, he crawled off to have a shower, where the falling water could drown the sound of his tears.

When he got out, he looked at the time, then at the emptiness in his bed. He picked up the phone.

"Hi? Janet?"

"Kurt? How can I help? We missed you yesterday."

Kurt grimaced. He had planned on lying. Now, he couldn't. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It's... I'm a bit shaken up at the moment."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope Blaine's taking good care of you? That is your boyfriend's name, yeah?"

Kurt bit his lip to make it bleed. "Mm. That's just the thing, Janet. I don't know any more. I... I don't know where he is."

"Oh." Then a pause. "_Oh_."

"Yeah. And to be honest I'm not sure if I'd be able to concentrate on anything until I find him or at least find out if he's okay, so-"

"Kurt, you're one of our best employees. Take all the time off that you need."

Kurt started to feel guilty. "But I've had so much time off already..."

"And you rarely take a holiday. Go on, just accept this. If you really want, you can work it back when you're ready."

Kurt sighed, happy that at least one side of his life was going well. "Thanks, Janet."

"No problem, Kurt. And, good luck."

He thanked her and hung up. Well, that was work sorted.

He sighed.

As he ran a tired hand back through his hair, he wondered where his- where Blaine could be. He had already tried those friends of his closest to home; namely Greg. Next, he knew he had to try those further afield. He knew it was unlikely that Blaine would have travelled without so much as a weekend bag of bowties, but he had to try. After all, what else could he do?

He returned to the study, knowing full well that he should sort the room out for Mercedes and her friend. He just didn't have the energy. He opened a drawer in the desk and drew out a notebook, and then took a thick pen from the pen pot on the desk.

_13:00 clear room out - that is an order, Kurt. Don't try and get out of it._

He tacked the note to the wall and then set an alarm which he sat underneath it. Obviously, exceptions could be made if Blaine came back. And he hoped that, come this evening, the room wouldn't be sorted.

He sat down at the desk again and looked at the time. 7:46. He did some quick calculations. That meant it was quarter to eight in New York, where Santana lived, but he doubted Blaine would have gone to her anyway. Similarly, to Britt, in Florida. There was Joe and Quinn in New Haven also at quarter to eight. But it seemed a bit too early to call them, or Finn and Rach in Lima. Would Blaine even go to stay with Kurt's father? It was highly doubtful. That left Mike, Tina and Sam in Chicago at quarter to seven, and Puck and Mercedes in LA at quarter to five. Way too early to ring them. Rory… no. Blaine was never that close to him anyway, and he had returned to Ireland after the reunion. Lauren still lived in Ohio, but she'd quit the New Directions before Blaine came to McKinley. There was Artie who sort of travelled around. Kurt knew he had a flat here in Ohio, but he was rarely there. It was rented out when he didn't use it. It was a possibility… And then there was Sugar. Sugar Motta who ran the sushi sweetshop in Toledo. He looked at the time again. 7:51. The chances were she was up and getting ready to go to work.

Kurt scrambled around in the desk, looking again for the address book. As useful as electronic systems were, there was always a chance of them failing. The address book was one of the things Kurt had insisted upon when they'd got their apartment. Blaine had said it was a great idea.

Kurt closed his eyes. He couldn't think like that. Yes, everything came back to Blaine. But Blaine was coming back. Everything would be alright.

He pulled the book out of the drawer, flipped to M and then keyed Sugar's number into the home phone.

"Hi?"

"Hello. Sugar? It's Kurt."

"Kurtie? Hi! Wasn't the reunion great?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out that she had no idea why he was calling. Blaine clearly wasn't with her. He considered it best to not tell her. "Yeah, it was. Erm, that's why I was calling actually. I wanted to say that, whatever Will and Shelby must have done, it really paid off. You were great, gal!"

She giggled. "Aww, really, you think so?"

"Sure."

"Well thanks."

"Yeah. Anyway, I don't want to keep you. Aren't you opening up shop soon?"

"Yah, I am. But thank you."

"No problem. Bye."

Kurt put the phone down and collapsed on the desk. Well Toledo was out. Kurt chewed at his lip, then realising that he was hungry. "Breakfast," he muttered to himself.

Instead of pouring himself a bowl of cereal, or sticking some bread in the toaster, he stood from the desk and went to the front door, slipping his feet inside his shoes and throwing a coat over his shoulders. He grabbed a set of keys and went out.

He looked about as he walked at the trees, the life. Everything was abuzz, which shocked him back to the present. The last time he'd been outside was… He buried his hands deep inside his pockets, clenching his fists to cut his nails into his soft skin. He can't think like that, not anymore. The last time he was outside he was with Lily. He made a new friend and she walked him home. It was her voice that he played over in his head as he walked to the nearest café.

He pushed open the door, the bell above it ringing as he opened it. He slipped inside and approached the girl on the till. "Can I have Eggs Benedict, please?"

She tapped her keypad and then looked back up at him. "Anything else?"

"A medium drip." The order was out of his lips before he had time to process it. He let the girl take it, not bothering to correct himself. It must have been his subconscious speaking, telling him what he wanted to taste and not what he wanted to drink. He handed the money over and took his coffee and a seat in the corner furthest from the door.

He kept his eyes to the window as he sipped, waiting for his food and waiting for Blaine to suddenly walk past the door. By the time his eggs came, all he'd seen were three sets of parents with a baby in a pushchair, eleven teenage couples, and thirty six singles. None of the singles had been Blaine.

He turned his attention to his food, and his mental notebook. Who should he call next? As he cut into an egg, letting the gooey yolk swamp the muffin, he thought of those in different time zones. He needed to leave them for after lunch, just to make sure that they were awake. He bit into his muffin. How about those in the same time zone as him? Who would be up? Who would Blaine have gone to? The only plausible place, in Kurt's mind, was Lima. He grimaced as he wiped orange egg yolk off his skin. He didn't want to explain his situation to Finn, nor to his dad. But he wanted Blaine back. He'd do anything to get Blaine back. He chewed on some bacon. Then there was Sue, and Will and Emma. While Kurt couldn't see Blaine going to Sue, it was possible that he'd gone to the Schuesters'. After all, he had lived there, albeit for a short time, after his parents had kicked him out. He sipped at his medium drip. He was pretty certain that Blaine hadn't gone back to his parents' house. In fact, he was almost positive.

Kurt picked his phone out of his pocket and flicked through his contacts, trying to find any more inspiration as to who to call. Fairly close to the top was a name which he hadn't put there, but he knew had gone on there on Sunday night. He paused over it. He was just about to press it when his phone rung.

He hit accept and then cursed himself for not checking the caller first. "Hello?" The other end remained silent. Kurt's heart leapt to his mouth. "Blaine? Is that you? Because if it is then I'm so sorry and I need to tell you how sorry I am and can you please come home so that we can talk about this only I'm not home at the minute I'm actually out for breakfast because I've been in the house for the last few days and I needed some air and oh god I've missed you so much and I promise-"

"Kurt?"

Kurt's stomach turned. "You're not Blaine," he stated, careful not to let the tears start falling again in such a public place.

"Well unless Blaine has had a sex change, I guess not." Lily sounded apologetic. "But thanks for answering my question before I had even asked it. Next one: where are you eating breakfast?"

Kurt sighed. "I'm guessing your question was about Blaine then. No, I haven't seen him since. And now I'm going out of my mind." Kurt heard her sigh and mentally kicked himself for being so limp. "I'm sorry."

"No, please don't apologise." She paused. Kurt could hear her walking somewhere. Then she hung up.

"Hello?" Kurt peered at his phone. "Lily?" No answer. She had gone. Well. He considered ringing her back, asking why she'd cut the call off. Maybe she'd gone out of signal. Just as he was about the hit call again, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Found you."

Kurt jumped and looked into the bright blue eyes above him. "So you have." He hugged her quickly before she sat down, stealing a corner of his muffin from his plate. "Those were grey the other night."

Lily frowned at him before laughing, swallowing the muffin. "My eyes. Yeah, they tend to do that."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Really cool genes? Anyway, update please?" She stole another corner of muffin and coated it in hollandaise sauce before popping it into her mouth.

Kurt gave in and pushed his plate towards her. "I woke up yesterday in the hall, moped about and then called his boss in the evening. He had no idea where he was. I woke up this morning in bed and alone and called one of our old school friends and made a plan of when to call the rest of them. Um, came here, bought breakfast and then met you and watched you eat it."

Lily giggled as some bacon disappeared into her mouth. She swallowed it. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I haven't had breakfast."

"I figured," Kurt smiled.

"So. You're certainly seeming better, yeah? That's not all an act?"

Kurt sighed. "I guess I'm feeling a bit more optimistic. I mean, how many places could he have gone? And when I see him again, I'll explain everything. We'll be okay. We've fallen out in the past; it's not like this is the first time or anything stupid. And we always get back together."

Lily smiled. "Good." She grabbed Kurt's coffee before he could stop her and took a swig. She raised her eyebrow when she tasted the liquid but said nothing, merely returned Kurt's cup to him. "So, these people. The ones you're going to ring? Tell me about that."

"They're all friends from school. Blaine didn't really have many friends outside me, his boss, and his friends from McKinley. So I guessed he'd be with one of them if he wasn't with me or Greg. That's his boss: Greg. I've rung one of our friends, but she sounded clueless as to why I was ringing. So I just asked her about work. Next on my list is my brother which I'm not looking forward to."

"You think he'd go to your brother?"

"Well, he's technically my stepbrother. But yeah. They're pretty close. The only problem is that Finn still lives with my dad, and I don't really want to let on to my dad what's going on. I don't know how I could ring without making it really obvious though."

Lily seemed to consider. Then she stood up and held out her hand. "Come on."

"Come on where?" Kurt asked.

"Out. We're going to look around while you think. And then when you've thought, you're going to sit on a park bench and talk, with me sitting next to you so that you don't start crying again. And we're going to find Blaine." She narrowed her eyes at Kurt. "You haven't been out of the house since you last saw me?" Kurt shook his head. "Then we might bump into him outside. Come on, he has to be somewhere."

Kurt smiled and stood, looping his arm with hers. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you."

Lily scoffed mockingly. "You mean it's not my charming good looks?" she teased.

They left the café laughing.

* * *

"Hello?"

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as his brother answered the phone, and looked at Lily with a smile. Their walk together, whilst not discovering Blaine, had resulted in Kurt deciding that if Finn answered the phone he'd tell him the truth, and if it was his dad, he'd say he was calling about Rachel and the possibility for her coming to sing with the boys before the seniors left this summer. Now he didn't have to lie. He did, however, have to come clean.

"Finn. Hi, it's me. This is going to sound… I'm just going to come right out and say it. Has Blaine been in contact with you?" Kurt closed his eyes and crossed his fingers.

"Um, I'm sorry dude, I haven't. Have you two fallen out or something?"

Kurt breathed out the air he hadn't realised he'd held in. He looked at Lily and shook his head. She pouted at him sympathetically then rested her head on his shoulder, grabbing his arm and holding it around her waist, threading his fingers into hers.

"You could say that. Look, are you, um, alone and sitting?"

There was a pause and the sound of a door closing and a bed creaking. "I am now."

"Good. He proposed to me."

Kurt winced away from the phone as he heard the one Finn's end clatter to the ground. He continued to hold it away from his ear as he heard Finn picking it up again, expecting him to be loud and excitable.

"I'm so sorry, bro." Well, that wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting. "So you said no and he left before you could explain?"

Kurt smiled sadly, a tear escaping from his eye and running down his cheek. "I love you, Finn."

Kurt could hear the smile in Finn's voice as he replied. "I love you too, bro. Now go find him. And don't worry; I won't say a word to Rachel or Burt."

Kurt hung up and tightened his grip on Lily. "It's what I expected."

"Your brother knows you well," she commented. Kurt hummed in agreement. "More well than Blaine?"

Kurt stopped. Everything stopped. The birds no longer tweeted in the trees, and the traffic no longer passed. Breathing became silent and the clocks stopped ticking. "No," he argued. "No, Blaine knows me better," he insisted. "Blaine loves me." He swallowed. "Blaine loves me and I love him." Kurt smiled. "And he loves me so much that he wanted to marry me."

Kurt turned to Lily, a huge smile on his face as he realised what she'd been getting at. He managed to hug her in thanks before he broke down crying.

* * *

Come mid-afternoon, Kurt had gone back home and rung around a few more people, giving them all excuses as to why he was ringing. Lily had made lunch while he'd started working on the spare bedroom, moving his laptop and address book to the dresser in his bedroom whilst hiding everything else in the desk's drawers. His chair he also wheeled to his bedroom for the time being. He had got the other bed out (they had thought a guest bed was perfect for this room as the spare mattress was out of the way until it was needed) and made them both up with duvets and pillows. Then Lily had called him to eat his pasta.

He was rather impressed at what she'd managed to make given the limited ingredients and an unfamiliar kitchen, but was certainly thankful for it. After crying in the park, she had led him back and insisted on coming in. He couldn't have fought her if he'd tried. She had made him mugs of coffee and hot water whilst he rang around remaining friends, and when she'd offered to cook them lunch, he couldn't refuse.

She had cooed over Bocelli, and Kurt had had to kick her out after he'd told her about Pavarotti for fear of his eardrums bursting but the amount of times she'd said how cute it was. Now he was home alone again, but in far better spirits. He looked at the address book. One place left. He picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"Hello, Chang residence. Butler speaking; how can I help?"

Kurt immediately burst out laughing. "You _dork_," he spluttered. "You're not allowed to be that dorky."

The 'butler' laughed. "Sorry. Kurt, yeah?"

Kurt managed to calm his laughing down to a manageable level. "You got that just from my laugh?"

"Yep."

Kurt laughed again. He remembered why he had fallen for the blond when he'd first seen him at McKinley. Sam had a way with making people laugh, there was no denying that. But he'd chosen the right man.

And for some reason, he found that he couldn't lie to him. "Sam, there's something I want to ask you."

"Fire away."

"Has Blaine been in contact with you?"

Sam paused. "There is no way that you two have had a row that bad."

Kurt breathed out shakily. "He proposed. I said no."

Kurt heard a shuffle. "Right, I'm sitting down. Tell me more."

After the initial 'I'm crushing on you and you're straight', Kurt and Sam had found it difficult to talk to each other. Then the whole 'you are delivering pizza because you're homeless so I'm going to help you' situation happened and, although they weren't besties, they understood each other a lot more. Kurt felt like he could talk to Sam. So he did.

"We live in Columbus. That's still in Ohio. I guess you know that. And however much equality has come on here since we were in school, I still can't get married here. And if I get married elsewhere, it doesn't count back here."

"And you can't move because of your jobs."

"Exactly!" Kurt was impressed at just how much Sam seemed to understand. "Yes, Broadway was my dream. But then I stayed in Ohio for Blaine, just like how he left Dalton for me. I started at Tommy Bahama's and I haven't looked back. I love it there. I have great friends and a great job and I love working there. I enjoy it. And from what I hear, that's rare with a job. They give me time off and they treat me like some sort of royalty. I will never get that anywhere else."

"It's a rare quality."

"Exactly. And then there are the Warblers. Blaine loves them. _I_ love them. He has lead them to win Nationals before and he'll do it again. But he didn't this year. He won't be content to leave it like this. He'll want to take them there again, and leave with the trophy. He loves those boys like his own. I'm amazed he hasn't asked me if we could adopt some of them yet. He'd do anything for them and I just can't see him leaving that behind. More to the point, I won't let him, not for me."

"You said no because you love him too much."

"I…" Kurt smiled fondly. "Were you there?"

"No. I'm just that psychic."

Kurt laughed again. It felt so good to laugh. "Well you're spot on. What would have happened if I'd said yes? We pack up our bags, pack up our lives, and move to… where, New York? We find a place there which costs three times as much for somewhere half as nice, and then get jobs which are only adequate, that we wear ourselves out at and come home exhausted every night. And then the arguments start; why did we leave Ohio? Why did you make me move here? Why did you stop me from taking my boys to Nationals to win again? Why did you make me give up the job I loved so much?"

"And didn't you tell us you'd just got a pet?"

"Yeah, Bocelli." Kurt walked over to his cage as he spoke. "I doubt he'd like to travel. And I don't want to say goodbye to him any time soon." He poked a slender finger through the bars of his cage. "I lost Pavarotti all too soon, I think my heart would break if I had to lose Boci too." He sighed. "The more I think about it, the more I know that what I said was right. But…"

"But he went missing and you don't know where he is and you're scared that he doesn't understand?"

"Seriously, are you hiding him at your place and just lying to me? You know way too much about this."

"No, experience."

"You've rejected a wedding proposal?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I've known when it's time to take a choice between your dreams and who you love. I just haven't been lucky enough for the two to combine so magically like it does with you and Blaine." Sam paused to swap ears, his right arm getting tired. "He'll be back soon. He won't be able to stay away. He's the love of your life, yeah? And you're the love of his. Trust in him. And in the meantime look after yourself."

Kurt smiled. "I am so glad I called you. You've made me realise that I really did make the right decision. Thank you."

"No problem. Take care. And tell me how it goes, yeah? See you, Kurt."

"Yeah. Thanks, Sam." Kurt hung up feeling a lot better about everything. He'd made the right call. Someone else could see that. All that was left to do was to see Blaine again and to talk to him and make him realise why he'd said no. Or maybe he already had. Maybe he was on his way back now.

Kurt entered their bedroom and dropped his phone on his desk and opened his laptop, perching on the desk chair. He opened up what he'd been working on the previous day and reread it. He started tapping away, every so often glancing from where his fingers were moving to the screen to check he hadn't made any silly typos.

He managed to get a couple of hundred words done before a familiar ache started to tug at his heart. He closed the screen again and left the room. He walked down the corridor to the spare bedroom, giving it a sweeping glance. He approached the bookcase and shuffled a few of the books around to make it look neater. He chewed at his lip, thinking.

He went into the kitchen, judging that it was probably time to eat. He started whistling We Are Young as he pulled a vegetable lasagne out of the fridge. He looked at the cooking instructions and stabbed some holes in the film before sliding it into the microwave and setting the timer for five and a half minutes.

"Tonight, we are young."

He laughed as he heard Bocelli replying to him. He walked into the lounge and looked at the bird's cage. He thought it was parrots who were meant to talk to you. Apparently canaries did a good job too.

But it was true. They were young. His dream of being married at 21 was, he now saw, completely impractical. They had their whole lives in front of them. They were forever. They already knew that; they knew it weeks after they _finally_ got together. Yes, they would get married some day. But why so soon? It would mean moving and quite honestly it was too much hassle. Why spend so much money when they had comparatively little on something which would cause them to get more hate from homophobes?

A bleep from the kitchen made him jump and Kurt drew his gaze away from Bocelli. He had long since stopped humming as he pulled a bowl from a cupboard and tipped the lasagne in it. He found cutlery and sat his meal at the table.

Blaine and Kurt. Kurt and Blaine. Or, Klaine, as their friends at Dalton had called them. They didn't need an expensive ceremony and a couple of rings to prove how much they loved each other. It would be nice. No, it'd be perfect. But one day. Not now.

At the reunion, they had talked of their high school dreams for the future. Blaine had said he wanted to see marriage equality in all fifty states. Kurt smiled to himself. Well, when that day came, they'd certainly be making use of it.

He finished his lasagne and washed the bowl up in the sink. They had a dishwasher but they never seemed to make use of it. They had a window with a beautiful view; why not make use of it? Besides, things always needed washing twice when put in the dishwasher. Anyway, it was far more fun to see how turned on the dryer could get the washer…

Kurt blinked his eyes shut, tears starting to fall again. No, he mustn't think about that. It's something they have, not something they've lost. Blaine has only been gone for… two days. He hadn't seen Blaine in two days. He hadn't heard from Blaine in two days. Larger tears escaped from his eyes and rolled slowly down his cheeks, as if by lingering on his skin they'd pull out all of the hurt. It wasn't working.

He dried his bowl and cutlery and put them away, sniffing away his tears. He dried his hands and got his sketchbook from his bedroom, taking it into the lounge with his phone. He tried to draw some designs, but really the phone had all of his attention. His eyes batted back to it repeatedly, just waiting for the screen to light up. He needed some sort of communication from Blaine. He just needed it.

He gave up on drawing after seeing heart after heart escaping from his pencil. He snapped the book shut and returned it to the bedroom, coming back into the lounge to sit and look at his phone.

Two days. He hadn't seen Blaine in two days. He had no idea where he was or when he was coming back. They hadn't gone this long without communicating since… Well, since their first kiss. Those first few weeks they had talked on the phone until falling asleep. After that the phone bills had told them to stop. Then they just called every night before they went to bed, exchanging stories about their day or singing down the line.

Kurt crawled further onto the sofa and rested his chin on his knees, hugging his legs tightly to his chest. He watched his phone, just waiting for it to ring, or bleep, or light up. He wanted some sign of life from the other side of his heart. He blinked his eyes as he watched it, forcing the tears out of his vision. He sat for an hour until exhaustion overtook him.

* * *

_A strange school. Hundreds of people milling about it navy blazers. His eyes darted about. He saw a staircase. Down. Right. That was a good idea, yeah? He was totally lost. He took his dark glasses off, spotting someone in front of him and calling out._

_"Excuse me? Um, hi." The boy turned around. "Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."_

_The boy's eyes seemed to light up. He reached up to take the stranger's hand. "My name's Blaine." A spark of electricity passed through the touching of their hands._

_"Kurt," he breathed out, caught off balance at the boy's voice, his hands, his eyes. He shook himself back to reality, navy blazers still passing him. He looked for inspiration. What was it he'd wanted to ask? Oh, yes. "So what exactly is going on?"_

_"The Warblers. Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while."_

_And his smile… Oh grilled Cheesus that smile. Kurt blinked back his surprise, his own smile gently lighting his features. Was Blaine _flirting_ with him? Oh, right, words. "So wait, the Glee club here is kind of cool?"_

_"The Warblers are like rock stars." Blaine's face lit up. Kurt couldn't help but feel a moment of confusion as to the popularity of such a bottom-of-the-food-chain group before letting himself fall in Blaine's smile. "Come on; I know a shortcut."_

_Before Kurt could comprehend what was happening, Blaine was holding his hand for a second time and pulling him in the opposite direction to the crowds._

* * *

Kurt woke up panting.

Blood pounded in his ears so that he couldn't hear anything apart from his breathing. He tried to get air into his lungs. It wasn't working. He needed to calm down.

He grabbed his phone. No messages. He threw it back on the table and didn't stay to watch it bounce off and onto the rug underneath. He staggered to his feet and fell into the bedroom, leaning on the bed and trying to get his head straight. He hadn't dreamt that moment in months. But usually when he did, it made him smile. Never before had it felt so… new. It had felt completely unique. It scared him.

He pushed himself off the bed. He collapsed on the desk chair. He opened his laptop lid. He typed in his password. He clicked at the screen randomly. He opened a webpage. He closed it again. He opened a new document. He clicked close. He maximised iTunes. He exited it. He shut the computer down and closed the lid. He stood up. He walked across the bedroom. He opened his sock drawer. He pulled out his Dalton socks. He put them back. He closed the drawer. He walked back to his chair. He sat down. He span around. He span back. He curled his knees up to his body, buried his face between his legs and sobbed.

He heard the front door close.

Kurt froze. He pricked his ears up, desperate to hear something else to convince him that he hasn't imagined it. He heard footsteps. He leapt out of the chair, dashed out of the room and stumbled down the corridor. _Blaine_.

"You're back," Kurt breathed, his face almost breaking with the weight of the smile attached to it.

Blaine burnt a hole into the carpet just behind him. "To get my stuff." He flicked his gaze up to meet Kurt's before dropping it again. "And then I'm leaving. This apartment, this life..."

"No..." Kurt swallowed thickly, all traces of humour vanished from his paled face. "No..."

Blaine pushed past Kurt to reach their bedroom. Kurt's bedroom. He stood in the doorway and looked back. His eyes, deep and mournful with emotion, locked with Kurt's as he finished his sentence.

"... you."

* * *

**Ooh, drama!**

**...**

**I'm going to leave now before you kill me.**

* * *

-* Don't forget to check out **luspeak. wordpress. com** for updates, deleted chapters and spin-offs! *-

* * *

**Rainbow connection.**


	34. Have you come here for forgiveness

**For any of you who read yesterday's chapter: April Fool! Also to any of you who read it, I am so sorry! For any who didn't and want to see what the fuss is about, head over to my blog. However, I'd recommend we just just forget about it. Remind me never to try an April Fool again, yeah? Sorry!**

**This is the real chapter 34. How did we leave it last time? Oh, yeah... :/**

* * *

**Story so far...  
**

Kurt spends days and nights alone, waiting for Blaine to return. He meets up with Lily, who takes care of him, but all he wants is Blaine back. He calls Sam and explains why he turned down Blaine's proposal. And when he starts to have a panic attack, missing Blaine, he returns... only to say that he's leaving Kurt...

* * *

-*T&C*-**  
**

* * *

Blaine turned his back on Kurt and went to the cupboard, yanking a suitcase out. He threw it on the bed and started gathering clothes from his wardrobe to fill it.

"You can't leave me, Blaine." Kurt's whispered voice broke under the strain of the emotions in the room. This wasn't right. He couldn't be seeing this properly. Yes, he had thought that Blaine wouldn't be too happy, but they could talk this out? Right? "Blaine, please just let's talk."

"What about?" Blaine muttered. He turned his eyes to Kurt, flashing with anger and hurt. "You said no, Kurt."

Kurt's heart broke in two. He'd never heard anyone sound so lost or utterly wretched before. "I love you," he whispered. Blaine continued packing. Tears of anguish rolled down Kurt's cheeks, his throat going dry. His words rasped out, his eyes already stinging at the weight of the tears emerging from them. "Please don't do this. Please listen…"

This time, Blaine's eyes didn't leave his clothes and his case. "You said _no_."

Kurt collapsed against the doorframe, his legs no longer strong enough to hold his weight. Sobs rolled from his throat and he didn't even care how horrible his cries sounded. They bounced around the empty room that was growing emptier by the second. And still Blaine continued to pack.

Kurt's sobs gradually quietened as he watched his boyfriend pack. No, his _ex_boyfriend. That was a word he thought he'd never associate with Blaine. But now here he was, standing in front of him, packing his bags and not even looking back. Kurt closed his eyes and bit his lip with as much force as he could muster.

"Would you wait for me, Blaine?" Kurt's voice was a lot stronger than he'd been expecting.

Blaine stopped packing. "What?"

"Would you wait for me?" Kurt repeated.

Blaine's eyes turned soft. He looked over his shoulder to gaze at Kurt. "I'd wait my whole life for you."

Kurt nodded. "Then hear me out."

Blaine bit his lip. He looked at Kurt, then at the bag he was packing, then at the floor. Slowly, he nodded.

Internally, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. He held out his hand. Blaine walked over and took it. Kurt squeezed it before leading them out of the bedroom and into the lounge. He sat Blaine down on the sofa and then settled next to him, sitting on his feet. He grabbed Blaine's other hand and then knotted them together on Blaine's thigh.

Kurt breathed. "First things first; I love you. I always have and I _always_ will." Blaine nodded, not looking Kurt in the eye. "Next; when I said that it was because I loved you _too much_, I really wasn't lying. If we get married - no, _when_, because it _will_ happen some day - we're going to have to move. I can't see Ohio changing its stance on gay marriage any time soon. So we'll have to move somewhere else. I'm guessing you picked out New York, judging by what you said when we were there." Blaine was still staring at the coffee table. Kurt needed to try again. "You love the Warblers, yeah?"

That got Blaine's attention. His eyes sprang up to meet Kurt's. "Of course I do. They're my boys."

Kurt nodded. He looked directly into Blaine's eyes, trying to get his message across. "They live in _Ohio_, Blaine. They're not going to move to New York just to be with you."

Blaine faltered. His eyes drifted back down. Kurt could tell he had him thinking. "You've just taken them to Nationals to receive second place. That's an extraordinary achievement. But you can do better. You _have_ done better. Do you really think that I'm getting to let you even consider leaving them before you've helped them win again?"

Blaine chewed at his lip. His grip on Kurt's hands tightened. Kurt exhaled.

"You love your job and I love mine. Yes, I'd give mine up in an instant if it made you happy, but it's not going to do that, is it? I refuse to be the reason that you leave that school for a second time. And then there are other things to think about. We have this apartment which we've spent years turning from a house into a home. We've _lived_ here, Blaine. We've made a _life_ here. We have _Bocelli_ here," Kurt added, throwing a glance in the direction of the bird who was remaining respectfully quiet. Upon hearing his name he left out a single whistle, making Blaine smile. Kurt's eyes snapped to his face to watch him. He imprinted the image to his mind to keep forever.

He needed to keep that smile there forever.

"And besides, you know how impatient I am. If you asked me to marry you I'd want to do it on the spot."

Finally, Blaine laughed. He looked at Kurt, his eyes sparkling. "I love you."

Kurt didn't miss a beat. "I love you too." He squeezed Blaine's hands. "And I'm sorry for, you know, saying no."

Blaine shook his head. "No, I'm glad you did. I was such an idiot running off like that. I… I'm sorry."

Kurt dropped one of Blaine's hands to gently cup his cheek. He gave him time to back away. He didn't. Instead, Blaine brought his lips forwards to kiss Kurt softly. It only lasted for a second, but forever passed between them in that kiss; a promise that, although now wasn't the right time to put a ring on it, they certainly would one day.

Besides, promises meant more than paper and rings anyway.

* * *

**Yay! Happiness and rainbows and fun times! *has a party*  
**

**So, you like this? It's better than the fake chapter, yeah? Good. I thought so :) **

**I will be back next week, and the week after, and the week after that. I may be really far behind on school work, and haven't written any further chapters yet, but I shall certainly be returning next week. I love this story. Yes, sure, sometimes it annoys me that I have so little time, but to be honest any spare time that I do find I _want_ to spend it writing. I am not abandonning this fic. Not ever. When this is done (maybe ten or twenty or so chapters down the line) I shall start working on the sequel, which will probably appear some time in 2014. This is the verse I rekindled my love for writing with; I'm never saying goodbye to it.**

* * *

-* Don't forget to check out **luspeak. wordpress. com** for updates, deleted chapters and spin-offs! *-******  
**

* * *

**Caramel coffee.  
**

**You may have trouble leaving a review on this. You can either leave your review as a review to a chapter you haven't reviewed yet (wow, mouthful) or PM me. That's if you want to review, of course :)**


	35. Let Me Love You

**Chapter 35, eh? That's kind of awesome. I've also reached 25 chapters for Give Me Strength, and 100 in the 2013 collection of song drabbles. ONE HUNDRED!**

**Thank you to everyone who continues to read this. I get new favourites and follows every week, and I am so thankful for that. You guys are amazing. Thank you.**

**More thanks need to go to _IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside_ for getting the tone right in the middle, and to _paddyofurniture_ for coming up with the amazing alphabetti spaghetti suggestion when I got really stuck in the British/America stuff. I love you.**

**A short A/N. Like, what?! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Story so far...**

After Blaine's disappearance, and Kurt's two days of misery, the broken-hearted boy returns, and the pair of them manage to patch up the misunderstandings. They emerge stronger and even more in love than they were before.

* * *

-*T&C*-**  
**

* * *

"Sir! Sir, are you alright?"

Blaine looked up as soon as he walked in the door. Usually, his room was empty in the mornings before school. Now, sixteen pairs of eyes looked at him, waiting for his answer and desperate to know that he was okay. He looked at Henry, who had run over as soon as the door had opened.

He smiled at him. "I'm fine, thank you."

Dan came up behind his boyfriend. His face was a mask of worry as he watched his teacher and mentor hobble over to his desk. "Sir, you're limping."

* * *

"We should probably move from here some time."

Blaine had Kurt cuddled into his side, arms around his body. They had turned the television on and flicked to a channel showing reruns of last season's Next Top Model. Kurt was still sitting on his feet, but now his head rested on Blaine's - on his _boyfriend's_ - shoulder. He sighed contentedly when he felt Blaine's lips on his forehead and heard him whisper, "no we don't."

By the end of the next episode, Kurt was surprised to find himself on Blaine's lap. He was obstructing his view but that didn't seem to be bothering him. Kurt shivered as he felt laboured breathing against the back of his neck, wriggling down into Blaine's close hold.

"Blaine, we need to-"

"I need you," Blaine growled. He kissed hungrily up Kurt's neck, pausing to bite at his pulse point. All of Kurt's blood rushed south. He pulled away, quickly grabbing the remote to mute the television.

Blaine's puppy eyes widened. Kurt pecked him softly on the nose. "In a minute. But we need to talk."

Blaine stiffened. "This sounds like the break-up speech."

Kurt shook his head firmly and kissed Blaine again. "Never. I've only just got you back." He pressed a confident kiss to Blaine's lips and pulled away. "Have you eaten?"

Blaine looked sheepish. "Not since Sunday."

Kurt's eyes bugged. "I meant tonight. _Jesus_, Blaine, I…" He leapt off his boyfriend's lap and dashed into the kitchen. There was a series of loud bangs as he threw cupboard doors open, frantically searching for something for his boyfriend to eat. Blaine stood up, amused, and went to lean on the doorframe, just watching.

"I'd be happy with just you, you know."

Kurt's eyes turned to him and suddenly popped once more. "Water!" he screeched. He fumbled a glass from a cupboard and shoved it under the tap, filling it to overflowing before handing it over quickly. A lot of it splashed on the floor. Blaine tried to suppress a chuckle.

"I'm sure a couple of minutes wouldn't've made much difference."

Kurt paid him no attention. He was back to scooting around inside the cupboards. He pulled out a tin of alphabetti spaghetti with a whoop and pulled himself back to standing, using the counter to help him. Kurt had rolled his eyes when Blaine had insisted on buying the kiddy food that Luke had been talking about; why was it that Blaine was obsessed with everything British even though he'd never been across The Pond? Now, he was close to thanking some deity he didn't believe in.

He emptied the can into a saucepan and put it on the stove, reaching for the bag of sliced bread on the counter and feeding a slice into the toaster, all whilst being watched by Blaine.

"I love you."

Kurt stopped frantically preparing food and looked up. Blaine was looking back at him so simply, his glass of water clutched in his right hand, his left holding the doorframe above his head. For the first time, Kurt noticed the dark circles around both his eyes, and the stubble that was starting to grow on the very bottom of his chin. He looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, whilst at the same time completely at peace with everything. As Kurt's eyes travelled south, he couldn't help but notice the dirt sticking to the bottom of his trousers; he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.

"I love you too." Kurt pushed the heart stopping truth of his words out through his eyes, reassuring Blaine. He stepped forwards to take his hands, awkwardly holding them around the glass. He led Blaine to the table and sat him down, not once taking his eyes off of him. "I love you too."

He walked back to the stove slowly, stirring the pasta, eyes constantly flicking back to Blaine, who appeared to be alternating between sipping water and checking out his backside. The rush and panic had seeped away, and all that Kurt was left with was a shard of concern piercing his battered heart.

The toast popped up, pulling Kurt from his reverie and he found a plate, pulling the toast out with a pair of tongs and, after deciding the pasta was at a suitable temperature, spooned it on top. He placed the plate carefully in front of Blaine with a knife and fork, then took his now empty glass to refill it.

"Why toast _and_ pasta?" Blaine queried. He picked up his cutlery and began to eat.

Kurt handed Blaine the refilled glass and then sat down opposite him. "I wanted to fill you up."

Blaine looked up, his eyes sparkling as he swallowed. "I want that too."

Kurt gasped and pushed his chair from the table, standing quickly and turning to face the window. He gripped on to the counter next to the sink. As he squeezed his eyes tight shut, he tried to stop his tears from falling.

"Kurt?"

He refused to turn around. He only spoke when he heard Blaine settle his cutlery on his plate. "Don't you _dare_ stop eating." His voice was thick and forced, as if he had a month's worth of tears just waiting to erupt. When he heard Blaine picking up his knife and fork again, he dropped his chin to his chest and let out a shaky breath.

"Two days, Blaine. _Two days_ without so much as a text to let me know you were okay; alive! I've been worried absolutely sick out of my mind. Have you any idea what it felt like ringing around all of our old friends and admitting that you'd left? But I did it because I cared, because I couldn't _bear_ the thought of anything bad happening to you and I just needed to know that you were alright. Have you got any idea what it felt like when you walked away? Fuck! How can you? And then you walk back in and cover everything up with _fucking_ innuendos, as if we can just cut these last two days out and pretend they never happened. Shit."

Blaine gulped down his last mouthful. It stuck in his throat uncomfortably. Kurt rarely swore. He only usually let a curse slip in the middle of sex. To hear him this worked up... He was still bent over the sink, and when Blaine saw his shoulders vibrating with jerky movements, he wasted no time in leaping up and wrapping his arms around him.

"Hey... Hey, it's alright."

"It isn't _alright_ though, is it?" Kurt's words were choked out like they weighed a tonne each. He didn't sound angry anymore, just broken. Broken and exhausted.

Blaine wrapped his arms around him more closely and pressed a single, firm kiss into the back of his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Honestly, I am. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

And that was all it took for Kurt to fall back into Blaine's arms, sobbing.

Blaine held him close, shushing him and passing him as much warmth as he could. He hated to see Kurt upset, but to know that he was in such a state because of _him_... It tore him apart. He closed his eyes and hugged Kurt closer still, breathing in his scent to fill his mind and all that he knew. This was where he was safest. This was where he should never have left. A shard caught in his throat as he thought of what Kurt must have had to endure over the last couple of days.

Finally, Kurt's sobs slowed enough for him to be able to look at Blaine, albeit through a haze of yet to be shed tears. "Where have you been?" he asked, carefully. "I tried everywhere I could think. I rang up all of the New Directions, and yes that includes my brother. I tried Greg and he had no idea where you were, either. Where were you?"

Blaine blushed and looked down. There was a few seconds of silence, then a fat tear slid its way down Blaine's unshaven cheek.

Kurt caught it with his finger, kissing the skin where it had travelled. "It can't be that bad? Did you just get a hotel or something?"

Blaine moved forwards and nuzzled up to Kurt. He hooked his head under Kurt's chin, then rested against his neck; he couldn't look at him whilst admitting this. "I didn't go anywhere. I... When I ran away, I just ran. I had no idea of where to go, what to do. I ran and ran and when I stopped it was getting lighter. I s-spent the night on the streets."

Kurt pushed him back, horrified. "You did what?!"

"And last night too. I had money on me, so I guess I could have gone found somewhere to stay. But I didn't think. My head was all over the place. I missed you so much. I never what to remember those nights and please, please don't make me."

There was such pain in his eyes that all Kurt could possibly do was hug him close and kiss him deeply. So he did. He held Blaine and kissed him and let him know that everything was going to be alright.

Blaine pulled away panting, his watery eyes now dark and blown. "About what I said earlier..."

* * *

"Is that why you were away, sir? Did you break your leg?"

Blaine blinked up at Daniel. "Uh, something like that."

* * *

**The Warblers are back! I'm sort of in love with those little guys. Keep an eye out on my blog for spin-offs in the future. I'll be delving into their stories more, as well as looking at what happened to the New Directions after graduation.  
**

**Now, I know you might hate me for this but I have to say it. I have exams coming up in less than five weeks. They're big and scary and I need to get as much revision done as I possibly can. I love writing this story. Love love love it. But if I want to take a creative writing course at uni, I need to get higher than the D I'm looking at at the minute. So hiatus time. I may be back next week, or I may not. Please go to my blog for more information, as I don't want to bore the people who know because of reading Give Me Strength. I have a long post on there which will explain everything.**

**So, until next time, I love you all. If you want more of my writing, please feel free to check out my other stuff; I'll still be uploading a 2013 drabble every day that I can, and I have other shorts on here such a Night Air and All You Want. I'm also working on a fanvid at the moment which should be live on YouTube (RainyorSunnyEnding) within the next couple of days.**

**Happy Gleeing, and I love you all.**

* * *

-* Don't forget to check out **luspeak. wordpress. com** for updates, deleted chapters and spin-offs! *-******  
**

* * *

**OHMYGODKLAINE**


	36. Time to learn

**I'm baaaaa-aaaack!**

**A lot has happened since my last upload of Tears & Cookies. I've finished my AS levels, turned 17 and have planned a writing project for the summer. A lot more is happening this week. I'm having my final exam (LAMDA) and SEEING CHRIS COLFER ON SUNDAY! Yeah, that's happening. (If any of you are planning on going, please leave me a review or PM me. I'd love to meet you there. Plus, I'm going alone, so it'd be nice to know somebody who is going)**

**My thank yous need to go to anyone who has ever read any of my work, and also to the authors of any of the work I've read. During my time away from uploading have found many marvellous stories, and they have helped me to smile even when exam stresses peaked. Special thanks go to IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside for the hugs when I need someone to tell me I'm not worthless, to paddyofurniture who is someone I never thought I'd be able to meet, to DemigodGleek who makes me think that maybe I can make it in this field, and to borogroves whose 100 Days has been making my Wednesday evenings so enjoyable and who always replies to my (lengthy) reviews. I love you all.**

**This chapter is reflective and acts as almost a summary of what has happened in the most recent chapters, but just to remind you...**

* * *

**Story so far...  
**

Kurt's 23rd was celebrated with a concert from Blaine's Warblers. They spent a weekend in Lima, a weekend at Dalton, then took the boys up to New York for Nationals. Returning home with second place, Blaine hoped to pop the question to Kurt. When he received an unfavourable answer, he disappeared, leaving Kurt in a panic as to where his boyfriend had gone; was he even his boyfriend any more? Blaine returns and they speak and sort everything out, Kurt promising that, when they are both ready, he will marry Blaine.

* * *

-*T&C*-**  
**

* * *

Blaine sat on the edge of his desk and waited for his students to settle, each grabbing their own chair. Well, most of them. When Daniel sat down, Henry simply sat on his lap. Peter sat rather close too Robert, looking at him anxiously, but Blaine decided not to notice that. They seemed so attentive and, mostly, quiet, after the raucous which had emerged from his trip into the Aviary that morning.

"Firstly," Blaine started, looking around at the room of children he loved so dearly, "I want to apologise for yesterday. I know I let you down, and-"

"Why are you sorry, sir?" Chris asked, his grey eyes bright.

"How did you let us down?" Jack's brow was furrowed in confusion. He couldn't understand.

Blaine swallowed. These were his kids. He could tell them. He could tell them anything. "I got my priorities wrong," he admitted. "I have been thinking about this... thing for a while. I thought about it and thought that it was what I wanted. And then I got home on Sunday, after Nationals, and had that thing denied from me. I... When I was younger, I didn't have loving parents. My parents threw me out when an old acquaintance of mine revealed the extent of my relationship with Kurt to them. I lived on the street for a few days before my glee club teacher and his wife took me in. And in these last few days, since Sunday until last night, I did the same thing. I ran off, scared to face up to losing what I had dreamt of, and slept on the streets." Blaine dared to lift his gaze to look each one of his students in the eye. None of these kids had rosy lives, and they all knew of suffering. But this was different; somehow, hearing that their teacher, their admired mentor, had had problems, they looked like the end of the world had neared, with tears shining freshly in their eyes. "Last night, I came back to face what I'd lost and pack everything in. It came to me packing a bag of my stuff to take away and leave with, not knowing where I'd be sleeping, for me to calm and listen. And that's when I realised."

The boys were captivated, and Blaine had never heard them so quiet. He'd have to try this in the future, maybe, if he covered a lesson. In the Aviary, it was so alien. He didn't like the silence. The boys were better at noise, at music which swept around the room, stirring every speck of dust.

"I realised that dreams change. Dreams adapt and what seems like the obvious choice sometimes isn't. You won't always get your way. Every dream will have some aspects which make it not quite right; nearly perfect. You have to prioritise. You have to realise what you really want. You have to realise that you don't have to give something up completely in order to hold on to other dreams with both hands, and turn them into gold. You are my gold. You are what I'm never leaving. You're my first choice; that cuts above every other dream. You are young and you are growing up: I want to give you the best start that I can. You have deadlines. I can wait forever to achieve my ultimate dream, because in the end, it's always going to be there waiting for me."

The silence was deafening. They were captivated by Blaine's words. None of them were curious as to what he was talking about, wanting some gossip to share around. Those who wondered may have had a hunch, but they weren't worried about that. They were letting their teacher's words sink in.

This was a new Mr Anderson. Or, rather, Blaine. This wasn't a jumping on tables, clapping, dancing, singing, silly Blaine. This was a serious Blaine. They had seen him dapper. They'd seen him composed. They'd seen him concentrating and stressed. But they had never seen him like this. He was serious, with no trace of a jokiness about him. His sole desire was to tell his students his message, for it to sink in and for them to take his most important lesson away with them.

Anthony was the first one to break to silence. The group joker didn't have enough in him to crack someone into a smile, instead shifting in his chair and coughing once, awkwardly. It was enough to break the initial tension, but still the room sat in silence for a few more second, Blaine's eyes passing slowly over each boy in turn.

He loved these boys. When he had accepted the job years ago, he thought it'd be a great stepping stone. He thought he'd enjoy it and he would feel ready to move on and face the big wide world, standing proudly and saying "come at me, do what you will, I am having fun and I'm in love and whatever you do you can't stop me." But then he fell in love with something other than Kurt. The corridors that he'd lived in as a younger boy became a second home, the limestone bricks of the Aviary a place where he felt safe and where he knew he'd always be welcome. It felt like someone was offering him a second hand of cards; this one full of hearts and picture cards, when the ace of spades in his previous set had left him sad and homeless.

Before he could get too metaphorical, Blaine cast his mind back over the last few years; over getting to know the boys, over becoming their mentor, over helping them through their worst and celebrating with them their best. He remembered the friendships, the fallings out, the families, the getting togethers. He'd helped Wayne with his baby, Anthony when he was Depressed and thought he'd never find anyone. He'd helped Daniel and Henry realise that, if they were strong, they could make it together. He'd helped Amos with his confidence, Jesse with his sister. He had helped Peter with his temper, the twins with... well, they always needed calming down. It seemed like Blaine was the only one who could ever do that. He had tried to help with the conflict between Mark and Simon, not always successfully, but now they could sit in the same room without one screaming at the other, fists waving in the air. He helped Chris to feel settled, Tyler to fit in, Luke to mix with others and Paul and Jack to achieve his dreams. And then there was Robert. He'd helped Robert to realise that he'll be missed, but his legacy on the group will be tremendous. And Robert has taught him things too. Robert has taught him that even when everything turns against you, there is always something there which you can look for as sunshine to eradicate the dark. He's taught him that all is never lost and that positivity can count for a lot more than anything. Robert has taught everyone that the most important thing about life is just so: life. Life is for living, as the popular Coldplay song goes, and even if it is going to be short you can still make a jolly good impression.

The clock ticked around unobtrusively, and everyone saw that it was time to leave. Chairs were nudged respectfully, leaving silence for those who still wanted to reflect. Blaine left them with one last thing to think about before they all went home and he locked up to go back home to Kurt.

"The problem with dreams is that you always wake up. And when you do, reality is there waiting to bring you back down to earth."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this. I'll let my words sink in.**

* * *

-* Don't forget to check out **luspeak. wordpress. com** for updates, deleted chapters and spin-offs! *-

* * *

******What's the most inspirational thing you've ever heard or been told?  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay, so I met Chris Colfer on Sunday. No big deal. OH MY COLFER IT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!**

**My full account is on my blog, but basically when I met him, I lost my tongue. Everyone says they're starstruck. I just... yeah. "Hi sweetie." "Ohmygodicantbelieveitsreallyyou." *crickets* But then Alla picked up my letters which I hadn't realised I'd dropped and was lovely about the bookmark and as he's amazing and OH HOLY COLFER! I met Him...**

**And thank you so much to QuietKurtsie, who I met in the queue. It away so amazing to meet you and even more to experience that with people who understood references like the navy and red ties. I felt like I was home.**

* * *

**Update: I can't find a title for this chapter. Can anyone help me?**

* * *

**Story so far...**

Blaine returns and makes up with Kurt. The next morning he goes into work and his Warblers are worried about him. And his limp. Ahem. He explains why he was missing, gives the boys a valuable lesson about achieving your dreams, and setting your aspirations free to make space for the more important ones. Meanwhile, Kurt...

* * *

-*T&C*-**  
**

* * *

"Kurt! Are you okay? Oh god, Reggie told me what happened. How are you? Has he-"

"Gina, please, let me get my coffee and then I can talk?"

The red haired girl blushed before stepping out of the way so that Kurt could take a step into the break room. He made a beeline for the kettle and, after turning it on, stood watching it with a mug, waiting for it to boil. Anyone would think that he didn't wake up with a mug of coffee every morning, either boiled by himself or was waiting for him when he awoke to Blaine's kisses. This morning had been one of those latter ones, the coffee cooling on his bedside table whilst Blaine hovered above him, their naked bodies not quite touching as Blaine pressed kiss after kiss onto his chest and neck. He was still trying to apologise. Kurt couldn't see anything to apologise for in the first place, apart from making him worry, but even if there was, the debt would have been thoroughly paid after last night.

The kettle boiled and Kurt emptied it into his mug, taking a gulp of the addictive nectar before topping it up: he knew how annoying it was for the kettle to be left empty, and he never did it for anyone else. Personally, he believed they should get a coffee machine, but apparently they weren't allowed such luxuries. He took his mug to their usual table and sat, smiling at a wide-eyed Gina opposite.

"He came back," was the first thing he said, and Gina's face relaxed. Her posture became less tense, and her hands unclenched.

"Thank God for that. How was he?"

"Shaken," Kurt nodded, trying to find the right words, before adding, "and very apologetic." He looked into his coffee for a few seconds, wondering what he should tell her. He took a sip. "When he first stepped through the door, I was so relieved. I mean, I'd been worried sick about him. I didn't know where he had been or if he was coming back. So I was so, so thankful. And then he... He went into our bedroom, pulled a suitcase from the cupboard, and started to fill it. He had come back only to leave me again."

Gina gasped, her bright eyes wide. "No..." she said, disbelievingly. "So what happened?"

"I managed to convince him to hear me out," Kurt shrugged. "And so I talked and he listened and he understood my side. After I... After I turned him down I did a lot of thinking. I thought that maybe I'd maybe made the wrong decision, that I'd thrown away the best thing that's ever happened to me. I started to think that if he came back and he said he'd only stay with me if I said yes then I would. But, really, I couldn't've done that; it wouldn't've been right. It would've been me trying to keep him, working a compromise, him leaving me an ultimatum. However much I loved him, I knew I couldn't do that. So, I was prepared to leave him."

Gina's eyes remained wide, scarcely believing what she was hearing. She wondered if Kurt had told Blaine this. She figured not.

"But he listened to what I had to say. He understood that it wasn't time, that we have so much here that we can't leave and that we can't get married here. Maybe in a few years, Ohio will change their laws. Or maybe we'll feel more ready to leave. But now... It wasn't time. Thankfully, he understood that."

"And so you're back together? For good?"

Kurt was about to respond by singing back the sentence Gina had offered, but he was interrupted.

"Kurt, have you got your portfolio with you?"

He turned to see Janet by the door. "Yeah, why?"

The bubbly forty-year old came further into the room and stood behind Gina's chair. "I've had a call about Head wanting some more for the winter line, and asking if we had someone with potential in their designs. I instantly thought of you. Can I have a look?"

The countertenor blinked. "Uh, y-yeah," he stuttered. "It's, um." he stood, trying not to knock over his coffee. Was this really happening? Did Janet really think of his doodles as above the designs of everyone else in Columbus? Might he actually see some of his work on a coat-hanger and with a price tag?

He fumbled around in the cupboard at the back of the room. Initially, he'd kept his book at home, but after a few months he realised that he hardly got to see his boyfriend after he returned from work, and preferred to design more when he got breaks at work. He drew out the book and brought it over to the table at which Janet was now sitting at, talking to Gina. "Here it is," he offered.

She spread her hands out to him. "Show me what you have. They've given me a brief but I want to see something first."

Kurt nodded dumbly. He'd need to call Blaine in his lunch break to tell him about this. Or maybe he'd be busy. If he knew the boys at all, he knew that they would be eager to hear Blaine's story. Blaine the Performer would give them a story. But maybe Blaine the Performer would be replaced by Blaine the Teacher. Maybe he could use what had happened as a lesson for them. He shook his head, shaking thoughts of his boyfriend away. He needed to concentrate on this.

He sat back down at the table, setting the folder in front of him. He ran through in his mind the designs which he had inside it, and selected one which he thought would be suitable. He opened the book, smiling when he landed on the correct page. He swivelled the book around, preparing to present it to Janet.

"I was thinking about winter coats, and realised how little you saw coats with..."

* * *

"Kurt blinked as he stepped out of the building. Everything around seemed brighter, the air lighter, and the people happier. He spotted things he'd never noticed before, such as the poster of a man pasted onto a nearby wall, or the gum walked into the pavement. Everything was sharper and his world was more in focus. He felt wonderful.

Ten minutes after Janet had entered the room, Gina had had to make her exit, her shift starting after, of course, glaring at Kurt in what she wanted to mean "you're telling me the rest of your story later". Kurt had made to leave too, but Janet had held him back, then decided that maybe her office would be a better place to continue their discussions.

In the office, things had gone even better. He'd even showed her some of his other work: the shapes he'd drawn, the materials he'd discovered. She seemed captivated. They had talked right over lunch, and after Kurt felt guilty, excusing himself to return to the shop floor. After some coaxing, Janet had let him go, making him promise to return to her office after he finished. He'd agreed.

At four o'clock, he went to collect his bag from the break room, cleaning up the mug that he hadn't had the chance to before. Then he went to Janet's office. There had been a sheet of paper on the door addressed to him.

_Kurt-  
I've had to run, but I'll see you again tomorrow. I've taken your portfolio home; I hope that's okay. I'll return it to you. You're also not working tomorrow because I want to talk more with you. Come here when you arrive.  
-Janet  
_  
The words were still playing over in his head. This could really happen...

* * *

**So, next week. Maybe I'll be a little more coherent. I'm just struggling not to cry now. I just really wish I could remember what he said.**

* * *

-* Don't forget to check out **luspeak. wordpress. com** for updates, deleted chapters and spin-offs! *-**  
**

* * *

**Tell me... tell me about the best day of your life.  
**


End file.
